Memento Mori
by Gravity In the Air
Summary: Regina rejects Emma to stay with Robin after they've slept together. Emma winds up pregnant and tries to win the Mayor back. When the pregnancy is revealed, Snowing forces Emma to Underworld to save who they believe is the baby's father. The Underworld could prove fatal for Emma and her baby. Will they survive or will Regina lose her chance at having true love forever?
1. Chapter 1

hey. yes, _another_ new story.

prompt from shae Wild. regina and emma sleep together. afterwards, regina rejects emma in order to keep her happiness with robin. meanwhile, emma ends up pregnant.

yes, yes, i know Rowark is writing this prompt too. Row is so graciously my beta on this. We've entirely different spins on the prompt, so I hope you enjoy.

 **SQSQSQ**

"See, the difference between me and you is I don't mind being alone."

The words rang through the Dark One's mind. Zelena was right. Emma was terrified of being alone. She'd forced Hook into being the Dark One with her, even if he wasn't aware. She tried to cling to Henry despite knowing how badly she was hurting him with Violet. Her parents told her flat out they didn't trust her. It was how she found herself inside Zelena's psych ward cell at 3am.

"Well, this is a surprise. Do make yourself comfortable. I'd offer you something, but as you can see, I'm not set up for social hour."

Emma paced the small space next to the bed. The slivers of moonlight illuminating her features and making her seem impossibly paler.

"Get on with it, darling. I was pretending to try and sleep in this hovel."

"You were right." The words were barely above a whisper, but they were heard.

"Speak up. I didn't hear you."

"You damn well did. I said you were right. I don't want to be alone. I just want someone in my corner."

Zelena gave a wicked smirk. "And how do you think I can help? I'm caged in here, dear. My little green bean is the sole reason Regina hasn't attacked me physically yet."

"I can protect you from her. Using Robin to hurt Regina was pretty shitty, but if you two just gave each other a chance I think you'd get along. I've met Cora. She's a real piece of work. You should be glad you weren't abused your whole life."

"Please, Mother would have loved me. I'd have made her happy, been the perfect daughter."

"You have a wilder spirit than Regina. She'd have been worse to you. You'd have had to marry Leopold. I have all Rumple's memories, and I think it's time to tell you a story."

Emma sat and told Zelena of all Rumple had witnessed Cora doing to Regina, what Leopold had done, what countless others tried to do. "You see, you are wicked, but not wicked enough to make it through that. Regina is a bitch because she's scared of getting hurt. She was evil because people drove her to madness. Instead of trying to hurt her, maybe you should try and get to know her. You're family, and our kids should get to know one another."

"You'd let Henry around me after I tried to hurt him?"

"Rumple tried to kill him on more than one occasion. Regina put him under a sleeping curse. Henry was dead before true love's kiss. Being wicked is a part of who you are, but it doesn't have to be all you are."

"And what do you get out of this, Dark One?"

"A friend."

Zelena eyed the blonde warily. Emma might not be known for her tricks and deals as the Dark One like Rumple, but that didn't mean she wasn't just as dangerous. "Fine, but you protect me against my sister until I have assurances she won't hurt me or my child."

Emma conjured a platter of food next to the nightstand. "I know Regina better than she knows herself right now, Greenie. Enjoy. I'll be back later."

"Wait, the protection spell."

Muttering a few phrases, Emma waved her hand over Zelena's entire length. "There, you're tied to your baby. You cannot be separated from each other. If anyone tries to send you out of this realm you will appear in my house. Regina won't be able to harm you. Try and sleep. The baby needs it."

Zelena watched Emma disappear in a cloud of white smoke. Playing with the Dark One was dangerous, but those idiots would have Emma back to herself soon, and befriending the blonde might be just what she needed to keep her child. She'd provided her with a lot of insight on Regina, and based on the food choices, Emma knew a lot about her as well. She may not entirely like Emma, but being her friend might just be her best move at the moment.

Emma spent a month making progress towards being friends with Zelena. She tried every day to reach out to Henry, to fix the damage she'd caused, but he hadn't wanted to see her. Regina didn't stop insisting that the 'real Emma' was in there somewhere still, and it was time to act like it. Her parents gave her a wide berth, too focused on their new baby to spend much time checking in on Emma.

"Swan, where are you taking me?" Zelena grumbled as Emma took her arm and practically dragged her upstairs and down the hall.

Without saying a word, Emma opened the door. Zelena gasped as she stepped inside the room that was painted a soft mint green. There were a few things on the wall, and a rocker and ottoman in the corner. Mostly there were boxes and boxes of furniture.

"Is this for me?"

"I figured Regina won't let you out of that cell anytime soon or unleash you on Storybrooke, so I thought you might want to have a nursery here. There's a bathroom through there that connects to a bedroom you can make your own if you want."

The silence stretched on as Zelena stared around in amazement. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Tears swam in blue eyes as her hand covered her mouth. The baby kicked prompting Zelena to move her free hand over her belly protectively.

"It was a stupid idea. You don't have to. I just thought -"

Zelena cut Emma of with a hug, well as much of a hug as she could manage being so pregnant. "Thank you, but why?"

"We're friends, aren't we? I know what it's like to be jailed and pregnant, to feel you can't provide for your baby. I wanted you to know you could do this without Robin and Regina."

"How do you know I won't turn on you and take everything here for myself?"

Emma shrugged and looked impassive. "You could try. Even if I took off your cuff, you can't hurt me here. This house is enchanted to protect me from all harm. Maybe I just want to have a little hope that you wouldn't."

Zelena pursed her lips. Being wicked was her _thing._ It's all she knew how to be. Could she really just reform and be someone completely different? Did she want her daughter to see her as wicked?

The night they finished the nursery, Emma had just sent Zelena back to her cell for round check the nurse did, when frantic ringing of the doorbell jolted Emma out of her happy moment. No one really visited her. She pulled her red tank top hem just below the waistband of her yoga pants before throwing open the door.

"Heeyyy, love." Hook stumbled and slumped against the door frame as he slurred his greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"The cricket won't warm my bed anymore until we're through with our farce. He seems to disbelieve that we, that we…"

Emma stepped back as Hook fell into her home. "You're sleeping with Archie? What happened to Tink or Smee or one of the many Lost Boys you brought back?"

"The cricket- he- he has this thing he does -"

"Okay, that's enough. Get up and go sleep it off on your ship. You can tell anyone that asks that we're over."

"You're a- you're a good- friend, Swan."

Emma shook her head as she watched Hook pull himself to his feet and stumble back down her path. Damn pirate had been a horrible beard choice, but he made a hell of a drinking buddy. She watched him disappear down the street before closing the door.

Ten minutes later the doorbell began a frantic, incessant buzzing yet again. Emma had already stripped down to her red lace underwear. Her hair was in a ponytail, face freshly washed. Shrugging, Emma made her way to the door. The last person she expected to see was Regina.

"It's you! You're back! I've missed you, Miss Swan."

Before Emma could say anything, Regina had pulled Emma's half naked body flush against her, full red lips crushing against thin, pale ones.

"Regina, Regina stop."

Regina pulled back immediately, looking confused and hurt. "What is it?"

"Are you sure? I mean -"

Rolling her eyes, Regina resumed kissing Emma before pulling back slightly. "Just be quiet for once, Em-ma. I know what I'm doing."

The front door barely closed before Regina practically tackled Emma to the floor, attacking her lips in demanding kisses and small nips. Emma moaned as Regina bit down on her bottom lip and tugged. Tan hands delved under the thin tank top and quickly covered ample breasts. Emma was about to suggest moving this upstairs to her bedroom, but the suggestion quickly died out to a moan as Regina attached her lips to Emma's neck and sucked hard. Her neck had always been her weakness, and Emma rapidly became putty under those wonderful red lips.

Cool air washed over Emma before body heat overpowered the cold. When teeth sunk into the junction where her neck met her shoulder, Emma came back to herself. She finally had the opportunity to touch the magnificent body before her and she wasn't about to waste it. Emma quickly flipped their positions

"What?"

"My show. My house, my show. I've been dreaming of this since I first met you. Just lay back and enjoy the ride. You can repay me later."

"Oh hell no!"

Regina cursing stunned Emma into a daze that allowed Regina to regain the upperhand. The pair tossed and twisted in a battle for dominance as hands roamed, squeezing here, stroking there. Once would never be enough with them. They christened multiple rooms in their exploration. Emma discovered Regina enjoyed being marked, despite her protests. Regina found out just how sensitive Emma's body was.

The sun was beginning to peek across the horizon by the time the pair found themselves in Emma's bedroom, naked and sated. Emma snuggled into Regina, head on the brunette's chest, an arm and a leg haphazardly thrown over preventing her from escaping.

"Mmm, that was amazing."

Absentmindedly Regina ran a hand through Emma's tangled curls. As Emma succumbed to slumber, she had time to reflect on what they'd just done. They shared magic. Sure, the sex had been mind-blowing, probably the best Regina'd ever had, but they'd literally made magic. Tendrils of purple wisps could still be seen weaving themselves into Emma's skin. Emma, the woman who'd given her Henry, the best gift in her entire world. The woman who had been her biggest nightmare and her greatest cheerleader; the woman who had sacrificed herself in order to give her a shot at happiness.

Robin was safe. Emma was fire, the epitome of the unknown, the wild, dangerous nature that can both save and end lives. Robin was traditional. He knew the Enchanted Forest lifestyle. He could provide her a "normal" lifestyle. Normal was something Regina had never had or been before. The idea of blending in and becoming a standard statistic was appealing. Emma provided challenge and excitement. She was Regina's balance, wouldn't kowtow to her. Emma accepted all of Regina, had seen her in her Evil Queen days, and still cared for her. Robin loved her, but he also desired to be with Zelena, to raise their child together. Emma was the daughter of her enemy, the granddaughter of the pig Leopold. There were less strings with Robin. Regina had no idea what to do until she heard Emma's sleepy mumble.

"Love you, R'gina."

Regina stiffened under Emma's hold. Emma was definitely a terrifying unknown. The blonde had come to mean so much to her. Regina couldn't risk losing Emma or what'd they'd built. The safest thing to do to protect her heart, and protect Emma, was to leave and go back to Robin. He would have to be enough. Anyone Regina loved had only gotten hurt, her father, Daniel, her son, Cora, even Snow. There was a fine line between love and hate. Regina wasn't going to risk Emma's life by letting this love happen. She wasn't going to let Emma's sacrifice for her happiness be for not by throwing it all away on the unknown when Robin had been proven with magic to be her happiness.

The obnoxious ringing of her phone finally brought Emma out of her slumber. Blinking open one eye, Emma read the glowing blue numbers on her alarm clock that told her it was well past two in the afternoon. Her body was stiff and ached in various places. She smiled at remembering what had led to the twinges and throbs. Reaching over, Emma expected to encounter a warm body. Greeted by cold sheets she flipped over to find the half of the bed Regina should have occupied perfectly done up like no one had ever been there.

"Maybe it was just a dream. I finally wanted it bad enough that it was all a hallucination."

Groaning as she sat up and stretched, Emma pushed herself out of bed and answered Ruby's text before going into the bathroom. She turned on the shower before turning to the mirror.

"Hallucination my ass." Emma smiled as her fingertips trailed over a particularly vivid set of bruises on her hips as she remembered how they came to be.

" _Harder, Miss Swan. I need more."_

" _I think by now you can call me Emma. Three fingers deep should mean I get that much at least." Emma drove her fingers in harder, slamming her hips into her hand in aide._

" _Fuh- yes, Emma! Just like that."_

 _Emma grinned wickedly down at the mayor who had her head thrown back, back arching off the ground in ecstasy. When Emma curled her fingers upward on each stroke Regina had reached out and latched onto her hips. Emma knew that would bruise, but to have Regina completely undone underneath her was the best sight in the entire world. Leaning down, Emma pressed her lips to swollen red ones, swallowing the sounds she was responsible for as Regina let go._

Emma's fingers trailed upwards and regarded the red scratches from just under her breasts all the way down her abs. Her back had matching scratches, some broken open in places she knew she'd feel as soon as the hot water hit them. There were teeth impressions just above her left breast and a deeper one on her right shoulder where Regina had bitten her as payback for continuing to pleasure her after she'd pleaded to stop after her third orgasm. Emma hadn't listened, and the results were going to be on her body for weeks.

" _Emma, no more. Can't"_

 _Emma had lazily kept thrusting the toy inside Regina to prolong her second orgasm with it, but she had asked a question and until Regina answered she wasn't going to stop torturing the brunette. "I believe you know how to make me stop, but you really don't want that do you? You're quite naughty, Regina. You want me to push your limits, take you places no one has ever been able to before don't you?" Silence met her so Emma twisted the toy, turning on the vibration to the lowest setting._

" _By the gods! Yes, only you. Wanted so long. With you. Miss Swan. Please. Emma!" Regina couldn't formulate whole sentences, brain overrun with pleasure that somehow only Emma was able to bring her. She'd had countless lovers as the Evil Queen, and none had taken her to these heights of ecstasy. They were about an hour into giving in to their heated passion. It'd taken an hour for Emma to ask why now. Regina really couldn't handle another orgasm without passing out, but Emma was relentless, and Regina found herself loving it and whatever else Emma did or wanted to do._

 _The toy suddenly pulled out of her leaving Regina to whine in protest and thrust her hips to seek it out once again. "Uh-uh, gorgeous. Not until you tell me why now."_

" _Emma, please!" Emma shook her head, and Regina felt her peak slowly slipping away. "Fine, Miss Swan. Surely you must know it was inevitable. I was ready to fuck you senseless the day you cut down my tree. Now please, get back to fucking me like a good girl."_

 _The answer really didn't sate Emma's curiosity or answer the question really, but she wasn't about to deny Regina any longer. They both needed this. Turning the toy on the highest vibration setting, Emma slammed it back into Regina sending liquid heat pooling down the mayor's thighs and onto Emma's sheets. A few hard thrusts and Regina was set into orbit yet again. Emma knew she wasn't going to be washing these sheets for a long time. She continued to pound the toy into Regina until her own orgasm left her collapsing on top of the brunette with a satisfied smirk._

Why had Regina left then? Emma replayed the entire night and early morning in her head over and over as she washed her body and hair on autopilot. She frantically ran over everything said during their lovemaking. Standing under the stream as suds dripped down into her eyes, Emma suddenly remembered her post coital revelation. Shit! She told Regina she loved her. Sinking down to the floor, Emma pulled her knees up to her chest. Regina wasn't ready for that. Sure they'd been flirting and fighting for years like an old married couple, but Regina still had Robin. Whatever caused her to come over last night Emma needed to figure out if she wanted to have a romantic relationship with Regina. She'd waited _years_ for this opportunity and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers now because she'd scared the woman of her dreams away. The icy blast of the shower suddenly registered. Shivering, Emma pulled herself to her feet.

"Get your shit together, Swan. You've a mayor to woo."

 **SQSQSQSQ**

"What's with you?"

"Huh, sorry. What?"

Zelena rolled her eyes. She'd watched Emma staring at her coffee cup for the past twenty minutes completely oblivious to the fact she was even there. "Either that coffee contains the secrets of the universe or you're plotting its demise. What's going on, darling?"

"I did something kind of stupid last night."

"Ooh, do tell. I assume it's related to the sex bruises your shirt isn't hiding very well?"

Blushing, Emma nodded but didn't elaborate.

"So, who was it? I never pictured you the type to get emotional over sex."

"I'm not, really. I mean, not usually. I don't just give myself to anyone, but still. It's just that –"

"Oh for heaven's sake, spit it out, Swan. It can't be that bad."

"IsleptwithReginaandthentoldherIlovedher."

Blue eyes widened as red brows shot skyward. "You did what?"

Emma took a deep breath and repeated herself. "I slept with Regina and then I told her I loved her. She snuck out on me. I think I royally screwed everything up."

"About bloody time, Emma. I was beginning to think I'd have to see you two dance around each other making everything awkward for everyone for the rest of my life."

"What? You knew? How?"

"Darling, the fighting, the suggestive innuendos, the hungry looks. Everyone with half a brain knows. Now, you told her you loved her and she left? Seems like Regina. You know she and Robin had sex in her vault repeatedly thinking that I didn't know. He was supposed to be finding a way to prevent my death from that bloody bitch of an ice queen, but they were shagging up all night. Regina had many pets and bedmates as Evil Queen you know."

"I know that, but ew, I didn't need to know about Robin. I can't stand him. He's so self-righteous and backwards. Ruby made a remark one night at the Rabbit Hole about being bi-sexual and he went on a rant for hours about how disgusting and immoral it is for a woman to be with anyone but a man. Do you think he knows about Regina?"

Zelena flicked her wrist in dismissal. "Doubt it, dear. Regina tries very hard to put on a front. I imagine after all the showcasing she's done all she wants is to blend in and be normal. Normal is so very boring, and so very beneath her. It's beneath us. If she was normal she wouldn't have made such a name for herself. So, what's your plan then?"

"My plan?" Blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, darling. Your plan to win over Regina. We both know she's only with him because that insipid little green moth told her that he was who she was supposed to be with. Regina followed her heart with Daniel, and he's dead. She won't follow her heart with you. She's too chicken. Tink _told_ her that Robin is her happiness, and she won't let that go no matter how unhappy it'll make her to not follow love. So, what's your plan? It can't be just any plan after all. She's got magic, and several decades on you."

Emma's head came crashing down on the table as her hands flew up. "Damn it. I don't know. I've never tried to do something like this. My only relationship was with Neal, if you can even call it that. I tried to do the math on his age and after 300 years I just gave up, too disgusted that he would go after a teenager. It could have been anyone else if it wasn't me. I'm just glad Henry has Regina to raise him into a decent man, even if he's a spoiled shit."

"Ahh, yes, the boy you raise together. He is known for his…" Zelena snapped her fingers trying to remember. "Right, he's known for his operations, yes?" Emma nodded skeptically, green eyes staring warily at the heavily pregnant witch. "Operation…. Operation True Love? No, that sounds awful. Hmm…"

"Henry gives obscure names to his operations so people won't have any idea what they're about. The operation to get me to believe and break the curse was called Operation Cobra. Operation Mongoose was supposed to bring people their happy endings."

"Right, wait your only relationship was with the Dark One's son? You and One Handed Wonder never?" It was Zelena's turn to be skeptical.

"No. I wanted my parents off my back, and he wanted people to give him a chance to change. I know what it's like not to escape a label, so we pretended to date. We just broke up actually right before Regina came over. Hook is sleeping with Archie, and the man has a conscious not to do so while he was dating someone else. Hook must really enjoy him." Emma shrugged, just happy that Hook was finding himself and was happy.

"Right. He's an idiot if he didn't take advantage of your body." Emma's eyes widened comically. "What? As your friend I think I should be allowed to tell you that you're attractive. Surely you know that. Your jeans are practically painted on, and that white tank top does little to hide anything."

Blushing, Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, the operation?"

"Operation Hot Pants?" Emma glared and Zelena laughed, hands coming to rest on her belly. "Sorry, it was too good to pass up. Operation Cinnabuns."

Emma threw her hands up in the air in defeat, fearing the names were just going to get worse and worse. Zelena may be trying to turn her life around, but she was definitely still wicked. "Fine, whatever. Operation Cinnabuns it is."

The two spent the next several hours coming up with a game plan for Emma to woo Regina. Zelena had trashed more than a few of Emma's suggestions already. Emma was ready to throw something in frustration when the doorbell began to ring frantically. The sound had Emma remembering last night, and her heart rate skyrocketed as she stood up and wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans. "Stay here. Don't let anyone see you. If I can't take care of it, I'll send you upstairs to be safe."

Emma didn't wait to see Zelena nod her understanding as she practically sprinted to the door. She was in utter shock to see Henry there. He still hadn't really forgiven her for the Violet thing, not that she blamed him, but he was the last person she expected on her doorstep.

"What did you do to Mom?"

"Wh- I'm sorry, what?"

Henry stormed past her into the foyer before spinning around to face Emma again. "Mom, what did you do to her. She wasn't there when I woke up for school, and when I came back from school she had bruises all over. I asked her what happened and she said Emma before locking herself in her study. Are you guys fighting again? How could you hurt her?"

"I didn't. Well, I mean we hurt each other, but it's not what you think. We weren't fighting."

Henry's face twisted in confusion. "If you weren't fighting, how'd she get those bruises?"

Emma contemplated it for a few minutes before Henry interrupted again. "Don't lie to me. I didn't let my mom do it at ten. I'm not going to let you lie to me now."

"Fair enough. Your mom and I weren't fighting, kid, but we did get physical." Confusion was still written all over Henry's face as he tried to comprehend. "Oh for the love of, we had sex, Henry. Your mom and I got a bit rough during sex. We weren't fighting. Quite the opposite actually."

"Ew! I didn't need to know that."

"You asked, kid. Do we need to have 'the talk'?"

"No, not again. I still remember our talk in New York, and Mom gave me another when we came back since I like Violet. I don't need another, really."

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. "Alright. So, did you want to help your aunt and I?"

"Zelena's here? Didn't Mom lock her up?"

"Yeah, but you can't turn your life around if no one lets you start. She's doing real good, Henry. It'd actually probably mean a lot if you stayed. You could have dinner with us. You'll see. Zelena is great."

"You're not in some evil plan with her are you? You are the Dark One still."

Green eyes narrowed and cut at her son. Pulling her shirt over to reveal her shoulder, Emma chuckled at Henry's widened eyes. "Your mom seems to think I'm still a decent person. I think she even praised Snow White at one point for having me so I could ravish her."

"Ew! If I stay for dinner you have to never tell me anything like that again."

"Darling, could we make something fried for – oh, Henry. I didn't know you were here. Sorry, Emma."

"You want something fried? I can make fried pickle chips and turkey burgers if you'd like." Emma threw an arm around Henry and smiled.

Both Henry and Zelena seemed too shocked and apprehensive to move less they startled the other and broke whatever bubble this seemed to be. Emma rolled her eyes at the pair. She pushed Henry forward slightly. "Why don't you two discuss Operation Cinnabuns while I make dinner?"

"Since when do you cook? I know you have memories from New York, but you've never before."

"Emma's been cooking me meals since she brought me here to start our little friendship. We've been learning together. I will eventually have to feed this baby somehow. It's far better than the mountain of broccoli that Nurse Ratchet tries to force on me per your mother's orders. It's a real bother when one can't indulge their cravings while pregnant."

"So what's Operation Cinnabuns?"

Emma could only smile to herself as she set about making dinner. She hoped one day soon that Henry would come around, and now he could start giving both her and Zelena a new chance, a fresh start so to speak. If Henry believed that Zelena had changed, if he could see it, then she knew Regina would eventually have to come on board too. The mayor rarely went against Henry anymore. Sure, Emma knew that Regina would forever be stuck in a difficult position between the pinecone and her sister, but if she could win over the mayor then they stood a chance at all getting along one day. The voices floating through the house animatedly discussing the plan without issue fueled Emma's hopes.


	2. Revelations

Emma sat in Zelena's cell with her. They had a 'How to Knit' book spread between them as they both attempted to knit a blanket for the baby.

"I'm going to kidnap your baby."

"Excuse me? Have you cracked, darling?"

The statement was delivered with such calm sincerity that it had Zelena snapping her attention immediately from the cashmere yarn up to the blonde sitting indian style on the opposite side of her bed.

"There's an old magic book in the library Belle is going to find. Everyone believes I'm still heartless and evil. The spell is to rid the light magic from me. I need a newborn to do that. If everyone thinks I've kidnapped you and the baby for evil I can safely get you both to the nursery to rest without you having to deal with Robin and Regina taking your daughter away from you."

"That's wickedly twisted. The idiots will actually believe you want to use my baby. I will kill you if you do."

Emma rolled her eyes as she unraveled some more of her pale creamsicle-orange coloured alpaca yarn before continuing to follow the book's instructions. "I've no interest in using your child. I'm thinking of asking Merlin for help. I'm tired of these constant voices in my head wanting me to hurt everyone around me. I've been alone my whole life. While I can survive that way, I don't want to. I want my son back. I want to give you and the munchkin the chance I never got. I want to pursue Regina without being told to convince her to be a bad girl again. I want to look at my parents without the desire to filet them in the middle of Main Street. I feel like there's this fire in my belly that I could unleash if I gave in. It wants me to burn this town to nothing, and I'm not sure I care. I don't want to feel this way. It's not me."

"You sacrificed yourself for Regina. Is that fact not important anymore?"

"It is, but I can't date Regina while being the Dark One. She's come so far. I won't have her returning to evil because of me. Merlin can take the darkness away. I just have to find him. No one will have to fear or be the Dark One ever again."

"You think these idiots will even give me a chance without you there to protect me?"

"I am the same with or without the darkness. I am their savior and princess after all." Emma all but sneered the word princess. She hated the idea of being a princess, what it represented. She couldn't suppress the shudder at all the images conjured of her life had she actually grown up in fairytale land.

"You're not, darling. Without the darkness, you're a poor excuse for a sorceress. My sister will destroy the enchantments you put around your house to protect me, and we both know simply poofing me away won't be enough."

"I still retain the knowledge that comes with the voices in my head. Regina shared things with Rumple that I have access to. No one is going to come after you unless it's me if you keep doubting me. You and Regina have had a lifetime to perfect your magic. I've had a few years, and now I have thousands of years worth of magic tricks and tips in my head. Don't mess with me, Greenie."

"Ooh, dragon has teeth."

They both fell into comfortable silence trying to knit their blankets. The hours passed and Zelena nodded off. Emma covered her with a blanket before continuing to knit until the sun shone through the tiny window of the cell. Zelena finally stirred.

"Swan, you're still here?"

"There's a plate of food I suggest you eat quickly before Nurse Ratchet comes in with your mountain of broccoli."

"What are you doing today?"

"Henry's coming over. We are going to play video games. He asked me to teach him some magic to impress that Violet girl."

Zelena chuckled at the dark look that passed over Emma's face. She quickly swallowed a mouthful of oatmeal before goading. "Mama bear isn't liking her cub is dating?"

"He's thirteen, and she's from a different land entirely. The only thing Henry is going to get is hurt. There's nothing wrong with the children in Storybrooke. Henry doesn't like any of them like that. What thirteen year old needs to date anyways?"

"Regina seems fine with it."

Emma growled, glaring at the redhead before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. She appeared in her house just before the doorbell rang announcing Henry's arrival. Emma let him in before leading him to the family room.

"Whoa, you have every game system ever! How?"

"It came with the house. I knew you'd one day forgive me and want to play so I made sure you'd have everything possible. There's a bookcase along the entire wall in your room fully stocked with comics, anime, some things I didn't inspect."

Henry's face softened and he hugged a stiff Emma. "You don't need to buy me, Ma. I haven't given up on you. I saw the dreamcatcher. I know you needed fresh heartbreak to free Merlin. He can help you, right?"

Emma relaxed a little and placed a hand on her son's head. "I hope so, kid. I have to find him first. He's disappeared since coming back from Camelot. Speaking of, we need to talk about this Violet girl."

"Ma, it's not that big a deal. We just hang out." Henry groaned, not wanting to get into it. He had been through more than most kids ever would. He should be allowed to date.

"Dating leads to things, Henry, things you're in no way ready for even if you think you are. There's a lot of changes going on, and I get you've got all these hormones going crazy as you become a teenager. I was there once too, but I want you to be smart about it. Holding hands and thinking about kissing is something you don't need to be doing at thirteen. Do we need to have the sex talk again? I know we had a few in New York, but you didn't like anyone then."

"Ew, no! Hearing my mom talk about masturbating and demonstrating how to put on a condom was gross the first time. I never need to hear it again."

Emma chuckled, enjoying the tortured look on Henry's face. She had done more than a few sex talks with Henry after his school's letter home that they were starting puberty classes in fourth grade. She remembered explaining that body changes were normal, about masturbation (much to Henry's mortification), and about safe sex once he was of legal age to be responsible for any consequences.

"Not every man or relationship is like Neal. You don't have to be worried. I'm not going to have sex with Violet. I just want to spend time with her."

"You say that now, Kid. If I find out you are running around this godforsaken town having sex, I'm going to throttle you and destroy anyone you've been with. You're probably related to more than half these people anyways."

Henry rolled his eyes and picked up an x-box controller. "I've no clue if that's Emma, my mom, speaking or the Dark One. You really think that many girls are lining up to date me knowing who my parents are? Even if I date someone, you talked about the horrors of unsafe sex so much I have the images of STD's burned into my brain. I get it. God, even Mom isn't this intense about it."

"Your mother took an infertility potion and was forced to marry Leopold. They didn't worry about diseases back then as there was no medicine. It's why everyone is related to everyone. I don't need any pissed off parents coming to tell me you defiled their daughter or got her knocked up. Babies are a lifelong, obnoxious, commitment. Your mom put up with years of diaper changes, vomit, temper tantrums, and you putting us all through shit like Neverland. I'm sure she'd be grey haired by now if she wasn't in a magical age stasis."

"Stop. I get it. I am just hanging out with Violet. Now, are you going to play or are you too chicken?"

Emma picked up her controller and hunkered down on the sofa next to her son. "You're so on!"

The pair played videogames for a few hours before Emma made him a sandwich for lunch. Henry raised an eyebrow when Emma laughed at a text she had received. They were just setting up for his magic lesson when the thing had chimed.

"What's so funny?"

"I sent your mom an office full of orchids. They were just delivered. Belle said she was in a meeting so she's going to flip when she sees it."

"Flowers are kind of lame, Emma. You've got to do better. Make something with the flowers if you insist on using them, but Mom hates clichés. She likes books, cooking, gardening, horses… send her lunch. She often skips breakfast and forgets lunch. She likes music and poetry. Step up your game."

Henry picked up the basics of magic pretty quickly. They were working on lighting candles when the front door flew open. Emma moved Henry away from the entryway only to sigh in relief when it was just Lily. The woman looked pissed, waving around some book, a stack of others in her other arm.

"Did you know?"

"Know what? You can't just barge in here. How- ?"

"I got in because we share the same blood."

Emma sighed and moved in front of Henry slightly just in case her friend got any ideas."Ugh, you're not the anti-savior, Lily. We've been over this."

Lily stalked forward and shoved the book into Emma's chest. "No, we share the same blood, Emma. We're sisters, twins specifically. We were born in the same egg."

"You're not making any sense. Snow gave birth to me in her castle and put me in a fucking tree. We look nothing alike. We have different birthdays."

"You have a crescent moon birthmark on your right hip that goes with my star one on my wrist. It's where we were touching when the magic hit us. I have her diaries, Em. She talks about her affair with someone and how she heard of what Snow had planned to do to her baby. She knew your mother couldn't get pregnant and laid an egg with two babies in it. We are sisters, Emma."

Emma's brows furrowed as she tried to search for a lie. Her internal detector wasn't going off so she flipped through the diary. "Did you ask Maleficent about this?"

"No! She's had over a year to tell us and she didn't. Em, come on! We're sisters!" Lily gripped Emma's upper arms, peering into the blonde's eyes to try and find or elicit some excitement.

"That's so cool! Since you're my aunt, you are gonna buy me ice cream right?"

"Henry! Lily isn't going to spoil you. Your mother does that enough. Lily, does Maleficent know you have these?"

Lily released Emma and began to pace a bit. "I'm not stupid. She'd kill me. I was in the attic and this old ass trunk just called to me. I had to open it so I picked the lock. It had too many locks not to hold something good. Who is Aurora? Is she here? Oh gods, she doesn't mean Disney Aurora does she?"

"Aurora is here. We brought her back from fairytale land after her husband died. She's got a baby the same age as Neal. She's not Briar Rose like in the Disney film, no. That was her mother. Why?"

Henry peered around his mother and eyed the brunette curiously. "Yeah, why?"

"Henry, cool it with the questions. Go sit down or something!"

Emma started pacing while Henry huffed and flopped down on the couch. Lily could only take so much of Emma's pacing before she grabbed the blonde by her upper arms.

"Mal mentions Aurora in the diaries a lot, something about cursing her because he chose her over us."

"Ma, didn't Aurora hit on you for like three months when you guys got back?"

Emma frowned before arching a brow at him. "Remember what I said earlier about everyone being related?"

"So do you think she was talking about Phillip? Is he even old enough to…? Why don't you just ask her?"

"Because she'd lie. How'd you have such a naive kid, Em?" Lily ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Hey!"

"Enough you two! This is insane and I need answers."

Before either could say anything, white smoke swirled in the middle of the room. When it cleared, Maleficent stood there looking utterly perplexed.

"Lily? Emma? What's going on?"

Emma passed her the book Lily had given her. Maleficent took it and examined the cover, flipping through a few pages before her face drained of colour.

"How'd you get these? They were locked in a trunk inside three other trunks and sealed with magic."

"You have a thief for a daughter. Locks mean nothing. Is it true? Is what you wrote true?"

Mal eyed the women warily. "Depends on what you read exactly."

Emma moved faster than anyone in the room anticipated and was nose to nose with Maleficent in less than a second. She was not in the mood to play around. Fear was most prominent in the older blonde's eyes. Anger was there too as well as sadness.

"Are you my mother?"

"Yes."

Lily had to grab Emma around the waist as she started her frantic pacing again. "Explain. Now! You owe us that much."

" _I_ owe _you?_ I had no part in you being taken away from me. I did everything I could to find you once I could. I never gave up hope that you were out there. You are the one intent on resenting me. Your father was a bastard who wanted you dead, wanted _me_ dead. I gave you life. What else do I owe you?"

"Who is he? Who is our father? Is it Phillip?" Lily shouted, face completely red in anger, the vein in her neck beginning to pop out.

Mal laughed while Emma just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I bet it's Stephen. It's totally Stephen, right? It'd explain why you cursed Briar Rose and Aurora. The Maleficent movie was right then. Stephen was your boyfriend, but he left to be king and then tried to hurt you. Wow, I think that's the first time Disney has been on the right course about anyone."

The three women looked at Henry in shock.

"I will unleash the Dark Ones on you if you don't explain. I'm not in the mood. I know for a fact that Snow had me and Charming threw me away in a tree. I don't know much about dragons, but I do know they give birth one baby to an egg."

Mal held up her hands, giving Emma a sure smirk. "Settle yourself down, dear. You don't want to be bad."

Glaring, Emma threw out her hand. Maleficent flung backwards against the wall, clawing a bit at her neck as she dangled a foot off the ground.

"Ma, stop it! She didn't do anything. Let her go."

Emma dropped Maleficent and the woman stumbled a bit before righting herself again. "Don't tell me what I want. We told you what we wanted. Explain."

"May I sit if I'm to explain?" Emma indicated an armchair, and Mal sat down before launching into her tale. "Yes, Henry, I had an affair with Stephen as a teenager. He left me to be king and marry Briar. The woman was sickeningly sweet to everyone but me since Stephen had told her about us. I cursed her after her child was wed and he returned to me briefly. A trusted seer visited me shortly after, trying to heal me from whatever illness was taking over. He informed me I was with children and their future. I had hoped Stephen would at least acknowledge you girls, but he sent an army after me to kill me. I destroyed his army and cursed his daughter before Regina brought us here."

"That's an abridged version. Tell us the truth! How'd Emma become Snow's then?"

Nodding, Mal looked from Lily to Emma trying to memorize every detail about them. "Lake Nostos doesn't have true healing powers. It's powered by belief, and that woman only ever wished to be pregnant. She believed so hard that her body swelled and accommodated a false pregnancy. It's said that such occurrences are dark magic which is why that tree rejected her. When she attacked the egg, the price of that magic absorbed one of you. The seer said that baby wouldn't be viable."

"Yeah, but Ma is here. Obviously he lied."

Mal nodded. "You two balance each other because you're twins. Your magic reset the moment you crossed into Storybrooke together."

"You had me knowing I was going to die?" Emma's face pinched into a frown as she tried to absorb that information.

"I knew I was having twins before the seer told me. I didn't know which baby was going to make it and which wasn't. Rumpelstiltskin had other plans for you, and here you are."

Henry accepted that answer, but he still had a pertinent question that blurted out. "He needed Emma to break his curse. How'd you get two babies in one egg though?"

Emma was getting annoyed by Henry's curiosity, but she had to admit his questions were good.

"Shifters are born smaller than normal. The egg I had you two in was rather large and had a double layer scaled shell. I probably could have fit another in there if it had been willed. My punishment was losing you both."

"Why did you never tell me? You have had years. You could have told me when I found out what they did to Lily or when I brought her back. I killed you and you just brushed it off like it was nothing….because you didn't want to tell me the truth? My entire life I've had people lie to me and use me. Figures you'd be no different."

Emma stormed out of the room and out her back door. She needed some space to comprehend that she was born to die. No matter which route she took she had been just a sacrificial lamb for her parents to throw away.

"Why did you never tell Emma? You want her, right? Villains are evil, and a real villain would have killed Ma for killing them if they could."

Mal smiled sadly at Henry as she wiped a stray tear away. "I have always wanted both my girls. Lily, sweetheart, I have wanted you both the moment I learned I was pregnant. I didn't know which one of you was going to be taken from me, but I was never told you'd both be gone. Please believe me. I didn't want you to find out about Stephen. I didn't want you to know he tried to kill you, wouldn't claim you two. He was so concerned with keeping his kingdom that he'd ordered both you and Emma dead."

Lily's face softened just a bit. "You never told us. You never told Emma."

"Emma getting taken was a blessing because she lived. She may hate being savior and princess, but the people listen to her. She was safe, healthy, happy. I wasn't going to take that away from her."

Henry jumped up, sensing the half truth. His face twisted in anger, hands flying a bit. "No. You didn't want Ma to reject you like Lily did when she came here. Emma has a history of running and pushing people away. Mom always says so. She stayed for me though. If you give her a chance I know she'll come 's never connected to Snow and David. Just be patient and keep trying. You're gonna have to tell them though."

"Henry, where can I find this Aurora?"

"Lily, be careful. Aurora is like all royals; selfish, self centered, and stubborn. If you wish to know about Stephen, I will tell you. I doubt the girl knows you're siblings."

Lily scoffed and stepped away from her mother's reach. "You lied to both of us. Henry, let's go. I want to meet this Aurora."

Henry really wanted to see if Emma was okay, but he also wanted to see what was going to happen between Lily and Aurora. "You should probably leave before Emma comes back in. She just needs time."

Emma poofed herself to Zelena's cell. Nurse Ratchet was in there delivering food and jumped out of her skin as smoke filled the cell.

"You're not supposed to be here. Regina won't like this."

"Regina can go to hell. Get out!"

Emma used magic to push the woman out of the cell before barring her from coming back in before pacing the tiny floor. She felt bad for leaving Henry, but she just had to get away.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

"Fucking dragon says she's my mother and too much shit happens in this town for it not to be real which would mean Lily's my sister. I never told her about my birthmark and it's in her fucking diary and I don't know how she knows either. She only had me so she could sacrifice me in order for Lily to live. No one fucking wants me ever!"

Zelena didn't understand Emma's rant, only catching a word or two, but she saw the fire emanating from the blonde's flailing hands. "Perhaps you could calm down, darling, and explain it to me slowly."

"Did you know? Yesterday when you called me a dragon, did you know?"

"Know what? You're not making any sense, Emma." Reg brows furrowed in confusion as she watched Emma frantically pace her small cell.

"Maleficent says she's my mother. Everything just fits, damn it. I can't connect to Snow and David. My element seems to be fire. I was destroyed when I had to leave Lily behind after everything. She hurt me so badly. Other people hurt me worse, but hers _hurt_. It makes Aurora my half sister and the woman tried to get in my pants for weeks. I hate this town."

"Oh this is too perfect, darling. You do realize you are a dragon? They're one of the most magnificent beasts. May I see?"

Emma paused and glared at the woman. "Dude, that's all you got out of that? I now have had two sets of parents in this fucking town tell me they threw me away to be a sacrificial lamb and all you care about is that I'm a dragon?"

"Well, you're alive and healthy. You've Henry and a kickass house. You're the most feared evil known to exist. What's to be upset about? If you're going to get rid of the darkness you might as well have some moments of wickedness left. Use it against the White brat and her obnoxious farmboy. They do a lot of evil in the name of good. Is it really harming anyone to pull a few harmless pranks on them to keep them in line?"

"I need a magic user I trust to see if Maleficent is really my mother. DNA tests take a few weeks. I don't have time for that shit. Blue is shady as fuck. Tink isn't good at magic. Rumple is still evil. Regina hates me right now."

Zelena gave Emma's bicep a comforting squeeze. "I am free to use magic in your house. I haven't practiced magic for good much, but if I'm to change I couldn't think of a better way than to help you figure this out."

"How?"

"An ancient spell I'm sure both the dragon and Regina know. You take a strand of hair and a few drops of blood and put them in a kettle filled with a potion and cast a spell. If you two are related your magic will explode in separate coloured strands and swirl together. I'll need quite a few herbs to make the potion."

"No one will believe it's true. Regina would need to supervise. It sucks, but without her Snow and David will say it was a trick or you lied. I don't know how to explain Neal then if they couldn't have kids."

Zelena pulled Emma into a hug trying to provide her some comfort. "This is a different realm where magic is different here. If she wished it hard enough, her moth of a fairy godmother might have granted an heir."

Emma was angry, sad, and felt alone and abandoned all over again, but mostly anger. Channeling it, she hurtled a blast of energy at the outer wall, busting the wall nearly clean off the building. "Whoops, looks like you're coming to my house to stay. It's not habitable here anymore."

Nurse Ratchet barged in as white smoke swirled around Emma and Zelena. "Regina is going to hear about this. Goddammit!"

Regina was sitting at her desk after having stepped over well over a hundred orchid plants in all different shades of purple. Each plant had a note tied to it in a bright red envelope. Thankfully the notecards were in white. None were signed, but all had compliments on them that left her extremely flattered.

' _Your smile is so radiant that it puts the sun to shame.'_

' _It's said that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Your soul is the most magnificent masterpiece I've ever come across.'_

' _There are no words to compare or describe the beauty I find simply staring into your eyes. I've never had more appreciation for the bolder earth tones more than I've had since first gazing upon you.'_

' _No matter which persona mode you're in, all of you is exquisite. Just Regina is my favourite, but each has a special place in my heart. Yes, even the Queen. Don't roll your eyes at me.'_

' _You're the most intelligent person I have ever encountered. You don't seem to notice, but you're a modern Renaissance woman, and that's incredibly attractive. You always know the answer to any question or have a solution to any problem. This town would be absolutely lost without you.'_

' _No matter how this town sees you, you've changed. You try incredibly hard to be the new hero. That's beyond admirable since the allure of darkness has brought down many a great warrior, and you are definitely the strongest warrior I've ever known.'_

' _The passion you have for things and people that matter to you blows away the entire definition. The fire behind your passion for your son, for me even if we haven't always had the best relationship, for Storybrooke, your tree, horses, the townspeople, even for the White princess you claim to hate. Your heart uses those small spots of red to outshine everyone else in feeling.'_

' _Your body. I know you know you look gorgeous, but you are an absolutely priceless masterpiece. No one in any realm could come close to comparing. It's not question who is truly the fairest of them all, My Queen.'_

' _In my top five favourite things about you, your laugh makes it to the top easily. It's a rare gem of melodious, heartstopping wonder. It's a true siren call echoing often in my mind, carrying me through my worst moments in hopes of hearing it once more.'_

The compliments continued on an on, bringing up things about herself Regina honestly never paid any mind to like the way her hair curled slightly, how the sound of her footsteps warned of her mood, the way she was always put together, her love of books, the way she commanded a room… Regina was blown away by Robin's thoughtfulness. She had no idea he paid that much attention to her. The shrill ringing of her office phone jarred her out of her reverie.

"What?!"

"Sorry to bother you, Madame Mayor, but we have an urgent problem."

"Who is this?"

"Nurse Ratchet. The former savior broke in and stole the witch, blowing out a wall in her cell. What shall I do? Miss Swan was extremely irate about something before they left. There was a lot of shouting."

Anger clouded over Regina's happiness of the compliments. Accidentally crumpling the one in her hand, she glared hard at the door to her office as if she could smite the blonde from there. "I'll take care of it. Ready another cell."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina stormed out of her office only to have her heel get stuck in the sidewalk and break. Cursing, she pulled off the shoes and decided a stop at home for new ones was necessary. She was just coming down the stairs when Henry barged into the house.

"Mom?" Mom! You'll never guess what happened!"

Henry dumped his bag by the stairs and raced off to the kitchen forgetting to take his shoes off. Regina sighed and followed her son.

"Young man, we drink out of glasses, not out of the bottle. You've forgotten your manners in the time you spent with Emma."

"Ugh, sorry, but seriously. You'll never guess what happened today."

Regina raised a brow, arms folding across her chest. "I suppose I won't given this town. What happened?"

"Lily barged into Emma's house waving a collection of her mom's diaries and it turns out that Emma isn't Snow's. Maleficent is my grandma. How cool is that?" Henry grabbed an apple and bit into it before continuing. "She never really did anything evil. Emma's been feeling mad at them since she found out what they did to her and Lily, but now she doesn't have to be around them. They don't listen to her, but I can tell Maleficent will."

"Slow down, Henry. How is that possible? I was there after Snow gave birth. I know Emma came out of her."

Henry scrunched up his face, the piece of apple dropping out of his mouth to the floor. "Ew, Mom. Did you and Emma coordinate 'embarrass Henry with sex talk' today? She said the water in Lake Nostos doesn't have healing powers. People just believe it does. See, everything is in the believing. Anyways, Snow wanted a baby so bad that her body tricked itself and when she used magic to hurt Maleficent's egg, the price was taking the good baby because until Grandpa Rumple made Ma the savior, she was going to die. Grandpa Rumple actually saved Emma."

Regina's brows furrowed and she grabbed the island counter as she swayed. The air felt like it'd been punched out of her. Henry helped her sit down. "You're telling me that King George's curse wasn't broken on Snow? How'd Neal happen then?"

"I was thinking about that all while helping Lily track down Aurora. King George's curse was broken because magic works differently here. You cursed everyone into having two personalities, two souls in one body. Snow can't have babies, but- "

"But Mary Margaret can. No wonder Emma blew a hole in the hospital. Wait, did you say you tracked down Aurora with Lily? Whatever for?"

Henry's face split into a grin. He couldn't wait to share this adventure with his mom. "It was insane. Apparently Maleficent the movie was more correct than wrong. She loved Stephen and he broke her heart as a teenager. When he rejected her, she vowed revenge. She cursed Briar Rose to get him back. She cursed Aurora when Stephen sent an army to kill her and the babies because he didn't want to claim them. Want to hear what happened?" He stopped to pout a little, wishing Emma was there. "Oh man, Ma would have loved it."

 _Lily was practically dragging Henry down the street. She was absolutely furious, dead set on getting answers from this Aurora person. With the year and a half that she'd lived in Storybrooke trying to hate her mother less and make a relationship with her, she really didn't interact with anyone else in the town. Aurora in the movie was always blonde and kind, a princess in every way._

 _The woman Henry had brought her to was around her age with auburn hair and a sour, snobbish disposition. She could honestly see why her mother had cursed her. She was tested to do the same the second the disapproving appraisal and sneer came._

" _Henry, what are you doing with_ _ **her**_ _?"_

 _Brown brows furrowed as Henry's head tilted in confusion._ " _You know Lily?"_

" _Yes, I do and you shouldn't be running around with her. Your mother would never allow you to be with such low class." Aurora raised her nose up at them. The move screamed snobbish royalty, and it pissed off both Henry and Lily._

 _Fire ignited in Lily's eyes as she glared at the woman. "Is that any way to speak to your sister?"_

" _Please, as if you deserve that title. Your mother whored herself out to my father. You're nothing more than a bastard child, a nobody. My father banished her from our kingdom. She would have been killed on sight had she returned. My mother burned alive in that fire pit being under a sleeping curse thanks you to. My father never recovered. You are nothing to me. Emma was at least tolerable, but you're just evil like your mother."_

 _Lily hauled back and knocked Aurora to her ass with some solid punch to her jaw. All she saw was red. Henry tried to step in between them but Aurora glared and jumped up, determined to give this bitch a fight if that's what she wanted. She could at least try to avenge her parents. The two threw punches and started fighting dirty while Henry continued to throw out more questions._

" _How do you know my mom is your sister?"_

" _My father told me when that witch promised him that she was coming for me. I knew it was Emma because she looks_ _ **just**_ _like her. I've felt her magic and Emma's. They feel nearly the same. My fairy godmother, Fauna, told me after my prince woke me to be mindful of any Emma's or Lily's I come across in the future."_

 _Henry scrunched his face in confusion. "She said you flirted with her though. If you knew, that's gross."_

 _Aurora took her focus off Lily for a second to look at Henry and shrug._ " _Maybe, but I needed to ensure she'd bring me here. It's her fault my Phillip died. Emma owed it to me to bring me and Mulan to safety. I could care less what she does now. Before she was the Dark One, she was kind and the key to my survival. Now she's nothing."_

 _It was Henry's turn to growl and shove Aurora back to the ground. "Don't you ever talk about my mom like that again. Emma may be dark now, but she's going to find Merlin and be okay again. You're a horrible princess. You should be the villain in your Disney story."_

 _It'd been a long time since Henry cried, but he was so angry and had absolutely no clue what to do about it. Maleficent pulled Henry out of the way before grabbing each woman by the arm and shaking them both._

" _Aurora, if you ever use or speak to my children like that again I will show you what a real curse is like, and you've got no true love to save you anymore." Mal directed her gaze to Lily. "Now, if you would both stop acting like children, you are fighting the only family you've got left. Neither of you can afford to hurt each other. I can tell both of you about Briar and Stephen if you'd like. I won't tolerate this though, and in front of an actual child. You should both beg his forgiveness."_

 _Mulan came running out, sword drawn at Maleficent's neck. "Stay back, witch. I will call the sheriff to come arrest you."_

" _Family argument, dear. It's your woman that is hurting my girls. All my child wants is some answers about Stephen. Aurora, I know you didn't get to know your parents much either. There's no more castle, no throne to have. You're sisters. Act like it."_

" _Fucking fairytales and medieval bloodlines. I could be related to most this shitty place. I hate this town."_

 _Lily stormed away leaving Mulan standing there with Aurora slowly, sword pointed directly at Maleficent. The dragon turned to Henry, ignoring the growing crowd, and instructed him to go home._

 _Aurora moved forward a bit towards Mal despite Mulan's protests. "If you can really share about my parents with me, the truth, without cursing me again, I shall consider your proposal."_

" _I stay at the house on the opposite end of Mifflin Street from Regina, the one with the porch and white picket fence. I only ask you leave the swords at home and you have my word I won't hurt you. As much as it pains me, you are family."_

 _The crowd that had gathered stayed long after the three women had walked in separate directions, gossip spreading around through the town like wildfire. Ruby couldn't believe her ears, and she couldn't wait to talk to Snow._

Regina rubbed her temples as Henry's recount ended. This was absolutely twisted, even for Enchanted Forest standards. She needed a glass of wine and a migraine pill. Emma and Zelena would have to wait. How had Maleficent never told her that Emma was her daughter and not Snow's? That could have been such leverage over the damn insufferable woman.

 **SQSQSQ**

Ruby had to wait until her shift at the diner was over before she could go talk to her best friend. She poured some hot chocolate into a to-go cup and walked over to their loft apartment. Snow looked like she had been crying.

"Red? Oh Red! Have you heard? The entire town thinks Emma isn't ours, is demanding proof that the baby I birthed is really mine."

"How did you find out? You didn't come into the diner all day."

They moved into the apartment and to the couch. David was in their curtained off bedroom trying to rock an upset Neal to sleep.

"I've been getting texts and calls all night. It's a nightmare. I asked Blue if what the rumours are saying was possible, and it is. Lake Nostos' healing properties are all in people's heads. After the first dozen or so miracles, the magic washed out. It was only guarded because Blue said Silvermist, the water fairy, grew tired of people draining the only water supply around. Red, I'm going to lose Emma all over again. How can my princess be an evil dragon's?"

Ruby felt bad for her, but she had to be honest. "You never really had Emma."

"What?!"

The women turned to Charming who resumed trying to soothe his son while joining the conversation. He paced and bounced, trying everything until Red took the baby and rubbed his belly as she cradled him. The boy started calming immediately.

"Emma never really connected or opened up to you, Mary Margaret. She was so disgusted and pissed when you broke up a marriage to be together before the curse broke. Emma has been trying to talk to you for years, but you two don't actually listen to her. She's never opened up about her past to you. You didn't even know the Snow Queen was her mom once. Emma told me about her time there afterwards in great detail. In Neverland she told you she still felt like an orphan. She still feels that way. You both told her you didn't trust her any longer when she became the Dark One."

Snow scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. "Emma knows we love her. Don't be ridiculous."

"Snow, you were both going to abandon her again to stay in Neverland. You pushed her towards a three hundred year old thief who knocked up your sixteen year old then left her to rot in jail. You pushed her towards an even older pirate who dogged her down until she was too tired to say no. Did you know they were never even really dating each other?"

David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before uncrossing them and dragging a hand through his hair as the thought. "Of course they were. They were…. affectionate. Weren't they?"

Ruby stared at them trying to gather if they were serious or not. "They're each other's beards. Hook is dating Archie, Tink, and Malcolm. Emma is pining so hard after Regina that she sacrificed herself for her. It's almost ridiculous they haven't hooked up yet. You lied and kept what you did to an unborn child from her. Emma hates the idea of being a princess, of being savior. She just wants to be Emma. You abandoned her again when she became the Dark One to protect your new child that you named after a scumbag. Do you really think Emma is happy? When is the last time she called you or you saw her? It's been since we returned from Camelot, no?"

Both Snow and David were stunned into silence for a few minutes before both dismissed Red's comments.

"Emma kissed Hook more than once. They're dating. I know Emma loves us. She's saved us more than once. She loves her brother too. Why are you doing this? Did Maleficent curse you too?"

"Snow, I'm not cursed. I'm just trying to prepare you to be rejected when you seek Emma out because you haven't taken care of your daughter." Ruby tried to appeal to her best friend. "I love you, and I love Emma. You think Maleficent is going to disappear now?"

"Emma is _our_ daughter. Whatever you think, you're wrong. Maleficent can't have her. Emma will pick us. You'll see."

Red handed Neal back to Snow and stood up. The babe started crying again, but she needed to go. "I hope you're right. I really do." She left them both to try and deal with their child. She'd tried her best. It wasn't her fault if they didn't want to hear it. All she could do is sit back and watch their fallout. Hopefully Emma would accept her help that she was still there for her no matter what.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina showed up the next morning at Emma's house with Robin. The sun was barely up, but a fully dressed Emma Swan stood there holding knitting needles and what looked to be half a pale orange blanket.

"It's 6:30 in the morning. What do you want?"

"You kidnapped my child. You're to return Zelena to her cell immediately."

Emma raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the man. "I think you're confused at who is in charge here, pinecone. This is my home, not your tent in a backyard somewhere. Zelena doesn't wish to return to her prison cell. This isn't a social hour, Regina. If you want to talk, you can come back after nine….alone."

"Miss Swan, don't make me use it. Zelena is dangerous. She needs to be in her cell for everyone's protection."

"I am the Dark One as you and your toy seem to constantly want to remind me. If you wish to talk, after nine, alone, or don't bother."

Emma slammed the door in their faces leaving a sputtering mayor and baby daddy on the other side. Zelena was at the bottom of the staircase with her arms crossed over her chest and an amused smirk on her face before it broke into a tired yawn.

"I must say I'm impressed, Swan. You know she's going to be back at nine exactly, right?"

"Probably. It gives me time to get her gift ready. She's probably going to need a strong drink tonight so I magicked her a square crystal decanter with a diamond pattern all over it that has some sort of fairytale land currant wine shit she used to like or whatever. It automatically refills itself once it's empty."

Zelena's head tilted as she studied the blonde. "How do you know what she liked in a land you were never in at the same time? That was before you were ever born."

"Your time portal worked. Hook and I fell through it actually. Let's just say I have access to more than enough of Rumple's memories to keep sending Regina gifts for years. He's absolutely disgusting. How could you kiss him?"

"It had been a very long time, and I always wanted what I wasn't supposed to or couldn't have. Power is seductive, darling, and I wanted all of it."

Emma nodded her acceptance. "I can understand that. Go back to bed for a few more hours. I'll make some food."

Exactly at nine the doorbell rang. Zelena was in the kitchen eating a plate of eggs, grits, and an orange. Emma smirked when she opened the door. "Right on time, Regina. Come in."

"This isn't some gossiping brunch hour. I'm here to take Zelena back to the hospital."

Emma walked to the kitchen knowing Regina was following on her heels. "You may think so, but no one is removing her from my house. Zelena is here of her own free will. She gets more balanced nutrition than you give her, and she has space to move around. She's been here nearly six months, not that long after we got back from Camelot actually. Here is where she's staying unless she wishes to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Nice to see you, sis. Want some breakfast? Emma made some delicious eggs."

"You belong in a cell locked away for everyone's safety."

Zelena shrugged before continuing to eat. "So did you once upon a time, and yet we're all here in this cursed town you made. You're just jealous that no matter what you do, that overgrown buffoon is going to choose someone other than you to be with unless he can have both. He thinks he has honour in saying he wants to be with me to raise this child while still fucking you whenever he wants. You think he's your soulmate, and yet he crossed the town line with _me._ He slept with _me._ He insists on being involved with this child. I actually pity you feeling so low of yourself."

"As if you're so high and mighty, sleeping with Robin just because he was mine."

"I admit I did, but in the months I've been friends with Emma I have grown up, darling. I won't be with a man just because he thinks it's his duty to. I can raise a child on my own. I won't be anyone's obligation or piece of ass on the side. How does it feel to be someone's _pet_ instead of the other way around?"

Emma froze both them in place before they started a physical fight. "That's enough. You are sisters. Fucking act like it. You both made really shitty decisions, but there's nothing to change that. Without family to rely on, you've nothing."

"What do you know about family, Miss Swan? You haven't ever had a family to even know the meaning."

"I have Henry. Apparently I have some fucking twisted joke of genetics and people who _think_ they're my parents, but I've friends. I have a twin sister, whom I haven't forgotten you hurt by the way, and I've friends. Ruby is my family. I may not have a traditional family, but I've started to make my own here. Even as the Dark One, which is more than I can say you had most _your_ life, dearie. Don't make the mistake of thinking me harmless. I've thousands of years inside my head. I don't care what you say or try to do, Zelena is staying here. I will take her to doctor's appointments. Should your caveman decide he wishes to attend, he will be in the waiting room on time or not be involved at all. I can see you think you can overpower me, but you can't."

"What do you gain from Zelena being here?"

Emma smirked at Zelena before eyeing Regina. "Freedom of course. You know better than anyone that the caged bird screams for it."

"And what did Maleficent get out of telling you she was your mother?"

"Nothing. She didn't want to tell me. I only heard her out enough for Lily to get answers and then I left."

"How do you know she's telling the truth? Some old diaries are hardly proof." Regina rolled her eyes, struggling to believe Emma was Maleficent's daughter even for a second.

Zelena laughed, holding her belly. "That's where you come in dear sister. Emma needs help gathering the herbs and ingredients I will need to do a spell that will show if they're related or not. It's quite complicated so it'll take a while. When I'm ready, I'll call you and I'm sure the idiots will show up to see, and everyone can know at the same time."

"That sounds like a horrible plan."

"It's not a trap, Regina. I don't feel like repairing my home. Main Street is where I'd go if I wanted to cause trouble. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Regina sighed, seeing no choice in the matter. She needed to keep an eye on both Zelena and Emma, and she wanted to know the truth as much as anyone else if Maleficent was really Emma's mother. Staring at the blonde she'd honestly never noticed the similarities before now. "Fine, after work you have an hour of my time until we find these ridiculous ingredients. If even the slightest thing goes wrong while Zelena is staying here she's going back to her cell whether you say so or not, _Em-ma."_

Emma and Zelena watched as Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma just shook her head and cleared the table. Zelena smiled, quite pleased.

"Well that was easier than expected, and you get to spend time with her. Sounds like you owe me."

Regina stormed off to her home office only to find a deep purple gift bag on her desk. It was incredibly heavy. Inside was a very expensive decanter with what smelled to be currant wine. Who knew? How'd this get here? No one in Storybrooke even made currant wine. Immediately pulling out a tumbler from her bookshelf and ignoring the time, Regina poured herself a glass full up to the brim. A few spells to make sure it wasn't poisoned, and she was soon feeling all her tension slip away with each passing sip.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma had spent a week giving Regina gifts. They'd appear randomly in her office or at home. It was always beautifully wrapped and waiting when the brunette least expected it. They'd spent three days gathering ingredients before it got dark together before Regina mentioned anything.

"Yesterday I received a collection of Abba's greatest hits and the movie Mamma Mia!"

"Abba is classic. I love them. Who is it from?"

"I've been getting gifts every day for the past week. There's never a signed card, but I know they're from Robin. I understand why you hate him, but he's sweet and he makes me happy."

Regina was so engrossed in looking for wild sage that she missed Emma's crestfallen face before it disappeared behind a mask of indifference. "If you're happy, great, but I don't think you are. I always know when you're lying. I don't know why you'd lie after I became a monster for you. I'm going to go. I promised Zelena onion rings tonight."

"What? Miss Swan we aren't finished."

Regina found herself talking to air as Emma disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. She was almost tempted to go after her, but Regina had no patience for moody Dark Ones today. Giving up for the day, she went home to see if another gift had been left.

Emma almost felt bad for leaving Regina in the middle of the woods, but the woman was more than capable of making it home safely. If not, she could call Tarzan to come fetch her. She stormed into the kitchen when she got home and started throwing things around as she prepared dinner.

"What's with the noise, darling?"

"She honestly thinks Robin is giving her gifts. Fucking pinecone wouldn't know his way out of a paper bag let alone her favourite anything. I bet he doesn't even know who goddamn Abba even is."

Zelena was a little terrified at how aggressively Emma was chopping vegetables with her knife. She understood why Emma was angry, but someone was about to get hurt, and she didn't want it to be either of them. "Emma, why don't you go workout in the gym and I'll make dinner?"

"I fucking gave her currant wine, Abba, a signed copy of Grease on Blu-Ray, orchids, some weird fruays apple bread pudding shit from the Enchanted Forest, the first three books in Elizabeth Peter's Amelia Peabody series, a gift receipt to get her car detailed from Michael Tillman. How the hell does any of that scream Robin fucking Hood?"

Emma was out of the room before Zelena could reply. Zelena hoped she could work off her anger on the weight bags in the home gym before she came back from dinner. She'd yet to see signs of Dark One life in Emma, but the murderous glare there right now made her question why she was so eager to become friends with the Dark One in the first place.

Emma was silent through most of the dinner. It wasn't until she was loading the dishwasher that she spoke in a such a low tone Zelena strained to hear it. "I'll just have to try harder with better gifts."

Zelena smirked as she headed into the family room to watch a movie. All hope wasn't lost after all.

The next two days Emma worked quietly besides the mayor, barely speaking a word. She'd given Regina two coupons for free dinners to Poseidon's Underwater Adventure. It was a fairly new restaurant Regina had been talking about nonstop wanting to try. It was a seafood place where a bunch of different aquarium tanks were inside the restaurant and you could watch all sorts of sea creatures swim around as you ate. She'd also given her a cashmere blanket infused with lavender and chamomile to help her relax.

"Robin's taking me out to eat at the restaurant he got those coupons for. I am excited to try it. Do you have a favourite seafood dish?"

"No."

"Come on, Miss Swan. You must. You haven't said a word to me nearly all week. What's going on with you?"

"I'm in love with a moron, an absolute bloody moron." Emma threw up her hands in exasperation before disappearing again in a cloud of smoke.

Regina was left in the woods again, pondering what the hell was wrong with Emma. Shrugging it off as better not to know, Regina went home to have her date with Robin. They met at Poseidon's which was practically on the docks.

It surprised her that after receiving such thoughtful gifts that spoke volumes of his knowledge of her that he'd go and order merlot and a shrimp salad for her. She tried dropping hints as they waited for the food about the gifts but the man had no clue who Elizabeth Peters or Abba even were.

"You haven't been leaving me gifts every day?"

"No, but if you liked them I did."

"That's not- you can't- why would you let me think this whole time that you had been leaving me the gifts I brought home?"

"You liked them, and no one else should even be buying my woman gifts. This person clearly has no honour. You are mine."

Regina felt her ire rise. "I'm not a possession, Robin. I'm a person who deserves to be cherished like I have been this past week with these gifts. I don't care much for merlot nor did I want a salad. I wanted the soft shell crab meal and moscato." Regina paused, suddenly realizing what Emma meant earlier today. "Emma is right. I'm a bloody moron."

"Emma? What are you doing hanging out with her? I thought I said I didn't want you around such evil. The boy shouldn't be around him either, but he has zero respect for me."

"That's because you are not his parent. I am his mother, and so is Emma. You don't get to dictate who I spend time with. You don't get to order for me like I have no voice. I've been ruling kingdoms while you've been gallivanting around the forest. Emma is my son's mother. She's my friend. If you don't recall, she saved me from being that evil you're currently sneering at."

"Is she the one that's been sending you those gifts? That's past normal friendship, Regina. That's vile. It's only the darkness making her pursue you. You can't possibly be flattered by her."

Throwing down her napkin, Regina stood up and glared Robin down. "There's nothing wrong with any type of relationship so long as both parties are consenting adults. Emma knows all my favourite music, movies, books, little treats. You just demonstrated you don't know me at all. I think it's time to call it a night."

Regina poofed away before Robin could grab her wrist. The waiter walked over looking utterly confused as he held two entrees with a half occupied table. "Sorry, chum. Seems m'lady is experiencing that time of month and changed her mind." The boy nodded before quickly walking away. He wondered why someone other than Emma was using her coupons, but it kind of made sense now if the shouting was anything to go by.

 **SQSQSQ**

Snow and Charming had had the door slammed in their face when they'd tried to confront Emma earlier in the week about Maleficent. They had been in the middle of talking to Blue when the room disappeared. The shock quickly wore off as the white smoke cleared, realizing Emma had forced them to her house.

"Emma Swan, your behaviour is inexcusable. Do you have any idea what you've put me and your father through? Normal people use telephones to communicate. Even _you_ must still have one."

Zelena rolled her eyes as Emma chose to ignore them. "Welcome to the party, Snow. I can see why Emma didn't want to be around you. Take a seat and be quiet. We're going to begin."

Snow looked around the room and saw Lily, Maleficent, Aurora, Mulan, Henry, and Zelena with Emma and Regina. "What is going on?"

Sighing, Emma gagged them both with magic. "Zelena and Regina are going to perform a spell to show whether or not I'm Maleficent's daughter. I knew you two would throw a fit, saying magic was wrong or manipulated, but you trust Regina now so just sit there calmly please."

Zelena and Regina boiled the potion and instructed Emma and Maleficent to pull a few strands of hair and drop it in. Once the potion produced a giant cloud of white smoke, Zelena told them it was time. Maleficent could see Snow and Charming squirming on the couch as Emma produced a knife and sliced her palm open. Maleficent did the same with her own knife. The potion bubbled over and turned lime green. From it, tendrils of green and white rose out of the mini cauldron and tangled together before producing a light show of a dragon firework before exploding and disappearing.

"What does that mean?"

Regina sighed. She really was tired of explaining magic to these idiots. "It means, Aurora, that Emma is Maleficent's daughter just like we know Lily is. They're twins. Maleficent, before Miss Swan ungags the un-Charmings, please explain what the hell happened."

Mal nodded at Regina before looking at Emma. Sighing, Emma slapped her injured hand into Maleficent's. The older blonde healed it before letting Emma pull it away. She ignored her own inured hand for the time being. "I don't really know where to start. The girls know some of it already."

"The beginning tends to be a good place."

"Right, well, I began a love affair with Stephen when I was fourteen. We were together for years before his father got sick and he had to marry a foreign princess to save the kingdom. He abandoned me for years until I had my chance to curse Briar to sleep. Stephen returned to me for a while and we created twins. I couldn't figure out what was going on a few months later when my behaviour and body became out of control. A seer came to heal me and foretold of Snow coming to steal one of my children while they other stayed. The child she took was going to die because her infertility curse from King George. Rumple saved Emma and I wound up losing them both. I thought she was happy with you two by the time I had her find Lily. Lily and I are still working out our issues, and I couldn't take having the same with Emma."

"How old was my father if you were fourteen?"

Mal blushed and stared at the wall behind Aurora. "He was nineteen and fascinated by magic. Your mother changed him, insisted the magic in the protected forests was evil. He tried to protect it until Briar woke from the curse and insisted it be destroyed. I moved everyone I could and burned it to the ground before his soldiers could destroy it. I had to flee to the enchanted castle after I told him I was pregnant and he refused to acknowledge our kids. I believe you know what happened next."

Aurora shook her head in denial. "He said you were forty and using magic to seduce him."

"I was fourteen. I may spend several years in each year, but I was still fourteen. Your parents loved you more than anything. You and themselves were all they cared about. After cursing you and having my babies, I had thirty years as a dragon to change my mind about revenge."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "How old are you exactly? I seem to have memories of your legend long before Rumple, and that imp is older than dirt."

"My mother was named Maleficent as well. Every female shifter in their coven was. It made it difficult for people who wanted to wipe us out to get everyone. I never knew who exactly my mother was. The coven took care of each other the best they could, but we were mostly on our own."

"Where are they now?" Lily wanted to learn more about this coven. She'd read about them, but hadn't thought they'd actually existed, let alone that her mother belonged to one.

"They're all gone. As far as I know, I was the last one left. Full sorceress shifters are a dead breed as far as everyone else is concerned, well except for us three. We need to expand Storybrooke to give people more things to do, and then seal the borders. "

Regina frowned. "Why? What's wrong with Storybrooke?"

Mal stared at her former student. "It's too vulnerable to creatures from other realms coming and attacking us. There are still hunters who still think there's no greater prize than to kill a shifter and offer them as sacrifice to the gods for protection. Also, this town is sorely lacking. It has no history museums, no zoos, no water parks, no chain stores or variety. It's limited in offerings and people are going to get bored." A brow arched, prompting her to remember that the brunette sought her out when she was bored. "Bored people, especially children, leads to trouble. It needs a university and the schools need to grow. It's been stuck in the same decade for thirty years. At the least it needs a face lift. There's so much in this world to offer. Emma and Henry know what it's like on the other side of this border. Peasants can read now. It'll be in your favour to provide a more stimulating town."

"That all needs maintenance and a bigger budget. It requires more hands to work all that you want. The people aren't a zoo enough? There's much of the outside world I don't want in Storybrooke."

Henry saw a prime opportunity to plead his own personal case for more things to do here. "Mom, you're mayor. You created Storybrooke. You can decide what you add, but a museum and some more fun stuff would really be awesome. I'd love a go-kart track and a museum or two. Zoos are amazing. Most people here have no idea what zebras and lions and normal animals even are. It's all educational."

"Even if this timeline seems weird, Lily and Aurora want answers on Stephen. You're going to answer whatever questions you have." Emma moved her gaze from Maleficent to the gagged couple next to her. "Right now, Snow, David, I'm going to let you speak, but you only get to ask questions until I get too annoyed. Ask smart questions."

Snow and David both choked and sputtered as soon as they could breathe again before glaring at Emma who just shrugged at them. Clearly the blonde was in no mood for any sort of confrontation. David spoke first. "This could still be a trick. Snow birthed Emma. I was there."

"DNA and magic do not lie. Dr. Whale can perform a DNA test if you'd like more proof, but that spell has never been wrong before. Lake Nostos apparently doesn't have healing properties." Regina wasn't putting up with their stupidity and stubbournness anymore.

"Then how am I still alive, Regina?"

Regina turned towards Emma, realizing the man had a point. "I don't know, David. Emma was with me when we retrieved that water from the well. Emma?"

"I couldn't just let you die, even if you were going to both abandon me to stay on Neverland. Maybe there that lake had healing properties since it's literally a magical island, but Dream Shade can be countered. The reason you felt lethargic was because the magic I put in the water was cleaning your blood like a dialysis machine. It does it every time you go to that well. Stop drinking from it or run out of water and the poison will kill you. I'm half tempted to drop a death curse in it again."

Snow butted right in, interested in her own questions. "If I am still infertile, how did our son happen?"

"Ah, Emma and Henry have a good theory on that. Henry?"

Henry smiled and nodded before looking at his grandparents. "Mom's curse gave you another personality, another soul almost, that is entirely different than your other one. Snow is still infertile, but Mary Margaret isn't. She's still inside of you. I know you're angry at Mom for the curse, but you should really thank her. You wouldn't have an heir without her."

"Emma is still _our_ daughter. This changes nothing." Snow gestured wildly at the cauldron and between Emma and Maleficent.

"You see, it does." Emma shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face. "My feelings of being an orphan have only grown since Neverland. You ignore me, undermine me. You think you know best for me, and you don't. I have struggled since I first got here to connect to you two, and now I understand why. I may not be ready to connect with Maleficent, but I now have no issue telling you to fuck off. I needed you in Neverland and you were going to abandon me… again! I discovered I had magic when the Snow Queen came and you chose to protect your son instead of being there for me. I became the Dark One and you told me you no longer trusted me and have barely seen me in guise of protecting your son from me, as if I would hurt a child if I didn't have to."

"You hurt Henry." David was quick to interrupt and remind her.

"Ma needed to in order to free the only person who can help her get rid of the darkness. It hurts, but I understand why she did it now. We talked. The only one who can be upset at her for that is me. Ma's been teaching me some magic and letting me see Violet even though she doesn't want me dating. She's been trying to fix what she did. Emma hasn't done any great evil since being Dark One. You have no reason not to trust her. I love you both, and I'm still going to come see you, but if Ma doesn't want to, you can't do anything about that. You're not her parents. Listen to what she just said."

Henry was getting more and more upset as he realized what Emma must have felt for years about Snow and David. They'd hurt her over and over, and it was his fault for insisting she accept them as parents. Emma tried for him. She got hurt because of him. He still loved them a lot, but Emma didn't want to see them and they just weren't listening. He caused the pain, and he was determined to stop it.

"You've been teaching my son magic? You can barely do simple spells." Regina pulled Henry close and examined him for any injuries or deformities Emma's wayward magic might have caused.

"Mom, I'm fine. Stop. Emma's really good at magic. You should give her a chance. She can do such neat things. Ma's gonna teach me to poof soon."

"You are?" Lily's gaze snapped up to Emma. She'd always wanted to learn. It'd make life so much easier to teleport places in an instant. Emma just shrugged and nodded, avoiding Regina's penetrating gaze. "Can I, uh, can I move in? I'd like to learn and…"

"You need a break to sort out your feelings. I get it. Um, well there's plenty of guest rooms. Zelena?"

"It's laidback and calm here, dear. There's no parties or acting crazy. If you don't disrupt things I don't see why not. You've got like eight extra rooms even with the ones we've used."

Henry was excited at this prospect. "Cool! Ma, can I move in too? I like being with you and Zelena, and I could get to know Lily too."

"Absolutely not, Henry. You could get hurt."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm thirteen. I think I can decide for myself. I'll still come for dinner and spend weekends and stuff, but I want to spend time with my family too. Emma isn't dangerous and neither is Zelena. I'm over all the time and they are almost boring. It's like going to the cabin without having to be in the middle of the woods. Please!"

Regina was torn. She absolutely wanted to say no, but the past was always nagging at the back of her mind, reminding her that he'd once run away to Boston and how she promised him she'd teat Emma better, protect her. Sighing she turned to Emma. "Three days a week, but he gets his homework done right after school and you feed him healthy meals. No sugar or that processed fat you like. If his grades slip he's immediately coming home. If any of you hurt him in the slightest I'll- "

"Destroy our happiness if it's the last thing you do. Yeah yeah. You should get a new vague threat. It's tired. Later on, Henry, I can teach you how to conjure your stuff here, or we can buy you new stuff so you don't have to carry it back and forth. I'll set up your rooms." Emma made to leave the room to try and process all that had happened on her own.

"Emma, please, you're still our daughter! This doesn't have to change anything."

Emma spun around and stormed up to Snow, getting in her face. "Snow, you're not listening. We were barely friends when you were just Mary Margaret. We never clicked when you became Snow again. I can tolerate Charming as a friend, but I hated him as David Nolan. Yes, I see you're shocked, but I have no interest in you trying to parent me. I'm thirty one years old. I don't need you treating me like I'm five. You have a son that needs you. I'd start keeping a better eye on him though. Kid is still dependent on you. You never know what could happen when you leave an infant alone to run around playing hero."

"Miss Swan, do not threaten Neal."

"I was merely warning them to take better care of their own child. He may be an infant, but the possibilities are endless when he's left alone as often as Neal is. Time for everyone to go." Emma flicked her wrist and Regina, Snow, and David vanished from her living room.

Maleficent took it as a positive sign that she hadn't been sent away with the rest of them, even if Emma stormed out of the room right afterwards.

"Don't worry. Emma will come around. Everyone needs parents. She just needs the right ones to connect to. Soon."

"Henry, I'm hungry. Let's go make some sandwiches in the kitchen."

Henry helped Zelena up and to the kitchen leaving Aurora, Mulan, Lily, and Mal to talk. Emma paced the upstairs hallway trying to figure out how her quiet home had gotten turned into meeting headquarters and how she'd gained two more occupants. Henry was going to eat her out of her house. She hadn't really spoken to Lily in decades aside from the talk on the way back to Storybrooke. Dragging a hand through her hair, Emma sighed and wished for the first time that she could truly unleash the Dark One inside her. Sadly, most of that power was residing in another.

 **SQSQSQ**

Robin was thoroughly pissed. Regina had stormed out on him at the restaurant after telling him that he didn't know her, that Emma did. He let the woman have her space for a few days, but his anger returned tenfold when he went to her office and found more gifts sitting on her desk.

One was a gift basket with some brand of moscato wine he'd never heard of, a small jar of popcorn seeds, a collection of Disney movies, a bunch of some candy looking balls called sixlets, a large maple bacon candy bar, and some thick plastic tumbler that had a swan wearing a crown on it. The other was a stack of vinyl records about two feet high. Somehow Emma had gotten the entire works of Celine Dion, Whitney Houston, Eminem, and Adele on record. They were sitting on top of a closed suitcase. When Robin opened it, he found some sort of rod with a sharp needle at the end.

"It plays the records. Regina was playing them all morning. She took the rest of the day off though if you were looking for her."

"Thank you, Penny."

Robin brushed past Regina's secretary and stormed the distance to Regina's house. Not bothering to ring the bell, Robin picked the lock and let himself in. His ire rose even higher when he saw more gifts littering her office, her living room, and the kitchen. The gift that bothered him most was the spa set. It had bath salts, some bath bombs, fuzzy aloe slipper socks, a book, a stress relieving eye mask, some lotion that smelled spicy, a silk robe, and underwear. The underwear exploded his temper to new levels.

"Robin, what-?"

"She gave you underwear, Regina. That's bloody well not okay. This is too far."

Regina tried to appease him, stepping between him and the basket and trying to get him to focus on her. "I have no intention of using them. They're just gifts, Robin. It feels nice to be desired and appreciated like this."

"Women do not desire other women. It's sickening and wrong. I appreciate you three times a week."

"That's sex, Robin. That isn't showing me you care for me, that you value me in your life or that you love me." Regina shook her head sadly. "Anyone can have sex, which I've had my fair share of women and they're far more pleasing in bed so I would consider expressing your opinions on that carefully."

"You don't need to bed women now that I'm here. I forbid you to sleep with any more women. I can take care of all your needs. Some ridiculous movie where people sing the entire time or cartoons mocking who we are really make you happy?"

"I am my own person. The only person who makes decisions for me is me. I enjoy learning what this world thinks of us. Musicals are my favourite, so yes, these movies make me happy. Sometimes I wonder if you even know me at all outside of sex. Emma is my friend. She's the mother of my son. I've been tied to her since her conception. If you can't deal with this, that is not my fault. I chose you. I'm with you while you want to be off with a woman who deceived you and practically raped you. Zelena killed your wife and you want to run back and raise her baby with her."

Robin snarled. "I slept with Zelena after I knew she wasn't Marian too. She's growing my child. It's my duty to be there for her and my baby. Roland needs a mother. I still want you though. We are soulmates, Regina. We're meant to be together. You need to send all of Emma's gifts back."

"No. The gifts are mine, and I'm keeping them. We were supposed to be together over forty years ago. You were already married then, so in all honesty I've never been your first choice. You'd choose the murderer of your wife over me. That's not good enough." Regina turned and started to walk towards her front door. Robin followed closely behind her.

"What are you saying, Regina? I love you."

"You don't. You feel obligated to be with me because of some fairydust in another lifetime. You cannot have both me and my sister. I deserve to be a first choice. I won't let you have your cake and eat it too any longer."

Robin's face scrunched in confusion. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to take a break while you decide who and what you want. I am not second to anyone. It's time you leave."

"Regina- "

The mayor just sighed and shook her head, holding the front door open. "Please, just leave."

Regina's heart was breaking, but she knew if she didn't start valuing herself that she couldn't expect anyone else too. There was a little hope Robin would take the separation time to realize he loved her and wanted her and her alone, but in her heart of hearts Regina knew she'd be alone again.

Robin left Regina's and went straight to the Rabbit Hole with his Merry Men. He spent well into the night drinking until the owner cut him off. After hours of drinking he finally felt confident enough to confront the Dark One.

The Merry Men followed as Robin stumbled and crawled his way to the Nantucket style home. When they saw Swan on the mailbox, they backed off, letting Robin fall up the porch steps to pound on the door.

"Swan! Swan open the bloody door! Swan!"

He kept pounding and shouting until the porch light went on. Emma threw open the door and glared. She'd been trying to sleep, mostly tossing and turning in her bedroom before giving up and picking up her knitting. Nothing good came from guests at 1am, and the man standing before her was proof.

"Did you not get the message that you're not welcome here?"

Robin's gaze was unfocused and glassy, but he could just make out a barefooted Dark One in yoga capri pants and an oversized tee shirt, hair in a messy bun and dark circles under her eyes. If it had been Emma the savior he might feel bad, but it wasn't. Stumbling forward, he jabbed his finger repeatedly into her sternum. "Regina's mine. I forbid you to give her any more gifts."

A blonde brow raised. "You forbid it? Regina is her own person. She can decide for herself, and she hasn't said anything to me about not liking them yet."

"You sent her underwear. You're a perverted abomination."

Robin nearly fell backwards before he launched forward and tried to punch Emma in the jaw. The blonde neatly ducked and let him stumble to his knees. Squeezing her fist, Emma used her magic to cut off his airway a bit.

"I know caveman is your style, but this is the modern world. It's legal and acceptable for women to love each other, for men to love each other. You may not talk about it in your little forest posse, but there's no women in that group. I know what you all get up to. Get off my doorstep before I kill you."

"Z- Zelena won-won't let you. My baby."

"Zelena is more than capable of raising that baby on her own. Don't push me, toad. I will kill you."

Robin pushed himself to his feet and came after Emma again. Despite the early hour, Emma had no problem fighting him. He sported two black eyes, a bloody nose, a few bruised ribs, and a busted lip by the time Regina showed up to see him suspended in mid-air, flailing and clawing at his neck from lack of oxygen.

"Miss Swan, let him go immediately."

"He came to my house in the middle of the night drunk off his ass threatening me."

"I understand that, but he's just angry at your gifts. They need to stop. You need to leave me alone"

Emma flexed her fist a bit causing Robin's face to turn beet red as he struggled harder. "Do you not like your gifts? You really wish to cut yourself off from me? We share a son."

"I'm spoken for. Henry is more than capable of walking to my house on his own. We've nothing to discuss. Don't make me use it, Emma."

"That's what you want?"

"Yes."

Emma's gaze narrowed on the brunette. She could have handled it if Regina was being honest with her, if her happiness truly was with Robin. She couldn't understand for the life of her why Regina was settling for him and trying to force her out of her life when that wasn't what she wanted at all.

"Miss Swan, now!"

"You deserve better than this Regina, better than him. Whatever you're scared of or fighting, you're throwing away your happiness. I didn't become this so you could suffer some homophobic asswipe straight from prehistoric times instead of going for your happiness. Happiness isn't easy, dear, but the risk is what makes reward so sweet. Pity you are a coward. You're always going to be alone and lonely that way."

Regina tried to use her magic to counteract Emma's but Robin's face was starting to turn purple as he doubled over in pain from whatever invisible blows the blonde was landing on him. She conjured the dagger and held it up, but Emma was focused on the man at her feet, wicked smirk gracing her features. She truly looked dark in that moment. "Emma Swan, I command you to stop this instant. Let him go."

Robin gagged and gasped, crashing hard to his side just inside the doorway. "I…will…get…you." He continued to choke as he glared at Emma.

"Good luck with that. I don't care if you are dating Regina for some god unknown reason. I will kill you if you come after me again. Not even Regina will be able to save you."

"Swan, leave him alone. Stay away from me. Stop with the gifts. I just want to be left in peace. You used to respect my wishes sometimes."

Emma stared into Regina's eyes, aware that the woman still gripped the dagger. The voices in her head ordered her to take it. Knowing she couldn't, Emma chose slamming the door instead, hearing Robin scream out in pain as his fingers got caught in the door jam.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma moped around for days after Regina ordered her to stop sending her gifts. She taught Henry and Lily some basic magic tricks they wanted to master. Mal had shown them that if they pressed on their birthmarks or tapped them twice the other would be able to feel it. Mostly Emma knitted. There were six new pairs of socks, two scarves, and one blanket already. Mopey Dark One was driving everyone in the house nuts.

"Swan, darling, I've had enough of this. You're the bloody Dark One. Think of a way around her orders."

Henry walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Get Zelena to send them over. You can plan them and package them and whatever and Zelena can send them. Mom didn't say Zelena couldn't send them."

"I knew there was a reason I let you move in." Emma jumped up and grabbed his face, kissing the top of his head before releasing him.

"What do you have planned today?"

Emma finally smiled for the first time in days. "More food from the Enchanted Forest. She seems really down and stressed. Her favourite food ironically is roasted swan with chaudon and that currant wine."

"It's your gift, but that's odd. Oh fiddlesticks. I broke my mug." Hot decaffeinated tea and glass shards quickly pooled over the table and dripped to the floor.

Lily came careening around the corner into the kitchen. "That's like the sixth time you've broken that mug. Emma should start charging you. No one made breakfast?"

"Lily, it's nearly lunch. There's a full pantry, and you used to work in a diner. I've to make a roasted swan for Regina so try not to use my oven."

Lily scoffed. "For that reason alone I _should_ use the oven."

"Swan, you haven't slept in _four_ days. Are you sure you've the energy to spend all day cooking a full swan? Perhaps you should sleep."

Emma waved her wrist, casually dismissing Zelena's concern. "I'm fine. I can't sleep anyways. The voices are too loud. I lay down and get too antsy. Cooking will be good. Any luck locating Merlin?"

"Sorry, darling. I'm trying, but he keeps eluding. Maybe Henry will have more luck as he can leave this house."

Emma was indeed exhausted. She could feel it in her bones but the voices in her head were getting louder, talking about some plan she knew nothing about and wanted no part of. When she did lay down, her body became too restless, needing to get up and move. Using magic to secure a dead swan and strip it, Emma got to work gutting it and getting it ready to cook.

"That's really gross, Ma. I can't believe Mom ate that and liked it."

"It was actually the main course in a feast she had while talking to Rumple. It stuck out to me. She'll understand the joke now. Want to help?"

"You okay? Your temple has a heart beat. Do you need some Tylenol?" Henry peered up at his mother in concern.

"No thanks, Henry. Migraines are normal. They come with the voices, but medicines just make me nauseous."

Henry eyed the disgusting looking bird. "Is the thing ready to go in?"

"Yeah, just don't throw away the feathers. We can do something cool with them later. I'm just going to go clean for a bit. Three fifty for an hour. It needs to be basted in olive oil every few hours or so."

Henry shook his head. The entire point in him working on this stupid bird was to get his ma to relax, but she'd been on edge for days. It was driving everyone nuts. Emma had turned into an antsy, cranky mess since his mom had used the dagger on her and he had no idea how to help. Helplessly he watched Emma clean the entire first level of the house before basting the swan. He left to go to the park, unable to watch Emma go crazy any longer.

"Swan, what are you doing?"

Emma paused to look at Zelena who had her hands protectively around her belly. "Cleaning. The house is filthy and it needs to be cleaned to get ready for the baby."

"The baby is weeks off yet. Sit down."

Emma pouted. "It calms the voices."

Zelena took pity on Emma and helped do some light dusting before her baby decided to press on her bladder. "You'd better be relaxing by the time I come back or I will magically seal your arse to the couch."

The swan had just an hour left when Emma finally fell asleep in a bar stool at the kitchen island, forehead resting on her forearm. The blonde was passed out so hard she didn't hear the beeping of the oven timer. Twenty minutes later she still didn't wake up to the smoke pouring out of the oven.

"I promise it's okay, Mom. Emma won't be mad. She's been acting weird. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Lily walked Maleficent into the back entrance of the house. She quickly covered her nose and mouth as she raced to the kitchen. "Emma!"

"Turn off the oven and use your magic to fix it. I'll take care of her. She's alright." Maleficent moved to Emma's side.

"How do you know?"

Mal allowed herself to smirk at her daughter. "I can feel it. I've felt you both since you came here. I always know when something is up with either of you two."

"Damn, we wouldn't have gotten away with anything." Lily tried to laugh, inhaling smoke, and igniting a coughing attack. She focused her attention on the oven while Mal attended to Emma.

Mal could feel the exhaustion on Emma, but she could also feel the odd surges of hormones that kept Emma on edge. She smelled slightly different too. "I'm so sorry I hurt you my sweet girl. I'll do better, I promise." She smoothed some hair from Emma's face before sliding her arms under and around Emma, effortlessly lifting the younger blonde into her arms. Emma stirred and shifted before snuggling into Mal.

"Up the stairs, take a left, last door in the hallway."

Following Lily's instructions, Mal carried Emma up to her room and laid her on the bed. She went to step away after covering her with a blanket, but Emma whimpered and started twisting and tossing.

Emma felt someone slide next to her and pull her close. She was halfway between being awake and asleep, but her body really needed to rest. Whoever was next to her smelled comforting, and felt like home. Emma wasn't one to snuggle much, but right now it was perfect. The soft lullaby the person was humming instantly pulled her back into dreamland.

Mal pulled Emma close and started softly singing a lullaby she remembered from childhood. Some of the words she'd forgotten over the years, but it seemed to be soothing Emma right now. When she was sure Emma was back asleep, she took the time to kiss the top of her head and smell her hair. Despite the years apart and different worlds, Mal could still smell the faint scent of almonds and spiced plum. For whatever reason, that was the scent of her old coven.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I'll fix it. You're going to be just fine. I'll find Merlin for you. It's going to be alright."

Zelena couldn't find Emma anywhere. The kitchen smelled horrid, and she was worried for her friend. A charred carcass sat on the island counter. She frantically searched all over the house until she finally reached Emma's bedroom. The sight of Maleficent holding Emma as the blonde snuggled her in her sleep absolutely floored her, _but_ Emma was finally asleep. She just closed the door when Henry appeared behind her.

"Where's Ma? I want dinner."

"Shh, she's finally sleeping. I'll make us dinner."

Henry stared incredulously, jaw dropped. "She's sleeping? How? You know something like died in the kitchen, right?"

"Emma probably crashed right before the bird was done. All the oil in that pan caused a fire. Let's go."

They were in the kitchen together making dinner when Henry decided to break the comfortable silence.

"We need to get the dagger back from Mom. It's hurting Emma. Merlin is going to need it to fix Emma when we find him, but whatever Mom said to her while holding it hurt, and I don't want her to hurt anymore."

"How do you propose we go about getting it exactly?"

Zelena, Henry, and Lily were deep in conversation about potential plans to get the dagger back when Emma padded into the kitchen.

"You can't do that."

"Why not, Em? We need it."

"I may have given someone else the Dark One powers too, and I haven't told Regina yet."

Zelena's eyes widened. "What'd you do, Swan?"

"Hook was about to die in Camelot. He's my friend, and he got hurt because of me. When he started spouting nonsense about resurrecting all the past Dark Ones, I stole his memories. If you steal the dagger back, the magic required is going to let Regina know Hook is in this with me, and somehow he'll find out."

"He's been hiding in the clock tower a lot lately." Henry shrugged, not really worried.

"That's not good. Nothing good ever happens up there. He probably knows something. Henry, if you can safely get up there and tell me what's going on, Hook wouldn't hurt you. Zee, if you go after the dagger, I've got excalibur to make it whole. We just need to find Merlin."

"I'll find him for you. Ancient magic knows ancient magic. I can track him easier than anyone else."

Emma nodded at Mal and turned to glance around the kitchen. Her eyes zeroed in on the ruined swan. Her heart immediately sank. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Ma. You can always try again tomorrow." Henry placed a hand on his mother's arm.

Emma shook her head sadly, feeling dejected. No. This was clearly a sign to respect Regina's wishes not to have any more gifts when I'm this monster. I ruin everything I touch."

"Swan, you feeling okay?" Zelena had never seen her friend cry. Worry immediately etched into her expression.

"If I wasn't this monster, Regina wouldn't be shutting me out. Look at this fucking bird. If you touched it, it'd turn to ash. I _am_ that swan."

The room sat in stunned silence as Emma ran out of the room crying. No one had any clue what the hell just happened. That wasn't like Emma or the Dark One.

"Does anyone know what that just was?" Lily looked around the room, hoping someone had an answer.

Mal sighed. "I have an idea, but it's going to take a bit more time to be sure. Don't tease her about it. Emma's not in control of herself right now."

"Obviously, but I've never seen Emma cry. Seriously, what was that?"

Mal narrowed her eyes at her daughter. She could sense Lily was going to tease Emma mercilessly about it. "Lily, just don't mention it when she comes back. When I know for sure, I will tell you."

"That was exciting, but we really need a plan to get the dagger back. Lily, did you want to go with Henry to make sure he's safe?"

"You're going to venture out of the house?"

Zelena nodded, leaning back in her chair to rub her swollen belly. "I can pay my sister a visit. We need to have a little talk."

 **SQSQSQ**

Hook spun around when he heard footsteps coming up the clock tower. He'd started hearing voices and seeing former Dark Ones two weeks ago. At first he'd panicked, but his inner villain happily embraced it. With access to all Archie's files, he was easily gathering intel to blackmail and ruin the entire town. There was one target he had to kill before dealing with everyone else.

"Henry, we should just let Emma come up here on her own. There's some shady shit going on I don't want to be apart of." Lily paused, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, reminding Henry a lot of Emma.

"Fine, stand at the bottom of the stairs and be my lookout."

Henry bounded up the stairs and into the clock tower. The room looked the same until he looked up. Dozens of dreamcatchers were tied to the rafters and sealed by magic.

Hook hadn't been able to remember why or how those things were up there, but he knew Emma had made them. He hoped Henry could shed some light on how he was supposed to access them.

"Whoa, Ma is going to need to see this."

"Lad, what do you think you're doing up here?"

Henry jumped, startled and eyes wide. "Where'd you come from?"

Hook sneered at Henry, ignoring his feeble question. "Tell your mother that I know she turned me into a bloody crocodile. She won't get away with this." Killian snarled, digging the tip of his hook into Henry's right cheek and pulled downward leaving a long gash in the boy's face.

Henry came to his senses and ran from the room and not stopping until he reached Emma. When Emma saw her son's face she was absolutely furious with Hook. Carefully she healed Henry's cheek before charging out of the house, Lily hot on her heels. Emma stormed to the clock tower and called for the pirate until Hook appeared.

"Hello, love. I take it my message was well received eh?"

Emma stepped forward into his personal face, eyes full of fire. "You hurt my son. I will kill you!"

Killian chuckled darkly. "Aye, well you can try, thanks to you, love, we're the same. What the bloody hell did you think ya were doing to me? Ya turned me into the crocodile I've been after for centuries."

"You were going to die! I couldn't let that happen. You'd just started turning your life around and you deserved to stay. I wasn't going to let your life end because of me.

Killian stepped closer and jabbed Emma's shoulder with his hook. "You did this for you, Swan, not for me. I bloody well told you I didn't want to be a crocodile. I could have died a hero like you wanted, but _you_ took that from both of us. When I'm finished with the imp, I'm going to kill your entire family and leave you to suffer with their blood on your hands _."_

"If you hurt my family, Hook, I will _destroy_ you. You don't have to be evil. I can overcome it, and so can you."

Hook laughed sinisterly in Emma's face. "Overcome it? This is who I am now...who _you_ made me become Swan. You've robbed me my happiness, lass, and the debt shall be repaid soon."

Emma growled at him, shoving him away when he tried to touch her face with the smooth end of his hook. "You can still have happiness being the Dark One. You've been after Gold your whole life. Let it go already. You were happy here when you didn't know."

"I was living a lie, 'cause of you I was livin' a lie. All I do shall be in your name, love. Lucky for me, you push away and shut out anyone who wants to love ya or see you be happy. Poor little lost girl forever an orphan. Real shame this place you finally call home isn't going to be around much longer."

Lily grabbed Emma's hand and poofed them out of the clock tower before the pirate could say anything more or lash out at a stunned Emma. "Hey, you're not alone. You've got an entire house full of people who want nothing but the best for you. You've let us in, and we love you. The town still needs you. You've got mom. Don't listen to him."

"He's going to torture the entire town. I have no idea how to stop it."

Emma stomach started glowing before the blonde passed out. Freaking out, Lily grabbed Emma before her head hit the ground and poofed her back to the house, laying her on the couch.

"What happened to Ma?"

"I don't know. The pirate was threatening her and then I felt some tingling thing before she passed out. I don't know what's wrong."

Mal stepped over and waved her hands over Emma searching for injury. "She's just stressed. Everyone else is going to have to step it up because Emma is going to need to take it easy for a while."

Henry looked over at Mal and wondered if she knew yet. He may not be the author anymore, but he still knew bits and pieces of important information regarding his family. He knew destiny always had the Savior and the Evil Queen becoming a family. It was finally going to be complete in just a few months.

By the end of a week everyone in the house knew something was wrong with Emma. The blonde paced the house most hours of the day, cooked odd food that no one else wanted to eat, fell asleep at random times, and complained of aches and pains nonstop. Emma was crankier than normal too.

"What the hell? I can't zip my pants. Agh!"

Maleficent appeared in Emma's doorway and just shook her head. "Those won't fit. Why don't you try some looser jeans? It can't feel comfortable in leather pants all the time."

"This is how I dress. These stupid pants fit yesterday. What the hell?"

Mal placed a hand on Emma's to stop the vicious jerking and yanking at the unyielding material. "Emma, you're going to hurt the baby. Wear a different pair or magically alter the ones you are trying to wear."

"Baby? What baby? The last person I slept with was Regina, and unless she's secretly packing a semen gun in her fingers that's impossible."

A dark blonde brow raised. "Two extremely powerful sorceresses had sex where they mixed their magic, and you think a child wouldn't result from that?"

"It hasn't even been a month yet. How do you know that?"

Mal smiled and stared down at Emma, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "Magical pregnancy results in different hormones and symptoms. The magic speeds up the process, makes a host of symptoms present much earlier than a human pregnancy and on a much more intense scale. Some other little things only another shifter would notice."

"I can't be pregnant. It's Regina, she's not- she hates me and I'm supposed to carry her child so she can rip this one from me too? No."

"Emma, you get to keep this baby. Henry lives here. You have your children. This baby is one of the reasons I'm trying to hard to find you Merlin. It's extremely difficult to be a good parent when you're evil. You're going to be a wonderful mother to that baby. You can wait until the end of next week to make it a full month, but you should see a doctor. Looking at your baby on those machines is a luxury I never had, but it'll make this real to you."

Emma looked down at her flat belly in awe. "There's a baby in there?"

Mal nodded and hugged Emma before using magic to fix her daughter's pants. "Magical pregnancies are scary. Each one is different, but all are intense. I had to learn and do everything on my own, and I was terrified, but I'm here to help you through it."

Emma was grateful for the help, even if she wasn't ready to acknowledge Maleficent as her mother yet. The dragon had been pretty helpful with magic lessons and keeping the house and occupants in order while she had felt out of control.

The house was full of tension and mixed emotions during the week wait before Emma finally broke down and made an appointment at the hospital. Thankfully Emma had someone other than Whale checking her over. Seeing the tiny blob on the screen definitely made it real for Emma.

"Uh, could I have a few of these? Large family."

The nurse just nodded and printed out several sonograms. Emma gave one to Henry, put one on the fridge, and stuck one in the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

"You going to tell Mom? She should know."

"Henry, do you really think she wants to hear about this baby? Sleeping with me is obviously something your mom regrets. She chose Robin."

"She's just scared. Mom is meant to be with you. Just tell her. You don't want her hearing it from someone else do you? You know nothing stays secret here for long."

Maleficent moved into the room and studied mother and son. "He's right, Emma. I can smell the changes in you already. It's only a matter of time before Regina will be able to tell the difference in your magic. Regina has been a great many things over the years, but she's happiest being a mother. You can give her the happiness she wants, Emma. Don't give up just yet." Mal gave Emma a reassuring hug, pleased that Emma didn't stiffen or pull away. It wasn't exactly the response she wanted, but it was progress.

"I'll think about it."

Emma waited a few days, trying to adjust to the way her body was reacting to the changes going on. She didn't know if feeling the darkness waning slightly was a result of the baby or because Hook had discovered he was also the Dark One. Unlike Emma, he had intentions of using that evil to ruin Storybrooke. Emma knew the answers were in those dreamcatchers. She just had to think of a way to get them. This peanut was causing her more than enough problems to keep her focus from it though. Her appetite was starting to change along with her sense of smell. It was strongest in the early morning right when she woke up, but amaretto and heavy spices were wafting through her nose all day.

"Maleficent, why do I smell like a strong cocktail? I haven't had a drink in months."

"Your baby is bonding with you. The scent of our coven is almond and spiced plums. I think you frightened it when you were talking of getting rid of it so it's trying to reach out to you how it can so you connect. Your baby wants to stay with you." Mal placed a hand on Emma's belly and gently rubbed small circles over the baby.

"This is weird. Did we do this to you?"

Shrugging, Mal pondered a few seconds. "Somewhat. I knew one of you was going to be taken, but not which one. I always intended to keep my child. One was never mine to begin with. I didn't know you would be taken, Emma, or what they would do to you and Lily. I truly am sorry."

"I know. I've been trying to search Rumple's memories for why he saved me, but there's nothing there. He touched her belly and infused magic into it, but I can't see his intentions or reasoning behind it. It makes no sense why he went out of his way to create someone just to break his own curse."

"Everything with that imp was about his son. Why are you changing colours? Are you going to be sick?"

"I don't think so." Emma paused to try and gauge her body's reactions. "My stomach is rolling, but I feel….warm? I think…. I think it's trying to spread light."

Maleficent gasped and placed her palm on Emma's belly again. Emma flinched at the initial pressure, but didn't recoil or move away. Mal stared in awe. "It's trying to drive out the darkness. I'm so close to finding Merlin. Another few days little one, and you'll be able to swim in there by yourself."

"You really found him?"

"I believe he's underground. The pirate is hunting him trying to kill him. I've almost tracked him down though. Why?"

"I need his help in retrieving dreamcatchers from the clock tower that have all our memories of certain things in Camelot that Hook wanted us all to forget. I don't think he remembers exactly either, but we need those memories to stop him."

"I'll find him. You focus on that baby and telling Regina."

Emma sighed and decided to plan a way to tell her baby mama. She wanted to go in with a plan instead of just confronting her and just blurting out she's pregnant.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina had woken up with a throbbing headache right behind her eyes that didn't resolve itself with a hot shower. Griping as she got dressed, Regina went to Henry's room only to find it empty. At first she panicked, but the memory of Henry pleading to spend an extra day with Emma, something about her being sick or something flooded to the forefront. Her day only got worse when the lid on her to-go coffee mug wasn't on tightly and the scalding contents dumped all down the front of her outfit just before the first of an incredibly stressful day of meetings.

Henry had told Emma about Regina's day of meetings. Emma knew how stressful they were on the mayor. They decided hearing about the baby would be a good way to get through the day. Emma wanted to start Regina's day off right so she stopped into Granny's to grab a cup of black coffee with two sugars, just how Regina liked it.

"I won't give it to you."

"What? Ruby, come on. I need it as a peace offering. Please."

"No. I can smell it all over you. No coffee for you."

"It's not for me. It's for Regina. Just give me the damn coffee!"

Ruby kept sniffing around Emma making the blonde defensive. Ruby wasn't really afraid of Emma. She may be the Dark One, but her friend was still in there and wouldn't hurt her. "All I smell is… I think that spiced holiday pudding scent is you. Who'd you sleep with? I thought you said Killian wasn't your type."

"He's not. Look, I don't want to tell you before I tell them. Enough people know already. Please just give me the coffee." Emma all but gritted out the last few words, her patience quickly vanishing.

"I'll give you the coffee after you help Belle. I hear you caused the problem. She needs your help fixing it."

"This isn't a barter. Your business takes cash and card, not exchanges. Red!"

"Your boyfriend is the dark one."

The words were barely said above a whisper, but Emma's quickly retreating form froze before stalking back to Ruby.

"Keep it down. The last thing I need is the entire town panicking before I can deal with it. What do you want?"

"The pirate has challenged Gold to a duel to the death. Rumple doesn't have access to magic without being the dark one. I'm not sure what Belle wants you to do. They're in his shop. Help them and I'll give you your coffee."

Sighing, Emma stormed out of the diner to track down Belle. She spent nearly the whole day trying to track down Hook and stop him, but when that failed, she made them settle for protection spells on their persons, the store, and the library. Past exhausted, she trekked back to the diner.

"Give me the fucking coffee or so help you this diner will be no more."

"Someone's testy. I expect you to come back and tell me about the little biscuit."

Emma grabbed the to-go cup, not phased at all by the scaling heat searing her hand. She'd wasted the day away. Using magic, she appeared in Regina's office where the blonde took a few seconds to observe the stressed mayor pouring over paperwork.

A cloyingly sweet and spicy smell invaded Regina's senses first. It was absolutely mouthwatering. The jolt it sent straight between her legs was shocking enough to redirect her attention from paperwork up towards the door.

"What are you doing here, Miss Swan? I specifically ordered you to stay away."

"We need to talk."

Regina glared as she stood up. The last thing she needed to deal with on this horrid day was a confrontation with Emma. "You've taken my son. You've pissed off Robin. Your pirate has gone rogue once again all over town. You cause me nothing but stress and problems. Leave."

"No. Look, I know today has sucked for you, but we really need to talk."

Emma extended the coffee out to Regina only to have the cup dumped all over her as she was flung backwards. The scalding burns from the insanely hot coffee couldn't be ignored this time, but before Emma could react or heal herself, Regina had her thrown harshly against the wall, her head cracking loudly against the plaster. She could feel Regina's magic start to choke her.

"There is _nothing_ we need to talk about. I've tried to spend these past few months figuring out how to relieve you of the darkness, but I'm done. You may be a pathetic excuse for an evil villain to everyone else, but you've done nothing but ruin my life since you've come here."

Regina used her magic to slam the blonde down on the cold marble floor before tossing her into the opposite wall. The sound of bones popping both pleased her and churned her stomach. "You may be playing happy family with everyone right now, but soon Robin's baby will be born and I _will_ destroy your happiness as you've destroyed mine."

Emma had felt at least three different ribs crack. Her head was being knocked around like a pinball. There were going to be bruises covering her entire body, but all she could think of was not fighting back to try and keep her baby safe.

Regina jumped back and released her hold on Emma when a silver mist swirled from Emma's abdomen. Emma crumpled to the floor, barely able to move. Groaning miserably, the former sheriff pressed her fingertips to her birthmark quite hard, hard enough to bruise. After a few minutes of no response she was sure Lily hadn't gotten the signal. She was about to give up and figure something else out when the smell of Lily's magic permeated her senses.

A cloud of dark red smoke brought Lily blazing into the room. She looked around the room in confusion, trying to piece together what the hell had happened and why she could feel so much pain radiating from her sister. "I swear to god, Regina, if Emma didn't love you I'd kill you myself."

Lily grabbed Emma under her arms and helped her slowly to her feet. "You're pathetic and I've no idea what she sees in you, but sooner or later she's going to realize she deserves better than the shit you put her through."

"Maybe then I will have some peace from Miss Swan ruining my life."

"You do that all on your own, Regina. Everyone was convinced you'd be happy to know. You don't _deserve_ to know!"

Know what? Regina was left pondering that question as the women disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. The mayor's heart broke at what she was putting Emma through, but it was for her own good. If she didn't let Emma love her, no one would get hurt.

As the smoke cleared, a scrap of paper floated to the floor. Curious, Regina walked over and picked it up to examine it. "What's she doing with a sonogr- Shit!" Emma's insistence they talk and her parting words now made sense. Somehow she'd gotten Emma pregnant.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

 **SQSQSQ**

Maleficent was sitting in the living room of Emma's house with Merlin drinking tea when red smoke filled the room. It cleared to reveal Lily, who had to make a clumsy grab to keep Emma from crumpling to the floor.

"What happened? Lay her on the couch here." Mal jumped up and went to help Lily with Emma.

"Regina attacked her. I think we need to get her to a hospital. She might have hit her head."

Merlin stared at Lily, eyebrow raised in amusement. "Magic is better than modern medicine." He and Maleficent went about trying to use their healing magic on Emma. They couldn't figure out why it wasn't working until a soft, pulsing glow emitted from her belly.

"Cygnet is trying to heal Emma on its own. That's going to be a powerful child. You'll need to protect it well from people who want to use it."

It took ten minutes before an unconscious Emma blinked her eyes open to find herself in her own living room, staring at the ceiling surrounded by everyone in the house, particularly Merlin himself. "What?" You- you found him?"

"Maleficent did find me, Emma. I'm in danger of Hook killing me so I try and stay hidden. I understand you're finally ready to rid yourself of the darkness?"

Emma nodded and placed a hand over her belly. "Yeah. I, Regina doesn't care about me. I sacrificed myself so she could be happy, and she's miserable because she refuses to have happiness. I want this baby to not have evil incarnate trying to incubate it."

"I can get rid of the darkness for you, but Hook must be willing to let his go too. You split an ancient power that was never meant to be split. Both parties now must mutually agree to be free of the darkness for it to work."

Emma sighed and absentmindedly rubbed her still flat belly in soothing circles. "That's going to be a problem. He's intent on killing Gold before destroying this town and everyone in it. He's keeping all our memories about his plan locked away in the clock tower. The only positive right now is that I think his are locked up there too. Do you have something I can use to break through his magic?

Nodding, Merlin produced a small torch. "Light it when you need and it will absorb the memories. Take the flame from the torch in your fist and squeeze. The memories will absorb into you until you can safely share them with everyone else."

"Thanks. Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Merlin nodded and pushed Emma back down when she tried to sit up. "Regina's magic is intense. The baby tried to heal you. It's really trying hard to bond with you."

"It wouldn't let you heal me."

Mal shook her head no. "Seems it wanted to try and do it itself. Your stomach was glowing like Morse code. Have you tried talking to it?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "It's microscopic. You think it can hear me?"

Mal raised an eyebrow as Emma's belly started to glow again. Merlin chuckled and started a conversation with Emma's stomach. He wasn't shy. "Hello little cygnet. You're in quite a conundrum aren't you? Fear not. I will help your mama get rid of the darkness and you shall have the pond all to yourself."

"Cygnet?"

"Baby swans are called cygnets. It might be nice to call the baby 'cygnet' instead of it until we know what the baby is."

Emma looked between Merlin and Maleficent skeptically. "It's a baby, right? It's not going to turn into some magical creature and kill me will it?"

The words were in jest, but Emma's face was absolutely serious. Merlin just smiled and shook his head. "This little one is going to be a strong, healthy baby. I can feel it. Gonna be one of the most powerful magical sorceresses too. You're going to have your work cut out for you teaching Cygnet magic and keeping it safe."

"Who is going to come after my baby? It has me and a former Evil Queen as mothers and two dragons as family. Mary Margaret and David wouldn't let anything hurt my baby either."

Mal smiled sympathetically down at her daughter. "Oh honey. You so quickly forget what they did to you when they believed you their own flesh and blood. If it suited them, they'd come after your baby."

Emma sighed and rubbed her belly over the glowing, smiling as the light grew brighter. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Cy. Mommy will protect you."

Zelena waddled into the room right then clutching her stomach and holding a small duffle bag. "As cute as this is, _my_ baby is coming. She seems in quite a hurry too. Don't all rush to get up at once or anything."

"Oh shit! The munchkin is flying. The munchkin is flying!"

The entire house became abuzz with activity as Emma shouted out the alert that it was time for Zelena's baby to arrive.

"AHHHH! Get this bloody thing out of me!"

 **SQSQSQ**

 **A/N: whew, this was long. 45 pages in Google docs. hope y'all enjoyed. please let me know what you think! any theories on what happens next? do you think Regina is going to wise up and go after Emma?**

 **thank you for putting up with me yet again MonsterGalore and Artisita. I'd be lost without you two**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma poofed Henry, Zelena, and Zelena's hospital bag to the emergency room. Nurses rushed to get Zelena a room. Naturally Nurse Ratchett had called Regina. She and Robin showed up just as Zelena let out a piercing scream.

"Keep calm and breathe." Robin tried to step closer to the bed only to cower back next to Regina as the redhead glared at him.

"Shut up. I was a fake midwife. I know the drill."

Dr. Whale walked in the room completely ignoring the tense atmosphere. "Did someone scream for a doctor?"

"There is an angry baby inside of me. Get it out!" Zelena panted and screamed as another contraction ripped through her.

"You know the last time I delivered a baby you tried to steal it, but why try to steal one when making one is so much more fun , right?"

The entire room turned to give him varying degrees of disgusted looks.

Regina rolled her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "We really need another doctor in this town…. and what's with the dye job"

"Oh, so Emma changes her hair and no one makes a fuss but I get ridiculed? Come on. You know you like it. Emma, help me out here."

"You look like the star of a child's nightmare. No one cares about your hair. Can you just deliver the baby?" Emma crossed her arms, sorely tempted to just knock him unconscious and do this herself.

Whale gave a devilish smirk that unsettled everyone. "My favourite place to be is between a lady's legs."

"Oh my god! Stop talking! Didn't I kill you the last time I was here? Get this bloody demon out of me before I use my knees to crush your skull."

Whale shrugged before offering a smile. "Last time you just threw me against the wall, which I hope doesn't happen again. Dying from your black abyss is not how I saw my life ending. I at least buy a woman dinner first."

"Shut up!" The entire room shouted at once, finally agreeing on something.

Robin and Regina stood off to the side near the window of the room. Henry excused himself to the waiting room, not wanting to see anything that was going on. Emma stood next to the bed holding Zelena's hand and supporting her through three hours of intense contractions, sweating, and enough profane language to make several realms blush.

"You did it, Mama. You've your beautiful little girl." Emma brushed some sweaty locks from Zelena's forehead before handing her a towel.

Whale cleaned the little one off and quickly had the nurses do their tests. The room was already pissed at him for trying to be playful. The last thing he needed was to get fireballed for keeping the child from them.

Zelena pouted and glared when the nurse handed her pink wrapped bundle to Robin first instead of her. She was about to complain when commotion was heard outside.

"Regina, I have a daughter." Robin stared down at his baby in awe, lost in thought.

"Look who's green with envy now." Zelena smirked as she watched Regina admire her newborn daughter. Finally she had something her sister never could.

The door flung open and Snow, David, and Belle burst in followed by Henry. Henry knew the plan, but he had to try and keep a straight face while this scene played out. Giving Emma a small nod, he put on a worried, concerned face as the others rushed over to Regina.

"You can't have the baby, Emma. We know your plan. We won't let you hurt her."

Emma rolled her eyes at Snow. Of course it'd be the woman who still insisted she was her mother to be the one to turn on her.

"My baby? What would you want with my baby?" Zelena gasped, playing along perfectly.

A flick of the wrist and everyone but Robin and Henry were flung back against the wall, dropping unceremoniously to the floor. "You see, I don't need anyone. I'm not afraid of being alone. I needed you to trust me so that I could use you and your child to my benefit."

"I won't let you take this baby." Robin drew his sword.

"That's too bad…. for you." White smoke suddenly enveloped the baby, Zelena, and Emma.

The room quickly scrambled to their feet, staring at the now empty bed. Belle brought the spellbook the the bed and set it down.

"Damn it. I really need to start charging you all beforehand for inevitable physical harm."

"Get out, Whale, if you've any desire to live." Regina flared a fireball to life and the man quickly darted out of the room. "Why would Emma need them?"

Belle opened the book and flipped open to a page. "The baby's cry helps banish the light magic from her. I've no idea why she would need Zelena though."

"Henry, honey, do you know what's going on? I thought they were friends."

The group turned to stare at the teenager who quickly worked some tears to his eyes. "I don't know. I thought she was coming around. I thought she was finally ready to get rid of the darkness."

Regina was quick to rush over and hug him. "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Henry's smirk was hidden against his mother's shoulder as she squeezed him tightly. Emma needed them to think she was evil. It would keep their focus on her, and away from Hook and the true plan hopefully. Emma was positive she needed to do this alone since Regina was no longer on her side, and Snow and Charming treated Emma with absolutely no trust or respect, but expected her to know exactly how to rid herself of this demon. Keeping them distracted, Emma could do what she needed to get rid of the darkness for good.

Emma carefully supported Zelena until she comfortably situated herself on the bed. Waving a hand over the woman, she magically healed Zelena so she could just enjoy holding her daughter.

"Do you think they bought it?"

"I'm sure we'll know soon when I have a mob at the door. This is a perfect time to think about names. Do you want to be a Mills like Regina? Think hard on your baby's name. It's something she'll have to live with forever."

"I've no idea, darling. I just want to hold her. Can't you do this for me?"

"I can if you really want. Do you trust me to pick a good name for you two? You need to name your baby, but I can do your last name and the paperwork if you'd like."

The baby and Zelena let out a yawn simultaneously and Emma couldn't help but smile. "We trust you, Emma. I'm so tired."

"Take a nap. You just pushed an entire human out of you. I'm going to wait for the mob and figure out the perfect name."

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma was surprised the first person to show up at her door wasn't any of the people she expected. "Belle?"

The brunette stood there, clothes rumpled, eyes bloodshot and teary, hair a mess. "He took him. He took him to the ship."

"I'll go. You stay here with Zelena. No one can get in but my family, so you'll be safe.

"Wait!" Belle grabbed Emma's arm as she made to leave. Emma turned to her, eyebrow raised but waiting patiently to know what Belle wanted. "You will keep him safe, right? And call me once you have him?"

Emma nodded. "I'll bring him to the gate. He can't come into my home, Belle, but you can go out to him once he's safe."

Emma poofed herself to the Jolly Roger before anyone in her house stopped her. She was still the Dark One, pregnant or not, and she owed Belle. She didn't want to save Gold, but Belle didn't deserve to deal with him dying either. She found Hook standing over Gold, holding a sword to his throat as the man huddled on the floor, knees to his chest. "Coward." Emma muttered the sigh under her breath, neither man noticing her just yet.

Hook leered over the man, intending on a fight. "It's been centuries since I took Milah. I've often wondered what type of sad little man was too afraid to fight for the woman he loved."

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm ready to fight for my love." Gold grabbed for the blade at his feet.

"Don't you mean die for your love? Get up then and fight." Hook took a step back to allow the scrawny man to pull himself to his feet before they began dueling.

Emma watched, wholly unimpressed as the two circled each other, not bothering to actually swipe at one another. She rolled her eyes and was ready to call off this peacocking when Gold suddenly stabbed Hook through the stomach, blood pouring out of the wound for a minute before vanishing.

Hook sneered. "We can do this all day, but until you have Excalibur, it won't make a bloody bit of difference. You're about to lose, crocodile."

They dueled for several more minutes before Hook disarmed Gold, growing tired to dancing in circles. "I have to hand it to you, crocodile. You lasted longer than I expected. I might have even given you Milah back had you fought me with such vigor back in the day. Soiled, but returned. Too bad the lass found me more enticing."

Emma felt a change of energy in the air and knew one of the voices was manifesting to encourage Hook to do something evil. The darkness called, and there was only so long you could deny it, and Hook was the perfect vessel for that darkness to break free.

"What are you waiting for mate? Finish him." Dark Rumple sneered down at this present self, weak and pathetic. He wanted Hook to destroy this cowardly version of himself he swore he'd never be again.

The tip of the sword jutted forward, just barely piercing the skin of Gold's neck. Hook's eyes narrowed as his face split into a predatory grin. "They say the first cut is the deepest. Well they lied. Any last words, crocodile?"

Emma stepped in to provide Gold a distraction to make his escape to safety. "Hook, you don't need to do this. This isn't you. Fight the darkness. Killing Gold won't solve anything."

Gold took the offered distraction Emma was giving and seized his opportunity. He lunged for the ropes, releasing a grapple hook , knocking the dirty pirate off balance long enough for him to get to his feet and hold excalibur to throat. Gold stopped just short of killing the man though. He never did have the strength or the stomach to take a life without the darkness in him.

"Well get on with it crocodile." Hook jabbed at him from the floor of the ship, partially wanting to see if the man actually had the courage and partially because he wanted this all to be over. He wasn't sure he could take the voices and the constant need to commit evil acts anymore. Liam would have been sorely disappointed in him for not living up to his heroic standards.

Gold stood stock still, sword still pointed at Hook, neither making a move to change their current positions. "There's nothing I'd like better than to run you through, but I think, I'd rather let you live knowing that for the rest of your life that I bested you."

Emma decided enough was enough and poofed herself and Gold off the ship. "You know, for someone who doesn't have the ability to follow through, you talk far too much. Wait here. I'll send Belle out to you."

Henry raced outside the second Emma cross the front gate, crashing into her and throwing his arms around her. "I've been so worried. Belle said you went to fight Hook alone."

"I'm fine, kid. Let's go inside. I need a break."

Emma led Henry inside, leaving Belle to run off to the coward she called a husband. She hated saving him, but for now she hoped Hook would be too busy seething about his loss to remember his quest to get his memories back and destroy them all.

 **SQSQSQ**

It took Snow, David, and Regina two days to storm Emma's house. Regina thought the dead of night was an acceptable time to try a sneak attack. She'd tried earlier on her own, and the magical barrier at the fence line had blasted her backwards. This time, this time, she was prepared.

Snow raced after Regina as the mayor charged for Emma's house. "I don't understand. How can Emma destroy light magic using the baby or Zelena?

Regina rolled her eyes. For people who didn't approve of magic, they sure seemed interested in learning about it. "She can't."

"What is she planning? Do you know?" David trailed behind Snow, unsure if pissing off Emma further was the right way to go about things. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stopped short once Regina wheeled around on him.

"Why would _I_ know anything she does? Do you think we sit around having girl talk about evil plans and dark magic? Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that if anyone is going to be hurting my sister, it'll be me." Regina's eyes started swirling violet and the Charmings got nervous.

Snow took a step back, uncertain what was going on. "Wh-what are you planning to do to Emma once you find her? "

Regina's face split into a predatory smirk Snow knew well from the days the Evil Queen reigned. "Oh that's simple. I'm going to show the Dark Swan what dark magic really looks like." She spun around and started towards the gate again.

"Regina, she's still our daughter." David bypassed Snow to try and plead his case to Regina. Snow appeared next to him, trying to present a united front. "We can't go to war with her."

Regina rolled her eyes, wholly unimpressed. "Emma isn't your daughter. I know you have problems understanding concepts you don't understand or agree with, but magic doesn't lie. Maleficent is Emma's mother. You two are _nothing_ to her."

Snow wasn't afraid to get in Regina's face, full on mother mode. "I'm not going to hurt her. You can't hurt her! She's Henry's mother. Doesn't Henry matter anymore?"

"This is exactly why she gave me the dagger. Emma knew that I'm the only one who could do what has to be done if needed. It's needed. Now, stand back or I'll make you stand back. One roasted swan is about to be served." Regina abruptly turned on her heels and pulled a vial of black liquid from her coat. Ignoring the Charmings, she threw it at the gate.

"We are going with you, and not only will we stop her, we will save her. We won't let you or anyone else hurt her. She's just lost. We can save her." Snow nodded, trying to psyche herself up some courage as she set after Regina who'd made her way past the gate.

They all jumped when Emma voice resonated from behind them on the lawn in front of the gate. "That's just it. I don't need saving, at least not from you three."

Snow tried to race forward to embrace Emma, but a quick barrier spell kept the woman at a safe distance. "Please, Emma. Let us help you. We can make you good again."

Emma's eyebrows raised, eyes widening as she let out a humourless chuckle. "You honestly expect me to let you two anywhere near me. You can't even figure out whether you want to save me or condemn me on a day to day basis. I'd sooner resurrect Cruella to help me than come to you."

Hurt and disbelief crumpled Snow and David's face as the former prince put an arm around his wife. "That's enough, Emma. Regardless of how you feel, we're your parents and we deserve your respect."

"Whatever. I wouldn't take a step beyond the red line if I were you." Emma turned to look Regina dead in the eye. "Unless you want to find out what the Dark Swan is really like, go home. People tend to sleep at this hour."

Regina stood her ground, eyes narrowed. "You'll forgive me if I don't take _your_ word that things are okay." She stepped forward only to be blasted back as she tried to cross the red line surrounding Emma's property.

Snow and David gasped, rushing to help Regina up. Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like I said, don't cross the line."

Emma felt the warmth in her belly grow stronger. Her baby was awake and concerned. She placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed in small circles as she crossed the boundary line. "We're okay, Cy. No one's gonna hurt us."

The front door opened, gaining everyone's attention. Snow's heart broke further seeing Maleficent in the doorway. Emma allowed the blonde to put an arm around her shoulder and guide her inside, but Emma wouldn't even let her or David touch her.

"Swan!" Emma turned slightly at Regina's holler. "I'll be back, _with_ Robin. He deserves to see his child."

 **SQSQSQ**

The incessant tugging on her magic let Emma know that someone was trying to break her protection barrier. She was currently holding the newborn as she stared up at Emma with large grey eyes. "Lily, can you go see who wants in?"

Lily rolled her eyes before plopping down next to Emma, peering over at the baby. Her little tufts of bright red curls were adorable. "Already saw. It's the bitch and her caveman."

"I suppose I should let them in." Zelena paused her departure and turned to Emma. "You're sure my baby's safe in here right? They can't take her away from me?"

Emma gave her a reassuring small smile. "No one can separate you two from each other. They cannot cross the barrier without her returning to her nursery. If anyone tries to hurt you, you'll be returned here. I know what _she_ is capable of."

Merlin appeared in the room and sat down on the other side of Emma. He asked how both babies were doing, how Emma was doing. When he got positive responses, he leaned down and talked to Cy.

Maleficent walked into the room and smiled at the sight. Regina and Robin followed. Regina was less than amused. Her anger flared up that someone else was touching what was hers. Except Emma wasn't hers. Emma's child, their child, was barely in existence, and she'd already tried to kill them both. She barely contained her anger as Robin stepped forward to see his child.

"If you do not wish to harm my child or Zelena, why are they here? They should be with me and my son."

Emma eyed Robin, unimpressed with the display of masculinity. "They're happy here. They're _safe."_

Robin's eyes widened, anger marring his features. "I would never harm my child."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean that you both wouldn't hurt _me_ if given half the chance. The barrier is there for a reason." Zelena sat down in the arm chair adjacent to the couch, focus diverting to her child as the baby let out a whimper.

"You're evil. Why should you get to raise a child in your likeness? You're worse than Mother." Regina stared Zelena down, the two exchanging verbal blows, the noise level quickly rising.

The newborn scrunched her face. Emma trailed a finger down her cheek, relishing in the softness of her skin. She knew as the little face got redder and redder that a full-fledged scream was about to erupt from the tiny body. "Zelena?"

The sisters were too engrossed in their verbal sparring to notice the few attempts at getting their attention. Robin reached down and practically snatched the baby from Emma's arms which prompted the little one to start wailing. Emma just quirked an eyebrow at him.

Maleficent couldn't handle the chaos and the magical energy flying around the room. Emma's belly was steadily throbbing a bright red glow. Zelena's newborn was screaming. Zelena and Regina were screaming. It had to stop. "Enough!"

The room froze at the echoing boom of a command that had emerged from the dragon. She nodded and smoothed out her clothes. "Now, everyone needs to calm down. Zelena, take your baby. Emma, talk to yours. Calm them down. Regina, sit down somewhere and stop threatening your sister. You cannot fight around magical babies."

Zelena brushed past her sister and scooped her daughter out of Robin's arms. "Shh, green bean. Mommy's here."

Robin watched transfixed for a few minutes before Maleficent's words sank in. "Babies? Emma is pregnant? The demon seed-"

Emma waved her hand and smirked in amusement as Robin tried shouting, face getting bright red in effort, to no avail. "Watch what you say. This is _my_ home, and I will kick you out. My child is none of your concern."

Regina remained silent, watching the interaction and reaction between the two. After a few minutes Robin calmed down and Emma carefully appraised him, eyebrow raised. "You done?"

Robin nodded. Emma gave him back his voice and he gasped for a second. "Who's the father?"

"Worry about your own children. Where is your son, by the way?"

"You leave Roland alone." Robin charged over to Emma, who was still seated on the couch, fists clenched and ready to attack.

Emma felt the warmth in her belly heat up. The last thing she wanted to do was show weakness in front of Robin or Regina by racing off to throw up. Her baby made sure she voiced her displeasure about any situation she didn't like, and she hated Robin near her. Lily saved her by standing up and stepping between them.

Lily growled and pushed Robin backwards slightly. "Back off, forest boy. Emma was only asking because you're so adamant about you being a father and yet your son isn't here."

"I won't hurt him. Roland has done nothing wrong. Surely he'd like to meet his new sister." Emma nodded towards the baby and redirected focus.

Robin made his way back to the woman holding his daughter. He leaned carefully over to examine his daughter. "So, what's her name?"

Lily flopped down next to Emma and let the blonde rest against her. Merlin grinned like the Cheshire cat at having room now to touch the glowing pulse and talk to Cy. Regina's anger flared to life again, but no one in the room paid her much notice as Zelena locked eyes on Emma.

"I've decided to call her Leia Emmeline." Zelena tilted her arms slightly for the baby to be visible to the room, to Robin. Zelena adjusted the light orange blanket underneath her chin so that her daughter's whole face was visible.

Robin's face scrunched in confusion. "Leia? Hello little Leia. I'm your daddy." He smiled down at his baby, relishing his new princess.

Green eyes watered, trying desperately not to cry at the gesture Zelena was making. She hadn't even told Zelena about being Leia. It was fitting though that Zelena picked the name she had forced Emma to use because of the time portal. Zelena smiled and allowed Robin to take the baby into his arms once he'd had a secure hold on her.

The only one who seemed against the name was Regina who had scoffed and rolled her eyes. What was so great about Emma to Zelena that she'd name her daughter after her? Her face only softened and the room focused on her when Robin placed Leia in her arms.

Robin tried getting to stay longer, but Emma had reached her maximum tolerance after a few hours. She couldn't handle him trying to cozy up to Zelena and proposition her into letting him stay or both she and Leia going home with him. She couldn't handle Regina's brooding glare and barely contained anger anymore either. They both had to leave. Magic transported them away despite protests.

Zelena squished herself between Emma and Merlin on the couch. She handed Emma her daughter and watched as Emma reverently stroked her cheeks and the bit of hair Leia had. She knew she'd made the right choice in picking her daughter's name. Actions meant more than words to both of them, and this was the best way she knew how to honour Emma for all she'd done for her and her baby.

"Cavanaugh.

"Pardon? I don't know what a Cavanaugh is." Zelena's brows scrunched in confusion as she stared at Emma waiting for an explanation.

Emma took another second to appreciate the little baby in her arms before looking up at Zelena. "Cavanaugh, your last name. It means beautiful, gentle, and kind. I thought it was perfect, fitting for your second chance."

Careful of her daughter, Zelena threw her arms around Emma and hugged her until Leia made a noise of protest. She pulled back and chuckled down at her daughter. "Oh, you like that? Leia Cavanaugh. Yes, that's you." She cooed down at her baby and tickled her tummy until little legs kicked happily.

Lily was shoved out of her position next to Emma as Henry came barreling into the room to join in the cuddle session. The couch was large, but four adults and a teenage boy were not meant to all squish on it at once. It was a tight fit, but Emma found herself relishing it, being surrounded by nearly everyone who loved and cared for her. The strong scent of her baby wafted up to her nose reminding her she was there too. Glancing up, she caught eye contact with Maleficent from the nearby armchair. She smiled a silent acknowledgement. Emma had honestly felt more loved in her entire life than she did in that moment.

 **SQSQSQ**

A timid knock sounded on her office door. Regina looked up from her paperwork, cursing whoever it was. She was _beyond_ enraged. For the past week she'd tried to get close to Emma, to talk to her about the baby, but the blonde was shutting her out completely. The only time she was allowed over was if she was accompanying Robin, who was also trying to daily visits to the house and being denied. When they were allowed in, Emma ignored her. Unless it was about Henry, she was all but invisible to Emma. Everyone else in the house got to touch her belly and talk to the baby. It pissed her off she was being denied a chance to connect to her child.

"Come in."

Sidney jumped at the barked command and swiftly opened the door. "Your Majesty, I've news."

"Fine. It'd better be good." She waved a hand towards the chair opposite her desk for the cowering man to sit.

"Right. I've been monitoring Swan like you asked." Sidney pulled out a file folder and handed it to Regina. "She and Lily ran some errands today."

Regina paused her browsing of the photos to raise an eyebrow. "Errands? I don't pay you to bring me news on which toothpaste she picked up."

Sidney hesitantly reached out to point to the photos. "They visited the hospital. Dr. Whale refused to divulge any information. Some nonsense about patient privacy. I tried saying it was for you, but nothing."

"Thank you. You may go."

Regina examined the photos, ignoring Sidney despite his whining for more praise. Emma had taken her sister with her to the hospital. There was a possibility Lily had the appointment, but she just knew it was for Emma to check on the baby. Maybe something was wrong. Would Emma even tell her if something was?

"Storybrooke Hospital. Dr. Whale speaking."

"Why did Emma see you today?"

Dr. Whale blanched as he pulled his phone away from his ear, examining it as if he might see through it. "Regina?"

Regina sighed. "Who else, you idiot? Answer my question."

"It's against the law to disclose someone else's medical records without their consent. Emma explicitly said no."

Dr. Whale began pacing his office, unknowingly mirroring Regina's behavior. They both ran a hand through their hair, frustrated at the other and with the constraints.

"Was it for the baby? Is everything alright?"

Whale sighed. "Regina, I can't tell you."

Anger flared inside Regina. "Do you know who I am? You _will_ tell me. That's my baby."

"With all due respect, Madam Mayor, that's Emma's baby. It's growing inside _her._ It's affecting _her._ I don't know whatever dark magic you used to create that baby, but it's not yours nor do you get to make any decisions involving the baby until Emma gives birth and there's a DNA test if she doesn't put you on the birth certificate. She was pretty adamant that the baby had no other parent."

"Do not make me force you to tell me. Why did Emma come and see you today?"

Dr. Whale rolled his eyes at the threat. "I'm not telling you anything. I suggest you ask Emma if you want to know." He disconnected the call and turned off his cell in case Regina thought of calling back.

Regina seethed. She couldn't believe Whale had hung up on her. Shouting, she threw a fireball across the room and exploded a large portion of her mantle. Stone crumbled to the ground. Her painting singed at the edges of the gaping hole. Her horse figurine tottered precariously on the edge. Regina just stood there staring at the damage, contemplating what to do about Emma, about the baby. Her life was in such disarray, and it was completely her fault. She had no idea how to fix it. All she knew was that she was going to be involved in this baby's life whether Emma wanted her there or not. Now to figure out how to make that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** for those who questioned whether or not this is a swanqueen story, the answer is YES! slow burn, but I promise by the end of the story they'll be together

all mistakes are my own. i apologize for them in advance

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina sighed as she watched Robin holding his daughter. Lately everything out of his mouth had been about Leia or Zelena. She knew that family was important to him, but she couldn't help feel like he was slipping away from her. Frustrated, she got up and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Oh. You're here again."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Maleficent. I'm here again. What are _you_ doing here? Did your wayward offspring finally forgive you?"

Maleficent raised a brow before sighing. "Lily is getting there. She and Aurora have many questions on their father."

"And Emma?"

"Emma is….warming up to the idea. She's got enough on her plate right now. I don't want to push her into anything."

Regina scoffed. "Push her into a portal."

Blue eyes narrowed on her friend. "You've been coming here nonstop for days forcing yourself into Emma's personal space and trying to dictate her daily routine. _You_ slept with her, Regina. _You_ helped create Baby Cy. You cannot force Emma into anything and then deny her or your child. You can't have it both ways, so I suggest you figure out what the hell you want before you harass her further. Despite what you say, there had to be love to create her. Robin is your safety net. We all know that. Love isn't supposed to be a security blanket, Regina. Love is frightening. It drives you to madness, but it's also the reason you jump feet first. My girl loves you. I won't let you keep ripping her heart to shreds every time you come around."

Maleficent closed the fridge, placing the crackers, fruits, juice box, and bottle of water on the tray. She looked up at Regina to find her lost in thought. She sighed and shook her head. She knew all too well the game Regina was playing, and how disastrous it'd end for her if she didn't make some decisions. "Decide what you want, what you're willing to lose by playing your games, Regina. If you can stomach losing your family then keep it up. I know you though. Despite everything, your heart is still your biggest weakness. You love with everything you have and that scares you shitless, because all that used to get you is hurt. Cora isn't here anymore. Henry is here. Emma is here. Your daughter is swimming around waiting to get here. Whatever you're running from, you're hurting them in the process, and despite us being fairytales, there is a limit to how much pain someone can take before they leave."

Regina watched Maleficent disappear upstairs and took a few minutes to process the dragon's statement before returning to the living room. She watched Robin and Zelena for a few minutes. Despite all their issues, they had agreed to come together for the best interests of their daughter. Why was she struggling to be what Emma needed? What did Emma even need? She had an entire house full of people who loved her and were willing to take care of her. All she'd done was bully, manipulate, and torture the blonde so far. Maybe she needed a new game plan, a page from Emma's own book about wooing.

"Regina, would you like to hold Leia?"

The tiny green bundle was passed over into her arms before a response could form. She looked up from the baby's innocent, sleeping face to her sister's. Zelena had consistently shot all Robin's proposals for living together down. If she could raise a child without Robin there, Emma could just as easily cut her out too. She wouldn't have access to her baby. Emma would control everything for the next eighteen years. Did she want to woo Emma or did she just want the baby? Denying any and everything that had to do with Emma for so long had made her confused as to what she actually wanted now.

"Don't think too hard. Holding a baby is fairly simple." Zelena moved over to adjust Leia's blanket under her head before encouraging Regina to sit in the armchair.

Regina's mind raced. After all they'd been through, how was her sister so willing to forgive and move on? If it were Henry, there'd be no way Zelena would ever be allowed to hold him.

"Ohana."

"I beg your pardon?"

Zelena shrugged and smiled. "Emma's favourite saying. Ohana. Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I may not trust you yet, but she pointed out that we are sisters, the only sister by blood I have. We should at least try to get along. Our babies will be growing up together after all."

Robin looked between Regina and Zelena in confusion. "Regina, you're pregnant?"

"Oops. You didn't know?" Zelena's eyes showed concern, but Regina saw the slight curl of a wicked smirk on the redhead's lips.

"Know what? Regina?"

Regina just shrugged. "I've no idea what she's referring to. I cannot have children."

"She's referring to my child. Regina made my baby." Emma walked into the room holding Roland's hand. "Lily, Henry will be home soon. You need to clean off his homework space. "

Lily nodded and looked pointedly at Regina before looking back at Emma. She was silently communicating with her sister knowing how pissed off it made the mayor. Emma just nodded and gave a small smile. Lily knew how exhausted Emma was. Cy wasn't making things easy on Emma, and Regina only made things escalate. She hated leaving Emma with her, but her laundry was all over his desk. The last thing she needed was for a teenage boy to find her underwear.

Robin frowned and looked at Emma who had seated herself on the couch beside Zelena. He couldn't tell how far along Emma was since her tank top was flowy and feminine for a change. He had noticed her chest was larger. That was the first thing he always noticed about her every time he walked in the door and was greeted with her cleavage, but she never wore tight clothes anymore, at least not when he was over. He wondered how far along she was. "You had sex with my girlfriend?"

Roland crawled up on the couch and into Emma's lap. His father said she was evil, but he knew she wasn't. She was just sad and lonely. "What's sex?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Robin and Regina glared at her causing her to shrug. She ruffled Roland's curls. "Something you'll learn about when you're older. " She looked up from Roland to peer at Robin. "Ask Regina. As far as I'm concerned, I'm in this alone."

Robin just nodded, not wanting to get into this right now. There was clearly a rift going on between them, and he didn't want to have it out and ruin his time with his daughter. The way Regina wouldn't look at him told him enough.

"Emma, can I stay here sometimes with you and Leia?"

Emma returned her focus to the boy in her lap. "You don't want to stay in the forest?"

"No. I miss having a bed and being with Mommy. I wanna see my new sister. Henry gets to stay here." Roland stuck his bottom lip out, pleading with her.

"Ask your father. I think he might miss having you with him."

Roland hopped off Emma's lap and scurried over to Robin. "Please, Daddy! Can I stay with Emma?"

"Why don't you stay with me, Roland? I have beds and lots of movies." Regina didn't understand why Robin was even considering this. A few days ago he was calling Emma the devil and now he was going to let his son stay with her?

"No. I wanna stay with Mommy and Emma." Roland looked between Robin and Emma, trying to get one of them to cave.

Emma just shrugged. "It won't change your visitation, but if you want your son happy, he can stay."

"Of course I want my son happy!" Robin glared at the blonde before looking down at Roland. "Son, is this what you really want?" Roland nodded before beginning to beg again. "So long as you come back and visit. You're the most important of the Merry Men. The boys will miss you."

Roland ran back over to Emma and pulled himself up into her lap again, cheshire grin splitting his face. Real food, a bed, clean clothes, and someone always around to take care of him again. The Merry Men were okay, but they didn't cuddle or read to him. They didn't make sure he ate or took a bath. Everyone in this house was awesome. He couldn't wait to tell Henry.

 **SQSQSQ**

Lily poofed Emma to Granny's. They had some time before Emma's appointment, and Emma insisted on getting some jalapeno poppers. Emma was rarely holding anything down so she wasn't going to tell her no, but the snack seemed like a very bad idea.

"Ems, what's up? I haven't seen you in ages." Ruby immediately bounced over to them, excitedly hugging her friend.

Emma smiled before sinking into a booth. "Half the town moved into my house. I've been a bit busy."

Ruby frowned. "Who? You should have texted."

"Sorry. Henry lives with me most days now. Lena and her newborn obviously, Lily lives with me now too. Robin let Roland come live with me. The boy had absolutely nothing to wear, so we had to get him clothes and shoes. None of us exactly have anything for a four year old so we've been busy adjusting to all the kids. Merlin is over a lot as is Maleficent. I haven't had much time to go out and do anything."

Lily squeezed Emma's hand. "The pregnancy hasn't been easy either. We don't have much time before her appointment, so could we get an order of jalapeno poppers, a glass of water, a small vanilla milkshake, and some fries?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell Granny to rush it." She gave Emma a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

It only took a few minutes for their food to arrive. Ruby chatted a few minutes with Emma and Lily. She hadn't gotten the chance to before now. It was strange to think Emma had a sister, let alone a twin. They may look nothing alike, but she could sense they were definitely connected. They were having a nice time when a voice cut through their bubble causing Emma to tense and Lily to glare.

"What do you think you're eating? This isn't good for the baby." Regina inspected the junk food with disdain before glaring at the booth. "Don't you have some tables to wipe down, Miss Lucas?"

Ruby noticed how stiff Emma had become. She didn't want to leave her alone if there were going to be problems. "Em, you okay?"

"I'll text you. Thanks for the food." Emma placed a twenty on the table before poofing away to the hospital with Lily.

Lily grabbed Emma and guided her into a waiting room chair as her sister swayed on her feet. "Hey, it's alright. Just breathe. I'll check you in." Lily kept an eye on Emma as she checked Emma in. Regina really irritated her. She'd come around stressing Emma out demanding and forcing her way with things without actually claiming Cy. When Emma got stressed, she got sick. With thee lack of sleep everyone was already suffering from Leia's constant need to be fed or held, Emma was starting to worry her.

The nurse just called Emma's name when Regina appeared. Lily growled and stepped in between Emma and Regina. "No one wants you here."

"I don't care. I'm here, and I'm going into all future appointments from now on."

Regina and Lily stared off, both brunettes scoffing and glaring. Emma was impressed in the similarities. If she didn't know Stephen had similar looks to Regina, she'd assume that Lily was hers.

"That's not happening. Get lost."

"No one tells me no, dear." Regina produced the dagger and Emma's eyes widened as she paled.

"I gave you that for emergency use only, to keep me from hurting anyone. You can't force your way into my appointments. I don't want you here, Regina. You refuse to acknowledge your part in creating my child. You don't ask, you bulldoze. My child isn't a pawn. If you can't grow up and take responsibility, you don't have any place in anything I do."

Dr. Whale came up behind the wobbly blonde to see what was taking his patient so long. He steadied her and frowned at the scene in his waiting room. He saw the dagger and knew Regina was trying to force Emma into allowing her in. "Emma, go into the room please." He waited for her to disappear before looking at the two warring brunettes. 'This is a hospital, ladies. I cannot have you upsetting my patients. Go join your sister, Lily, while I have a word with Regina."

Lily smirked at Regina. "Ha! People are tired of your bullshit. Hope the door hits you in the ass on the way out." She sauntered back into the exam room to calm her sister down. She could feel Emma's nervous, upset energy and knew Emma's snack was making a reappearance.

"You cannot keep me from the appointments. Emma will let me in now." Regina glared at the doctor, ready to incinerate him.

Dr. Whale just crossed his arms over his chest. "Madame Mayor, I know what that dagger does. Emma made her wishes clear before you brought that out. I won't let you bully your way in there. I'd think long and hard about what you're doing. Emma is still the Dark One, and mothers don't take kindly to having their young threatened without the powers Emma holds. You forcing her to do anything won't get you any rights to that baby. Honey, not vinegar." He shook his head before motioning the security guard over.

Regina glared. If she couldn't get into the appointments. She could still have a part of this pregnancy in other ways, starting with a new meal plan for Emma. She poofed herself to her office to compile a list of acceptable foods, ingredients, and meals. Afterwards she worked on acceptable activities and structured Emma's daily activities. If she couldn't have access to the appointments, controlling Emma's day would ensure a healthy baby.

Lily held Emma's hand the entire time Dr. Whale was examining her. Baby Cy was still just a bean yet, but the heartbeat was strong. Both Emma and Lily laughed when the wand was magicked away as it rolled over Emma's abdomen. Clearly Cy didn't like Whale or technology.

"Shh, baby. You're okay." Emma didn't care about the gel. She rubbed her belly and watched it glow in response.

Whale didn't want to interrupt, but he had pressing concerns to deal with if he couldn't ultrasound the baby. "Emma, you've lost six pounds. How has the morning sickness been?"

They discussed how bad Emma's sickness was, how much worse it got when she was upset or stressed. He offered medication, but Emma didn't want that. She knew Cy wouldn't allow that anyways. The next option was suckers to help the nausea.

Emma was actually starting to feel better by the time she and Lily walked home. Merlin was waiting on the couch for an update. He found it humorous that little Cy didn't want her picture taken. When Emma told him about her constant morning sickness, he frowned.

"You get sick whenever you're stressed or upset?" Emma nodded. "And during those times, what is Cy doing?"

Emma shrugged. "Glowy perfume ball. She gets mad when I'm upset."

Merlin frowned before placing a hand on her belly. He let his magic flow into Emma. Emma went from confused to extremely nauseous, to feeling calmer than she had all pregnancy. "What'd you do?"

"I gave you some of my magic. Cy isn't big enough or strong enough yet to have much of her own magic supply. Every time your belly glows or you smell her spice, that's your magic. She's already trying to channel what light magic you have left to fight the darkness. When you get upset, it diverts her focus and she uses more of your magic to get you to calm down."

Emma's brows furrowed as she moved to rub her belly. "You're telling me that my morning sickness is a magic problem?"

Maleficent walked into the room holding Leia. "No, sweetheart. You do have particularly bad morning sickness. It's a price of a magical child, but it's made worse because your little one is battling your darkness and trying to connect with you. The glowing she does when you're calm doesn't require much magic, but when you get upset, she depletes your supply trying to combat the hostile environment."

"I hurt my baby." Emma's face fell as tears formed in her eyes. Her face dropped into her hands as Lily put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Don't fret, Emma." Mal handed Leia to Merlin and moved to sit next to Emma, stroking her hair. "Getting upset once in awhile is normal. It's human. Once we figure out how to stop Hook and get the darkness out of you, things will calm down. Until then, we just lend you a bit of our magic to help the effort."

Emma shook her head no. "Regina said most magic isn't compatible. If you combine the wrong magic, it'll destroy my baby. I won't do it."

Lily stepped in before Mal could say anything. "We're family, Emma. You, me, and Mom all have similar magic. If we can get Queen Bitch to stop wielding the dagger long enough to listen, she is compatible. It's the least she could do. We won't let anything happen to you or the baby, but if you need this and it helps, let us."

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma tried her best to do her own thing over the next week, but she found herself doing things she didn't want to do, and she couldn't stop herself. No one in the house was particularly happy with the dietary changes. Emma couldn't even look at kale anymore without wanting to throw up. No matter how hard she tried against it, she found herself forced to take short walks around town at the same time every day, same route. The yoga didn't start out as something Emma had wanted, but she found the hour and a half to be surprisingly relaxing. Often she took Roland with her.

"Emma, we need to be focusing on stopping Hook. What are you doing?" Merlin frowned and followed Emma as she began cleaning the house.

"I don't know." Emma whined, unable to help the frustration leaking out of her. "I can't stop. No matter what I actually want to do, it's like I've become a puppet somehow and I cannot control anything I do. Make it stop." Emma knew she was begging, but she was beyond caring. For days she'd given up her control with no answers as to how or why. All she wanted to do was regain her autonomous freedom.

Merlin knew Emma and the baby didn't react particularly well to his magic, but he needed to figure out what was going on. Waving his hand down the front of her body, he found no spells or curses in Emma's system.

"Puppet, dear. Pinocchio is controlled by the dictation that in order to be a real boy his actions must remain pure and true. Whether you act like it or not, you are a puppet too with the darkness in you." Zelena walked into the room holding an alert Leia.

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not- you, you mean Regina's doing this to me?"

Henry and Lily walked into the room just then. Lily got extremely pissed and snatched the cleaner from Emma's hand. "What do you think you're doing? These are toxic. You shouldn't be cleaning. Emma!"

Emma burst into tears, face quickly being hidden behind her hands. "I don't want to. I tried not to. I _have_ to."

Henry frowned and moved forward to hug his mother. Crying was becoming more normal, but he hated seeing her upset. He could feel Emma's belly start heating up and knew the baby was going to cause Emma to be sick again. "Ma, what's wrong? What's Mom doing?"

Zelena sighed. She wanted a relationship with her sister. She thought things had been going okay, better than they had. Regina would happily ask to hold Leia, talk to her a bit, but they never discussed Emma or the baby. Emma had asked her not to, and Regina didn't bother inquiring. If her sister was going to keep hurting Emma, she had to make a decision as to which side she'd be on, and it wasn't a hard choice at all. "Henry, your mother has the dagger."

It took a few moments for both Lily and Henry to realize what that meant. They were both furious. Emma's exhaustion and constant stress at being forced to do and eat things she didn't want, her added sickness at being forced to eat and being over tired from doing things she didn't have the energy for were all caused by a woman who refused to even tell her boyfriend that the baby was hers.

Henry started crying, emotions overwhelming him. He was so angry at Regina. Angry at her for not stepping up for Emma and the baby, for tearing his family apart, for denying and hurting her true love, for abusing Emma's trust in her with the dagger. He felt completely helpless, and he hated it.

"Don't cry, Henry. It's not your fault. She can't control me forever."

Henry sniffed and nodded, accidentally wiping his nose on Emma's shirt. She just shrugged and stroked his hair. "We'll get the dagger back, Ma. She can't do this to you."

"Yeah, Em. No one gets to take away your freedom ever again. Sit down and try to relax. You're not allowed to clean." Lily gently pushed Emma into her favourite armchair.

Emma let out a pitiful whine before choking on a fresh sob. "I can't. I want to, but I have to clean. It hurts if I don't. Everything hurts. I have to."

"Then we'll help you clean, Emma. We can come up with a plan about Hook while we help." Merlin waved his hand and switched all Emma's cleaners into non-toxic, safe cleaning products from the Honest Company. He was skeptical about the effectiveness of them without the harsh chemicals, but he wasn't about to risk hurting Emma or the baby, or facing Lily's wrath if something happened to her.

Maleficent returned to Emma's home with a tired Roland, surprised to find Emma curled up in Zelena's arms, sobbing, bucket at her feet. Mal's nose scrunched in disgust, knowing that it was full of whatever she'd been forced to eat.

"Regina's behind this."

Roland released Mal's hand and raced to Emma, trying to peer up at Emma from Zelena's stomach, craning his head to try and see up into her hiding place. "Ma?"

Emma sniffed and wiped at her eyes before pulling Roland into her lap. "It's okay, buddy. I'm just not feeling well."

Maleficent sat on the other side of her daughter and smiled unabashedly as Emma moved and buried herself into Maleficent's chest instead. She kissed the top of Emma's head as her arms enveloped both Emma and Roland. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart. We'll figure this out."

Zelena just shook her head. "We already have. Regina used the dagger. She's the one forcing Emma. We have a new problem though." Mal frowned and looked up from comforting her daughter to the redhead. Zelena pushed the bucket closer to Mal's feet. "It's no longer just food and bile."

Maleficent dared looked down once she'd taken a few breaths to prepare herself and was shocked to find the bucket half full with glittering black and white swirled liquid. "She's vomiting magic? This is really bad. I need to go talk to Regina. This has to stop."

Emma made a noise of protest and held onto Mal tighter. Mal sighed and resumed stroking Emma's hair, wordlessly transferring her magic into Emma. They'd all had to find creative ways to get their magic into Emma. She was stubborn, and hated feeling like a burden. They'd been infusing her drinks and the nausea lollipops with magic. They'd put it in her shampoo and conditioner, her body wash. Occasionally they got away with her knowing they did it. Being forced to do activities she didn't want drained Emma of the little energy she had. Being forced to eat made Emma sick. Everything stressed her out making her need more magic than ever. Poor thing had dark circles under her eyes both from lack of sleep and from being so ill. She'd lost enough weight that everyone was concerned. They needed to get that dagger back before Emma suffered any more. Throwing up pure magic was extremely dangerous and indicated clearly just how straining Regina had made this pregnancy. If it continued much longer, Emma surely wouldn't survive.

"We're working on a plan to get the dagger back. My sister, she's quite a bitter one. She has trouble letting things go. I doubt the dagger is far from her side at all times. Henry and Lily are off gathering intel and I'm 'manning the fort'." Zelena smiled at Roland as the boy peeked out at her from the confines of Emma's lap. She was glad the boy was here. He had latched onto Emma like a puppy and had taken to following her everywhere. He provided a good distraction for her most the time.

Just then the front door burst open, startling everyone. Roland cowered into Emma. Emma, Maleficent, and Zelena flared up orbs ready to shoot at whoever had just burst in. They all relaxed and sighed as Lily walked into the room with Robin. Both immediately held their hands up. "Whoa, sorry, Ems. Still not feeling well?" Lily walked over and gave her mother and her sister a hug.

Emma shook her head no and curled back up into Maleficent. "I just wish she'd ask to be involved or just talk to me. If she can't even say Cy is hers, I don't see why she's doing all this."

Robin frowned as he took a few minutes to survey the whole living room. "She's doing what? Regina?"

"She's got the dagger, Robin. She's been forcing Emma into whatever schedule she dictates, forcing Emma to eat and do things she's clearly in no position to be doing. You're dating her. Tell her to stop. She's going to wind up killing them both." Zelena stared down Robin as he walked over and picked Leia up out of her bassinet.

Robin sighed, both in contentment at holding his beautiful daughter and in exasperation at the situation. "I'm sorry, Emma. We aren't…dating. She doesn't seem very happy being with me right now either. I am not entirely sure Regina knows what she wants."

Zelena's gaze narrowed as she studied him. "Why ever do you say that?"

"Regina's been holed up in her office at all hours, muttering and exhausting herself. She won't talk to me. I moved back to the forest with the Merry Men and she…well she exploded at me. I offered to move back in if she wanted, and she refused but put a pillow and blanket on the couch. Something is bothering her. I'm not entirely sure she's even in the moment anymore, but rather in her head."

Maleficent nodded, moving to rub Emma's back. "She used to retreat into her head a lot, not even realizing she's functioning in this one, reacting purely on her subconscious while she's living inside her head." She turned to look at Zelena and Lily. "You two need to get that dagger sooner rather than later. Regina may have good intentions thinking she's helping, but she's hurting both herself and Emma."

Lily watched Emma try and curl herself further into their mother, stroking Roland's hair as the boy leaned against her and sucked on his fingers. She saw how pale and worn down Emma looked. She knew they absolutely had to get that dagger back within the next few days. She hated seeing Emma like this. She knew if the joy of this pregnancy was getting sucked out of Emma, undoubtedly Cy felt vulnerable and miserable which would lead to her pulling more of Emma's magic from her. Emma didn't get to enjoy Henry's pregnancy. Both she and Cy deserved to enjoy this one.

Henry came bursting through the doors. "Code Orange! Code Orange!"

Zelena and Lily jumped up and were about to charge out of the room with Henry when Emma froze them all. Not even the comfort of her mother could prevent her instincts from flaring at the panic in her son's voice. "What's going on?"

The three struggled. Henry whining and Lily growling. Zelena pouted and huffed. "Swan, let us go. We need to deal with Regina."

Robin frowned and stood up, careful not to wake his daughter. "Why?"

Henry looked nervously between Robin and Emma, uncertain he should say. He didn't want his mother to deal with anything else. She had enough on her plate.

"Henry!" Emma sounded both stern and weary causing Henry to sigh.

"Mom was muttering about going after Hook because she thinks that getting rid of him will force your hand into confronting her. She's spinning the dagger around and shooting magic everywhere. Just stay here, okay. I don't want you hurt." Henry pleaded, bottom lip jutting out.

Emma felt herself getting worked up, but had to force it away when she registered Roland was crying and shaking in her arms. "Shh, Rollie. You're safe here with me." She looked up at Henry, flicking her wrist and freeing them. "Go, but be safe please."

They all nodded and ran out, followed by Robin after he'd safely put Leia back in her bassinet. Maleficent pulled Emma in for a hug. "Sweetheart-"

"Go. You know her better than any of them. Zelena may be stronger than her, but you've dealt with her like this before. Just….just be safe." Emma looked up at Maleficent, eyes wide and pleading.

Maleficent leaned down and kissed Emma on the top of the head. "Of course, dear. I'll be back as soon as I can. Try to relax."

Hook was lying in wait as everyone but Emma exited the house. The voices in his head had done nothing but grow consistently stronger over the weeks since he'd first learned he was a Dark One. Much of it he spent black out drunk, but his rum supply had dried up, and the Rabbit Hole had cut him off after days of a tab he couldn't afford. The voices had become insistent, demanding he get that dream catcher back so he could complete their plan. He knew the damn thing was hidden in the cave Emma called a basement. He snuck around to the back of the house, struggling to disarm the protection spells.

Emma sighed as Leia started whimpering. She knew that was the hunger whimper. With Zelena gone, she'd have to use one of the frozen bottles. "Roland, why don't you pick out a movie while I fix Leia her bottle? When Mommy comes back, we can all get in our comfy clothes and watch movies for the rest of the night." Emma knew Regina would probably never allow that, but she was so exhausted. She hoped they could all just relax and have a quiet night for a change.

"We watch turtles?"

Smiling, Emma nodded. Roland had become hooked on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when he had come into her room late one night to find Emma and Henry laying on the bed watching a movie. The only time she had some peace was in the middle of the night, and it was the only time she had to really talk to Henry, gauge his feelings on everything and talk about things. She felt her magic pull and nag at her, but she was in no state to figure out what was going on.

Roland cheered and ran to pull the movie from the shelf, setting up the DVD player. Emma walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle insert from the freezer. She cooed at Leia as the crying got louder. A noise registered behind her. "Done already, Ro- AH!" Emma turned from the freezer and came face to face with Hook trying to sneak through her house. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Hook sneered at her. "Come t'get what's mine, love."

"No! You don't have to do this, Killian. You're better than this. You have to fight it!" Emma started bouncing and rocking Leia who had picked up on the tension and was now screaming. Emma was freaking out. She was in no condition to be dealing with Hook alone. How the hell was she going to keep the kids safe and keep Hook from getting to the dream catcher?

"I'm not. Jus' lost sig't of who I was, but _you_ reminded me of who I am, love, who I've always been. You reject the darkness. Nay me. I _am_ a villain, and I'm goin' to do exactly wha' you ma'e me become. I've a mission, and you can'ot stop us."

Emma stepped backwards as Hook advanced on her, sneering and aiming his hook at the baby until she was backed against the pantry doors. She looked around frantically trying to come up with a plan. "Please, Killian. You showed you can be different. You can be good, a hero. You _can_ quiet the voices. It doesn't have to be this way!"

Roland ran into the kitchen when Emma was taking too long. He heard voices and thought someone had come home. He froze when he saw the bad man had trapped Emma and his sister. In a sudden moment of bravado, Roland charged at Hook, pushing at his legs to create space between him and Emma. "Leave my family alone!"

Hook chuckled darkly, entirely amused before raising his hand. Roland rose in the air, kicking his feet out, struggling to breathe as brown eyes were finally level with blue. "Brave lad." He turned his attention to Emma who was trying to call on her magic to do something. He sneered when he realized nothing was happening. Her glowing belly distracted him. "What the bloody hell is that?!"

Emma used the distraction to try and pull Roland into her arms. She cried in protest when Hook took both kids from her, dangling them mid-air, laughing at her panic. "Give me what I want and you can have the brats."

Cy was channeling Emma's magic, making Emma have to fight her own baby to try and fight back against Hook. Despite vomiting a large amount of magic, Emma managed to knock Hook on his ass, catching both kids as they dropped.

Hook glared, getting to his feet again. "Ye leave me no choice." He pulled out the squid ink and threw it over Emma and the kids without giving any of them time to process what was about to happen. All three froze, Leia screaming her head off, Roland crying, and Emma struggling not to pass out.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma gasped, trying not to be sick again.

"I wan' to hurt ye like you hurt me, love." Hook barely spared them a second glance as he wrenched open the basement door and disappeared downstairs.

Emma struggled to break free. She could feel Regina commanding her to come fight her family for her. The commands wouldn't stop coming. Being frozen by the squid ink left her unable to comply. Her magic was trying to break free, which caused her energy and strength to rapidly flee her body. It took all her effort to keep hold of the kids.

Hook walked back up the stairs with the dream catcher. "Fun doin' business with ye, love, but I've got things to do."

The spell broke the second Hook left the house. Emma crashed to the floor. She handed Leia to Roland in the last bit of strength she had left before everything went black.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina was pleased with herself. She researched nonstop about the best diet, best activities for pregnant women and forced them into Emma's routine. She had Emma taking the best prenatal vitamin. The house was an absolute mess the last time she was there, so she had Emma clean it. Sidney was following Emma every time she left her house. He told her that Emma was extremely thin and looked entirely distraught. Sidney had caught Emma's conversation with Lily and Henry, and had reported back that Emma was miserable because of Hook. Now that she had everything taken care of for Emma, she needed to deal with that pesky booze hound.

Her watch beeped, alerting her that Emma should be doing something. The schedule, she'd left Emma's schedule in her office. Pirate, deal with the pirate and make Emma stick to her schedule later. Regina got halfway to the docks before she poofed herself into her home office. Must stick to the schedule.

'Drink a bottle of water and go for a walk.' Regina gripped the dagger tightly, issuing her command before returning to her quest to get the pirate.

Regina arrived at the Rabbit Hole after ten minutes. She blinked rapidly to adjust from the bright, sunny outdoors to the dark, dank cesspool. Thee depressing bar was void of the leather clad oaf she was in search of though. She'd just made it to the docks when she heard Henry calling for her.

Henry had been shouting at his mother for the past fifteen minutes. He couldn't go in the Rabbit Hole, but he'd been trying to get her attention from the moment she left. Her entire body was a glowing pulse of dark violet. He'd never seen anything like that before, and it terrified him. "MOM!"

Lily and Zelena careened to a halt behind Henry when Regina turned towards them. Her eyes were completely unfocused swirls of purple. They had never seen anything like it either, but they knew better than to get too close. That much magic radiating off someone had the potential to kill with the slightest inclination.

"Henry?" There was an uncertain vulnerable edge to Regina's voice as she tilted her head, seeing but not quite seeing Henry there.

Zelena grabbed Henry when he went to move to his mother. "She doesn't know you're here. Whatever is going on, she's not really here."

"But my mom!" Henry whined, shrugging Zelena's hand off his shoulder. He pouted and stared longingly at his mother. He could see she was sick, maybe as sick as Emma was. He could fix it somehow if they just let him.

"Unhand my son, Greenie!" Regina raised her hand, a large orb flaring to life.

Maleficent arrived just in time, stepping in front of the trio and releasing her own fireball at Regina. Regina growled and started releasing a continuous stream of fireballs at the dragon. "Regina, stop this! You're going to hurt your son."

"I wouldn't if you let him come to me! I'm his mother!" Regina advanced on them and Maleficent pushed Lily, Zelena, and Henry backwards.

"Now would be a good time for some magical assistance." Maleficent returned her focus to Regina, combating the magical attack with her own. "Regina, you need to focus. Fight it."

Regina shook her head. "I'm done fighting. Now I'm taking. It's so much easier when people just listen to their queen."

Lily and Zelena looked at each other. Regina had finally cracked and gone off the deep end. They channeled their magic to Maleficent, letting her use it however she needed.

Mal sighed. Regina had never been this far gone before. She wasn't sure the usual methods would work to bring her back. Not even her most precious son was enough to snap her out of it.

"My baby is getting taken care of properly. I'm doing that. I'm making Emma fix her nasty habits and take proper care of them both. If I can't be there to ensure it gets done, I can still make it get done."

All four stared in shock as Regina started waving the dagger around wildly. They could make out that she was trying to call Emma, but for whatever reason, Emma wasn't showing up. Mal didn't know if that was a good or a troubling thing. The Dark One was supposed to follow every command the wielder ordered.

"Regina, you're hurting Emma. Stop it!" Mal stepped closer while the brunette was lost in her own bubble once again.

"I'm helping her! Have you seen how she eats and how she acts? I'm ensuring both she and the baby are healthy!" Regina returned to trying to demand Emma come fight her family for her, but the stubborn blonde just wasn't showing up. What the hell was going on?! "Stupid, stubborn, pig headed-"

Maleficent lost her temper and her patience, blasting enough magic at her to send Regina soaring off the edge of the docks into the harbor.

Henry ran to the edge of the dock in shock before spinning and glaring at Mal. "What did you do that for?! Clearly she's sick!"

"She needed to cool off." Mal shrugged before calmly walking to the edge of the pier. Regina was bobbing up and down, flailing and sputtering, but at least brown irises were starting to become visible again.

"MALEFICENT!" Regina coughed, the water shocking her system enough that she snapped out of the magical trance she'd apparently been in. "You're insane!"

"Actually, dear, _you_ are out of control. Your body has been building up a magical reserve. Every time you forced Emma to do something, you've caused the baby to drain Emma's magic to try and combat the distress you put them both under. _Your_ body built up its magic because it is supposed to be giving that excess to them. You're not helping anyone! You're hurting them, and it _must_ stop!" Mal stared down Regina who was now treading water, trying to comprehend what she was telling her.

"No! I was helping!" Regina raised the dagger again and called Emma. When the blonde didn't appear, fearful brown eyes turned back to the dragon. "Something's wrong."

Lily let out a scream at the sudden burst if intense, immense pain she felt before her knees buckled. Mal turned and panicked as her daughter crumbled to the ground. She and Henry ran to Lily.

"Emma. Get Emma." Lily gasped out, unable to catch her breath.

Mal moved to help Lily, but the brunette waved her off. "Emma!"

"Henry, stay with Lily. Call the sheriff if you need to." Mal made sure Henry understood and things weren't getting worse before she and Zelena poofed to the house.

"Emma? Roland? Leia?" Zelena frantically moved through the house, trying to follow her daughter's frantic wails before stumbling into the kitchen. The back door was wide open, a large pool of magic on the kitchen floor. She looked around in a panic for signs of anyone before noticing the pantry door opened a sliver.

Roland peered up at her owlishly, eyes wide and full of tears. He started crying anew when it was his mommy who opened the door. He raised his sister up to her. Nothing he did was waking Emma up or stopping Leia's crying. "Help!"

"Maleficent!" Zelena rushed to scoop up her baby, inspecting her. Leia was incredibly upset, red faced and hoarse, but alright. Roland didn't look hurt either, just shaken up. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

Roland pointed to Emma. He'd managed to drag her just inside the door after the bad man had left. He was worried that she still hadn't woken up. "Bad man hurt us."

Maleficent rushed inside the pantry and immediately noticed a collapsed Emma. The puddle of magic on the kitchen floor she had to step over was too much. She wordlessly sent up an endless litany of prayers to whatever higher powers existed to save her baby. "Zelena, get Merlin to the hospital. She's going to need all the magic we can give her. Call Lily and tell her she needs to force Regina to the hospital too."

Robin burst into the kitchen. He'd tried to keep up with them, but realized he'd need reinforcements. The rest of the Merry Men were just outside the border to Emma's house. They'd seen the aftermath of Regina getting sent flying into the ocean. His only concern had been his children. "Bloody hell! What happened?"

"Good, you finally reappeared Take your men and go help Lily force Regina to the hospital. If we're to wake Emma up again she needs the magic." Maleficent barely glanced his way as she tried to assess her daughter. There was barely a pulse. It was almost nonexistent, but it was there. She couldn't see any glow from the baby, but that'd have to be Whale's problem. She scooped up Emma into her arms.

"No! Don't take Mama!" Roland threw himself at Maleficent's legs, sobbing as he latched on.

Mal looked over at Zelena for help, but her arms were full with the baby. She looked over to Robin. "Take your son. Bring him to the hospital once you've gotten Regina. I've to go. _NOW!"_

Robin pulled Roland off Maleficent. The sight of Emma unconscious and unresponsive terrified him. They weren't friends by any means, but they'd come to an understanding once Roland had started living here. He respected and admired her for taking everyone in and caring for them, fighting the darkness, and trying to take care of her baby while Regina had turned into someone neither recognized. Roland sobbed and started lashing out at him even after the pair had disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. He understood his son was scared. "Zelena?"

Zelena was trying not to cry as she warmed up a bottle for her daughter and changed her diaper. Her poor little lower half had broken out in a horrible rash from the short time she'd been alone. "I need to take care of her. I'll be there soon. You need to go."

"It's going to be alright. Emma's a fighter." Robin was surprised he was allowed to hug Zelena, but he wasn't about to question it. He picked Roland up to be level with Leia, now aggressively eating her bottle. "It'll be okay."

"Emma saved us. Bad man tried to hurt us, and Emma saved us. Don't let her die!" Roland wailed before throwing his arms around Robin and sobbing into his neck.

Zelena and Robin stared at each other. No matter their differences, they both loved their kids, and both carried affection for Emma. Zelena loved Emma like family. Robin appreciated her taking care of his family. It was tough to know how Emma felt about anything, but the woman clearly risked her life for them, and they all owed her.

"Go. Get Regina. We have to save Emma." Zelena commanded and waited until Robin and Roland were out the door before recasting the protection spell around the house. Leia calmed enough after sucking down her bottle to let Zelena poof them both to the hospital.

By the time Lily, Robin, Henry, Roland, and Regina showed up, Maleficent, Merlin, and Zelena were trying to force their magic into Emma while Whale and his nurses had Emma hooked up to an IV and monitors, filling her with fluids and medicine.

Maleficent grabbed Regina and forced her to touch Emma's arm, funneling all her magic into the sick blonde. Regina struggled, but the dragon growled a warning and gripped her wrist tighter. It took almost a half hour before Regina stopped glowing violet, returning somewhat to herself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina looked around the room in confusion. It took a few minutes to place where they were and who was on the bed. "What?" Regina started hyperventilating. Lily glared at her as she shoved a trash bin under her right before Regina threw up.

Dr. Whale looked on in confusion and apprehension. He really hated being the only doctor in this town sometimes. "Betty, take the mayor into Room 7 and get her some fluids and a set of vitals."

Regina protested as she was led away. Henry felt torn, split between his mothers. Emma still hadn't woken up or made any indication she was doing any better. His other mother was just snapped out of her magical sickness only to get sick for real. He knew no one else would leave Emma, but he didn't want to leave her either.

Robin noticed his struggle and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll go. You stay here and help Roland."

Emma still didn't wake up after several hours. Lily finally had to forcibly rip Maleficent away from Emma. The older blonde had transferred so much magic to Emma that she nearly drained herself in the process. Everyone was emotionally and physically exhausted. Lily made Henry return home with her, Zelena, and Leia. Roland had pitched a fit and refused to leave, climbing onto Emma's bed and latching on so Mal told them he'd be fine to spend the night. Nothing was moving Maleficent from Emma's side, so Lily relented with the promise that she'd get some sleep. No one was any good to Emma in their current states.

Robin sighed as he went into Regina's room. She was fighting and protesting with the poor nurse. He'd forced her into the bed and to accept the IV. Regina hated being made to stay in the hospital. Now that she'd been drained of most of her magic, she was fine. She needed to get to her son and check on Emma.

Maleficent stirred when she felt someone else in the room. She jolted awake, ready to attack when her brain finished waking up to realize it was Regina. It took a few more minutes for that to process before a deep glare set in. She checked on Emma and Roland before growling at her former student. "You did this. Are you happy?"

Regina was in a trance, shocked and staring at Emma. She'd never seen the blonde so thin or frail. The woman lying on the bed was a mere shell, skin and bones she barely recognized. How could this be the result? She was just trying to ensure Emma and the baby had a healthy pregnancy. Maleficent's words barely registered as she stepped closer. She reached out to touch Emma's thigh and yelped in shock as a thin, nearly invisible protective barrier around Emma zapped her.

" _You_ won't get near them. You nearly killed them, Regina. Do you understand? You abusing the dagger put Emma into a position where she couldn't protect herself. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save Leia and Roland." Regina's attention snapped to her and the dragon's glare intensified, her eyes burning an unnatural green. "I saw Roland's memories. Emma was trapped when you tried to command her to fight us. Her magic fled her body while also trying to protect the children. It was all she had left. I keep trying to give her my magic, but I'm down to nothing right now. Zelena and Lily gave her theirs. You gave her all your excess. She still hasn't woken up. I don't know if she will, so are you happy?"

Regina's bottom lip quivered as she tried to steel her emotions. Queens did not cry. "I was helping. She wouldn't let me in, so I did what I had to so that they'd be in the best shape possible."

Maleficent flew off the chair and grabbed Regina's chin harshly, jerking it back to look at Emma. "My baby may die because you couldn't get your head out of your ass long enough to consider _talking_ to Emma."

"I d-"

"Don't you dare tell me you did!" Mal's fingers dug into the woman's skin. She could feel little drops of blood ooze from her skin. "You never once talked to Emma about her pregnancy. You demanded, forced, meddled, and manipulated, but you never actually approached Emma like a responsible adult, like a queen, and tried to talk to her about the baby. You won't even acknowledge to anyone that Cy is your baby. All Emma wanted was for you to talk to her. Instead you wound up nearly killing her, _again._ Three is a magic number. Next time you just might succeed, and I will make your suffering so unbearable that it'd make all you've done look like child's play."

Maleficent released Regina's jaw, the force causing Regina to stumble backwards a few steps. The blonde ignored the tears welling in coffee coloured eyes she'd once adored. She leaned down and kissed Emma on the forehead, carefully rubbing small, soothing circles over Emma's belly. She had no idea what state either of them were in, but she knew both needed to be relaxed and calm in order to heal.

"Why were the children in danger?" Regina's brain finally caught up to all Mal had said. Questions were now swimming through her brain at a rapid pace.

"Hmm?" Mal hummed, returning to her armchair butted up to the edge of the bed.

"Who attacked them?"

Blue eyes never left her unconscious child. Mal scoffed. "Figures you were so busy controlling Emma that you failed to notice the pirate stepping out."

Regina tried getting more out of Maleficent, but the woman was clearly too pissed off at her to divulge any more information. Not that Regina blamed her. If someone had gone after Henry like she'd done to Emma, they'd be a pile of ash at her feet by now without a second thought. Sighing, she left the room and poofed herself home to shower and dress. She needed to get answers, and the only option was to go straight to the source.

 **don't you just love a good cliff hanger? muahahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** i think this is the fastest turn around time i've had for a chapter not already written. it would have been up last night but i had computer issues and had to rewrite it all

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina returned to her home to find the front door wide open. The protection spell was meant to only allow in family. Because of the baby, that meant Emma could enter, but she was still unconscious in the hospital bed. She supposed it could be Henry, but there was a possibility it was Zelena or that Robin had finally woken up and realized she left the hospital. It could also be Hook. If he somehow got passed the protection spells on Emma's house, he could easily get into hers. She flared up a fireball and walked into the house. When nothing appeared amiss on the first floor, she explored the second floor, shocked at what she found.

"Henry?"

Henry angrily wiped at his tears, ignoring his mother, and continued to pack. He'd tried doing it by magic, but he was too upset to focus enough.

Regina's heart ached at the silence, the cold shoulder. She looked around and noticed most of his dressers were empty, that his room was looking disturbingly void of all that made it her son's. "Henry?" She moved closer, reaching out to touch his arm. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not staying here. I'm going to live with my mom!" Henry shoved the last of his stuff in the suitcases, yanking the zippers shut.

"Please, please don't do this!" Regina tried to go after the suitcases, but Henry pushed her away. "Henry, please!"

Anger marred Henry's face, eyes clouding over. "You killed my mom! You hate yourself so much that Merlin had to heal her so she didn't die when all she wanted to do was tell you about Cygnet. You forced her into what you thought was a healthy lifestyle without even thinking what that means to Emma. None of those webpages are designed around Emma. _You_ robbed her of her free will. _You_ forced her to do activities she had no business doing, no energy to be doing because she spends all day throwing up the crap you force her to eat."

Regina stepped back as Henry advanced on her. She'd never seen him so angry. "I didn't know." The words came out barely a whisper. She already hated herself, knew there was no coming back from what she'd done. She couldn't bear to have her son force her acknowledgement and abandon her as well.

"NO! You didn't know because you never bothered to ask or check to see how she was. You bullied and forced things to go your way because you refuse to allow yourself to love. We all know you're only with Robin because you're too afraid to let yourself be with Emma in case something happens to her." Regina bit her bottom lip and diverted her eyes from Henry's penetrating gaze. " _You_ happened to her! You nearly killed her twice now! Dr. Whale and Merlin both don't know if Emma will even wake up because of you. _You_ are responsible this time if your True Love dies!"

"Emma's not-" Regina shook her head. She only had one True Love and it wasn't Emma.

Henry glared, trapping Regina against the empty bookcase. "She is! I'm the author. I know. You know it. Emma knows it. The entire town knows it, Mom! Daniel told you to love again, and you were granted that chance with Ma, but you ruined it. Ask Tinkerbell if you don't believe me. Robin isn't the only blonde haired, green eyed person with a lion tattoo."

Regina frowned. She'd forgotten her son had the capabilities to know the past, present, and future. If he said Emma was meant to be her second chance, there really was no coming back from what she'd done. "Emma has a lion tattoo?"

Releasing his mother to grab his bags, Henry turned to face his mother again. "She got it to remind her of me, and to never forget who she is. Maybe if you had bothered to talk to her instead of trying to Queen her, you'd know."

Before Regina could reply, Henry finally calmed enough to channel his focus on transporting himself to the mansion. It took a few moments for it to truly sink in that he was gone. In a moment of deja-vu, Regina collapsed onto Henry's bed, pulling the pillow to her chest, and sobbing herself into exhaustion.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma wasn't sure where she was. Everything was dark. The last thing she remembered was fighting Hook to save her goddaughter and the boy she was quickly considering a son. Flaring up an orb, Emma took a few steps forward, looking around. Confused at the seemingly void space, she took a chance that she wasn't in danger or risking danger by calling out.

"Hello?" A few moments of silence rang deafening in Emma's ears. "Hello? Anyone here?" Emma muttered to herself, "wherever here is."

"You're okay. We're here."

Emma spun around in a circle a few times, trying to see who was there, pinpoint where the voice came from, but nothing. "Who is we? _Where_ are we?"

"We're safe."

The person behind the voice still didn't show themselves and Emma got annoyed, her nerves alighting with fear. "Show yourself!"

The tiny voice sighed and emerged from the shadows. Vibrant green eyes finally met Emma's for the first time. Red lips split into a grin. She'd been waiting a long time for this moment.

Emma's eyes widened as a small child appeared. Dark brown ringlets hung down the girl's back. The eyes though, she knew them. They stared at her every day in the mirror. "Cy?"

"Hi, Mommy."

"How?" Emma gasped, crouching down to open her arms and welcome the child into them.

The little girl shrugged. "We're in limbo."

Emma's brows furrowed. "Limbo? Like the place you go to wait after you die to see where you go?"

"Sort of. We are stuck here while our bodies fight to figure out whether we survive or we move on. People have been giving us magic all day to try and bring us back, but your heart is trying to decide if we can go through life where Regina is going to keep hurting us."

Emma was silent for several minutes trying to take in what this little girl, her little girl, was saying. None of it made sense, but after everything she'd been through, it did. Instead of responding, Emma allowed her tears to come, burying her face in her daughter's curls and holding on while she could.

"Mommy, don't be sad. You saved Roland and Leia. Whatever happens, it'll be okay. We're together." Cy leaned back and moved hair out of her mommy's face, trying to wipe away her tears.

"How are you here? How are you…so big? You're just a little bean in there right now."

Cy smiled, and it quickly became Emma's favourite sight in the world. "We're not in that world anymore, Mommy. We're not anywhere. I can't talk to you as a bean, and I wanted to talk to you."

Emma quickly pulled her baby back into her arms tightly, hugging her perhaps a bit too hard. "I love you, Cy."

"I love you too, Mommy. That's why whatever happens, we'll be okay. We'll be together."

Emma pulled her baby away from her just enough to study her face, commit it to memory. She wanted to always remember it. Her baby was the perfect blend of her and Regina. God did she want to share this with Regina, but it was quickly chased away with the thought that Regina no longer deserved to be around something this precious. She pulled Cy back into her and kissed every inch of the girl's face she could.

Cy was silent for a minute, apprehensive, and Emma noticed. "Baby?"

Green eyes hesitantly peered up at her mother. She fiddled with her fingers, mannerisms so like Emma. "Mommy, you won't get rid of me if we go back, right? I wanna stay with you. I don't wanna not be with you."

Emma immediately felt guilty. She'd warred with ending the pregnancy several times, unsure she was in a position to take care of a child, unsure she _could_ raise a child. She'd also considered contacting the adoption agency she'd used for Henry. Now, actually holding her child, she couldn't fathom not having her baby. "Mommy is just having a hard time. You're not going anywhere, okay kid? You and me against the world."

Pleased with that answer, Cy launched herself back into her mommy's arms. Cuddled together, each playing with the other's hair, neither noticed the room start to fade away. One instant Emma was holding her daughter, and the next she only felt excruciating pain.

"NO!"

Maleficent jolted out of her chair in alarm, only to find her daughter finally awake, gasping for air and sobbing. "Shh, baby. I've got you. You're alright. Hold on." Her magic had only regenerated about halfway, but she pushed as much as she could into Emma. "It's going to be alright now, sweetheart. It's alright."

Emma shook, sobbing into her hands. The pain in her body was less intense, but that didn't heal how much her heart ached. She wrenched the blanket off her and pulled at her gown until Maleficent grabbed her hands.

"Stop, Emma! You're going to hurt yourself."

"My baby!" Emma wailed. "I had my baby. Where'd she go? No, no, no! I promised! I promised!"

Mal maneuvered herself onto Emma's unoccupied side, pulling her daughter into her. "You promised her what?"

"I promised her that she'd stay with me. My baby!"

Zelena walked into the room, shocked to find Emma awake. "Took you long enough." She sauntered over and grabbed one of Emma's hands, pushing her magic into the blonde. She didn't stop until Emma's cheeks regained colour, her hair regaining some bounce. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"What happened? Is my baby okay? Someone tell me, please!" Emma looked between both Mal and Zelena, begging someone to give her answers.

"We weren't there, but Roland said a bad man tried to hurt you all. You saved my children, Swan. I'll never be able to repay you." Zelena turned away to angrily brush away a tear before it could fall "Regina used the dagger on you to try and make you fight us, but you were trapped."

Emma nodded. "Hook used squid ink to paralyze us. He threatened the kids. I couldn't let him hurt them. I don't remember what happened after he left."

Mal sighed and gave a small smile. "You had vomited too much magic. You were already too weak from what Regina put you through, so fighting Hook and not being able to obey the dagger drained you of what little you had left. I don't know how you're here right now, but I'm so grateful."

"My baby?"

Zelena looked at Mal, hoping she'd have the answer. There wasn't any response from the fetal monitor, and Emma's belly hadn't glowed since they'd found her.

Mal pushed a stray lock behind Emma's ear. "Emma-"

"No, tell me!"

"Sweetheart, we don't know. Just because a magical baby doesn't show up on the fetal monitor doesn't mean she's not there still. You're barely back. Give it some time."

Emma growled and pushed Mal's hands away, reaching for the gown. She ripped it open and examined her flat stomach. With all the weight she'd lost her hip bones were protruding. Her skin was sunken. It certainly didn't look like an environment to house a baby. Tears leaked down her face as she rubbed her belly in soft, small circles. It would be her luck to meet her baby and then get her taken away.

"Regina's gone!" Robin burst into the room in a panic, skidding to a halt in shock to see Emma awake. "You're okay then?"

Emma didn't bother answering or acknowledging him, face turning to bury in Mal's shoulder as she grieved. Mal stroked Emma's hair, unable to find any words that would make this moment better. Zelena reached for Emma's hand, offering what comfort she could.

"What? What'd I miss?" Robin looked at the three of them in utter confusion. If Emma was awake, why'd they all look so heartbroken?

"I know Regina left. She's going after Hook."

Emma reared back in shock, followed by anger. "Are you insane? Why would you let her do that knowing what he is?"

"You were my concern, Emma. You are my concern. Regina can handle Hook. It's time she did something right for a change." Mal shrugged, not understanding why Emma was so angry over a woman who'd nearly killed her _again!_

Emma used magic to change her clothes before pulling her IV out. Zelena and Mal scrambled to stop her, but Emma fought them. "You have no idea what he's become! Regina can't take him alone. The only way to defeat Hook is if we both die. He's immortal, and I won't put Henry through losing another parent."

The only thing that stopped Emma from disappearing from the room in an angry cloud of smoke was Roland's shocked, "Mama?"

Mal seized the opportunity of Emma's paused departure and grabbed her wrist. "Think before you go leaping. The pirate almost killed you. You barely have enough magic in you after what happened. You can't go wasting it or _you_ won't get to save Regina, yet again. We need a plan, a solid one, before you go charging off into the night. One might truly mistake you for one of the idiot Charmings."

Robin didn't understand what was so wrong with the pirate now, but if they needed to stop him, and keep Regina away, he could help. "I'll stall Regina. If she wants to go after him, she will, but I can stall."

Emma sat back on the edge of the bed and pulled Roland into her lap. "Don't upset her. Just keep her busy until I think of something. We have to stop him before he destroys us all."

Lily burst into the room after Robin left. Smirking, she pulled the dagger from behind her back. "Who's the best sister in the world?"

Everyone's eyes widened. The darkness had to regenerate in Emma as much as her magic, but enough was in her to demand she take the dagger. Zelena jumped up first and grabbed it from Lily. "How'd you get this?"

"The queen was distracted so I took it. Seems her house isn't as protected as she claimed." Lily looked between the three of them, thoroughly enjoying the shock on their faces. She didn't bother telling them she'd snuck in to find Regina passed out on Henry's bed in his empty room, tear tracks fresh on her face as she clutched his pillow. There was no glory in the victory if they knew how easy it'd been to obtain. "Now, what's the plan?"

Maleficent poofed them all home. Time was of the essence. They had to come up with a plan, one she would make sure didn't involve Emma's death. Trying to summon Merlin, they sat around the living room attempting to come up with solid gameplan that made defeat possible if all went according to plan.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina woke when she heard Robin calling for her as he stormed through her house. She wasn't sure how long she'd passed out for, but the sun had sunk low in the sky already.

"There you are!" Robin walked into Henry's room and stopped, looking around. "What are you doing in here?"

"Henry left."

Robin nodded. "You did nearly kill his mother."

Regina pulled herself into a seated position, glaring at the man who'd just sat next to her. "When did you become such a fan of Emma? Just last week you tried to break down her door in the middle of the night for giving me underwear."

"She takes care of my kids. My son loves her." Robin leveled his gaze with Regina's. "Besides, you're punishing her more than I ever could."

With a flick of her wrist, she was immaculately presentable again. She smirked when Robin struggled next to her to break hold of the immobility spell. "Yes, I do have a pirate problem to go take care of."

Robin struggled against Regina's magic, shouting and begging to be released, for her to stop and listen, but the resounding echo of the slamming door told him that Regina was gone. He just hoped that everyone else had a plan because he was trapped.

 **SQSQSQ**

Hook saw Henry walking out the back door of his house and smiled. Perfect. Since regaining his memories, the voices in his head had become incessant in urging him to complete their plan. All he needed was the sword. The voices tethering him to Excalibur led him back to Emma's. It took all his effort not to rip the sword from the brunette waving it around like a toy. Merely promising to put it someplace safe until needed while disguised as Henry got them to hand the thing over. He reveled in their horror and shock as the glamor fell as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit!" Emma swore, jumping up from the couch.

Maleficent grabbed Emma's wrist. "You're in no condition. We don't even have a plan yet."

"I have to go. No one else knows what the Dark Ones want. Get Merlin." Emma pulled her wrist free before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

"I'm going." Lily made to leave too, but Mal managed to stop at least one of her daughters.

"No, Lilith. You need to stay and watch the kids. Zelena needs to go and get Merlin. She has more control over her magic, she can deal with Regina.

Zelena nodded and handed her daughter to Lily before disappearing to find Merlin.

Emma just knew Hook wasn't going to go straight to the pond. He wanted to torture her, to prolong this. She went to the docks, pleased to see her instincts were still there. "You don't have to do this, Killian."

"Aye, but I do, love. You see, I told ye I would succumb to the darkness. I promised I'd kill yer family, and I don't break me promises."

Nimue appeared next to Hook and Emma frowned. "Why are you helping him with this?"

"You had such potential, Emma." Nimue sighed and moved forward to stroke Emma's cheek with the back of her hand. "Pity you wasted it all on the silly notion of virtue. You know what I want, what we all want. It wasn't his idea, but it serves his revenge perfectly. We will get what we want, Emma. One way or another, we will get it."

Emma shook off Nimue and moved closer to Hook. "You're my friend, Killian. I promised I'd never abandon you. I'm not going to give up on the man I know is in there. The fact you haven't gone through with it yet tells me he's still fighting for a chance to do what is right. Please, Killian."

"Enough!" Hook raised a fist and despite Emma flinching away, he squeezed. The strangled choking sounds Emma was making told him his magic was at least still working, even if his old self was starting to break through the darkness.

Regina wasn't sure where to start looking for the pirate. She definitely wasn't going to the Rabbit Hole again. Once she was finished dealing with the leather clad oaf, she really needed to get some ordinances signed into law to clean that disgusting place up. Making a quick decision, she poofed herself to the docks, sighing in relief when she saw the pirate. "Killian, I thought I'd find you here. Look to the sea to find a pirate."

"Aye, love. What is it you want?"

"Well I-" Regina stopped when she finally heard the gasps for air. Shocked, she looked around Hook to see Emma pinned to the side of his ship, legs kicking out every so often as her face turned an unnatural red. "Killian, stop it. Whatever you're doing, you need to rethink your plan."

Hook raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Lass didn't tell ye?"

"Tell me what? Emma?"

Emma felt the vice grip around her throat release her enough so she could speak. "Regina, get out of here. I've got this."

Regina scoffed. "Yes, I can clearly see that. Jones, let her go!"

"No, I don't think so. She turn me into a crocodile. I'm showing her what'a real Dark One looks like." Hook returned to choking Emma, encouraged on by Nimue.

Regina yanked Hook's shoulder away, causing him to lose focus and unceremoniously drop Emma to the pier below. She'd deal with Emma's idiocy later. "I can see you think Emma betrayed you, but whatever your plan for revenge, it doesn't have to be this way."

Hook threw Regina against the hull of his ship where Emma was just hanging. He enjoyed the fact that unlike Emma, the queen struggled and fought his hold. He sneered as he looked down at Emma. "I was just going to kill ye, let ye meet them all again in the Underworld, but now, now I think I'll torture everyone ye care about one by one. I'll kill them and let ye live with their blood on yer hands."

"JONES!"

"Struggle as much as ye'd like, Majesty, but ye won't get free. Ye couldn't defeat Rumplestiltskin, and ye cannot defeat us. Ye'd make a great addition to the Dark Army if yer willing." Nimue stepped forward and examined Regina, breath sickeningly sweet as she got too close.

Emma blasted the apparition away from Regina, knowing that even if she wasn't there, she could still do damage to her. "Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you. If you want revenge, fine. I'm right here, but no one else deserves to get hurt for my mistakes, Killian."

"The Underworld awaits, dear. Do not waste any more time on these insignificant peasants." Nimue reappeared, whispering things to Hook that Emma could only guess at.

"Killian." Regina gasped. "This isn't the man you want to be." She managed to push the magic away enough to regain a few breaths. "I've changed. I'm not who I used to be. This isn't who you are. You may be the Dark One now, but you're not the man you were when I recruited you, when I tested you-"

"ENOUGH!" Hook doubled his efforts and was pleased when the queen started turning red again. "Ye know _nothing_ of the man I truly am. I'm going to send everyone to the Underworld. Ye have yer legacy, and I'm going ta make mine."

Emma tried to fight Hook as best she could, even gained some ground before a black cloud appeared next to them. "Let them go, Pirate." Merlin appeared as it cleared, aiding Emma's attack.

"Merlin."

Hook used the wizard's distraction to throw him against the hull next to Regina. "Love birds reuniting, how sweet. Too bad fairytale is a tragedy."

"Nimue? You're not really here." Merlin shook his head, almost had it cleared to focus on defeating Hook, when Nimue stepped flush against him.

"But I am here, Merlin. You should know more than anyone that I am all Dark Ones. I am here, and once Excalibur reaches the pond, I will truly be here."

Merlin struggled, trying to fight back. He was the oldest person in all the realms. If anyone could fight the darkness, it was him. "You can't do this! Why?"

"Because you are _mine!"_ Nimue leaned forward to press her lips against Merlin's. "I know how you feel about her baby, our baby. That should be us. When the Dark Ones take over, it can be."

Merlin shook her off, knowing it'd spark her fury. "No, no I refuse. You cannot do this. Cy isn't our baby. She's Emma's."

Emma coked out a gasp when Hook managed to choke Merlin, landing magic blow after magic blow on Nimue's behalf. "Stop it! Killian, please!" She managed to free Merlin, rushing to lean over him and check his injuries.

"Emma is a Dark One, no matter how pathetic. Her baby is ours, mine. It shall be our heir, bringing a new world order with a cruel fist. You could join us, Merlin. We could rule together. The one thing time hasn't changed is how much I do love you. Ironic isn't it, a Dark One capable of love."

Emma growled, throwing blast after blast of magic at Nimue and Hook. She wasn't fully recharged from being drained, but adrenaline was overruling her energy level. "You won't ever have my baby. I'll kill you myself before that happens."

Nimue had enough of Emma, reaching through Hook to choke her as she forcibly pulled the darkness from her and into Excalibur. "I think you'll find, Savior, that you're just a weak, pathetic mess now. Hook, finish this."

Hook stalked up to Merlin, ripping his heart out. He leaned down to taunt Emma, squeezing the organ once it was in her face. "What ye made me." He reminded her as he gripped it harshly again, relishing in the groaned gasps Merlin was making. "I'll give ye a choice, Swan. Save your precious queen, or save Merlin."

Emma turned to look at Regina, her body hanging limply against the hull. She could see another few seconds and Regina wouldn't make it. Merlin had been nothing but kind and supportive, her own personal savior through everything. She couldn't lose either. Instead, she snarled and used enough magic to send Hook flying down the docks.

It was a race to the heart Hook had dropped. Regina and Merlin had fallen in crumpled heaps to the ground, neither moving. Hook grabbed the heart a second before Emma reached it. He smirked and crushed it, allowing the wind to carry the ashes into Emma's face. "Say goodbye."

"NO!" Emma wailed, trying to fight him, her resolve to defeat him only strengthening. There was no more friendly Killian Jones in there. There was no saving him anymore.

"Emma, Killian, stop!" Both turned to face Archie as he ran down the docks towards them. "Killian, this isn't you."

"Ye don't know who I am. None of ye do!"

Archie advanced, despite Emma's protests. "I do, though. We talked about this. I know this isn't the man you want to be. I know it's not the example you want your brothers to know. It's not who you wanted to be. You can come back from this. It's never too late."

Hook shook his head, using his hook to keep the cricket at a distance. "Tell yourself what ye want, love. This is me. I am a villain, and I've been waiting centuries for my revenge. Not even you will keep me from that."

Tink appeared behind him. "I've known you how long, Hook? This isn't what you wanted as your revenge. This is their revenge, but it won't be yours. The crocodile won't suffer. The Underworld has been his home for centuries. You'll be hurting everyone else in town, trapping them down there, but he won't suffer. Hasn't that been your goal this whole time?"

Hook stepped back to keep an eye on both of them. "What are ye doing here? I'm a bit busy."

"Torturing Emma isn't the way, either. She made a mistake, but it was one born from good intention. She wanted to give you your second chance, because she saw the man you were trying to become. She felt you deserved that. We know you deserve it. Killian, don't do this." Archie shook his head. There had to be a way to get through to him. There just had to be light inside him still.

A few Lost Boys ran over to join the efforts. Emma struggled to her feet, the rush slowly wearing of enough to know she'd surpassed her limits. "Look at these people, Hook. They care about you. They love you. You haven't had that since your brother died. Are you really willing to throw that all away on a revenge that won't even give you what you want?"

Nimue knew she was losing the battle. She called forth Dark Rumple and a few others to chant mercilessly in his ears. "Kill them! Finish the plan. Kill them!"

Hook stared at the people gathering together on the docks, whether in solidarity to save themselves or to support him, he didn't know, but They were coming, joining in with the people he cared about. The voices were overwhelming though. He couldn't stop them. The world was spinning, and for once it had nothing to do with the rum. "STOP! That's _enough!"_

"What do you think you're doing?" Nimue tried to intervene, but without Hook's acquiescence, she could no more control the mortal world than they could successfully attack her.

Hook pulled Excalibur from his belt. "Being the man I want to be."

"No! You cannot stop us! We will find a way." Nimue watched in helpless anger as the other Dark Ones faded away. The more support the pirate was getting, the less control she had over him.

"Yes I can. Ye can't win if there's no Dark One to complete the plan."

Emma rushed forward as Hook pointed the sword into his stomach. "Killian, you can't do this! Please!"

Hook just shook his head, giving her a sad smile. "We both know there's no other way, love. I kill'd the only person who could free us from this. I gave into the darkness, but you were right. This isn't the man I wanted to be. Let me go. Let me die a hero. That's the man I want ye all to remember. Let me die a hero. "Hook didn't give any further warning as he plunged Excalibur through his body.

Emma allowed her tears to flow, helplessly grabbing the hilt. She barely even noticed herself reverting into her old attire. She could care less if her hair no longer had paste like quality to it or that her familiar jeans and trusty jacket were back. None of that meant anything right now. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen."

Archie grabbed Emma's hands before she could pull the sword out. "He's gone, Emma. We have to let him go."

"Sorry, loves." Hook choked out his last breath, blood trickling out of his mouth as he now stared vacantly up at Emma.

Emma let Archie kneel down over Hook and hold him with the rest of the crowd. She made her way to Merlin's body and knelt down beside him. He'd been an instrumental part these last few weeks. He was going to be irreplaceable. Crying softly, she pulled out the small dagger he kept hidden in his boot.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd left the dagger with me. I could have stopped him, and you'd still get to have your boyfriend."

Green eyes snapped up to see Regina looming over her. "This is _your_ fault! You're no longer queen, Regina. Your actions have consequences that you have to answer for." She quickly rose to her feet. "You did this! _You_ forced me into doing and eating things without even asking me anything about my pregnancy. _You_ drained all my magic, all my energy. _You_ made me choose between fighting you and saving the kids. You, _you_ killed our baby!"

Regina's face went ashen, quickly stepping backwards. "I what?"

Emma advanced on Regina, completely ignoring the focus of the crowd shifting to them. "You killed our baby! I woke up, but they couldn't find any heartbeat for Cy. You murdered our baby, so don't tell me this is my fault! It's yours!"

"Emma!"

The pair turned to see Snow and Charming running towards them. Snow stopped as she looked at the carnage on the docks behind them. "Oh Emma, What did you do?"

" _I_ didn't do this!" Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I was trying not to have this happen."

"Clearly you did something. _You_ are the Dark One." Snow dared get in Emma's face. She wasn't scared of Emma, not when she looked like herself again.

Archie stood up, covered in blood, to step between the warring women. "Hook sacrificed himself to keep us all from going to the Underworld. Emma tried to save him. Please, don't do this now."

Charming moved towards Emma, and she stepped away from them. "No! You've made it clear that you can't, won't, trust me. I'm _not_ your daughter. Just leave me alone." She turned to Regina. " _Everyone_ just leave me alone."

She vanished in a cloud of white smoke leaving Regina to answer to the Charmings.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma had no idea where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of there before _she_ was the one killing people. She couldn't believe Regina had the audacity to blame any of this on her. Yes, she messed up making Hook the Dark One, but it had come from a place of love and understanding. Hook had proven himself, had shown he wanted a second chance. If he died, he'd never had had the chance. Of course Snow and David had to barge right in and accuse her of evil. For people constantly trying to force themselves into her life, insisting they were her parents, they sure loved to condemn her. It finally clicked where she needed to go. Poofing from the vacant Main Street, Emma reappeared outside a house she never frequented. The door opened before she could knock.

"Mom."

Maleficent knew her daughter would be needing her. Emma's house provided comfort, but it also provided chaos, so she had returned home to wait until she was needed. Opening her arms, she allowed Emma to fall apart. "Shh, baby. I've got you."

Emma felt themselves being transported to a bed, but she clung tightly to the dragon's shirt and cried. She could feel Mal running fingers through her hair, rubbing her scalp and the back of her neck in the process.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma shook her head no, and Mal nodded, content to be comforting her daughter. The silence welcome by both.

"He's dead."

It'd been ten minutes before Emma spoke. Mal was frankly not surprised at the outcome of the battle, but she did want to listen to whatever her child said. "Oh? Are you alright?"

"No. Merlin, Hook, my baby….they're all dead. I failed them all. It's my fault." Emma sniffled and gasped, trying to control her sobbing grief.

Mal cupped Emma's face in both hands, tilting and pulling until Emma was looking up at her. "Emma, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this to happen. You didn't want any of it. Merlin chose to go help you. He knew the risks. Hook did what he had to do for you, for all of us. You wanted Cy more than anything. I know you were scared of being a mother, of having this baby, but you were also happy, happier than I have ever seen you when she glowed and you got to talk to her. None of this is your fault, Emma."

Emma shrugged and snuggled back down into Mal. "I saw her."

"Saw who?"

"Before I woke up I was in some place she called limbo. It was pitch black except for her. My baby radiated light. She would have been so good. She'd never have been born to be the dark heir."

Mal stroked Emma's hair, listening intently. "Of course not, Emma. No one is born all good or all evil….unless the Charmings force that to happen, but a child is grey. They must be made into something, and you'd have ensured she would turn out properly, that she learned how to deal with the bad so she could maintain the good."

Emma nodded. "She would have been so good. I wish you could have seen her. She was perfect, dark hair and lips like Regina, green eyes and dimples. She was so perfect, Mom. I promised her we'd always be together. I promised and she's gone."

The sobbing broke Mal's heart, but she knew there were no words to heal Emma's grief. Only time could lessen it, help her move on from it and grow. It took a few hours, but Emma finally cried herself into exhaustion while Mal wracked her brain for all she knew about limbo. There had to be some hope left. If Emma saw Cy, had her with her in limbo, then somewhere that little girl still existed. She just needed to find the right tomb to tell her what she needed to know.

 **SQSQSQ**

Across town, Zelena just made it to the harbor as everyone was leaving. The scene was a mess of caution tape, the sheriff's cruiser, an ambulance and body bags. Her heart sunk at the possibility one of those might be for Emma. She'd been entirely unsuccessful in finding Merlin, but she'd tried to gather as many people as Hook seemed to care for and get them to the docks. She saw her sister walking the opposite way of the chaos and chased after her. "Regina!"

Regina heard her name being called, but she was in no mood to be dealing with anyone, especially her sister. She ignored Zelena and kept walking until she was forced to turn around and face her sister, her shoulder nearly wrenched out of place.

"What happened?"

"People died. The Dark One is dead. What do you think happened? Do you see an army of Dark Ones coming for us? None of us bear the mark of Charon, so obviously we're fine." Regina pulled her arm free, glaring at the redhead.

Zelena frowned. "Emma?"

"Emma is fine, no thanks to you. I had to save her from becoming shark bait from a deranged pirate."

"I doubt it was you that saved her."

Regina was about to disappear when the words rang through. She let her anger flow. There was no one there to protect or stop her this time. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zelena rolled her eyes, not even remotely scared of her sister's temper. It was always explosive, but short lived and rather mild when compared to the moniker. "It means that this mess is your fault. Things wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if you'd not abused the dagger, ruined Emma's trust in you."

"I did what I had to in order for Emma to have a healthy pregnancy. It's not my fault that she wasn't capable to do so. I wasn't the one who made a rogue pirate into the Dark One and then kept it hidden from the entire town."

"It is your fault that her baby didn't make it." Zelena raised her chin, knowing that that was the one thing truly sinking into her sister's mind and tormenting her. It was so easily readable in her eyes. "How does it feel to know you murdered your own child? That you destroyed your own chance at True Love this time around? Emma will never forgive you. She loved that child with all she is. Henry will never forgive you. You've lost _everything."_

Regina lost it, sending a fireball at Zelena, thrilling when her sister wasn't expecting it and flew backwards before crashing roughly into the street.

Zelena shook off the damage and released her own orb at her sister. "I can fight like this all day, darling. You know you can't beat me, and when we're done, _I_ get to go home to my beautiful little girl, to my home where your son now lives. I get to return to a house full of love while you get nothing."

The sisters waged a magical war back and forth, but it was clear Zelena was about to be victorious. That was something Regina wouldn't, couldn't, allow. She knew she'd truly lost everything, but if she lost everything, so would her sister. She conjured the Apprentice's wand.

"Oh darling, I thought we proved you weren't powerful enough to wield that?" Zelena chuckled, amused her sister would try that one again.

"That was before I believed in myself. Let's see which of us is more powerful now!"

Regina glared her sister down as she waved the wand, the sky ripping open to produce a green vortex.

Zelena's eyes widened. Her sister was finally living up to the magical being everyone boasted she was. She was impressed and slightly terrified. Emma's words came through, that she'd be safe if her sister ever tried this. It gave her renewed confidence. "This won't end well for you, Regina. We will meet again, and you will live to regret doing this."

"See you over the rainbow, maybe. " Regina delighted in victory as the vortex spiraled out of control, sucking Zelena into it. "Enjoy Oz, witch."

The portal disappeared, leaving Regina feeling surprisingly hollow. She should have felt elated at finally beating her sister, but her heart was shattered. No matter what happened to Zelena, it wouldn't change anything that had happened. Henry hated her once again, hated her more than he ever had. Robin knew he wasn't meant to be with her. Roland had chosen Emma over her. Emma had nearly _died_ because of her yet again. She had finally done the one thing she'd never done. She'd murdered a child. She'd murdered her own child. Unable to handle any of it, she went home to drown herself in cider until a way to fix this came to her. There _had_ to be a way to fix things. There always had been before.

" _You're no longer queen, Regina. Your actions have consequences that you have to answer for_."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom? Mom is it true?" Henry raced through the house trying to find his mother. He searched the entire house, coming up empty on his blonde mother. He'd just learned she lost the baby, that Hook was dead, that Merlin was dead. He'd seen what looked like a portal closing and his other mother standing underneath it. He just wanted to find Emma and make sure she was okay.

"Mama not here."

Henry turned to Roland, who was sitting on the couch watching some kid's cartoon while Lily held his sleeping niece. "Do you know where she is?"

Roland shook his head no, turning to look at Lily. "She fightin' the bad man to save us."

Lily sighed and ruffled his curls, pulling the boy in closer to her side. She looked up at Henry and finally noticed the tears in his eyes. Part of her wanted to tell him to suck it up, but another part of her knew just how overwhelming everything that had just happened was. "Come here, Henry."

The teen didn't' need to be told twice as he dove into his aunt's other side. Lily sighed and magicked Leia into her bassinet. Hopefully whatever had caused her to start shrieking was over because she couldn't comfort three kids on her own.

"Ma lost the baby."

It was barely a whisper, but Lily heard. She looked over at Henry, unsure how to comfort him. She still hadn't started dealing with that. How was she supposed to comfort him too?

Roland popped up and leaned over to Henry. "If she lost it, then she just gotta find it again. My daddy so good at finding stuff. He help."

Lily felt the tears start coming as she laughed through her tears. Oh the innocence of youth.

"We draw Mama a map so she knows where to go?" Roland peered up at them, not understanding why they were both crying. Emma was a superhero. If she could save him and Leia, she could do anything.

They spent the next hour in silence, all drawing picture after picture. Henry drew the nursery he'd wanted to help design. Lily drew a family of dragons. Roland drew lots of treasure maps so that Emma could pass them out and find Cy easier. She was still just a baby. Leia couldn't go far and she was a baby, so Cy couldn't have gone that far either.

Emma and Mal found the trio outside. Lily had Leia in a sling around her front. Henry was holding Roland's hand as they walked the perimeter of the yard.

"What are you doing?"

Roland ran to Emma, proudly handing her one of the treasure maps. "Made this."

Emma looked at the squiggles and what looked to be an X next to a blob. "This is great, Ro. Can you explain what it is?"

Nodding, Roland pointed out the random squiggles. "You follow dis path all over like this-" His finger followed a random pattern Emma couldn't follow if she tried. "then you get to the X and that's where Cy is."

Mal squeezed Emma's shoulder as Emma's face drained of the little colour it had. Emma tried to smile, but it was clearly forced. "Oh, um…"

"Henry said you lost Cy, but don't worry. We find her for you. She a baby so she gotta be close." Roland patted Emma on the back, trying to make her smile.

Henry ran over and crashed into Emma, Maleficent having to hold them both up. "Ma, I'm so sorry!"

Emma ran a hand through Henry's curls before taking his face in her hands. "You didn't do anything, Henry. We'll get through it. It'll be alright again."

Henry didn't tell his mother he could hear the lack of hope in her voice. He knew she didn't believe a word she was saying. He didn't know what to say to her otherwise. He just hugged her and hoped that somehow it wasn't true.

"I think we should all go inside, turn on a movie, and order takeout. How does that sound?" Maleficent bent down to scoop up Roland. She put her other arm around Emma's shoulders. She hadn't gotten around to searching her magic book collection, but if there was a possibility of hope, she wasn't going to stop transferring her magic to Emma. When Emma's body recovered, and if Cy was still in there, she'd need as much magic as possible to help her recover and grow.

Roland whined and held out his arms until Emma took him from her mother. "Me stay with you tonight, Mama?"

Henry pouted and frowned. He had been adjusting to the idea of sharing his mother with little Cy, but he hadn't quite gotten used to competing against Roland for Emma's attention. Emma sighed as she noticed Henry's expression. "You both can stay with me tonight, okay?"

"Hey, me too!"

Emma just chuckled and looked over at her sister as she finally joined them on their walk inside. "Fine, but you're magicking the bed larger then. No way everyone is going to fit."

Maleficent used her magic to change them both into comfortable sweats. She knew Emma was too tired to do it. The mood was definitely somber. No one even teased her for the print on her pajama pants. She threaded her fingers through Emma's curls as her daughter rested her head against her shoulder, waiting for everyone else to come back downstairs from changing.

"I miss her. So much."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Mal kissed Emma's temple before she resumed playing with Emma's hair. "One day at a time, okay? We'll all be here to help."

Lily magicked the couch to fill up most the living room, giving everyone enough space to lay down. They watched several movies and had pizza delivered. Emma wasn't hungry, but she didn't want Roland to get upset by refusing a bite of his cheese pizza. Exhaustion had wiped everyone out by eleven. Emma was surprised she'd even fallen asleep, but the grit in her eyes as she woke to Leia crying told her she had.

Lily sat up when Emma brought Leia back to the couch bed, a bottle currently occupying the sleepy babe. "Hey. How are you?"

Emma shrugged. "Numb, angry, sad. My heart literally hurts, Lil. I got to meet her, and then she was ripped away from me. I love her, Lily. It's not fair!"

"I know, Em. We'll fix it." Lily leaned her head against Emma's as they stared down at Leia together. "This is a town full of fairytale people and magic. Somehow we will fix it."

Both boys were on Emma's right side. She took a few minutes to stare at them. Roland rolled over and threw an arm over Emma's legs. Henry sighed and stretched before adjusting his position and falling back asleep. Maleficent was asleep on the other side of Lily. Somehow she and Lily had gotten sandwiched in the middle of the bed. Emma felt bittersweet. She was surrounded by love and support, but her heart was in shattered pieces over Cy. She frowned as Leia made a noise, a realization coming to her.

"Where's Zelena?"

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina returned home, dropping herself onto the couch in her study. The pencil skirt she was in was suddenly extremely uncomfortable. Emotionally drained, she didn't trust herself to use magic so she trudged upstairs to change.

She sat on the couch three full tumblrs of cider in. Regina thought about all that had happened lately. Emma's words haunted her nonstop.

" _You're no longer queen, Regina. Your actions have consequences that you have to answer for."_

Oh, Regina was living with those consequences alright! Her son loathed her more than he ever had. Henry had gotten mad at her, lost faith and trust in her, he'd nearly given up his life to try and fit into this fairytale world. He'd never moved out on her. Even after the curse broke, he'd always come home. Would he come home this time? Regina knocked back half her tumbler, relishing the potent burn.

Henry was so furious at her. She'd honestly completely forgotten her son was the author. He knew all. There was a large part of her that doubted her son's insistence that Miss Swan was her True Love and instead nothing more than a child's wish for his parents to be together. Her heart knew that Henry told the truth though. Vibrant sea coloured eyes featured in her dreams far too often. She sought them out every time she ventured into the sea of peasants. Those eyes had once looked at her like she hung the stars. Now, now they were full of hatred and agony. One time, they'd only been together just that once, and she hadn't been able to get those eyes out of her mind. Every turn, every time she tried to sleep or lost focus those eyes were there to haunt her.

" _Emma will never forgive you. She loved that child with all she is. Henry will never forgive you. You've lost everything."_

Angrily, Regina refilled her glass, jerking it roughly up to her lips to swiftly down half the contents. She refused to believe she was the reason that Emma's child was gone. Everything she'd done, she had done to ensure Emma and the baby had a healthy, happy pregnancy. The research she'd done had given her confidence that she pulled the best information possible to give them their best chance. She knew Emma didn't know a thing about proper pregnancy care. She was just trying to help. She clamped her mouth shut tightly and screamed. Where had she gone wrong? Her anger overriding all else at the moment, she abandoned her drink to rummage through the printed material looking for answers. Right there in bold print on every piece of material, taunting her was **Every pregnancy is different. Please consult your doctor before making any dietary or lifestyle changes.**

" _Y_ _ou never bothered to ask or check to see how she was. You bullied and forced things to go your way."_

Regina took a large swig of her cider. Henry's voice swirling in her head. The tears started flowing as she thought about all she'd forced Emma to do, to eat. Henry was right. Never once did she ask Emma how she was doing or checked in with _anyone_ to see how the blonde was holding up. She had just assumed since so many credible sites recommended similar diets and lifestyle regimens that it would be best for Emma and the baby. The sudden realization hit her that she treated Emma exactly like how she'd been treated as Leopold's wife. The thought caused her stomach to roll, but she knocked back the rest of her glass, trying to chase the demons away. The Evil Queen in her was scoffing, saying what comes around goes around, but Regina never wanted that for anyone else, never wanted anyone else to feel like a glorified decoration only to be used and abused, no autonomy whatsoever.

" _You robbed her of her free will. You forced her to do activities she had no business doing, no energy to be doing because she spends all day throwing up the crap you force her to eat._ "

She had been angry, bitter even, over never getting to play a part in the pregnancy. The only ultrasound she'd received was one Emma wasn't intending on giving her. Regina couldn't fault the blonde after the way she'd reacted. All that she'd done though, the research and using the dagger, had come from a place of love, of wanting the best for them. Why did that not count?

" _You nearly killed her twice now! Dr. Whale and Merlin both don't know if Emma will even wake up because of you."_

She let out a frustrated, closed mouth scream as the tears flowed more freely. What if she _had_ killed Emma? What if instead of being hated, she had to attend another funeral, another gravesite of someone she loved? God, if Emma hadn't been okay, Regina honestly didn't know what she'd have done. She allowed herself to acknowledge that if Robin had died, she'd be sad, but if Emma had died, if Emma had died she'd have gone insane again. Evil Queen 2.0 with no one surviving. She hadn't even told Emma any of her feelings.

" _You refuse to allow yourself to love. We all know you're only with Robin because you're too afraid to let yourself be with Emma in case something happens to her. Daniel told you to love again, and you were granted that chance with Ma, but you ruined it."_

Regina outright sobbed as it truly sunk in. She had ruined her second chance at True Love. There was no one to blame but herself this time. Daniel would be sodisappointed. Daniel had been so sweet, innocent and sensitive. He'd been her first love. She still loved him, would always love him. Emma knew that. She'd truly accepted all that she was, all she'd done. Her love had endured even after Regina had nearly killed her. What had she done? She'd gone and ignored her gut and happily pretended Robin had known her so well. She denied her baby. She did the one thing she swore she'd never do, and had killed a child, her own child. Yes, Henry was hers, but this baby had been a miracle, something she never thought possible. Emma had given that to her, and she'd destroyed it.

" _You're no longer queen, Regina. Your actions have consequences that you have to answer for."_

Oh, she knew. She knew her actions had consequences. They were all piling up at once. She'd lost Emma. She'd lost her second chance at True Love. Regina had lost her son. She's lost her baby. Her baby. She's lost the child she had created with Emma out of love. There was no more happiness left for her. Her punishment for all she'd done throughout her life came swiftly crashing down around her all at once.

Her sister's words taunted her. " _How does it feel to know you murdered your own child? That you destroyed your own chance at True Love this time around? Emma will never forgive you. She loved that child with all she is. Henry will never forgive you. You've lost everything."_

"Shut up!" Regina hissed, willing the words to disappear. WIlling the words away only seemed to bring them out further.

Emma's angry shouting stuck taunted her. " _You did this! You, you killed our baby!"_

"Shut! Up!" She spat out again, nearly crushing the glass in her had, the other nearly ripping out her hair in frustration.

" _You're no longer queen, Regina. Your actions have consequences that you have to answer for."_

Letting out a feral scream, Regina launched her tumbler into the unlit fireplace. The thick glass shattered sending shards glittering around the surrounding floor. The caramel coloured liquid inside sliding down the wall and pooling under the logs. She slid off the couch to the floor, breaking down in sobs, head dropping down to rest on her knees as she succumbed to the alcohol and her emotions.

"Regina?! AHH, bloody hell! Regina is that you? Are you alright?"

Regina jumped, startled at having the silence broken. It had aided in torturing her, reminded her she had well and truly lost everything. She'd completely forgotten about having trapped Robin in an immobility spell. She stumbled and tripped up the stairs before making her way to Henry's room.

Robin breathed a sigh of relief to see Regina in one piece. He'd fallen asleep after hours of being trapped. The sobbing, screaming, and shattering of glass had woken him. "Thank the gods. I thought someone had broken in and harmed you."

Lust overtook Regina. Maybe she hadn't lost everything. If Robin was still here maybe she still had a chance with him. She could learn to love him. With Zelena gone she could still have a family with Roland and Leia. Yes, he was still here because he wanted her. Offering him a smile, she jumped on top of him and pinned him to the bed as she kissed him.

Robin tried to break the hold of the spell, but he was just as trapped as Regina practically ate his face off. He scrunched up his nose as the smell of alcohol overwhelmed him. "Ugh. Regina!"

Regina could feel Robin's body start to respond so she put more fire behind her kisses, placing them on every inch of skin she could.

"Regina!, Stop!" Robin twisted his face away. It was all he could do since the rest of him couldn't move.

It took a few moments of Robin yelling at Regina to stop before the drunken brunette backed off, sitting on the end of the bed on her knees, pouting at him.

"Regina, undo the spell." Robin waited for Regina to free him before he moved to sit next to her, stretching his limbs before he pulled her into a hug. "Regina, you don't really want me. We both know I'm not who you want."

"I- I know. I'm so so-sorry." Regina hated herself. She hated herself for what she'd done to Emma, to Robin, to her sister. She sobered up at the fact she'd just nearly raped Robin filtered through. "No!"

Robin held Regina as she cried, not entirely comfortable or familiar with crying females. He waited for her to calm down again before turning her chin so near black, bloodshot eyes met his. "What is going on in your head, Regina?"

"I just- and you- how are you being so nice about it?" Regina swiped at her face, tears welling up anew.

"But you didn't. You stopped, and that's the difference between could have and did. I still want you, Regina, make no mistake. We just both know that who you really want is across town, probably as miserable as you are."

Regina frowned. "I doubt it. Emma hates me now. I'll never get her back. I've ruined everything."

Robin just shook his head. "You did a lot wrong, but there's still time to make it right, Regina. If you want her, fight for her. She nearly burned down her house trying to make you food. You two made a child together. Love like that doesn't just go away, even after all you two have put it through. It's no longer time to court the queen. It's time to figure out what you want, and I think you want Emma, so it's time to court the rogue princess."

"How- how are you- so calm about this? You got so angry." Regina stuttered and slurred her way through her question, the room starting to spin a little.

"I am not comfortable with it, but you cannot deny love. We care for each other, and we have love for each other, but we aren't _in_ love." Robin chuckled at the shock on Regina's face. "Soulmates doesn't mean True Love. It means at one point our souls were connected in some way. I won't keep you from your happiness, Regina. You've fought too hard, too long, to throw it away on anyone you're not in love with."

Regina gave a frustrated sigh, moving to thread her fingers through her hair. "Not fair. I threw away everything and now even you don't want me. I've nothing left."

Robin stood up and walked to the doorway before turning back to look at her. "I will always want you, Regina. No one has ever denied that you're attractive. I just can't live with myself if you settle for me when you have True Love waiting for you." He extended his hands towards her. "I need a drink. You don't need another, but it's no fun drinking alone."

Regina's legs were so shaky she was tempted to scoot down the stairs on her behind, but she wouldn't embarrass herself like that. It was a long trek down her staircase, but she finally made it and released her death grip on the banister. Looking up, she found Robin chuckling as he watched her spectacle. She pouted. "I will roast you."

'You won't." Robin shook his head and offered a hand to get her to the couch before he took in the damage to the study. "You certainly were angry." He picked up the paperwork that was thrown all over, trying to tidy up.

"Burn it."

Robin frowned, looking at all the paperwork in his hands. "What?"

Regina sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "Burn it. I ruined everything because of that."

It took Robin a few minutes to understand, but as he leafed through the printouts and studied the highlighted portions, he understood. "Is this what you made for Emma?"

"Yes. I tried. It was supposed to be perfect. You've seen how Emma eats, and she's been holed up in that house since we got back here. I was just trying to make it the healthiest pregnancy possible for them both. I consulted three different doctors after I finished my final plan, and they all agreed it was excellent." Regina felt the tears coming again and stomped her feet in frustration.

Robin found a decanter of whiskey and poured two tumblers. He made sure Regina was watching before he stuck all the papers into the fire and lit it up. The alcohol against the bricks caused a small explosion, but he still managed to keep his hair. "Did you consider taking this to Emma and showing her, guiding her on how to have a healthy pregnancy? If you were so sure Emma couldn't handle it, why didn't you teach her instead of forcing her?"

Regina glared at him before staring into the fire. "We weren't talking. I made her hate me, and Whale suddenly grew a backbone and refused to let me into her appointments or give me any information. I did what I thought I had to."

"You were being a queen instead of a lover." Robin shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "Being a queen won't work on Emma. All she wanted was for you to talk to her, to admit Cy was yours."

"I know that, but-"

"But you were afraid. You are afraid that you're going to allow yourself to love Emma and then wind up getting hurt."

They both sipped their whiskey, shaking their heads and staring at the fire like it held all the answers.

Regina frowned. "When did you become so wise? You live in the forest."

Robin shrugged. "Maleficent talks a lot, whether anyone truly listens or not. She knows much. You love Emma, and Emma loves you with everything in her." Regina went to protest and Robin shook his head, grabbing her hand. "No, don't deny it. I've watched her these past few weeks, and she loved you through everything. She lit up whenever someone talked about you. She tirelessly defended you to everyone in that house. I know you're scared to love, but love means taking that risk. There's a possibility of getting hurt, but the reward is high too. You have so much love to give, and yet you hide it away, you push it away and build walls. Emma has already proven she can scale those walls. You two are miserable right now."

"Emma will never forgive me. I- I killed our baby."

Regina broke down, abandoning her glass on the table in order to wrap her arms around herself as she sobbed. Robin pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out. He never expected Regina to be an emotional drunk.

"You both paid the price for denying love. You're both still here though so you have time to fix it. Regina, you have to decide exactly what it is you want, and then not be afraid to go for it. You and Emma have been through enough. There's no more room for half attempts or uncertainty. If you want Emma, if you're ready to accept love, then you've got to go after her with all that you have."

Regina fiercely wiped at her eyes, grabbing a kleenex, and downing the rest of her drink. "Emma's even more stubborn than me. There's no chance she'll forgive me anymore."

Robin shrugged and picked up his own drink. "Not with that attitude. Emma tolerates me. She lets me have time with my daughter. She forgave Maleficent and lets her in the house. It may take a while, but Emma will forgive you too. Are you telling me that you've waited over thirty years for your True Love and you're going to let it end before it even gets started?"

"Noooo." Regina whined, before pouting. "What do I do?"

"You're a queen, Regina. You do what you've done for centuries. You court the princess."

Regina sighed. "You've no idea what I was like as the Evil Queen. I don't want what I had when I was her. I took from people without any regard for what they wanted. I did that to her already, and my baby is gone now."

Robin shook his head. "I'm not talking about ripping out her heart and controlling Emma. I'm talking about how you used to dress, how ou used to act. You were known for your seduction. Surely you can think of a way to repurpose your old tactics to win over Emma."

"What about you? You lost Marian, and Zelena…"

"I had love. One day I might be lucky enough to have it again, but for now I have what I've always had, the Merry Men. I have Roland, and now I have Leia. Henry lets me teach him forest skills. He's much more interested in learning magic these days, but he does come every so often for hunting and tracking lessons."

"Oh, Henry. He hates me now too."

Robin sighed and stretched his legs out before standing up. "He's a teenager, Regina. His emotions are all over the place already. He is angry over what you did to Emma, but he's your son. He'll always come back to you. Children always return to their parents."

Regina sat there for a while, thinking of her own childhood and how even now she was still desperate for her mother's approval. She ached every day for her father, wanting to one day be able to make amends to him for all she'd put him through. Henry had always come back to her before, so all she could do was hope both he and Emma would come back to her again in time.

"Regina, I think you've had enough." Robin took Regina's tumbler as she went to take another drink. She'd already had two full glasses, and was on her third of the whiskey. He could only guess at the empty cider pitcher that she'd drunken all that too.

"This is the price for being the Evil Queen. I've lost everything."

Regina didn't protest when Robin pulled her legs up on the couch and put a blanket over her. He put out the fire before getting a trash can to place near her head and a glass of water. He settled into the armchair for the night to keep an eye on Regina. She was far too drunk, and he was worried she'd hurt herself in the emotional state she was in. He watched her fall asleep as she mumbled.

"I've lost everything. My actions have consequences. Not a queen anymore. Lost everything."

Robin had spent much of the day trapped and sleeping, so he was wide awake, watching Regina all night as he read through the print outs he hadn't burned. He conceded that his was good. It would have been extremely beneficial to Emma had magic not been involved. He knew Regina didn't know Emma had been making much of these changes on her own, the dietary ones anyways, but this shouldn't have affected her so much. He wished there was a way to help them both.

Regina had a fitful sleep. She tossed and turned, once even falling right off the couch. She barely remembered it, but the aches and pains as she slowly woke came flooding in as the light burned her eyes. Groaning, she turned over to get away from the light and immediately regretted it. Quickly flipping over, she grabbed at the trash can and proceeded to lose all the liquor left in her stomach.

"There's water next to some aspirin on the coffee table."

Regina startled as a gruff voice filtered through. It took a few minutes for her to realize Robin was in the armchair sipping on coffee. "What happened?"

Robin raised a brow, trying to hide the amused quirk of his lips. "You don't remember?"

Just like that, bits and pieces filtered through Regina's mind. Cider, Cy, Emma, Henry, oh no… "I rap-"

"No!" Robin cut her off quickly. "You didn't. You stopped. Don't cry. It's fine."

Regina shook her head, wiping at the tears. She'd done enough crying yesterday. There was no more room for tears. "I almost did. That's bad enough. I'm so sorry."

Robin moved to sit next to her, handing her the pills. "You were drunk, and you stopped. How much of last night do you remember?"

"I killed my baby and lost everything."

"I never thought you the type to wallow in self-pity." Robin handed her the glass of water, watching as she swallowed. "Yes, you really did a number, but it was your own doing. Only you can fix it. If you're ready to stop running from it all that is."

Regina scoffed. "Rich coming from a man who wants to date both his wife's murderer and her sister."

Robin shook his head. There was the Regina he knew. "You're both gorgeous women. Of course I want to be with you both, but you have a True Love. She's still alive, and you are both making each other downright miserable. Emma I can understand running. It's all she's known, but you, you Your Majesty, are a queen and this isn't how you handle things."

"Is there something you missed about the fact I killed my child? I killed our baby and Emma won't forgive that. I _wouldn't_ forgive that."

Robin grabbed Regina's shoulders and shook her a little. "You still have your chance at True Love. You're going to have to do a lot of work to repair the damage, but it is possible so long as she's alive, and she's _alive,_ Regina! She's alive, so quit your moping and decide what you want. The only one standing in your way is you. Emma is across town grieving alone when you should be there trying to amend this. She's over there, and you're here crying because you don't have the courage to love again. You are many things, but I never thought you a coward."

"I am _not!"_ Regina struggled to get free, not liking this suddenly wise Robin at all.

"You are being a coward, Regina. You're not a queen anymore. Manipulating people to bend to your will no longer works. You were with me because I am safe. I am exactly what you need to feel safe and content. Emma is your fire. She's your passion, your love, and she is the epitome of danger and risk. She scares you shitless, and instead of embracing that and reaping the rewards of love, you doused the flame in true Evil Queen style."

Regina nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Exactly why she'll never forgive me, so trying to win her back is pointless. I never had her to begin with."

Robin dragged a hand through his hair in frustration as he began to pace. "Emma forgave Neal. She can forgive you too. The woman _loves_ you. She loves just as hard as you do, Regina. You're really willing to risk any future happiness because you've given up before you've even started?"

"What?"

"You just said you never really had Emma. You don't know her. She's changed since becoming the Dark One. She's not the Emma you first met. She's not the Emma you had an all out mommy war with. She's not even the Emma you had drinks with in Granny's. Emma is a complicated mystery, one I think you'll enjoy figuring out, but you can't do that if you don't try. You can't earn forgiveness, you can't have happiness, you really will lose it all if you don't get off your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and try."

Regina made a displeased noise in the back of her throat before crossing her arms and flopping backwards onto the couch. "I don't even know where to begin."

Robin just smiled down at her. "The beginning is where most people begin."

"Go be smug somewhere else, you ass."

"I'll go make breakfast. I suggest you down a lot of water today. If you're going to start getting yourself together, you need a clear head." Robin chuckled as he walked out of the room to raid her fridge. He whipped up some toast with jam and butter, some scrambled eggs, and some fruit. He thought about making bacon or anything greasy, but naturally there wasn't anything in Regina's fridge that unhealthy. He returned to the study with the plates of food to find Regina once again lost in her head.

"Do you really think I have a chance at forgiveness? The only reason I earned a chance here was because of Emma. If she hates me, then-"

Robin placed a hand on her arm, cutting her off. "The only way you'll know is if you try. You've got to forgive yourself first before you can go asking for it from someone else. As for Emma, I think she'll surprise you. It might take a while and a few false starts, but you don't give up on the people you love, and I think it's time Emma got some love from you."

"But-"

"No buts. You love Emma, yes?" Regina sighed and nodded, not willing to look him in the eye. "Have you shown her you loved her?"

"No. I- I was scared. I'm still scared." Regina dared look up at Robin now to find him smiling at her.

"Love is supposed to be scary, Regina. You love Emma, and now it's time to show her that, prove it to her. It's more than past time for you both to admit that you love each other. Emma made the attempts, the sacrifices. She tried her damndest, and now it's your turn. I know you just woke up, but I also know you. Have you started thinking about what you want?"

Regina nodded.

"Well?"

"How are you so blasé about it now? What was your great revelation that happened to you that you're no longer in a drunken rage threatening to kill Emma and spouting about how wrong it is to be bisexual or lesbian?" Regina just couldn't wrap her head around where the man she knew had gone.

"I've spent more than enough time in a house full of women. I got to know Emma a little. I know you. I told you, I'm not fully comfortable with it, but I'm trying. You both deserve happiness, love, and you're _it_ for each other. I care for you deeply, but I can't live with myself if I keep you from your True Love. I'm trying to figure out what I want too, and for now what I have is enough. I got to love, and you deserve that chance too."

Regina shook her head, warily nibbling on the edges of her toast. "Your son isn't with you. Your daughter isn't with you. Zelena doesn't want to be with you. I don't understand."

Robin nodded. "One day Zelena might change her mind. I want my kids with me, but living in the forest with a bunch of other men isn't what's best for them. Leia needs her mother. Roland wants to be in Emma's house. They're both happy, healthy little children surrounded by love and care. It may not be with me, but that's all I want for them. Someday another love may come along, but until then I still have my family."

"IsentZelenatoOz." Regina took a deep breath and chanced a glance over at Robin to gauge his reaction.

"You did _what?"_

Regina steadied her breathing. She was terrified to tell him. She knew this could potentially lose the only ally she currently had, but he deserved to know. "I sent Zelena to Oz. We got in a huge argument, and it was right after the docks and with Hook and Merlin, and she was going on about how I murdered my own child."

Robin sighed and dropped his fork, rubbing his hands over his face. "You lost your temper and tried to send her away."

"What do you mean tried? I did!" Regina frowned at him. How was he so calm about this?

"Emma placed dozens of protection spells on them both. Zelena will be sent back to the nursery, to Leia. They can't be separated or harmed."

Regina's jaw dropped. Emma really cared about them. "Her magic was gone when I- it might not work anymore."

Robin sighed. "You'd better hope it had, or I will have Emma send you to Oz to get her back. She's your sister, Regina. She's the only blood family you have left. It's time you two start trying to get along."

"I doubt she'll forgive me either. Why aren't you angry at me?"

Robin stared at her before shaking his head. "I _am_ angry at you, but I know why you did it. It was an emotional day. You'd better start making a list of all the people you need to make amends to and how." He shook his head in bewildered disappointment before eating the rest of his breakfast.

"You really think anyone will be willing to listen long enough to forgive me?"

"Regina, you keep trying until they hear you. Once they hear you, there's nothing you can do to make them accept your apology. You have to be willing to accept whatever they give. You need to try. Without trying, you might miss out on having a family."

They finished their breakfast in relative silence before both getting up and washing the dishes together despite Robin's insistence that he could manage. He helped her upstairs when she wanted to shower. Once she was safely in the bathroom, Robin went about picking up her study and returning it to order. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Regina appeared next to him an hour later dressed in yoga pants and a tee shirt he'd never seen before.

"It's Emma's. Henry brought it home with him one day."

Robin nodded. "You love her."

Regina sighed. She'd spent a good portion of her shower on the floor crying. To accept that she loved Emma and wanted to be with her meant accepting that she'd put Emma through hell, that she'd murdered their child, even on accident. It was overwhelming, but the first step was always the hardest. "I do."

"I think Emma needs to hear that from you. You've got to fix things first."

They both collapsed onto the couch. Regina looked up at him. "How? You said Emma is a different person than the one I thought I knew. How do I fix anything or win her over if I have no clue who she is anymore?"

Robin shrugged. "How does anyone get to know anyone? Emma still has the pieces in her you knew, but that's not all she is. You get to know her as you go along. How would you get her to come around to anything before?"

"Lasagna."

"Well, that's a start. Emma's cut back on the red meat in the house, so I suggest you alter your recipe some. It won't grant you forgiveness, but it might get her open to hearing you out."

Regina groaned. "Might?"

Robin shrugged. "A lot of damage has been done. You have to be prepared not to be given a chance. It might take eighty tries, it might take two, but-"

"I know, I have to try. Will you tell me about her?"

Sandy blonde brows furrowed. "Emma? I think you need to learn about Emma from Emma."

Regina nodded, agreeing about that one. If she was going to try, be willing to risk her heart again, then she'd only be going to Emma for information on Emma so she didn't screw things up with misinformation. "I meant Cy."

"How do you know the baby was a girl?"

"For someone who gained a lot of intelligence over the past few days, you don't know much about biology." Robin narrowed his eyes at her and for the first time in weeks she managed a small smile. It was more about the events of how the baby happened than at Robin's expense, but she didn't need to tell him that. "Emma and I are both females. There's no Y chromosome to pass on, so any child we have or will have will be female unless we adopt someone else's child."

Robin let that sink in. It was the first time he really let himself think about how the baby had happened. "I thought magic made anything possible. If you can create a child without needing a man, surely you could create a male heir as well."

Regina shook her head. "Magic babies are extremely difficult to produce. You either need true love or a horrid mixture of disgusting ingredients. All magic comes with a price. Without love, the price of a child is usually disastrous. Not that it matters much in my case."

"The baby scared her shitless. She poured over dozens of books she'd borrowed from the library. Anytime Emma got nervous or started questioning her options, her belly glowed. She always smelled of spiced plums. Maleficent said it was a family thing. I wasn't there every day, but I heard about it all. Emma had the worst morning sickness. Dr. Whale tried pills, but Emma refused to risk Cy, so she got these lollipop things. They helped some, but the baby was draining her magic too, which made her even sicker. They all tried to help, tried to give her extra magic, but Emma was sick a lot which made her exhausted much of the time."

Regina digested that information. Her body was producing an excess of magic to help Emma combat her difficulties. It was supposed to be her job to help Emma, which was why anyone else's magic wasn't up to the task. Instead of helping, her magic had taken control and she'd reverted back to queen mode. How had she been so blind that she missed that?

"Maleficent convinced Emma that she could be a mother, that she could raise this baby. The house rallied around her to show her she wasn't alone anymore, and Emma got excited about having her, your, child. No matter how sick or exhausted she got, she'd talk to that baby all day long and her belly would just glow so brightly. It always glowed brightest when Emma talked to it. I wasn't privy to all information, because Emma is still Emma, but I know the baby didn't like Dr. Whale, and it didn't like ultrasounds. I don't know what else to tell you, Regina. The thing was still just a tiny bean."

Regina shook her head no. "She was my magical bean, and I failed them both. Oh, Emma!" She buried her face in her hands.

Robin continued to sit next to her, legs propped up on the coffee table, pleased for once he wasn't being yelled at about it. "That's why you should be prepared for more than a few rejections and false starts. Even if you're ready for forgiveness and to move past this point, Emma needs to come around on her own time. Just don't give up on her, don't give up on love."

"So, you'll help me win over Emma?"

"Have you been absent the entire time?" Robin raised an eyebrow at Regina, not even bothering to hide his smirk. "We need one of those names Henry has for everything."

"An Operation. The name has to be obscure though so no one guesses what we're doing."

They both nodded and thought a while in comfortable silence. Regina's mind kept wandering to Emma, to the night they made their baby. Blushing, she thought of all the gifts Emma had sent her. Her gaze settled across the room to where the book series rested. She was currently reading _The Falcon at the Portal._ It'd have been too obvious to call Emma a lion. A falcon fit Emma better, wild, free, and gorgeous. Falcons were birds that should never be caged, but they could be trained and guided with love, patience, and respect…. Everything she needed, but had been lacking when dealing with Emma lately.

"Operation Falcon."

Robin knew better than to question whatever was going through Regina's mind at the time. He knew she still had a long way to go, a lot to process on her own still before she started moving on to approach Emma, but this was a start. "Operation Falcon it is."

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma sighed. She'd been trying to put up a front, to avoid worrying everyone, but she was utterly miserable, completely exhausted emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was be alone to grieve her baby, but Roland and Henry had become glued to her. Lily needed help taking care of Leia. Zelena had disappeared somewhere, and despite their best efforts, none of their magic was able to locate her. Emma felt she had failed her best friend. The boys had insisted on a day outside. She knew Henry thought a day out seeing everyone would do her good after several days cooped up in the house, but they'd only been out a few hours and she was already drained.

"Ma, look! Granny's has a special on bottomless fries. Please!"

Roland looked up at Henry begging and decided he was hungry too. "Please, Mama. Lunchtime?"

"Okay, but get a booth in the back." Emma followed the cheers of her kids through the diner. She did her best to ignore the stares and whispers, but it was hard. She was grateful when Ruby came right over, glaring at everyone else before she gave Emma a hug.

"Hey, Em. How've you been?"

"Mama sad. She lost Cy. We tryin to find her, but she's good at hidin'." Roland swung his legs, nonchalantly telling Ruby about his day while Emma sighed and looked at Henry.

"You want a milkshake, kid?" Emma was trying to make this as normal as possible for him, for them. She hadn't allowed much junk food anymore, but this was a difficult time and a treat wouldn't hurt.

"Me too?"

Emma nodded. "You too. One hot cocoa with cinnamon, one chocolate milkshake, and one kid's vanilla milkshake."

Ruby sniffed Emma. She still smelled like spiced plums. It was just so faint she doubted Emma even noticed. She wasn't sure if that was residual scent or if the baby was still there. She didn't want to get Emma's hopes up if she was wrong so she just nodded and wrote it down. "How have you been holding up?"

"Can I have a cheeseburger with the works, extra bacon and the bottomless fries?" Henry rushed to fill the silence, knowing if Ruby kept at it that his mother would start crying again. He hated seeing or hearing her cry, and that's all she'd been doing lately when she thought no one would notice.

Roland pouted, unable to read the colouring menu Ruby had brought him. He looked up at Emma for help.

"You want a grilled cheese?" Roland thought about it before nodding. "One kid's grilled cheese with a side of fries. I'll just have whatever he doesn't eat."

Ruby gave Emma another hug. She couldn't imagine what her friend was going through, but it was a positive sign if she was allowing hugs. She disappeared in the back to place the order.

Granny brought out their food, placing a BLT in front of Emma. "You need to eat, child. That's turkey bacon too, so don't even think of complaining. You're not allowed to leave until you eat it all, the applesauce too." The old woman placed a cinnamon shaker next to Emma. She knew the blonde would be loading up her applesauce with it. Regina never seasoned her applesauce, declaring that it had the perfect flavor as it was.

"Thank you." Emma smiled at Granny. The sandwich wasn't much, but it was enough to show the boys she was eating without risking upsetting her stomach. It was still rolling, and most food didn't stay down. Maleficent had assured her that it would settle in time. They were nearly done with their meal when Belle burst over and plopped herself down next to Henry.

Emma sighed. She really didn't want to talk to Belle. "Come to demand my help again while insisting I'm evil?"

"I know you're not the Dark One anymore."

The diner went into immediate hushed whispers. Henry glared at the woman while Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Belle frowned, studying Emma for a minute. "Rumple became the Dark One again."

"What?!"

Roland kicked Henry on accident under the table which started them fighting. Emma shot a warning glare at Henry. "That's enough you two. Roland, no more kicking. Henry, he's four. He didn't mean to. Finish you fries." She turned her attention back to Belle. "What do you mean he's the Dark One again? Hook died so we would be free of that."

Belle shook her head no, pulling the dagger out of her purse and setting it on the table next to Emma's plate. "He put a spell on Excalibur so that if the Dark One died, he'd get his powers back."

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?" Emma pushed the dagger out of the reach of Roland's suddenly eager interest.

"He's planning something horrible. I'm worried he's going to go too far this time, and I thought you could stop him? You were a Dark One after all."

Ruby walked over, shoving the dagger back into Belle's purse. "Are you seriously asking Emma to fix this? Go bother Regina."

Emma just shook her head. "It's okay, Ruby. There's nothing I can do anyways. I'm not going to kill him. I won't become the Dark One again. I can't. Belle, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help you. Rumple has been the Dark One longer than anyone else has."

"What should I do?" Belle pouted, glaring at Ruby. She just wanted her husband back. He was capable of making the right decisions. He just needed to be free of the darkness again.

Emma sighed. "Belle, just because I was the Dark One doesn't mean I can defeat it. Hook did it to save us. Gold doesn't have that in him. Without self-sacrifice, there's nothing I can think of. The Dark One isn't my problem anymore."

"What have you done this time, Emma?"

The table's focus shifted as Snow and Charming appeared before them. Snow had her arms crossed over his chest. David was just standing there studying Emma.

Emma shook her head, ready to just get up and go, but Henry poofed himself, much to the diner's shock, to the other side of them. "No. You don't get to yell at her!"

David frowned, wary of what had just happened. "Henry."

Henry shook off his hand. "No! My mom became the Dark One to save my other mom. She did nothing evil the entire time she was the Dark One. She showed you can be the Dark One without being evil. The only person she hurt was me, and I got over it. I forgave her because she needed to do it in order to free Merlin."

"But-"

"No, Mary Margaret." Henry paused to watch the shock on her face, to show he was serious. "Emma hasn't done _anything_ evil. She did everything she could to free herself from the darkness. She tried to save Hook too, but there was no choice. My Ma did what she had to. She's done nothing to make you be so mean to her. If you really insist she's your daughter, the least you could do is love her unconditionally instead of accusing her of being evil every time she steps out of her house."

Snow narrowed her eyes at Henry before looking at Emma. "You made Hook a Dark One?"

"I had no choice. He was dying and I promised him that he'd get his opportunity to have his second chance. He didn't get to become the man he wanted to be yet, and he deserved that chance. I didn't know what else to do. I made a mistake. Hook got to die a hero. Let him have that."

Grumpy scoffed. "Some hero if he wanted to send us all to the Underworld so the darkness could roam free."

"Stay out of this you midget."

Emma shook her head. "Henry, I know you're mad, but that's rude."

"Just like his mother." Grumpy sneered, turning to eat his meal again.

Henry glared, fists curling. "You know what? I am, I am _both_ my mothers. They've taught me to be strong, to stay true to myself even when something difficult happens. They made me realize this world isn't black and white. It's a lot of grey where you do the best you can and you hope that's enough. You do the right thing for you, and if you make mistakes, you apologize. Emma made a mistake when she made Hook the Dark One, but she tried to fix it. Hook chose to die to save everyone. He made a mistake, and he fixed it the only way he could, to save us all. He died a hero because he did save us. My mom isn't the Dark One anymore. Even when she was, she never hurt you, and yet you all turned your back on her in a second. My moms have saved your asses more than once, and when she's not exactly what you want, you abandon her and condemn her. You should be ashamed. I'm surprised my other mom didn't kill everyone if you treated her half as bad as you have treated Emma."

Emma slid out of the booth, shrugging off Snow when she went to grab her, and pulled her son into a hug. "It's alright, Henry. They're not my parents. They're not family. Family doesn't turn its back on one another, doesn't require conditions to love them. We know who our family is. Anyone who isn't family doesn't get to matter unless you let it."

"We are your parents. Some glittery fireworks prove nothing." Snow pouted, not liking that Emma was telling her grandson that they didn't matter.

"You're not." Emma turned to glare at her. "I have told you time and again that you're not my parents. Magic proved that Maleficent is my mother. She has given me freedom to be who I am, to make my own choices, and still supports me at the end of the day regardless. I don't connect with you. You clearly have expectations and demands that I can't meet. Instead of supporting me as the Dark One, you've done nothing but blame me for any and everything that's gone wrong. I can't be any clearer than telling you I do _not_ want you in my life. Stay away from me. Stay away from my house. Stay away from my kids. Just leave me alone. I have a mother, and it's not you."

Roland ran over to Emma, raising his arms to be picked up. "You meanie! Mama lost the baby and she's been so sad and all you do is yell at her. Very shame on you!"

David frowned, his arms wrapping around his wife. "Baby? Emma, you were pregnant?"

"I'm not dealing with this. Sorry, Ruby." Emma walked her kids towards the door. They were nearly out the door when she heard Belle whine.

"What am I supposed to do about Rumple?"

Emma didn't care that Rumple was the Dark One again. She did, and she was furious that Killian's death had been in vain, but the man had been the Dark One for centuries and he'd never carried out a plan like Hook had. She wasn't worried at the moment. Everyone else could deal with it. She had enough on her plate.

 **SQSQSQ**

Lily jumped out of her skin when Zelena appeared in the nursery. "Jesus! I know you have a flair for the dramatic, but a cyclone? Really, Zee?" She had barely maintained a hold on Leia when she'd jumped, and the jarring woke the baby, setting off her screaming.

"I didn't do that. Give me my baby." Zelena all but snatched Leia from Lily's arms, clutching her tightly to her chest. "Mommy's got you, my little green bean. You're safe."

"Hey!, She was safe with me." Lily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You've been gone for days."

Zelena shrugged. "Being trapped in a cyclone as Emma's magic fought Regina's magic doesn't exactly get resolved in ten minutes."

"Sounds intense."

A deep scowl painted Zelena's face as she took in Lily's wagging eyebrows. "Are you insinuating that their magic arou- that's my _sister!_ You really are a brute."

Lily shrugged. "Emma's my sister, and even I couldn't stand the way they looked at each other sometimes. Kind of glad they're not together because nobody would get anything done."

"Stop, please, before I vomit. You're worse than the cyclone." Zelena's face twisted in disgust at the notion. She barely put her daughter into the crib when a force slammed into her, wrapping their arms around her tight enough to crush her.

"You're back!"

"Emma!" Zelena struggled, but Emma's vice grip made it impossible to move. "Emma, darling, let go. I can't breathe."

Emma reluctantly released her long enough to have Zelena turn around and properly return Emma's hug. "What happened?"

"My sister."

"Oh." Emma knew Zelena wouldn't abandon them, abandon Leia. She hadn't wanted to believe Regina would stoop even lower and try to banish Zelena, but she had no choice to believe it now.

"I spent a few days stuck in the cyclone somewhere near Oz, but your magic finally pulled me back. How have things been here? How has Leia been?" Zelena ran her hands through Emma's hair, finally getting to take in what Emma looked like again as herself instead of the Dark One. Emma smelled like leather and cinnamon again with a hint of floral. She pulled her back into a hug.

Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around Zelena again. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't so drained you would have returned immediately."

Zelena shook her head, leaning back to look Emma in the eyes. "You brought me back. I'd be trapped in Oz otherwise without my baby. I can't believe my sister."

"Mmmhm, and what'd you do to her to make her send you away?" Lily raised an eyebrow. She was under no delusions. Zelena enjoyed being wicked, enjoyed stirring the pot and watching the fallout. An emotional Evil Queen was the last person to put up with her shit though, so she was positive the woman had provoked her sister.

Zelena kissed Leia's head before putting her in the crib. She turned to really appraise Emma. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her cheekbones were a bit too prominent, body too skinny. She sighed. "Darling, have you been taking care of yourself?"

Lily shook her head no. "It's been a bit chaotic without you. Roland and Henry have become near permanent attachments to Emma. There hasn't time to do much."

"I'm so sorry about Cy, Emma. I was really looking forward to raising the girls together."

Emma nodded, burying her face in Zelena's shoulder as the tears started again. She had no idea if it would always feel like the her heart had been ripped out and shattered, but each time someone said her name, Emma gasped for breath, unable to stop the tears.

Maleficent burst into the room just then excitedly holding one of her magic books. Roland and Henry were hot on her heels. She paused when she noticed the morose mood and that her daughter was crying again. Hopefully her news would bring a smile, bring back some joy to everyone again.

"Emma, I've found something on limbo, something about Cy."


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, I've found something on limbo, something about Cy."

Emma frowned, brows furrowing as she pulled herself out of Zelena's embrace. She was confused, a bit angry, sad, and overwhelmed all at once. She couldn't even think about her baby without breaking out into tears. Nothing her mother had just said made sense. "What?"

Mal shook her head, placing the ancient book on the changing table before grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her over to it. "Look, this entire chapter is about Limbo and the individuals who wind up there."

Lily, Zelena, and Emma crowded around the book. Zelena was a bit more practiced in ancient languages, but she had no idea what was before her. Lily and Emma looked at each other before blinking hard. The letters scrambled and rearranged on the page to be something manageable for them. There was only one portion Emma cared about.

' _Individuals who enter Limbo together shall leave together. If two people are tied together, they shall remain together. If one gets saved, the other will too. If one joins the afterlife, the other will follow. '_

Emma felt her knees buckle. She felt elation for the first time in days, but also nausea and fear. She felt everyone holding her up. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her mother. "Does this mean…?"

"It's highly likely. I told you that magical babies and modern technology don't mix. There's a good chance that Cy is still in there. You're not recharged yet. Your magic is taking its time to regenerate. Cy can't regenerate until you do." Mal smiled at her daughter. Emma's face held hope and light once again. "We get you back in form, and then we wait. She's still there, Emma. She's just letting you recover before she tries to."

Roland shoved his way in between the women and looked up at Emma, pouting. "You found her and didn't tell me?"

"Roland, I just found out. Cy is still hiding for a while, but we hope she's in there. Why are you sad?" Emma stroked his cheek before tilting his chin to make him look up at her.

"I just want you for me. No sharing." Roland stuck his bottom lip out and crossed his arms over his chest.

Emma sighed, looking up at Henry. He seemed happy with the news, but she'd have to talk to him later to make sure he was alright. She bent down and scooped him up despite protests from Lily and Zelena. "Roland, I know it's hard having to get attention from someone when there's a baby around, but you are important to us. You, Henry, Leia, you're all important. We may not be able to give you attention right that second, but we'll never forget any of you. Your mommy and I will always make sure you have time with us."

Brown eyes stared at Emma warily. "You promise?" He looked at Zelena and appraised her sincerity too.

Both women nodded. Zelena took Roland from Emma. "I know things have been a bit crazy, but Emma's right. You just tell us when you need us, and we'll always do our best to pay attention to you. We're all a team."

"Oh." Roland looked down, fiddling with his hands. "You not mad?"

"No, Roland. I'm not mad. I know you're scared. Can I tell you a secret?" Emma nearly laughed out loud when Roland's eyes went wide and he nodded frantically. "I'm scared too."

Roland frowned, leaning over to stare at Emma's belly. "You are?"

Emma nodded. "I am, but together we can be less scared. What do you say? You want to help me?"

"Okay." Roland paused before looking between Zelena and Emma. "If Leia my sister, Cy my sister too?"

Emma was unsure how to answer that one. Zelena just bounced Roland and shrugged. "She'll be your cousin, but if you want to call her your sister you can. We're family."

Maleficent followed Emma downstairs. She wanted to make sure she was alright. She'd hated keeping it from her, but she needed proof before she went to Emma. "Are you okay?"

"My baby is still in there?" Emma wasn't sure that hadn't been a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up. She didn't want a reality where her child didn't exist.

"It is, sweetheart. She's still in there, which means we've got to get as much magic as we can into you. You have your freedom back, but that won't make the pregnancy any less rough. As Cy grows, she's going to tell you what she wants and needs so it'll make things easier, but the morning sickness will be terrible for a while and then again towards the end of your pregnancy. The magic will help give you energy, keep you healthy while she feeds off your magic."

Emma rubbed her stomach in slow circles. "I don't care so long as she's in there and she's alright."

Maleficent nodded and stepped closer, her hand over Emma's as she poured magic into her. "Our magic will help, but it won't give you all that you need. We're going to need Regina's magic too."

"My baby is in there. I don't care about anything else. I still get to have my baby."

Mal pulled Emma into her, rubbing her back as she let a few tears fall. Emma was already crying. She was sure it was a mixture of a dozen emotions, much like she had when she learned one of her babies would be taken from her. She hugged Emma tighter, not wanting to let her baby go. "You get your baby. It's going to be okay."

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina was walking to her office when a right hook came out of nowhere, knocking her on her ass. She flared a fireball, ready to attack whoever had just dared assault her when she realized who it was. "I guess I deserved that." She stood up again, legs a little shaky.

"Should I call the sheriff?" Sidney had been waiting in the lobby to talk to Regina. He was quite shocked that the mayor backed down from a fight.

"No, that won't be necessary." Regina raised an eyebrow at the brunette woman. "Care to come into my office? We can finish this in there?"

Lily pouted and shuffled in after Regina. Her knuckles here already bruising, and the elation she'd felt watching the woman's lip split open was short lived when there was no retaliation to further release her frustrations on.

"You look like her when you pout like that."

"What?" Lily watched Regina swipe at the blood trailing down her chin before she sat behind her desk.

Regina rolled her eyes. No denying this woman and Emma were related. "Emma, you look like Emma when you pout like that. Was there a reason for punching me or can we get on with our day?"

"You're not going to fight back?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "That was a waste."

Regina offered a small scoff. "Sorry to ruin your entertainment. Would you like me to throw a fireball at you so you can proceed to attack me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No fun if you roll over and take it."

"Mmm, and is there a reason you're here? Did Emma send you?" Regina's heart started racing a little, fear creeping in on her. "Is she alright? Did something happen to Henry?"

"For someone who's treated her like shit these past few weeks, you certainly put up a good front that you give a shit."

The two brunettes glared at each other, neither willing to cow down to the other. Regina, surprisingly, broke first and looked away out the window.

"I love her."

Lily's jaw dropped before she scoffed herself. "Puhleez, you've done nothing but reject her and abuse her since you two had sex. You don't love her."

"But I do. Please, have a seat." Regina waited as Lily huffed, bouncing her weight from foot to foot for a minute before she all but threw herself into a chair with a huff. "I don't expect you to believe me. I made a lot of mistakes with Emma. She seems to bring out a side of me I'd thought I left in the past."

"Nothing you did is Emma's fault." Lily glared as she interrupted Regina, not willing to let her play this off.

Regina sighed. "No, it wasn't her fault. It's mine." Lily's jaw dropped and Regina nodded. "Do you know my story?"

Lily shrugged. "You can't pity your way out of this. Most people don't go on a thirty year rampage over losing someone they love."

"You're right, they don't. I allowed myself to be consumed with the need for revenge. I went through life building up walls and keeping everyone at a distance so that I wouldn't get hurt again. Emma has made me feel nothing but threatened since she arrived. No, don't interrupt just yet. My son brought her here and all I could see was someone trying to steal the little light I had in my life. Henry was my whole life from the moment I got him. I'd been alone for around thirty years before he came into my life after Daniel. When I realized I felt more than hatred and friendship for her, I panicked."

"Duh, that's what love does. It scares you shitless." Lily stared at the queen, unimpressed so far.

"I've been told that a lot recently. I know you'll think this an excuse, but everyone I've ever loved has been murdered. It was easier to push Emma away, to try and make her hate me than to open up and risk she'd get hurt too. When I found out about the baby, all I thought about day and night was everything that could possibly go wrong. We live in a town that's been attacked constantly. Emma's put herself in near death situations time and again."

Lily shook her head which caused Regina to stop and frown. "I get it. You were too afraid they'd be hurt by someone else, but you nearly killed her twice now. Emma did nothing to deserve that. She loved you, and you tried killing her. I think about your face sometimes and all I want to do is rip it apart. Emma never cries, and she cries over you constantly. You've destroyed her."

Regina stared her down. "I seem to recall Emma telling me you lying to her destroyed her ability to trust anyone again. She still talks about your betrayal. Emma never got over that. She may have pushed it aside for the sake of having family, but I am not the only one who has hurt her. The difference is I love her. I had no intentions of hurting her. I did, and I know I will probably never earn her forgiveness, but I spent days combing through the research from the world's best OBGYN's to compile what should have been a foolproof guide to a perfect pregnancy. I wouldn't allow myself to have Emma and the baby, but I damn sure tried to give them the best I could the only way I felt I had a choice."

Lily jumped up, slamming her palms on the desk with a resounding crack. "The fuck is so hard about _talking_ to Emma? You wouldn't even acknowledge that Cy was yours. If you were too much of a chicken shit to let yourself love Emma, fine, but you could have done a million things other than force her into something she couldn't physically handle. You were a fucking queen for god sake. Queens don't run from their responsibilities, and it nothing else, the baby was your responsibility. You cannot hide behind excuses. Whatever your intentions, the reality is that you almost killed my sister. You broke her spirit. In denying your feelings, you shredded your happiness. I truly don't know why someone hasn't murdered you yet."

"Emma wouldn't let them. They've tried. I messed up. My actions are unforgiveable, but that won't stop me from hoping that one day Emma will forgive me, that she'll still let me in her life in some way. I want to fix this. If I want a chance at love and happiness, I need to stop using Daniel's tragedy as my crutch. I know this. I'm _trying_ to better myself so that I can be a better version of myself when I apologize to Emma. I know I'll never earn your forgiveness or anyone's trust back, but the only person who truly matters in any of this is Emma."

"What about Henry?"

Regina's face fell and Lily got only a small delight from her misery. "My son is another matter entirely that has nothing to do with you, either. When Henry is ready, he'll have his own apology waiting. I've never claimed to be good or perfect. They don't call me the Evil Queen for nothing, dear, but I am trying. I don't deserve another chance, but I'm going to take it anyways. If I fail, that's the price I will have to pay for my actions. I'm still going to try, regardless. I have a full schedule, and you've taken up a great deal of time. IS there something you wanted or will you leave now?"

Lily still had a lot of rage boiling in her at Regina. She had to respect that the woman seemed to know her faults and wanted to fix them, but hell if she'd ever tell Regina that. Instead she released a large orb of magic, blowing up a good portion of the fireplace, the mantle, and the painting above it. She smirked as the horse figuring tottered on the edge of what was left of the mantle before hurtling to the floor and smashing into tiny pieces.

"Feel better, dear?"

"A little. I'd much prefer that had been your face." Lily conjured a basket of suckers and boxes of crackers. There were also bottles of water with Emma's name on them.

Regina eyed the arrangement skeptically. "If you wanted to poison me, you shouldn't show me what things are dangerous."

Lily rolled her eyes shook her head. "Put your magic into them. Emma's having a hard time recovering. Your magic caused this, and your magic needs to fix this."

"Alright." Regina wanted to ask more questions, to demand some answers about Emma, her condition, if they'd planned any sort of memorial for the baby, but she knew Lily wouldn't tell her. She needed to show everyone she was trying to be better. In lieu of asking every question swirling in her brain, she allowed her magic to flow into the items on her desk until her magic cut itself off. "Is there anything else?"

"Madame Mayor? Is everything alright? People reported an explosion."

Regina raised an eyebrow at Lily, gesturing for her to take the tray of items. "Everything is fine. I just got upset." There was more muffled voices behind the locked office door, but Regina remained focused on Lily. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. Next time I hope you bring items a bit more substantial than processed junk."

"If I want your advice, I'll know I'm dead."

Lily poofed herself and the items back to the house. She didn't get to enact the beating she'd wanted to, but hearing Regina out a little quelled her fire slightly. She doubted Regina could change that much, but this was going to be a hell of a show to sit back and watch.

 **SQSQSQ**

Henry was pissed. Every time he stopped in the diner or walked around town, people were always whispering about his mothers. If they weren't talking about Emma and what happened in the diner they were talking about his other mother and how odd she'd been acting lately. He hadn't seen or heard from her in a week. Besides the missing year in New York, it was the longest they'd gone without talking, and he was highly suspicious she was up to something. Not bothering to ring the doorbell, he stormed into the mansion.

Regina was working from home, her paperwork spread out on the living room coffee table. A large batch of lollipops, Saltines, gingerale, and bottled water had just come through. She'd only just started infusing her magic into it. Robin was in the kitchen making some more coffee and a light lunch. She jumped when the front door flew open and her son came stomping in. "Henry?"

"Regina, is everything alright?"

Anger clouded over Henry's face. "Seriously? After all the shit you put Ma through, you're still screwing _him?_ She's been at home miserable, sick, absolutely heartbroken over you, and AHHH!" He practically ripped his hair out dragging his hands through his curls in frustration.

Robin walked into the living room, wooden salad tongs in hand. "You need to watch how you talk to your mother."

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do. Emma thought you were her friend. Why-"

Robin stepped into Henry's personal space, shaking his head. "Stop talking, Henry. Regina and I are not sleeping together."

"You're here in the middle of the day wearing her apron and cooking in the kitchen when she's supposed to be at work."

"Yes, but your mother is more than equipped to work from home. I've been helping her with her operation. If you calmed down a minute, she could tell you about it."

Henry's face instantly changed to worry and fear. "You're sick? Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina shook her head. Her son was more mercurial than any female she'd ever met. "Not that kind of operation. It's like your operations. It's to help me win over Emma, to figure out the best way to apologize so I can start proving myself worthy for her."

"But you tried to kill her!"

Robin frowned as Henry started shouting again. He shook his head. "I won't tell you again to watch how you speak to your mother. You're still just thirteen. Close your mouth and listen to what she has to say before you speak again, and if you raise your voice at her one more time I will kick you out." Henry opened his mouth and Robin glared. "I am not your father but I am an adult, and you will treat us with respect or you can march back on out the way you came."

"This is my house!"

Regina sighed. "You moved out, Henry. You live with Emma now. Robin is right. You can only stay if you're willing to listen and respond calmly."

Henry pouted, crossing his arms and glaring as he threw himself down into the armchair.

"I know you're angry with me, Henry. I did reject Emma out of fear. I've been told it's an excuse, and I'm not hiding behind it, but loving Daniel and having him murdered, loving you and having you repeatedly run away and use my past against me constantly. I was afraid to love Emma, to open myself up just to be hurt again. Everything about Emma is terrifying, and I let that fear allow me to push her away and hurt her instead of taking that chance and loving her like she showed she loved me."

"I didn-"

Regina shook her head. "You did, but we're not talking about that. We're talking about the changes I'm trying to make to be a better person, one worthy of loving Emma. That's why you're here, to find out why everyone in town is talking about me."

Henry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I don't understand. They just keep saying you're acting odd. I thought you'd gone back to the Evil Queen."

"I wish you thought better of me, Henry. I've done nothing but love you, but I suppose I deserve that."

Robin came back into the room with a plate of grilled chicken strawberry salad. "No, you don't deserve that. Henry, your mother hasn't been the Evil Queen in thirty years. It's time you stop using that against her. She's human. Sometimes she has bad days, but showing emotion doesn't automatically mean she's gone evil. It's time you start showing her the unconditional love she shows you."

Henry glared and huffed. "When did you grow a brain?"

Regina was appalled. "Henry!"

"Since I've been spending a lot of time at Emma's listening to Maleficent. She pulled my head out of my ass. I'm still trying to be a better person, but I can help your mother, so I am. You're not a child, anymore. Treat your mother properly."

They both watched Robin saunter back into the kitchen, apron and all. Henry raised an eyebrow. "You're really not with him anymore?"

Regina shook her head no, taking a small bite of salad. "Robin helped me get myself together. He's been helping me find ways to better myself and come up with a plan for Emma. He's a good man, Henry. Even if I'm not in love with him, I do love him."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there is. Emma loves Zelena, but she's not in love with her. I love you. Emma loves you. Roland loves Leia. There's many different types of love. I care for Robin deeply. We've agreed to be friends. You can love anyone, but that's different than being in love with them."

Henry bit his bottom lip, trying to work out something. "I thought he was your soulmate."

Regina nodded. "Soulmate doesn't mean True Love. Soulmate can be anyone who understands you and brings out your best. I think we all decided soulmate had to mean True Love instead of any other possibility. I know I feel safe with Robin. We care for each other, want happiness and a good life for the other. He isn't in love with me, and I'm not in love with him."

"How are you going to make it up to Ma?"

There it was. Regina knew this was the determining question for her son whether he'd forgive her or not. Regina took a deep breath and passed him her schedule.

"I meet with Archie three times a week. It's not like this town has enough magic users in it to have a support group, so I've been trying to find people who will let me come and work out my emotions when I feel overwhelmed or angry. So far only Geppetto and Granny have been willing to let me help them. It's not much, but I didn't exactly design this town around helping me reform."

Henry eyed the schedule skeptically. In all the years he'd known his mother, she never ended her work at the same time every day. He couldn't remember the last time she was home before dinner. He wasn't sure if his mother was taking these sessions with Archie seriously either. He'd have to investigate, but she'd only just started so who knows.

Regina could see the skepticism all over her son's face. "Would you like to go to a session or two with me?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"I know you're not, Henry." Regina sighed and shook her head, sending some more magic into the food items. "We have some things to work on in our relationship too, and Robin won't always be here to mediate."

Henry shrugged, leaning forward in his chair. "Maybe. What are you doing?"

"Lily sends me things to put my magic into. She said my magic helps Emma, that she's still feeling ill?" Regina hoped Henry gave some reaction to indicate Emma's condition, but his face remained stoic.

"Mal said she needs a lot of magic, but yours will help her the most. You really give Emma your magic?" Henry eyed the lollipops and crackers his mother ate all day long. Emma had started feeling a little better, but she was still tired all the time.

Regina nodded. "Every day I get things sent to me. Magic transference is dangerous since most magic isn't compatible, but Emma's is complementary to mine. You have to be very careful practicing magic with others."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I know, Mom. The only ones here with magic are family though. If you're giving Emma all your magic, why aren't you sick or something? Your magic is a part of you. Don't you need it too?"

"I keep enough to prevent me from getting ill, but most of it goes to Emma. She needs it, and I'm trying to do the right thing. It's a small effort, but it's a start."

Henry's gaze narrowed as he studied Regina in silence for a few minutes. Emma always gave his mom new chances. If his mom was sure she was ready to love now and was trying, he wanted to be involved in the planning to make sure neither got hurt again. "What's the new operation?"

Regina's nerves at Henry's silence dissipated as a grin broke out on her face. It was a small victory, but it was still a victory. "Operation Falcon."

 **SQSQSQ**

It took Regina another four days to gather the courage to try talking to Emma. She doubted this time would be successful, but she still had to make that first step. She paced the front porch of Emma's house for teen minutes before thee door opened.

Henry raised an eyebrow as his mother jumped. "Mom."

Regina's heart was beating so rapidly she half expected it to burst from her chest. Her stomach rolled as her nerves got the best of her. She gave a small smile as she handed over a large lasagna pan. "I, uh, is Emma home?"

"She's trying to put Roland down for a nap. Did you want to me to go get her?" Henry lifted the foil on the dish and smiled at the lasagna. He'd definitely missed this dish. Emma and Zelena had banned almost all junk food from the house and cooked relatively healthy meals. He knew there would be protest, but it did save them cooking tonight.

"Please." Henry turned to go back inside and Regina panicked. "Wait." Henry faced her again and she could see him trying to hide his smile. Regina nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Is she in a good mood?"

Henry shrugged. "Today has been a bit stressful, but there's never going to be a right time to start so it might as well be today." He left the front door opened and walked inside. "Ma, door!"

Regina watched him disappear down the hallways into the kitchen. Her nerves grew with every second that passed without Emma coming to the door. She began to pace and completely missed Emma's decent down the stairs, a crying Roland on her hip.

"Regina?" The last person Emma ever expected a visit from was Regina. Her already high stress level rose. She wasn't ready or prepared for this.

The mayor jumped and nearly fell over as she lost her footing for a few seconds. She turned to look at the blonde. Emma's face was flushed, her hair pulled back into a ponytail as she sported black shorts and a Rolling Stones shirt. The stress practically rolled off her, and Regina immediately wanted to run. This clearly wasn't going to go well. Taking a deep breath, she mustered some false bravado. "Hi."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she laughed. Regina was almost a mirror image of herself during their first meeting. "Is there something you needed?"

"Can we talk?" Regina could almost see the instant hardening of green eyes as Emma tensed.

"I'm rather busy with the kids." Emma bounced, rubbing Roland's back. He hadn't been happy about the naptime rule.

Regina sighed. She'd been expecting this, but it still hurt. "It won't take long. Can't Zelena watch him for ten minutes?"

Emma glared, switching Roland to her other hip. "She's sick, so no, she can't. I really don't want to talk to you, Regina. You should go."

"Please!"

Emma froze as Regina begged. She never once recalled a time where she'd begged before. Despite her best efforts at willing herself not to care or respond, her heart still beat harshly in her chest to remind her that she still loved this woman. "What?"

The harshness of Emma's tone caught Regina off guard, but she seized the chance since Emma hadn't said no. "I want to say I'm sorry. I know that's not enough for what I put you through. I really did have the best intent though. I consulted several doctors and websites. I never meant to hurt you or the baby."

Roland leaned back and shook his finger at Regina. "No hurtin' Cy. She a baby and you can't hurt the babies."

Emma grabbed his fist and brought it up to her mouth to give it a kiss. He was so tired, and she didn't need him upset. "Rollie, it's okay. Do you want to have Henry set up a movie for you?"

"No! Me stay with you, Mama." Roland flopped his head back down onto her shoulder and locked his limbs around her.

Sighing, Emma rubbed his back. "You could have talked to me. I researched too. I didn't want anything to go wrong with this baby. We could have come up with something together, but you refused to talk to me. You tried to bully and force your way into appointments without even claiming our baby as yours. You never once asked how I was doing or how Cy was doing. You basically told me I deserved Hook and Merlin dying. You've been nothing but cruel to me since we slept together, and I frankly don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say."

Regina hung her head, accepting her faults. "I know, and nothing I say can make any of that better. I was a bitch."

Emma gasped, wholly unexpecting Regina to admit that. "Henry." She waited, they all waited in silence until Henry came out onto the porch. "Take Roland, please. Turn on a movie in my room. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Henry's eyes widened as Roland started fighting him, kicking and screaming as he cried for Emma. "Ma?"

"He'll be okay, Hen. Just a few minutes."

Henry nodded, holding Roland out in front of him so he wouldn't get kicked as he carried Roland upstairs. Emma sighed as the screaming echoed through the house. Luckily for everyone, her room had a silencing spell on it so Roland could be put in there without disturbing the whole house. Regina felt terrible. She was clearly upsetting Emma, and the house was apparently sick so that made taking care of children that much harder.

"Where are Mal and Lily? Do you need any help?"

Emma instantly stiffened again. "I am not stupid, Regina. I _can_ take care of all three kids just fine."

Regina held up her hands, stepping towards Emma. "I didn't mean it like that, Emma. I just meant that a newborn is stressful enough, but I know how stressful it is when they're sick and there's not much you can do to help them. You're still recovering, and that's my fault. I know you can do this. I was just offering help."

"I don't want your help anymore. I wanted your help when I came to tell you I was pregnant. I wanted your support when Maleficent turned out to be my mother, and my whole life turned out to be yet another lie. I wanted your help when I couldn't stop throwing up long enough to hold down a sip of water. I wanted your help when I had to stop Hook, so that no one had to die. I don't want your help anymore. I can't survive another attempt to kill me, and I've no more faith that you won't do it." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and stepped backwards, putting more distance between herself and Regina.

"Emma, I cannot say sorry enough. I know you don't trust words, and you don't trust me anymore, but I'm trying. I realize I was a bitch. You know about Daniel."

"NO!" Emma glared at Regina, shaking her head. "Don't blame him or use him as an excuse. He's your crutch for everything. It's time to find a new scapegoat. You're not a heartbroken teenager anymore. You're a grown woman who needs to take responsibility for her own shit."

Regina sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "I was afraid of losing you."

Emma frowned, face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"I was afraid of losing you. I still am." Regina dared to step forward and put her hand on Emma's bicep. "Do you even see yourself? Do you know who you are, who I am? I was too afraid I'd lose you if I allowed myself to love you that I wound up being the one to hurt you and hurt myself in the process. I've been seeing Archie and learning to work through things in a different way when I get angry. He's been helping me with the past and how to not get overwhelmed by emotions."

Emma was wholly unimpressed. Archie wasn't an actual doctor. Regina going to him for help didn't solve Regina's problems actually talking to her. "You've had nearly two weeks since Hook and Merlin died to talk to me. You had like two months before that to talk to me at any point. You knew I'd be scared, that I'd want your help, but you literally beat me within an inch of my life. You forced me to eat foods I couldn't hold down, do things I had no stamina or energy for. I spent every waking hour being sick. I don't care about Archie. I know you're used to kowtowing to you, but I am not one of the mindless masses."

Regina nodded, pushing some of her magic directly into Emma. "I know you're not, and I honestly didn't expect you to hear me out at all. This town doesn't offer any ways to redeem myself. I'm going to Archie for me, not because I expect you'd approve. I never appreciated the benefits of having a psychologist here before, but he's helping me, Emma. I'm working on me, so I came here to tell you I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, but I do hope one day you'll forgive me. I'm getting to a place where I'm still terrified to love, but I want to try."

Emma scoffed. "Are you shitting me? You are ready to _try?_ I've never had anyone in my life love me until I met Henry. I had no example on how to love. I only knew people would use and abuse you if you let them close. I fucking became the Dark One to save you because I allowed myself to love you. You don't think I spent every day scared shitless about being hurt? Guess what, Your Majesty? You fucking hurt me. You nearly killed me. You don't _try_ to love. You just do it. There is no try. You either do or you don't, and I am not sure you're even capable of love anymore."

"Emma, please!" Regina's face fell, her spirit feeling more than a little crushed. "I want to prove to you I can love you. Tell me how I do that. What is going to show you I am ready to love you now?"

"You stop thinking about yourself and what you are or aren't ready for. Loving someone isn't about you. It's about them. You're not ready to love anyone. You don't even know what it means to love someone." Emma shrugged her arm free of Regina's hold. She saw the purple tendrils clinging to her, infusing into her despite the difference. "What are you doing to me?" Emma felt her stomach roll and quickly clamped a hand over her mouth before turning and running inside.

"Emma!" Regina wanted to go after her, but she knew she wasn't welcome in Emma's home. Her heart sank as a door slammed inside. She dropped onto the top step, head in her hands and cried. This had been a terrible idea. She should have just left when Henry had said it wasn't a good day.

Henry had been watching from Emma's bedroom window. He knew it hadn't gone well, so he crept downstairs to the bathroom door. He heard Emma retching. Scrunching up his face, he walked outside and plopped down next to his mom. "She gets sick a lot. It's not your fault."

"She hates me. I don't know what I was thinking trying to talk to her. I tried to give her a bit of extra magic while I was here. It's better to get it directly, but I only made things worse." Regina hiccuped and tried to get it together, but Henry threw an arm around her shoulders and she couldn't resist putting her head on his shoulder.

"She'll forgive you. You just have to keep trying. Instead of telling her all about you, why not ask Emma about her, about how things are going here. She can't be sheriff anymore, doesn't want to be, so try and help her figure something else out. Don't give up. It hurts, but it'll get better." Henry leaned his head against his mom's. "Besides, you just helped her more than she knows."

Regina leaned back to look at Henry. "How?"

Henry just smiled. "Ma still loves you, even if she's hurting. This talk was important. Besides, Mal said something about your magic. You should keep trying, Mom. Emma wants to forgive you. Just give both of you some time. Just don't give up. Operation Falcon is still getting off the ground. You can't clip its wings before it gets to really fly."

"When did you grow up?" Regina chuckled and wiped her tears. She had truly missed her son.

"I live in a house with three very independent, very different women. Maleficent comes over like every day. She likes to talk nonstop. I listen sometimes. I also grew up with you. I know I have been a shit, but I still learned the most important lessons from you."

Regina frowned and swatted his arm before smiling. "Language. You really think I've a chance?'

Henry nodded, returning her smile. "True Love can overcome anything. It still needs nurturing and work just like any other relationship. Some other stuff Mal said that is gross, but you've got a great chance. Just stick to the plan. Go with your gut, not with your head."

"Thank you, Henry."

Regina hugged Henry before pushing herself to her feet. She looked back at the open front door before sighing. She squared her shoulders and looked at her son who smiled at her. The first attempt had failed, and she'd expected that. At least Emma had somewhat heard her out. It wasn't the total loss of a slammed door in her face that she'd been expecting. Regina knew she had to try again and hope that next time it went better.

 **SQSQSQ**

Maleficent was walking Lily back home when she saw Regina talking to Henry on the front porch. Whatever happened had been bad enough to reduce the brunette to tears. She reached out with her magic for Emma, but there wasn't much a response. She waited until Regina had poofed away before going inside. She found Emma in the kitchen drinking a bottled water. "Em?"

Emma sighed, wiping her mouth off before capping the bottle. "I'm fine."

"I saw Regina leaving. Try again."

Emma looked up from her lashes at Mal, feeling guilty about lying to her. "She tried to apologize."

Mal could see the emotional war inside her daughter. She walked over and pulled her baby into a hug. "We should talk."

"Mama!"

Emma and Mal turned as Roland came flying around the corner and into the kitchen, crashing into her legs. Emma sighed and picked him up. He was sweaty, feeling warm. She carried him to the upstairs hall bath to take his temperature. Roland didn't know what medicine was, so she got him to take it with just a scrunched up face afterwards. She offered him a cup of water before taking him to her room. Maleficent followed behind silently and watched as Emma laid down with him, turning on a different movie for him as they settled down together. She was gonna make such an amazing mom whenever Cy decided to show up again.

Emma patted the spot on her other side, encouraging Mal to come lay next to her. She was feeling odd, and it was nice to have a mother there that wanted her when she needed one. When Roland finally fell asleep, Emma rolled over and stared at Mal. "Regina tried to apologize. She apparently brought lasagna too."

Mal nodded, brushing hair from Emma's face. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't- I just- I wasn't ready. I don't know." Emma pouted and covered her face with her hands.

"You do know." Mal pulled Emma's hands from her face to look Emma in the eye. "Honey, I've been her friend for decades. I know more than anyone what Regina is capable of, how complicated her actions make you feel. It's okay to still be angry, to not be ready to forgive."

Emma's nose twitched as she tried to process that. "Is it though? Regina begged me to listen. She begged, and I shot her down every time she tried to talk."

"Sweetheart, she did try to kill you. There's no rulebook telling you how you have to react. It's going to make you feel better to forgive her and move on, but you don't have to do that today or tomorrow, even next month or next year. If you're never ready, that's fine too. Whatever you want, I'll support."

"I want to go back to how it was before any of this, where Regina and I were friends who raised our son together and she had no idea how I felt.I want to go back to that year in New York with my son where it was just us against the world. We had it really good. I just want everything fixed so I don't have to fear bringing my baby into a world where I lose her to Regina."

Mal pulled Emma closed, encouraging Emma to rest her head on her shoulder as she finger combed her hair and rubbed her back. "Things can only get fixed if you talk to Regina. I've never known Regina to apologize for anything. I'm still pissed at her for all she put you through, but if you want to fix things, you need to let her talk. You two need to talk to each other, really listen. I know you don't want to spend the rest of your days fighting her."

Emma shook her head no, cuddling closer and relishing the feel of being comforted. "You won't go firey mama dragon on her?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart, and I will for a long time. You're my baby. I've forgiven Regina for what she's done to me, but I can't let what she did to you slide. But Emma-" Mal tilted her daughter's chin up so she was staring into green eyes. "I don't want how I feel to factor into your decisions about Regina. I know you love her, and I want you happy. I'll just stand behind her and make sure she keeps on the right path."

"You really love me?"

Maleficent sat up, pulling Emma with her as the younger blonde didn't want to let her go. She made sure Emma was looking at her. She needed Emma to hear this. "I've always loved you, Emma. From the moment I knew I was pregnant I loved you. I thought you were happy with the idiots and I couldn't take that from you. It was my mistake not to tell you. I never wanted you to suffer or feel unloved. You and Lily were my light from the moment I knew you existed. We lost thirty years, and I loathe that. The only thing I can do is be here now for you." Mal leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead. "I love you, baby."

Emma felt the tears coming. "I love you too….Mom."

Mal pulled Emma back in to kiss the top of her head, her own tears welling up in her eyes. She never thought she'd ever get her daughter back. When Emma had brought Lily back, she thought she might get to connect with at least once of her daughters, now she had both. She never thought Emma would ever consider her a mother. Mal was so elated she wanted to scream for joy. Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Mal and squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"I never had a real mom before."

"Oh, baby. I'm here now." Mal kissed the top of Emma's head again before she felt something warm against her belly. She pulled back and looked down, startling Emma at the abrupt jarring movement.

Emma stared in confusion at Mal before following her gaze down. The tears really started flowing then as a familiar glow started to steadily pulse.

Mal looked at Emma, eyebrow raised as she smirked. "Did something else happen besides talking today?"

Blushing, Emma refused to look away from her baby to face her mother. Nothing had even happened and she felt embarrassed. This is what it felt like to have a mother. "Regina gave me her magic."

"Mmhm, I told you that it'd work best if Regina gave you magic directly." Mal enjoyed Emma's embarrassment. She relished being able to tease her. "Go on, talk to your baby. You've waited a long time to have her back."

Emma smiled up at Mal before rubbing her glowing belly. 'Hi, Cy. Mommy missed you so much!"

 **SQSQSQ**

"Mary Margaret, wait!" David chased after his wife as she practically stalked down Main Street, the definition of a woman on a mission. "Mar- Snow, you can't do this! You know how dangerous this man is."

Snow allowed David to tug her arm forcefully enough so that she spun around to face him. "He's the only one who can help us. Emma needs the father of her baby with her. She needs to save Hook."

"I know, but he did try to kill us all. He died saving us. Can't you just let it be? It's not like Emma's alone."

"It's not his fault. He didn't want to become the Dark One. He did because of Emma, and Emma needs to save him. He deserves to be a father to his child." Snow turned and marched into Gold's shop. "Rumplestiltskin? Rumple we need to talk!"

A cloud of black smoke brought Rumple into his shop. Snow recoiled at the gold scaly skin he once again sported. "Hello, dearies. I've been expecting you."

David stood warily behind his wife, hand on the hilt of his sword ready in case the imp made one false move. "We don't need to tell you then why we're here."

"On the contrary. I know what you're here about. I don't know what you expect me to do about it." Gold moved around his shop, keeping an eye on Snow White and her prince.

Snow followed him, not enjoying this cat and mouse game he'd started. "We need a way to get Emma to save Hook. There is a way to save him, right?"

Gold raised an eyebrow, smirk evident as he moved forward. "The Underworld is worse than you can possibly imagine. It's going to make you wish the old stories of fire and brimstone were true. It's going to make you wish for death. and when the realization will hit that death has already come, and this fresh torture is all that's left. Are you sure you want to do this? I cannot help you once you're down there."

Nodding, Snow looked to David. "Hook didn't ask for this. It's not fair to Emma's baby that it grow up without its father. Emma is the savior, and Hook needs saving."

David sighed, entirely uneasy, unsure about this plan. Hook died for a reason. Whatever happened to him now was a reflection of the life he'd led. It seemed like a horrible idea to mess with the fates, especially if the legends were true that a god ran it. They didn't seem like people you should mess with. "Snow, Emma's pregnant. We should just let things be."

"No, David. Our daughter created this mess. She's the savior, and she needs to fix it. Ruby said Regina tried to kill her twice these past few months. She tried with the tart Henry ate. Emma saved him. She's magic. She can't die. Hook deserves a chance to know his child. If you had died not knowing about Emma or Neal, wouldn't you want someone to save you so you could get to be a father?" Snow waited for David's reluctant nod before turning to Gold. "Whatever it takes, we're going to help Emma save hook."

Rumple just shook his head. These two truly were idiots who clearly didn't understand the danger involved. If they wanted to go, he wasn't sorry to send them.

"Very well. There is a way…."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma jolted awake and looked around in utter confusion. The last thing she remembered was getting a text from Ruby to meet her at the park where Henry's old castle once was. Some sort of strange powder blew in her face and then nothing. It took her a few moments to realize she's in her bug. What the hell was she doing in her bug?

"Hey, Emma!" Neal popped up from the backseat, causing Emma to jump near out of her skin, body pressing against the horn. He laughed and jumped up into the passenger seat.

"Neal?" Emma gasped and reached forward to stroke his cheek, making sure this was real.

Neal gave her a lopsided smile that reminded her so much of Henry. Her son definitely looked like his father. "Yeah."

"I- It's great to see you, but how? Am I dead? Is this a dream? Please tell me I'm dreaming." Emma frantically pulled up the hem of her shirt to stare at her belly, willing Cy to glow for her.

"Hey, relax. You're okay." He pulled her hands away from her shirt before placing a hand over her belly. He'd never gotten to experience any of her pregnancy with Henry. The slight swell of her stomach made him smile. "She's okay. You're okay. I'm here to warn you."

Emma frowned, not quite sure she was comfortable with him touching her stomach. "This is a dream them?"

Neal chuckled and shook his head. "No talking doughnuts, no dancing coffee. There's no weird shit here you would undoubtedly conjure up if it were a dream." He slowly removed his hand, letting her shirt fall back into place. "Think of this as a long-distance phone call from an old friend."

"Is that what we are, friends?"

"I hope so. If we were more I would certainly be less pleased about the baby. If we were less, I'd be hurt. I wouldn't be here if we weren't friends, Emma." Neal looked past Emma out her window. He knew he didn't have much time. "How's our son?"

Emma smiled before looking down at her hands folded in her lap to hide the tears forming. Dmn pregnancy made her cry at everything. "He's great. Henry really misses you. He's grown up so much lately."

Neal nodded. "I'd hope so. Boy's got to start looking out for his sister. She's going to be a heartbreaker with you and Regina for parents."

"How'd you know?" Emma gasped, not believing Neal could know any of what had happened since his death.

Chuckling, Neal shook his head. "I'm dead, Emma. Dead doesn't mean I don't keep track of you and Henry, my father." The disappointment was evident as Neal mentioned Rumple. "I know it's been rough, but loving the Evil Queen will never be easy. Don't give up on her. Don't give up on love again."

Emma sighed, unable to believe Neal was telling her to move on and love again. Absentmindedly she brought up a hand to rub at her belly. "If this isn't a dream, what's going on?"

"Snow and Charming knocked you out with poppy dust. They're taking you to the Underworld to rescue Hook. They don't believe he isn't the father of your baby."

"What?" Emma's jaw dropped as she looked around in frantic panic. "My baby, I can't keep her safe there! Nimue said people down there would do anything to get her and turn her evil. Neal!"

"Whoa, whoa, hey! It's okay." Neal grabbed Emma's flailing arms as she struggled to get out of the bug. "That's why I'm here, to help."

The desperation was clearly evident on Emma's face as she panicked. She'd just gotten her baby back. She'd murder someone if she lost Cy again. "How, Neal? I'm going to Hell. How can you help that?"

Neal pulled Emma carefully across the middle console and into his lap. "Hey, I'm here. Just listen. I was picked to be your guide."

"Picked by who? Does that mean you're down there? I can save you too. I know Hook doesn't want to be saved."

"No, Em." Neal tucked a loose strand of hair behind Emma's ear so he had an unobstructed view to green eyes he'd missed so much. "I'm not in limbo, Em. I won't be in the Underworld, but my mom will. Her name is Milah. She'll be helping the kids down there. She's waiting for you."

Emma pouted a little. "You're not down there? Where are you?"

Neal smiled. "I'm someplace where I'm happy. I came to help you because I care about you. I can't let you get taken there without some tips on how to protect yourself."

"Okay, shoot." Emma nodded, determined to get all the help she could.

"Same old, Em." Neal chuckled and then got serious. He had to give Emma some help as he didn't have long before the boat docked. "You are the savior. You are magic, Emma."

Emma sighed. "I hate that. Please don't remind me."

Neal shook his head, grabbing Emma's face so she looked at him. "No, listen to me. You _are_ magic. You are the savior. In the Underworld, that means you're important. You're going to have high status down there, beneficial status. The gods and goddesses down there will help you. The residents, however, keep wary of. They'll try anything to capture you to bargain or sell for just about anything. There'll be very few people down there willing to help you. Trust your lie detector."

" _I_ am important" Emma's face scrunched in confusion. She'd never been important before Storybrooke, and unless she was fighting monsters she wasn't since breaking the curse. Being important was baffling to Emma.

Neal cupped Emma's cheek as his thumb stroked the soft skin. "You've always been important Em."

Emma gasped as Neal leaned in. "Neal?"

"I love you, Emma." Neal took a chance and leaned in to place a chaste, tender kiss on Emma's lips. "I always have, and I always will." Neal kissed Emma's forehead and removed himself as Emma's eyes blinked open. "Find my mom, Em. She'll keep you safe and help get you out of there."

Neal gently put Emma back in her own seat, kissing her forehead once more before getting out of the bug. Emma had tears streaming down her face as she watched Neal go. When she jolted awake rather violently, her forehead cracked against Charming's. Both sat on the floor of the boat rubbing their heads.

Snow crouched down and checked them both, her two klutzes. "Are you okay, Emma?"

"You passed out, scared us when you didn't wake up." David was surprised at how hard Emma's head was. He could feel a good sized bruise already forming.

Emma glared at them both, opting to ignore them to try and breathe steadily through her nose. Knocking her head that hard and the poppy dust combined to give her terrible nausea, and the last thing she needed right now was to be ill.

As Emma took a few minute to orient herself, she found a new set of knowledge flood her brain, adding to the throbbing headache she already had. She could feel her magic growing stronger. Sighing, she leaned back against the side of the boat. At least her baby could take more magic since her access to her magic supply wasn't with her. The hooded figure offered her a hand and helped her off the boat. "Thank you, Charon."

Snow frowned. "Charon? How do you know his name?"

"Perhaps you should have done some research before you drugged me and forced me here." Emma walked off down the small pier, leaving David and Snow to chase after her.

The three walked down the foggy dock into a place both familiar and unfamiliar. Emma walked around the broken clock tower in the middle of the street. People were tagging businesses and running amok. Her first thought was this wouldn't fly if she were sheriff. She didn't want to be sheriff anymore though, and certainly didn't want to be responsible for maintaining order in this limbo. Emma frowned. Limbo, she'd been there and it was nothing like this. If this was Limbo, where the hell had she and her daughter been?

A loud roar of an engine captured their attention. Emma froze as Snow gasped and David moved in front of Emma. Emma shook it off. If Cruella was here, she had unfinished business, and it had nothing to do with her.

Snow grabbed Emma's arm as she went to progress further into town. "Emma, Cruella is here because of you. It's not safe to go that way."

The trio walked down Main Street. Everything seemed odd. It was almost exactly the same and yet completely different than Storybrooke. People glared and commented to each other as they walked past. The sky was an odd orange colour. The shops mostly seemed vacant, lots of boarded up windows and closed signs. The whole vibe just felt unsettling.

A large blonde man in leathers stepped in front of them. "Her Majesty wishes to see you. I recommend you comply."

"Or what?" David wasn't about to blindly follow a man who they didn't even know.

"Or you won't like the consequences. There are people you care about here, people who you've murdered. Either you comply or things won't go well for you...or for them."

Emma shrugged before smirking. Somehow she just knew who she was expecting to see. She was both terrified and slightly interested to find out what this woman could want from her. Emma knew if she followed, Snow would follow too, which meant Charming would feel compelled to follow as well so she walked.

Snow was shocked when they not only walked into the Town Hall, but stopped outside Regina's office. "What are we doing here? Regina's not here."

Blacktooth rolled his eyes. They really were idiots. Shaking his head, he turned to the blonde. "She'll see you now."

Emma nodded and walked towards the door, only stopping when the man blocked Snow and David. "Guys, you're not invited. Sit down and she might not kill you." Emma took a deep breath and walked up to the door, knocking and waiting for permission to enter before going in and shutting the door.

"Hello, dear. Do come closer. It seems we have much to talk about." Cora smiled as Emma paused, trying to decide what to do before she walked forward and moved to sit across from her. "No, dear. Let's sit on the couch. It'll be more comfortable."

Emma scoffed. "Since when have you been concerned about other people's comfort?"

Cora moved over to the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Since I died with my heart inside my body, and _you_ are carrying my grandchild."

"You will not harm my baby." Emma managed to bite back her gasp of surprise that Cora knew about Cy, flaring an orb to life as her other hand moved protectively over her belly.

"Relax, child. I'm not going to hurt my daughter's second chance at True Love. Please, sit before you pass out." Cora grabbed onto Emma's wrist and pulled her to the couch.

Emma shook her head, trying to clear the fog. She was dizzy and nauseous. The feelings had only intensified as her magic grew stronger. "How do you know?"

"I always keep tabs on my daughters, Ms. Swan." Cora offered Emma a glass of water. "You are breaking her heart with your rejection. She deserves to know the baby is still there, to have you hear her apology if nothing else."

"Excuse you? Regina tried to kill me twice. She nearly killed our baby. She may be your daughter, but I don't owe her anything." Emma stood up and put distance between her and the woman.

Cora raised an eyebrow before using magic to pull Emma back to the couch and forced her to sit. "Your magic may be growing exponentially stronger, but you will still need Regina's magic if you want to avoid passing out. Drink the water, please. You need it." Cora waited for Emma to conjure her own bottle of water and drink half before nodding and continuing. "My daughter is powerful, especially when lashing out. She never meant to kill you or you'd be dead. She attacked and beat you severely, and she did nearly drain you and the baby of life, but that was never her was trying to provide you with the best possible pregnancy for you and the baby. when she used the dagger on you."

Emma glared, hating that she was unable to move unless she wanted water. "Well regardless of what she wanted, she nearly killed me. If all you wanted was to defend Regina then I don't need this."

"Child, my daughter loves you. Regina doesn't love many people. She's been afraid to."

"I wonder who's to blame for that." Emma pursed her lips and stared Cora down as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's rude to interrupt, but yes. I caused her to fear love. She does love you though. If you both stopped being such stubborn-" Cora paused and took a breath to collect herself. "If you both just stopped and realized you two love each other you'd both make this so much easier on you both, on the baby. Your child hates when you two fight."

Emma shook her head. "I can't forget she nearly took my baby from me."

Cora dared to reach out and cup Emma's cheek, pleased when the woman didn't flinch or pull away. "I am not asking you to, but time goes on, Emma. I've done horrible, inexplicable things to people, to my daughters. Regina never forgets, but she was willing to forgive and move on. You two need to talk so that you can both move forward."

Cy started glowing and Emma gasped as the warmth from her belly spread up through her chest and continued up to her throat. Cora's eyes widened before she quickly pulled her waste basket in front of Emma, moving to hold her hair back.

"It's alright, dear. Let it out." Cora hesitated before rubbing Emma's back. She was unused to comforting anyone, but if she wanted to prove she was making changes, helping her daughter's True Love was a good start. Where the Savior went, her daughter would eventually follow.

Emma wiped her mouth when she was done, immediately reaching for her water bottle. "I've never felt _that_ before."

Cora lit the fireplace and threw the entire bin in the thing, watching it go up in a rather large burst of flames. "Heartburn, I'd imagine you'll be experiencing it much more. Your magic is growing to adjust to being here. This is a magical baby. You're going to need Regina to help you. I can feel your love for my daughter radiating off of you."

"I never said I didn't love her. Isn't this supposed to be where you kill me now or tell me I'm not good enough?" Emma eyed the woman warily, downing the rest of her water.

"I took my daughter's love away once. I won't do that to her again. If you two are powerful enough to make a child, then what you have is clearly real. Give her a chance to apologize. You have children to raise, a long life ahead of you, and I know you want to spend it with Regina."

Emma sighed and rubbed her stomach. If she'd only been in the Underworld ten minutes and her pregnancy was already this bad, she hated to think about being stuck here indefinitely. "What do you want from me? I'm just trying to protect my baby."

Cora shook her head, conjuring another water bottle for Emma. "I just want my daughters to be happy. You have made Zelena happy, given her a new life. Despite what Regina's done, she loves you. Talk to her. You are the key to my family's happiness, and I will not let you destroy that because you two don't know how to talk to each other."

"Fine, let's say I believe you. How do I get Zelena and Regina to stop trying to kill each other?"

"Just leave that to me, dear." Cora unfroze Emma and helped her up. "You let me help you out of here, and I'll take care of my daughters."

Emma frowned, arms crossed over her chest. She honestly didn't trust Cora, but the woman seemed genuine in her wish for her daughters to be happy. Not once had her lie detector gone off. "How are you going to do that?"

Cora just shook her head as she guided Emma out of her office. "Simple, dear. Where you go, my daughters will follow. They both love you, and when they realize you're trapped down here, they'll come trying to save you."

"Cora!" Snow gasped and pulled Emma away from the woman.

David pulled Snow back when Cora's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, witch?"

"Guys, stop. She's coming with us. You want to find Hook, let's go. Maybe you'll believe him when he tells you he isn't the father of my child." Emma stormed out of the Town Hall and down Main Street.

"Wait, there's Granny's. If anyone knows anything, we'll find the answers in there." Snow took off into the diner quickly followed by David. Emma sighed and looked at Cora, shaking her head before following them. This wasn't going to end well if these people were out for blood.

Emma watched from just inside the doorway as Snow pulled David along up to the counter. She did give the man credit enough to look around nervously. Snow, Emma just shook her head. Snow was something else entirely. She was the epitome of the type of princess that made her hate the Disney princesses growing up.

"Well, if it isn't Snow White. Imagine that. What can I get you? We have a special on gingerbread. Children perhaps?" The Blind Witch chuckled at the princess's gasp. "Kidding, but the gingerbread is actually decent. Oh, and you've brought-" She paused to smell the air before scrunching up her nose. "You brought a farmhand. How lovely that her majesty is hanging around with peasants these days."

David glared, not pleased he had to defend himself to the likes of a woman who survived off eating children. "I'm her husband, _Prince_ Charming."

The Blind Witch shook her head. "You can lie to yourself, but the nose knows, and it knows you reek of sheep and falsities."

Snow rolled her eyes, not wanting to waste time in a pointless battle. She placed a hand on David's chest and gave him a stern warning look to be quiet before turning to face the witch again. "We're looking for a friend who just got here recently. Dark hair, wears leather, likes rum….um, hook for a hand?"

Gasping, the Blind Witch's jaw dropped. "The pirate, Captain Hook."

Snow felt elated. She knew coming in here had been a brilliant idea. "You know him? You know where we can find him?"

"No, no I don't, but your description was pretty complete. We've all heard about his arrival, but nobody's seen him yet. He's either hiding out somewhere or…"

David watched the witch drying glasses, waiting rather impatiently for her to continue. "Or?"

The Blind Witch rolled her eyes. "Or Hades grabbed him because he did something wrong to…" The front door opened and blew in the smell of new visitors. Her eyes widened as she licked her lips. "You've brought the Savior to the Underworld. I'll tell you where you can find your friend in exchange for her."

David grabbed Snow as all the attention in the diner was now focused on Emma. Something wasn't right here, and they had to get Emma out of here. "Run, Snow. Now!"

They reached the door and found Emma and Cora already outside. Emma wished she was the type of person who could leave them behind, but she wasn't. When they finally caught up, she poofed them back to Regina's office.

"What the hell was that, Emma? Why are they after you?" David doubled over, trying not to heave as the smoke cleared. He hated the effects of magic.

Emma rolled her eyes, collapsing on the couch as Cora handed her a water bottle and urged her to drink. Using magic down here seemed to make her nausea worse than in Storybrooke, much worse. She needed Regina's help to function down here if she wanted to survive. "I told you if you'd done any research before forcing me here, you'd know that most people down here don't have magic. No one else is _made_ of magic. And, and I have a freaking magical baby everyone wants to force out of me and turn into the greatest evil to ever exist. I nearly lost my baby once, and now you're going to her, both of us, killed."

Cora reached over and rubbed Emma's shoulder trying to be motherly. "Nonsense, dear girl. I won't let anything happen to you down here." She turned to the two people her daughter despised most. It was becoming clear that perhaps everyone hated them. "Pure magic is rare, and these people are already dead here. They have nothing to lose if they try and kill Emma to get it. You are risking her life all for what? For a man who isn't the father of her baby? A man who was going to force you all here to suffer while the Dark Ones roamed the Earth and brought damnation to everyone?"

Snow shook her head defiantly as she paced. Why was Emma trusting this evil woman? "Regina said magic can't be destroyed. Emma will be fine."

"You really are an idiot." Cora stood up and walked over to the mirror. "Magic cannot be destroyed, but it can be transferred. Emma has magic and she is magic. Her power rivals that of the gods which is why she's valuable. Her death would be on your hands, and then where would the noble heroes stand?"

"That's not- we're trying to save Hook. He deserves his second chance, to know his child." Snow stamped her foot and turned to David with a huff. "He never wanted to be the Dark One. It's not fair."

Cora rolled her eyes as David comforted his wife. "Life isn't fair. It is a lesson you should have learned long ago." She motioned Emma to come over. "Summon Regina."

Emma frowned, brows furrowing. "Why? No one else should get trapped down here. If everyone knows I'm down here and will be coming after me then she should stay up there where she's safe."

"Touching sentiment, dear, but you need Regina. The colour has already drained from your face. You at least need to tell her where you are so she can arrange help."

Sighing, Emma squeezed her eyes shut and tried to call on her magic. She was shocked when she heard gasping. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with her entire family. She had no idea what Regina was doing in her home, but she was glad they were all together and not killing one another.

"Emma!"

"Ms. Swan!"

"Mom!"

"Mama!"

Emma's eyes watered as everyone called out to her. She gave a small smile, her nausea threatening to rapidly grow out of control. Taking a half step to her right, she pulled Cora into the line of sight causing more gasps.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing with my mother? How-?"

Cora held up her hand and Regina immediately stopped talking. "The two idiots forced Emma down to the Underworld. Hades evidently has a need for her or they wouldn't have been allowed to board the ferry. Emma is incredibly ill. Regina, can you send some magic through the mirror?"

Everyone crowded around the large mirror in the living room trying to get a better view, but Regina pushed forward, taking in Emma's pale face and weary green eyes. She'd have to kill the idiots later. Placing a hand on the mirror, she waited until Emma did the same before pushing magic at her. It didn't work the same because the magic lost much of its potency traveling across worlds and through the mirror, but she hoped it helped a little.

Maleficent moved forward and tried to push herself through the mirror, but something was blocking it. "Emma, hang in there. Stay away from Hades. I'll find a way to get there, but stay away until I do."

Regina expected Mal's burning gaze as her attempt at traveling through failed. "You have to be dead or pay the ferryman to get to the Underworld. This isn't another realm, Maleficent. It's Hell."

Zelena watched Mal and Regina argue. She knew Hades wouldn't let them all go there and everyone return. If he wanted Emma, then he was definitely up to something. All she could come up with was that he was after her child, and she refused to let Emma suffer losing Cy again. Doing her best to ignore her mother, she focused on Emma. She looked awful. If such a short time there had already caused her this much suffering, she doubted Emma could last much longer. They needed to get to her immediately. The less time she was there, the better.

"Find Rumple. He'll help." Cora still trusted the man, but he could clearly see no one else did. "He'll do it for me."

Maleficent pursed her lips and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked past Emma and Cora to Snow and Charming. "If they're with you then Rumplestiltskin is the one who sent them there. I refuse his help. I can get us there myself. I know what they want from Emma." Her face softened as she addressed her daughter. "Stay safe, Emma. Conserve your magic and avoid major roads. If you trust your instincts, the forest will guide you around."

"Emma, I-" Regina looked desperate, eyes wide and pleading as she tried to get her apology out again.

Cora put her arm around Emma's shoulders. "Now isn't the time, Regina. When you get here you can talk on your way home."

"Hurry. I'm sorry." Emma hated that she was putting her family in danger. She didn't want them down here, but if her mother knew why Hades had accepted their passage down here, then she surely knew a way out too."

The image on the mirror faded as Emma doubled over and threw up all over the floor. She was constantly surprised that for a woman known for her maliciousness that Cora seemed entirely tender and caring to her, always holding her hair back and offering her water, trying to protect her. Once Regina got here, they had to find a way to help her move on. A life in this torture chamber was not the second chance she deserved.

"We must go, dear. What do you know of traveling the forest?" Cora waved her hand and did away with the vomit. Absolutely no one was going to break in here and steal any magic. She had to get Emma out of here before a mob came burning down the door.

"David and I can lead. We know the forest." Snow turned to look up at her husband, certain this was their time to shine, to show Emma they were the heroes.

Emma shook her head no. "We need to get to the school. Neal said Milah would help us. We need to find her so that we can get out of here. Neal said."

Cora frowned at how weak Emma was getting. If she kept vomiting magic, she was going to be useless to Hades. Being useless to any immortal down here was a sure death sentence. She just hoped the calvary arrived soon. Gaining immortal powers wouldn't stop Emma from succumbing to dehydration or the loss of her life force. She'd push her own magic into the woman if she already knew it wouldn't be compatible. The last thing she needed was to make it worse and have her daughters hate her over a dead savior.

"If we go out the back we can take the woods around the back to the school. It'll be a bit of a hike, but we can get there. I know the way." Snow started out the door and turned back to see David looping an arm around Emma.

"Come on, kiddo. Let me walk for you. If you save your energy, Regina will be here before you know it." David didn't know what came over him, but he could see the spark in Emma's eyes dimming. He knew it was his fault, and that the only person who could save her was someone he distrusted nearly as much as Cora. He needed Emma to be okay though.

They made it out the back doors with relative ease. Anyone who dared try and stop them was immediately dealt with by Cora. The woods weren't the former queen's comfort zone, and she griped during most of their hike.

"Are you sure we're headed in the right direction? I am positive we have passed that particular tree a dozen times. We've wasted nearly two hours out here in this wretched woods. It cannot possibly take this long to reach the school."

David and Snow turned around to face Cora. They knew they should have already made it to Storybrooke Academy, but this forest was clearly different than the one at home. They were _trying,_ but it wasn't exactly like they had a map to help them.

"We are trying, so zip it, and keep walking. We have to get their eventually." David quickly lost his patients before remembering who he was dealing with. Turning back around he made to continue when their path was blocked.

"I wouldn't bet on that… _brother."_

Snow gasped as David quickly turned and handed Emma off to Cora. This wasn't Emma's battle. "James."

"Hello, Snow. How is my lovely sister-in-law these days?" James smirked as his brother reached for the handle of his sword. "Is that any way to greet your long lost twin?"

David eyed him warily as he spotted Cruella not far behind James hiding behind a tree. Nothing good was going to come of this. "I've waited a long time for this. I didn't know you were here."

James scoffed. "Of course I'm here. I've unfinished business."

"What is that? Maybe we can help you." Snow moved forward only to be yanked backwards by David.

"Snow, don't. He has a gun." David had zeroed in on the weapons hiding on his brother immediately.

Smiling, James stepped towards them. "That I do. There's a new sheriff in town. I get the gun and the badge. I'm stuck in a shitty version of _your_ life. I think it's time we finally met. Once I kill you, I can move on."

Cora moved herself and Emma far enough back and encased Emma in a protection spell. She could feel the blonde struggling to break free, to go and help. Ever the selfless savior, but this wasn't her battle to fight. She was amused though to see Snow White hiding as well instead of helping her beloved husband.

"He can't win this. He has no weapons. Please let me go." Emma struggled against the magical hold Cora had on her. Regardless of her own state, she knew David couldn't win a fight against James.

James and David circled each other, each priming up for a fight. It looked to be settling up like the main event match in a UFC fight Emma once watched at a bar while waiting to chase down a client. "You stole everything from me. You took the glory rightfully mine! You're half the man I am, and yet you got everything handed to you, everything that was mine!"

David shook his head, fists held up to protect his face. "It's not my fault you got yourself killed. It's not my fault that you were the one Mother sent away. I never wanted to be a prince. _You_ couldn't beat the dragon, and I was forced to become you, to leave Mother all alone to handle the farm and Little Bo Peep."

Cruella laughed, knowing the fairytale from her time in New York. "The dainty thing who wears ruffles and lace? You really couldn't handle her? You are a poor excuse for a man."

"She's not dainty. She's a monster who threatened our farm, our existence on a monthly basis. Bo Peep had dark magic. After Father died, we barely made ends meet each month to keep the farm. It's _not_ my fault you died."

James sneered, continuing to circle his brother until he could get the best shot. "We'll see what happens now, Shepherd. It's you and me. Let's see what made you so much better than me."

David launched at James and the two began to grapple, pulling each other's hair, landing punches and kicks. Both were equally matched, just different fighting techniques. Emma deduced it was the downside of having a twin. The two quickly fell to the ground, rolling around in a cloud of dirt and dust. The blows and the subsequent grunts and groans were the only thing that could be heard. The group watching had no idea who was who until one stood up, bloody and bruised, but they offered a hand to the other. Definitely David. James was revealed as the dust settled, bleeding from his nose and mouth. He spit before reaching for his sock and whipping a knife out.

David took several steps back, holding up his hands. "If you want to prove you're so much better than me, fight fair at least."

James got to his feet and started circling David again. "Why should I when there's nothing you can do to me. I'm already dead. _You_ on the other hand, the right attack and you're stuck down here forever."

Snow wished she'd had her bow and arrow right then. She couldn't lose her husband. She turned to Emma who was a few feet behind her watching in rapt attention to each movement. "Do something, Emma!"

Emma sighed and flicked her wrist, a knife appearing in David's hand. "If you two are going to waste time being idiots, then the fight should be equal."

"Well if it isn't the pretty little savior. Everyone's looking for you. Seems you're a hot commodity around here…. _dead or alive."_

David seized the opportunity from James' distraction to attack. It wasn't pretty and he wound up with a few new injuries, but he managed to get the knife away from James. "You leave my daughter alone!" He tossed his knife towards Snow before going after James again.

Everyone's jaw dropped as an older blonde woman rushed through the woods and marched right up to them, grabbing both their ears and pulling them apart. Emma was amused at the chorus of 'Ow! Ow! Ow!' Looking over at Cora, Emma could tell she was enjoying this too.

"Boys, this is no way for brothers to behave!" Ruth slapped them both upside the head as she shook her own in disappointment.

"Mother?" David gasped while James' eyes widened.

Ruth raised an eyebrow at both of them as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Shame on you both! This is not how siblings behave. I've a right mind to take you both over my knee and give you a paddling so hard you'll never even think about hurting each other again!"

David hung his head, feeling guilty for upsetting his mother and pained that she was here at all. "Sorry, Mom."

"You should be!" Ruth smacked him upside the head again for good measure causing James to laugh. "You know better than to attack family. What were you thinking? Dragging that poor girl down here when you know very well that none of you should be here."

James doubled over laughing at how pathetic his brother was, this man who had impersonated him for thirty years. He was nothing more than a whipped Mama's boy. He winced when another slap was delivered upside his head.

"And you, your brother had no idea you even existed until you had died. We left him in the dark as much as you were." Ruth looked between both her sons, tears threatening to come as she saw them together for the first time since their birth. "The first time you're meeting each other and you're tearing each other's throats out." Ruth turned back to James, cupping his cheek. "I know now how George raised you, and I'm terribly sorry. Your father and I regretted making a deal with Rumplestiltskin the second we signed the contract."

"Why did you then?" James crossed his arms over his chest, trying to remain unaffected by the woman before him he'd waited his whole life to meet.

Ruth shook her head, letting the tears come. "It was never a choice, dear boy. We didn't look at each of you and pick our favourite. You were both just newborns. You looked exactly the same, had no personalities then. The imp walked in furious that we'd kept a secret from him. He grabbed one of you before we could do anything about it and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. We were so afraid of losing you both that we didn't even name either of you until he'd gone."

James gave an angry sigh, crossing his arms before releasing them to point wildly at David, looking much like a small child instead of a corrupt adult in that moment. "Why was he so much better than me if he was raised on a farm? I was supposed to be the prince, to excel in everything, and yet a mere sheep boy managed to steal my glory and claim my crown."

"Dear boy, I do not know. You both are incredibly similar. Survival instinct is different for peasants than it is for royalty. There are so many possibilities that I can't give you answers." She pulled both boys close to her. "I do know that killing him won't make you feel any better, James. It won't bring you happiness. David's life has been just as harrowing as yours." She stepped back leaving the two mere feet from each other. "Now hug, and if either of you two fight I will tan you both a new hide."

"Well this was utterly disappointing." Cruella pouted before turning to leave.

"You, young lady, are vile. Stay away from my sons. Whatever your unfinished business you have, it won't be involving my family anymore." Ruth glared at her before shaking her head. "Honestly, James. What were you thinking? I very much liked that Jack woman. You should find her. You'd be much happier."

"Ruth, I've missed you so much!" Snow ran over and excitedly wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law.

Ruth stiffened and extracted herself. "Yes, dear, but I am livid at _you."_

Snow's mouth dropped open. "Why me?" Emma laughed, causing Snow to turn around and glare at her before turning back to Ruth. "What did I do?"

"You dragged my son and the girl you claim to love as your own down to the Underworld. That's no place for either of them. It's not their time yet, and the girl is pregnant. Do you have any idea the danger you've put yourselves in?"

Snow opened her mouth to protest but Ruth held up a hand to silence her. "Absolutely not. You have been told that baby wasn't the dirty pirate's. You dragged them down here on some noble hero quest when this wasn't a battle that needed to be fought. I've seen the way you treat my Emma. I did not die for you to hurt that child like this. I'm ashamed at both of you."

James felt extremely awkward, out of place as the family moment continued. He'd waited his whole life to meet his mother. He knew she'd have been the perfect mother he'd longed for growing up, getting a quiet, calm life he'd wanted instead of being forced to live by such strict rules that he had rebelled any and every way he could. By the end he'd become as repulsive as the man who'd raised him. He didn't feel he belonged with them.

"Come here, child. Let me look at you." Ruth smiled at Emma, extending a hand to encourage her forward.

Emma nervously looked around the group before slowly creeping forward until she was right in front of Ruth. The woman wasn't shy, though, and pulled her in for a hug that robbed her of breath. "I've heard a lot about you."

Ruth smiled and leaned back, appraising Emma as she smiled. "You're all I ever wanted for my boy. I'm so proud of all you've overcome, Emma. I couldn't move on until I met you, the baby I died for.

"You do know…" Emma fidgeted nervously with her fingers, unable to meet Ruth's eyes.

"I know, child, but it doesn't change anything. My son loves you. You are my granddaughter. You can never have too much family." Ruth tilted Emma's chin up, making sure to smile at her. The poor thing looked ready to faint.

"But Ruth, I-"

Ruth cut Snow off again. "Somewhere along the way you rotted like one of the queen's apples. You aren't the girl I met all those years ago. You've got a darkness in you that I don't approve of. If my son didn't love you, I'd tell him to kick you to the curb."

Cora outright laughed. This was so much better than any revenge she'd witnessed against the princess thus far. She could tell it was only going to get more exciting the longer they were here and none of it was even by her own hand. Oh this was too rich!

Snow frowned, making a noise at the back of her throat before looking up angrily at David. "Are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

"She's my mother." David shrugged sheepishly, looking between his wife and his mother.

Emma looked back at Cora warily before making her way over to James and holding out her hand. "Hi. I'm Emma."

James eyed her just was warily as his top lip curled, slowly reaching out to shake her hand. "I know. Everyone here is after you."

"I know what it's like to feel like an outsider." Emma shrugged before looking over at David. "He's not so bad if you give him a chance. I hope we're not here long, but while we are you have a chance to have a brother. Might as well get something out of it."

James didn't know what to make of his niece's invitation. He'd just tried to kill the man. He doubted he'd be very welcomed on their journey no matter how short it was. Being the sheriff though, he could at least try and make sure the girl made it out of here safely. If not, he was damn sure going to use her to bargain with.

Ruth smiled before hugging both boys and Emma in a giant group hug. "My boys, together again." She stepped back, tears flowing down her face. "You two take care of each other."

The group watched as Ruth disappeared in a cloud of dusty smoke. David jumped forward into the spot where his mother used to be. "What? Where'd she go?"

Emma started walking along the small trail they'd been following again. "She went to the bridge in the fiery cave. She's moving on. It's a good thing. There's nothing but light in her. I know she went to a good place."

Cora pushed her way up to walk next to Emma as they continued on for the school. The pair could hear David and James talking. Snow was dragging her feet, sulking behind them as they all trudged on. All the water Emma was drinking was helping a little, but with all the extra magic flooding her system, her own body needing her magic to adjust to being here and Cy fighting for it, she really needed to get out of here and see Regina.

"Look, dear. There she is, that's Milah." Cora finally made it to the clearing and pointed down the street at the crossing guard.

Emma stared for a few seconds, taking in the sight of Neal's mother. She must have been killed when he was still a child. She looked so young. Nearly everyone looked young, but Milah looked nearly younger than she was. She looked at Cora and took a deep breath before making her way down the street, walking quickly hoping she wasn't attracting too much attention.

"I've never seen you before. Did you have a child you were dropping off?" Milah barely spared the woman a glance as she helped get the little ones across the street to school.

"Um, I'm Emma. Neal…Baelfire said you'd help me." Emma stuck her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and rocked back and forth on her heels waiting for the woman to return.

Milah ensured that all the children were safely across before appraising Emma. "You're my son's lover?"

Emma gave a small smile. "Hi."

"You're not at all what I envisioned my son liking. How is Bae? Do you have a family? Is he happy?"

"Oh, um…" Emma grimaced and looked back at everyone else before staring down at the street. "Neal, he uh, he died saving Gold."

Milah raised an eyebrow, impatient in her demand for answers. "Who?"

"In my world, Bae's name was Neal. He nearly died saving our son, Henry. He, uh, well he died saving his father." Emma searched her pockets for her phone, excited she at least had that. She opened her gallery and flicked through it before finding what she wanted. She handed it over to Milah.

"My boy." Milah examined the photo of her son with his son. The boy looked so much like Bae. "Is he, do you know where Bae is? I haven't seen him here."

Emma nodded. "He came to me in a dream on my way here, to warn me." Milah raised an eyebrow as she frowned. "I didn't exactly come here by choice." They both looked over at the group huddled on the sidewalk behind them. "Neal said he's moved on to a better place, that he's happy."

Milah's face dropped. "I wanted to say goodbye to my boy, tell him I love him."

"He knows. Trust me, he knows." Emma gave a small smile before squeezing the woman's shoulder. As awkward as this was, she knew there was some relief in knowing Neal had moved on, in knowing he was in a better place and was happy. "I'm sorry I can't bring you to him, but he did love you."

Wiping a few stray tears, Milah nodded. "Right, we need to get you out of here so that you can go take care of Henry. Why are you down here?" Her face scrunched in confusion. She could tell after a few minutes of clearing her head that most of them were alive. If Emma wasn't here willingly, what were they all doing here?

Emma turned to glare at Snow and David for a second before turning back. "Hook is here. He died saving the town, and they insisted he needed to be saved."

"Killian is here?" Milah gasped, studying Emma intently in case she was lying.

"He's here, we just don't know where. The woman who runs the diner said no one has seen him yet."

MIlah frowned, anxiously looking around. "If no one has seen him, then Hades has him."

It was Emma's turn to frown. "What would Hades want with him?"

"Hades enjoys overseeing the torture of residents he dislikes most in person. If you are who they say you are and he hurt you, Hades will have him in a prison underneath the mines guarded by Cerberus where he can go as often as he likes and torture him."

Snow gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth. "Emma, see! You have to help him. You can't let him suffer."

Emma just shook her head. "We're in the Underworld run by an immortal god. I will try if that's what _Hook_ wants, but messing with Hades sounds really stupid."

Cora snorted as Snow huffed. Emma rolled her eyes and set off to follow Milah. Snow was quickly grating on her nerves and she didn't know how long she could continue dealing with the self-righteous princess before something 'accidentally' happened to her.

"Really stupid indeed." The group spun around to find a brunette teenager standing there leaning against one of the buildings, smirk evident on her face. "It takes a special kind of stupidity to challenge a god or goddess around here. You're looking at an early death sentence." Meg looked around at the group before scoffing. "For some of you, anyways. Others, well I suggest you take a shower. It might wash some of the rot away."

Emma squealed when she realized who that was. She'd know the sass anywhere. Megara had been her favourite growing up. "Meg!"

Meg was shocked the savior knew who she was. She momentarily allowed her jaw to drop before smiling. "Welcome, goddess. _You,_ Hades is expecting."

Cora stepped in front of Emma. "Absolutely not. She's not going near that monster until there are some assurances Emma won't be hurt."

"He doesn't wish to harm her. Hades, well let's just say…" Meg broke off, shaking her head, opting to try a different tactic. "Wonder boy over there seems to be one for heroics. Princess behind him looks equally as delicate. I can take you to the pirate, but they'll have to be leashed. Can't have them breaking a nail."

Snow bristled but David just put his arm around her. "So long as we get Hook, just let everything else go."

The group trekked a good ten minutes to the entrance to the mines. Megara knew Hades wanted the savior alive, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun first. "He's in there. Are you sure you can handle this? You're rather scrawny for a supposed savior."

Emma just rolled her eyes and brushed past Meg. She conjured a lantern and walked through the dark, damp tunnel. There was blood on the walls and screams echoing through the tunnels. The vibes were causing the fine hairs on Emma's arms on stand up as goosebumps appeared.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Snow whined, wanting to run out back into the daylight and find another way to save Hook.

"Suck it up, Princess. _You_ wanted to do this, and this is the only way." Cora's lips pursed into a thin line as she shook her head. For someone so insistent Emma risk her life to save the man, the princess had no backbone to do it herself. She was so willing to let Emma walk into her death. It was going to be a shame if the woman didn't make it out of here.

A rabid, three headed beast growled at them. It's shadow looming around the corner. Emma heard everyone behind her gasp and complain, but she just shrugged off everyone as they tried to keep her from going any further. The new powers inside her knew exactly what to do.

David moved up to try and pass Emma. "Emma, you can't! It's dangerous. I'll go first."

"You can't. _You_ will get hurt." Emma pulled him back. "Stay here."

Snow gasped and frantically tried grabbing Emma's wrist, but her daughter kept pulling free. "That's Cerberus. The beast has three heads. You'll get eaten alive. If he's still here that means Hercules failed. If a god failed, you're going to too."

"Snow!" David was appalled at the way his wife was talking to Emma. She was the one with magic, the one who could get them out of here and back to their son. "If Emma says she can do this, then she can do this." He smiled at Emma, trying to be supportive. "Just be careful."

Emma nodded, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath before walking forward. She rounded the corner and flinched as a gigantic, slobbery mouth nearly bit off her nose as it growled at her.

Meg crept around the corner just enough to watch Emma slap the beast on each nose and scold Cerberus. Her jaw dropped, causing everyone to rush around the corner to see the beast whine and lay down. Emma dared to reach forward and pet each head, offering each mouth a treat.

Cora stepped through the masses, pulling Emma into a hug. "You are a talented one."

Emma blushed before stepping back. "We should get going. He won't stay put for long."

Snow pulled Emma back, trying to keep hold of her hand, but Emma was having none of it. She pouted and grumped as everyone marched through the tunnel. David saw his wife's disappointment and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. He kissed her temple and smiled as they kept walking. Progressing further into the tunnels, all but Megara thought it odd there were no guards around. It put them all on edge as they finally made it through the tunnel. They all gasped at the sight of Hook, chained up and dangling over a hole. He was covered in blood and bruises, almost unrecognizable.

Milah was the first to rush forward before pausing midway across the beam, realizing if she fell then she was going to be trapped in the River of Lost Souls forever. "Killian, hang on! I'm coming." She holds her arms out to help balance as she carefully placed one foot in front of the other.

Emma watched Milah looking like a three year old at her first gymnastics class before Hook's groan drew her attention. The chain dropped him lower, his feet nearly touching the sickly green coloured water. She knew using her magic was going to drain her further, but they didn't have the time Milah was taking to get across the beam. She poofed herself over to Killian, pulling him up. Knowing she didn't have enough strength left to pull him fully to safety, she looked to Cora.

"Shit." Milah stumbled and nearly fell before finally making it over to Emma.

Together they pulled Killian to safety before Emma used magic to free him from the chain. Cora poofed herself over to Emma and pulled her away a bit from Hook as Snow, David, and James watched from the entrance to the tunnel.

"Stop, Emma. You need to conserve your magic. If you keep frivolously using it, you are going to wind up here permanently." Cora conjured a water bottle and handed it to her before also conjuring up a box of crackers.

Milah pulled Hook into an upright position and gently slapped his face until he groaned and blinked open the eye that wasn't bloody and swollen shut. "Oh, Hook. Fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time."

Hook weakly raised his hook to cup Milah's cheek aas his forehead rested against hers. "Aye, love." He manages a small smile. "Milah."

"I'm here. I've got you." Tears poured down Milah's cheeks as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Ye wasn't s'posed to." Hook sighed, body aching everywhere. He turned to look at Emma who was incredibly pale and looked about to pass out or throw up. "Told ya to le'me go. Ye shouldn't be here." He directed his gaze to the group still in the tunnel. "None of ye should."

Snow shook her head. "We couldn't let you just die. You didn't ask for any of this. You're going to be a father."

"What?" Both Hook and Milah echoed, their faces an identical mask of confusion.

Emma sighed and rubbed her belly. "They wouldn't listen when they were told we've never slept together, that my baby isn't yours."

Fury took over. Hook struggled to get to his feet. "Idiots."

"Hey, we came to save you. Show some gratitude." Snow crossed her arms over her chest, thoroughly insulted. The only person who ever got away with calling her an idiot was Regin.

"Ya really earn the moniker. I'm not the father o'that baby. Emma loves R'gina. Ye put 'er life t risk b'cause ya couldn't stop playin' 'ero. Idiots."

Hook stumbled and staggered, but Milah jumped up to help him. Cora helped Emma up, and they were all ready to cross back over the beam when clear blue flames flared up blocking their exit. Hook, Cora, and Milah stiffened. Meg smirked. She knew the real fun was just beginning.

"Touching, but no one is leaving just yet."

Emma frowned. This wasn't the image of Hades she had in her head. He looked entirely too human and dressed in modern clothes. Not even a robe and sandals. Cora stepped in front of Emma, flaring a fireball to life. Milah reached behind her and secured both fists full of leather to keep Killian upright as she blocked his path.

"What do you want?" Snow wasn't sure who this was, but she knew by the way everyone was reacting that is wasn't good.

Hades smirked before walking forward towards Emma. He quelled Cora's fireball as he finally faced this magical savior. "All I need is a favour…. From _her."_ He nodded towards Emma before raising an eyebrow to await her answer.

"Absolutely not! Leave Emma alone." David wished he was over with Emma so he could try and protect her. She was in very real danger and it was all his, their, fault.

The only person's reactions or responses Hades cared about were but Emma's. He reached out to touch her cheek and was amused when Emma immediately dodged out of the way. "Is that any way to treat the ruler of this world? I'm the only one who can send you home."

Emma felt sick to her stomach as her lips curled back in disgust. " A favour?"

Hades nodded. "One favour and you can return home safely."


	9. Chapter 9

Maleficent dragged a hand through her hair in frustration before punching the mirror. She heard the gasps around her, but her focus was on the shattered pieces sprinkling to the floor. She couldn't believe her child was in the Underworld. Hades had promised he'd get what he wanted one way or another if she wouldn't grant his favour. She'd been pregnant at the time and terrified that doing as he asked would drain her and both she and her children would be dead. It was deja-vu except ten time worse since it was her _child_ this time instead of her.

"Mom! You just broke the only mirror large enough for us all to see Em without fighting." Lily grabbed a clean burp rag and wrapped her mother's bleeding hand.

Zelena sighed and walked over, healing Mal's hand before restoring the mirror. "And people say I'm dramatic. Emma needs us, so pull yourselves together so we can come up with a plan."

"I'm going!" Henry raised his eyebrow and dared them to tell him differently.

Regina walked over and placed her hands on her son's upper arms. "No, Henry. The Underworld is dangerous, too dangerous for _you_. We can't help Emma if we're focused on keeping you safe too."

Henry stamped his foot and pouted. "That's not fair! I can use magic now. I can help!"

"You can, sweetheart, by staying here and looking after Roland and Leia. There are dangers down there you can't imagine, and I won't have you getting hurt. We will bring Emma home safely." Regina gave him a small smile as she rubbed his arms and then pulled him into a hug.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think _you're_ going, Regina? After all, isn't this what Emma deserves?"

Regina sighed. She knew the glaring silence was too good to last. Maleficent wasn't one to ignore problems. "No, she doesn't deserve this. No one deserves to be taken to the Underworld. Emma needs _me!_ My mother wouldn't have asked for _my_ magic if Emma didn't. She's not one for helping others."

"Enough!" Zelena picked up Roland who was crying and trying to push a chair up to get at the mirror. His adoration for Emma knew no bounds. "Arguing won't help us save Emma."

Lily nodded and flopped onto the couch. "You know Emma needs Regina, Mom. I'll stay here with the kids. This is one mission I do _not_ mind being left out of."

Maleficent frowned as she studied her daughter. "Do you think we leave you out, sweetheart?"

"Sometimes, but it's whatever. Focus on Em. She needs to get out of there like now."

Maleficent sighed and started pacing. "I can get us there, but Charon won't arrive until the moon is high. We've got a few hours before then. Regina, start channeling your magic into overdrive. Emma will need as much as possible."

"I'm going."

Regina and Maleficent looked at each other before staring at the redhead. Maleficent raised a brow. "You just had a baby, dear. You should stay."

"If this is because of Mother-"

Zelena shook her head and took Regina's voice away for a second. She was frustrated at causing this mess. "No. I- I know Hades."

Everyone's jaw dropped as they gaped at her. It was a cinematic masterpiece if it were a movie. Regina got over her shock first. "What do you mean you _know_ Hades? No one just knows a god."

Zelena looked at Maleficent, worry etched all over her features. "We had a thing once, back in Oz. He played me, said he truly loved me and stupidly I believed him. All he wants is True Love's kiss to restart his heart so he can come rule this world."

Regina scoffed as she dragged a hand through her hair. "I can't believe my sister had an affair with the god of the dead."

"Shut up, Regina." Maleficent pulled Zelena into a hug. "That may be _a_ reason he wanted Emma, but there's another reason. It's not your fault. We'll get her back."

Henry had stopped listening a long time ago. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Lily scooting closer to him.

"Kid, you okay?"

He nodded before looking up at Mal. "Charon? The ferryman to the Underworld, he's real?"

Maleficent sighed and took a seat in the armchair. "He's very real. Thankfully he keeps his hood up most the time or he'd scare the souls right out of his boat."

"I thought he only took dead people and Dark Ones. Why do you know him?" Regina eyed Maleficent skeptically.

"It's more complicated than that." Mal stared up at the mirror wishing Emma would come give her a status update, but she knew it took a lot of magic to do that. "The exception is waived for those born from magic, that _are_ magic. It's why he allowed Emma passage. Down there her magic is a powerful bargaining chip for the residents if they capture her. It works whether she's alive or dead. She's in danger enough without… we need to get her out of there. If she's still alive and safe enough to use the mirror then Hades is making it so she's safe. I can't guarantee what will happen if his favour can't be met."

Zelena paled. She knew firsthand what he was capable of. She hated the thought of Emma owing him a favour. The possibilities on what that could be were endless, and none of them were good. "What favour? Do you know?"

Maleficent nodded. "The Phlegethon is the river of fire. It leads from the Underworld to Tartarus. In the Cave of Decision you can either get sucked into the river and taken to a worse place, Tartarus, where you're tortured mercilessly. You can also so to Asphodel Fields if you've led a life neither extraordinary nor evil. It's for the ordinary. Beyond that is Elysium which is for the distinguished. It's a blissful, happy place for the ones who've earned it. Some souls choose to be reborn instead of staying in Elysium. If they are reborn three times and each time earn their way to Elysium, they get to spend their time in an eternal paradise called Isle of the Blessed. A few souls are so terrible that the gods and goddesses force them to return to their world and try to make amends. They're given three chances. If they fail all three times, they'll be sent to a level of Tartarus even I have never seen."

Regina lost her patience, not wanting to wade through a novel before getting to what the god of the dead needed from Emma. "Your point is?"

"Patience is a virtue." Maleficent rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "Hades asked me thirty years ago to return to the Underworld. Naturally the entire afterlife is powered by ancient magic…"

"Ancient magic you, Lilith, and Emma possess." It was starting to become clearer to Regina now. Hades needed Emma's magic.

Maleficent took Regina's voice. "Interrupt me one more time and I'll harvest your magic and just leave you here."

"What does this have to do with Emma?" Henry didn't understand. If Mal and Lily had the magic too, why didn't Hades ask either one of them? Emma was having a hard enough time as it was without having to try and please someone who ran Hell.

"I was pregnant, and you can imagine how draining two magical babies are if Cy caused Em so much trouble. Phlegethon was somehow being drained, and covens were nearly wiped out. Hades asked me to provide the fire enough magic to eternally exist, but I barely had enough to give it what I did before I had to stop or risk my babies' lives and my own. Needless to say, he was pissed. If he wants Emma, he expects the same from her."

Regina tilted her head, studying Maleficent. "Why can't _you_ do it when you get down there then?"

Maleficent pursed her lips, entirely annoyed by Regina at this point. "I'm no longer the most powerful sorceress. Emma is, and he'll only want her to do it. I haven't taught Emma how to dragon yet. It's going to be stressful so you need to harvest as much magic as you can. Send it into overdrive because while Emma's trying to power the river, you need to power her."

Henry stared between them all, not liking this plan. "Why does the river need to be powered at all?"

Mal went to explain, but Regina held up a hand. "I got this." She turned to Henry. "The Underworld houses departed souls. If they've gone on to Tartarus that means they've been a terrible person. Without the flames, the souls can escape and wreak havoc, including escaping the Underworld entirely and returning to their world to do inexplicable things. No one wants that. The river is also how the souls get to Tartarus in the first place. If it's somehow been drained then we're all at risk against whoever is down there."

Henry's face blanched as his eyes widened. He'd always known Emma was the Savior, but if she managed to prevent all the dead evil souls from being unleashed then she really was the ultimate hero, a superhero!

"You save Mama, Mom?" Roland peered up at his mother, not understanding much of what was said, but he knew Emma was in danger and needed help.

Zelena was pulled from inside her head at Roland's little hands squishing her cheeks. She was so nervous _she_ could throw up. Between Hades and her mother she didn't know which one she was looking forward to seeing the least.

"Yes, Ro. We're going to save Emma."

 **SQSQSQ**

Hades smirked as Emma eyed him warily. Emma's instincts were warring inside her. Part of her felt she should listen to him and the other part told her to run. The only problem was there was nowhere to run to. Hades sneered, entirely disgusted with the pirate, before smiling. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

Cora grabbed Emma as the blue flames around them dissipated. Snow collapsed to the floor as David eyed his brother. James was doubled over as he dry heaved. Milah was holding up Hook who had turned clammy and cold.

"Sorry about that. Magic is much stronger down here." Hades turned to look at Emma who was no drinking a bottle of water. "Especially yours. Would you like anything? Tea, coffee, doughnuts?"

Emma's nose scrunched up. "No, thanks. Why are we…" She looked around at the familiar tunnels. "Are we under the library?"

"Of course. The elevators are like an exclusive pass for the underlings. Makes them feel all special when they get to walk past the little readers and open the doors. Not just anyone gets to ride them." Hades smirked and narrowed his beady eyes on James.

"Right, well, uh, what did you want me for?" Emma absolutely did not want to be in these tunnels. She knew these weren't the ones exactly where she'd once killed her mother, but they were similar enough that she just wanted to get the hell out before Mal came. God, she'd been so hateful to her after learning the truth. She'd wasted so much time with her.

"I won't let her do anything without guarantee of her safety." Cora wasn't sure this wasn't a trap, and the last thing she needed was to be responsible for destroying her daughter's happiness again.

Meg pursed her lips and shook her head side to side in true diva sass. "Look who found her heart and knows how to use it."

"Let me show you the levels here so you understand what I need from you." Hades held out a hand to Emma, but the blonde looked around at everyone else nervously for what to do. "I know you don't know the rules down here, but gods and goddesses generally don't hurt each other so long as we maintain respect."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You think _I_ am a goddess?"

Hades nodded while Meg laughed. "You _are_ the magical savior. You're the most powerful light magic user to ever exist, and you're one of the most powerful sorceresses in general. The child you've growing inside you will be _the_ most powerful in existence so far." Meg stepped forward, face going stoic. "You're key to our survival, Emma. We don't want you hurt. _We_ need _your_ help. Only you can do it."

"Do what? I'm not about to face a zombie or some weird shit. I won't put my baby at risk."

Cora placed a hand on Emma's lower back. "Of course not. No one would let that happen."

"What _do_ you want with my daughter?" Snow moved closer to Emma. She didn't like how Cora was behaving with Emma. She was up to something, but for once they were both on the same page. No one was going to hurt Emma.

Hades sighed. This bunch of peasants was going to cause him problems, he just knew. He couldn't hurt them though or Emma would never do what was needed. "Follow me. Don't stray from the path or you will get permanently lost. Emma, I'm going to show you the levels of the afterlife."

Emma gasped as they were transported to a gold gated almost cinematically comical depiction of heaven. The gates opened as music played and Emma's jaw dropped. "Please tell me cartoons don't have the afterlife right."

"No. This is Elysium, reserved only for the pure-hearted and extraordinary. The gates are permanent, but beyond that, the experience is entirely personal." Meg moved to loop arms with Emma, freeing her from Cora's side. "No two people have the same experience here. Everyone here is blissfully happy."

Everyone looked around, overwhelmed with how content they all felt, how their own version of happiness was bursting to life before them. Snow saw the cloudy ground give way to her castle where her favourite horse was roaming free, her mother and Johanna walking the gardens as her father leaned out the window of the library and watched. David saw his mother and father at the farmhouse fawning over his son...oh he didn't want Neal here though. He wanted to be back in Storybrooke with his son and his wife, working on being better people so his mother could be proud again. James saw his bedroom in his castle with dozen of half naked women with plates of food and endless alcohol. Cora saw herself in a large living room with her daughters, their children, Emma, and some people she didn't recognize. Henry walked in holding a little one. Her heart broke as she realized she'd never have this opportunity. Emma saw her home full of everyone she loved as her daughter ran around laughing and playing with her cousins and her brother. Someone was cooking. There was food everywhere, laughter, talking. Home. It was all Emma had ever wanted.

Hades had planned on showing Emma a person in her life who had made it to Elysium, but they were all emotional enough. "This is where the mortals who have lived the best lives go. They can either remain here or choose to be reborn. If they're reborn three times and make it here all three times, they get to spend eternity in paradise. They're the elite of the elite. You, Emma, will go to Mount Olympus with the rest of the gods and goddesses."

Emma frowned, her blissful bubble popped. "What? No. I want what I just saw."

Meg flicked Emma in the middle of her forehead. "Goddess. Get that through your head. Once you are truly here you can have whatever your heart desires. Did you have a gargoyle dropped on your head time or two? Goddess."

Snow smiled and moved towards Emma. "Were your father and I with you?"

"No."

Cora busted out laughing. Regina would have loved seeing this. David frowned and gave Emma a warning look. James was entirely amused at what a spitfire Emm was.

Hades cleared his throat and got their attention. "Asphodel Meadows is where most mortals wind up. Their lives are neither extraordinary or horrible. There's still happiness, just not the paradise we were in."

The ground literally shifted as Hades finished his statement. Gone were the gold gates and blissful feeling. In its place was just meh. It felt almost exactly like the Underworld, but less ominous. No one charged at them to attack Emma. People seemed entirely indifferent to them. It was literally an entire existence of average, middle of the road. Emma, David, and Snow knew after the bliss they'd just left what a true downgrade this was. Cora knew she'd be lucky to get anywhere even remotely towards average existence. James was tempted to jump off this path and hoped he'd get stuck here.

Everyone gasped as an older man stopped what he was doing and walked forward. Snow was so excited she nearly leapt right off the pathway. She would have too had David not grabbed her.

James frowned, not having the slightest clue who this man was. Emma seemed to be the only person equally as puzzled after her initial shock of someone noticing them. The man was dressed like royalty though. "Do you know him?"

"Daddy!" Snow gleefully clapped her hands together and impatiently bounced up and down as she waited for Leopold to finish walking over to them.

David bowed as he smiled at the man. His wife constantly told tales of the man, enough that he felt like he personally knew the king. "Sir."

Cora sneered as the insipid princess and her sheep boy fawned all over the former king. Snow was currently bouncing with excitement as she told her father about her son. Not once did she mention Emma. Glancing over, she noticed Emma glaring at the group. Regina might never be ready to face Leopold, but she had a feeling Emma was about to deal with him for her.

Emma watched intently, glaring at the man Snow called a father. She hated him with a vengeance for what he'd done to Regina. As each second passed, her anger boiled and festered until she couldn't stand it anymore. They were all happily embracing and joking jovially as if everything was perfect, as if he'd done no wrong. Without though, Emma leapt at him and landed a right hook with more force than she even knew she had.

"Emma!" Snow gasped in outrage as David helped her father up.

James decided immediately that he liked this girl more with every passing second. Clearly Emma was wasted on the do-gooders. "Nice blow, kid."

"Emma, how could you? This man is your grandfather." Snow was on the verge of bursting into tears, not sure whether she wanted to be furious at Emma, saddened that her father had been assaulted, or frustrated at herself for letting that happen.

Emma shrugged. "We all know this man is nothing to me. Nothing."

"Young lady-"

"Shut up! _You_ don't get to talk." Emma swung at him repeatedly. "You forced an eighteen year old _girl_ to marry you." She landed a punch to his left eye. "You didn't even talk to her or explain anything before you robbed her of her innocence." She punched him in the jaw. "First times are horrible enough without the lack of communication. You just took and took from her, never asking how she felt. You ignored her unless you required 'wifely duties'. Regina is so-" Punch to the right cheek. "much-" Punch to the left cheek. "more than a glorified-" punch to the mouth. "trophy. She's the most beautiful, precious gift you nearly ruined." Emma landed a final blow to the man's nose, pleased with the crunch that followed.

David finally managed to pull Emma off of Leopold. She was struggling and protesting to go attack him further, but Snow had been more than traumatized. Leo was bleeding from his nose and mouth. He had two black eyes, a broken nose, and a split lip. He was impressed at the damage she'd caused in just a minute or two.

Leopold spit blood out onto the ground before appraising the wild child that had just attacked him. She could pass for David's child, but no child of his daughter's could have such blonde hair. Snow was everything perfect from his wife, and he just knew her children would take after her. "Child, do you know who I am?"

"The scum of the Earth! Do you realize how lonely and isolated you made Regina? Not included in any of your family traveling or excursions, only to be brought out for balls or court sessions, only to warm your bed whenever you pleased so you could think of your dead wife. She was a _child!_ If you weren't already dead I would kill you myself." Emma struggled hard against David, but he had his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach and she was afraid he'd hurt her baby.

Snow frowned, taking in his words. "We didn't- Daddy said she never wanted to go. Regina spent all day in the study reading or at the stables. We didn't leave her out."

Emma glared at the man as he tried to clean his face. "You tell her or I will, and I mean everything."

Leo shook his head. "There's no-"

"There is every need. Do it now!" Emma shouted so loudly her voice came out more as a rasp. What she wouldn't give for some water, but she wasn't about to look weak in front of this man.

"Fine." Leopold shook his head, not understanding the need to bring up things this girl knew nothing about, wasn't even alive for. "I never asked Regina to go with us. Her job was to look after you when we were home. I was more than capable of looking after you when we were out."

Snow frowned and shook her head. She couldn't understand what her father was saying. How could he be so cruel to his wife? He wasn't like that to her mother. "But-"

"Regina stopped him more than once from entering your room in the middle of the night. You look too much like your mother, and he was never satisfied that Regina wasn't Eva. This man is scum, filth that you shouldn't be worshipping." Emma growled. "I could just-"

David swiftly grabbed Emma again and turned her away from Leopold before she attacked him again. "That's enough, Emma. You got your revenge. Leave it."

Emma was shaking with anger. A beaten face was nothing compared to the damage he'd done physically and emotionally to Regina. She elbowed David in the ribs and got him to release her before she straightened her shirt and walked over to Cora.

Cora smiled and placed an arm around Emma's waist. "Good girl."

"I _should_ hit you too for forcing Regina into that, but Regina loves you. Him, she still has nightmares sometimes, and I-" Emma stopped when she realized the disgraced king was still listening intently. "I hope you rot."

Hades was shocked. He hadn't expected _that_ reaction. Snow had done exactly as expected, but Emma, Emma had come in like a hurricane out of nowhere and destroyed the man in under five minutes. He was honestly impressed. Meg nudged him and nodded. They'd definitely picked the right person to do this. Snapping his fingers, they were transported to the fiery cave. He enjoyed watching people stumble. The pirate collapsed and nearly dropped himself into the molten river.

Emma quickly accepted the water bottle Cora had offered her. "What the hell is this place?"

Meg laughed. "Hell, princess."

Hades could see the rage still in Emma and knew Meg's particular brand of sass wouldn't remained unchecked for long. He needed that energy saved and purposed elsewhere. "This is the Cave of Decision. The underlings come here when their unfinished business is resolved. If they've led a positive life, they go to Asphodel Meadows or Elysium. The ones who haven't, well, their fate is much worse. Tartarus is frequently referred to as the Worse Place."

Emma frowned, getting a headache as she struggled to remember her Greek Mythology. "I thought Tartarus was a god."

"The ugliest." Meg sneered, staying back near the entrance.

Hades shot Meg a warning look to be quiet. "Yes, well, Tartarus contains the nine circles of Hell. It's surrounded by Phlegethon, this river of fire you see below."

Emma scoffed, peering over the edge of the cave ledge now that the fire had stopped bubbling up. "Seems to be a shallow river you got there."

"That's our problem." Hades agreed, moving to peer over the edge with Emma. He sighed when Emma jumped back from the ledge, clearly afraid he'd harm her. "The favour we all need down here is for you to use your magic and fill up the river."

"You mean…" Hades noded and Emma's frown deepened. "But I don't know how."

Cora looked between the two, wondering what silent communication was going on between them. "Don't know how to do what?"

"Maleficent will be here in a few hours. I suggest you take that time to rest up. We're counting on you, Emma."

Emma threw her hands in the air before dragging one through her hair. "Why me? Why do you need this?"

Hades pointed to the blobs that popped up through the fire only to burst instead of breaking free. "Those are souls, souls of the damned, and if they escape, they can return to their world and wreak havoc. Do you want to be responsible for the damnation of every existence to ever be created?"

"No, but-" Emma sighed and looked around as if the answers could be found lurking in the shadows of this cave.

"Take some time, think about it and rest up. You will be rewarded for your favour. I believe you know where the apartment is, even your house if you prefer. Go off then. I'll find you when it's time." Hades flicked his wrist and the group was engulfed in the blue flames, only to be deposited on the streets of Underbrooke again.

 **SQSQSQ**

Milah struggled to hold Hook up. All the magic in combination with the beating he took, she had to get him help. "Emma, please!"

Cora grabbed Emma's wrist and shook her head no. "I can clean him up, but I can't heal him. I no longer have those powers."

Hook felt magic causing his skin to tingle. It enveloped and wove itself over his entire body. It left him feeling slightly better, but his whole body still ached. One eye was still swollen shut. He truly felt like he'd been beaten within an inch of his life. "Me ship, it must be 'ere."

Emma nodded. First they'd take him and Milah to the Jolly Roger, or this world's equivalent, and then she'd go to her house and wait for her mother to arrive. "We're taking Killian to the harbor. You're welcome to go to the apartment if you want."

David shook his head no. "We're going with you. No way you're wandering around here while everyone wants to kill you."

Snow was still reeling from hearing about her father, learning he wasn't the perfect man she'd idolized her entire life. Regina had saved her from… she shuddered at the thought. They'd turned Regina into a monster. The Evil Queen _was_ her fault. She felt shattered, as if her entire life had been a lie, and the truth had stripped away everything she was to leave a gaping hole Snow didn't know how to fill.

The group managed to make it to the docks relatively unscathed. They were passing onto the piers when Snow gasped, torn out of her internal misery as a gigantic anchor whizzed past her head.

David spun angrily towards the direction the anchor came from. "Wait where you're tossing-" He stopped abruptly as the only one before him was nothing more than a teenage boy only a few years older than Henry. "Wha- how?"

"Sorry. Most people don't frequent the docks. I'll keep an eye out while you're here."

Snow took a few minutes to truly see the boy, study him as she blinked rapidly. David frowned at her odd behaviour. "Snow? Snow what's going on?"

Shaking off her husband, Snow walked closer to the boy. "Herc? Hercules, is that really you?"

Hercules turns to face Snow. He blinks at her and shakes his head. "Do I know you?"

Disappointment filtered through Snow. "It's Snow, Snow White. You were once in my kingdom." She wiped away tears and moved in to hug her friend.

Hercules allowed the hug, though he didn't hug back. He wasn't thrilled to see her here. Snow noticed his displeased face and quickly misinterpreted why he was unhappy. "I'm not dead. I, uh, came down with my daughter to get back the father of her child."

"You've a child?" Hercules looked to Emma and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "You're a grandmother? Time really does fly."

Snow nodded, beaming a smile at him once more. "I have a son too." She looked Herc over once more. "How did? Why are you still so young?"

Hercules laughed and shook his head. "Cerberus."

"Cerberus? What if I told you that we could help you move on? We could help you leave the Underworld?" Snow was suddenly excited again.

Emma rolled her eyes, not wanting to play this delusional game anymore. "I'm not her daughter. She does have an infant son, though. She drugged me, and kidnapped me here to rescue Hook. He died being a hero and wanted his death left alone. I'm pregnant, and she still brought me here, not caring how dangerous this world is at all."

"Emma!" Crimson painted across Snow's cheeks as she peeked a glance up at Herc, but his face was unreadable.

David looked between Snow and the boy, not understanding. "You know Hercules? How?"

"We were friends." Snow moved closer to Hercules, wanting to give him a hug, to make sure he was still okay after Emma's outburst. "He taught me to defend my people."

"Define friends." David's eyes narrowed, displeased at how his wife kept gravitating towards the boy.

Hercules rolled his eyes. "No need to be jealous. I'm dead. I met Snow when she was about fourteen. I promised to teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow, how to defend her people, and to be a good leader and queen." He turned his attention to Snow. "Do you remember what you promised me?"

Snow shook her head, trying to recall. She didn't remember ever promising the demi god anything.

Herc sighed in disappointment. "You promised me that you'd remain good and true. I warned you that if you didn't remember what your mother told you, that things would go very badly for you."

But I-"

"The last place a pregnant woman needs to be is in the Underworld, let alone the magical savior." Herc paused to smile and give a small bow to Emma. "Goddess." He turned back to Snow. "You were on your third life of being sent to Tartarus. You knew that if you didn't turn out good this time that you'd never escape. The tenth circle has never been used before, but it has your name on it."

Emma frowned. Tenth? I thought there were only nine; limbo, lust, gluttony, avarice and prodigality, wrath and sullenness, heresy, violence, fraud, and treachery. What other one is there?"

Herc moved over to Emma. "One you do not want to know about, and hope you never have to see. You need to leave, Emma."

"Hades needs a favour."

"Be careful. He's my uncle, and we've come to an understanding over the years, but he's dangerous when he wants to be." Herc moved a few boxes near Emma's feet back over towards the loading area.

Snow was confused, humiliated, and angry. She was good, a _hero!_ Why was everyone being so cruel? "I _am_ good. I-"

James made no pretense about pushing Snow into the River of Lost Souls. The high pitched shriek was deafening. James grabbed David and prevented from jumping after her. Emma backed up as the sickly green river turned bright red, the level drastically dropping as the fire wrapped around Snow and sucked her down into it. They all watched in shock, uncomfortable and shaken as hundreds of souls had nearly escaped the fire while it consumed Snow.

"What is wrong with you? That's my wife!" David struggled against James, tears flowing down his face.

"Not even half the man." James sighed and released David, letting him stumble and fall onto the docks.

Cora shook her head. She still stared at the water in disbelief. The bane of her daughter's existence was finally gone. It was wholly unsatisfying though, as Regina hadn't gotten to play a part in it or even see her demise. "Don't touch that unless you want to end up stuck in there forever." David blinked up at her. "They don't call that the River of Lost Souls for nothing. I do believe you have a son to think about."

David scrambled to his feet. "Emma, do something."

Emma turned to James, eyebrow raised. "Was there a purpose for that?"

"Get to move on to Asphodel Meadows. Hades was getting tired of her." James smirked, evidently entirely pleased with hurting his brother without physically attacking him. He also got to move on to a decent place, so it was a win-win for him.

They watched as the man was engulfed in blue flames before disappearing. Emma sighed. She hated Snow, but it was unfair to go out like that.

David grabbed Emma by the upper arms and shook her a bit roughly. " _DO_ something!"

"You really think it's smart to defy the man when we're in _his_ world? I don't know about you, but I do not want to stay down here." Emma shrugged out of his hold and moved to help Milah practically carry Hook towards the last slip where his boat was.

Hook shuffled, eyes closed as he let them lead him to the ship. His good eye snapped open when they stopped. They hadn't reached the gangplank yet. Gasping, he struggled to make it to the person standing on the deck of his ship. "Brother!"

"Killian?" Liam raced down the gangplank and hugged his brother before stepping back and taking in the sore sight. "The hell happened to you?"

"Hades. What happened to you?" Hook tried to support himself on his own, but his legs were shaky and dizziness threatened to consume him.

Liam sighed. "Don't have a clue. I've spent centuries trying to figure it out."

Emma's eyes narrowed as her lie detector came to life full force, warning bells instantly going off. Something seemed very off about Hook's brother. "Try telling the truth."

Hook moved away from Emma, turning to face her, angry at the accusation. "Liam ne'er did 'nythin' wrong 'n his life. He died nobly. He is proof th' there is no way out o' here."

Liam smirked and looked at Emma as he spoke to Killian. "Stop. You're making me blush."

"You're hiding something. I've a built in lie detector, and you my friend, and sending it into a frenzy. Why don't you come clean so we can help you move on?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. She scrunched up her face in disgust when Liam took that as open invitation to check her out.

"Liam wouldn't lie, love. No one wants t' stay down 'here." Hook wasn't happy that Emma was challenging Liam. The Underworld was a nightmare. If Liam knew why he was down here, surely he would fix it so he could move on.

Emma stared Killian down. "I have put up with your shit since I met you. I've saved your life and covered your ass enough that you should trust me. You haven't seen him in hundreds of years. Hook!"

Hook thought about it a few minutes, looking between Liam and Emma. People do change over the course of several centuries, but Emma had been loyal to him, had the best intentions for him. He turned to Liam. "Why would ye lie t'me?"

Silver started down the docks towards him followed by the rest of their old crew. "He's got big secrets to keep."

The elation at seeing all the guys quickly dissipated as Hook realized Liam played a part in their deaths. "What did y' do to them?"

"He ain't the hero ye think, boy. He's in deep with Hades. Traded our souls for the Eye of the Storm so ye could run off without us and play hero." A crew member from the middle of the pack piped up.

Hook felt devastated. His whole image of his brother had been a lie. "Why?"

"I did what I had to do in order to save you." Liam moved towards his brothers. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be the perfect role model for you."

"All ye did was set th' bar so 'igh I could do nothin' but fail." Both Hook and Liam looked utterly devastated.

Silver raised a fist. "Get 'em, Men!"

Cora waved a hand and froze the men. "Now, now. Surely there's a way to settle this without attacking them."

Chants of "Walk the plank" were chorused.

Liam nodded. "I'll walk it if you leave Killian alone. He had no idea what I did."

Emma rolled her eyes as cheers rang out and Liam walked towards the ship. "No one is walking the damn plank. Settle down. Liam, you owe these men an apology so they can move on. Guys, attacking Liam won't help you get out of here. It's been hundreds of years. It's time to let it go."

The immobile crew swore up and down, giving entirely new meaning to the phrase sailor mouth. Hook looked like a lost puppy who had just been kicked. Liam looked like he wanted to run, not ready to face consequences for his actions.

"Everyone is going to settle down. If you want to settle it with Liam, fine. Don't throw him into the harbour." Emma sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get through to these cavemen.

Hook was quickly outraged. "What? No! Emma!"

The men chased Hook and Liam up the gangplank. Cora, David, and Emma waited on the dock while the men ran around beating each other up and shouting. Milah started with them on the docks but quickly charged up into the ship and joined in the fight. Emma let them have five minutes before she nudged Cora to freeze them again.

Milah had been in the middle of the struggle and ran to Emma, shoving her hard when she had her feet firmly planted on the deck. "What the hell is wrong with you? Killian is hurt enough."

"Because they need to realize that hurting Hook and Liam won't bring the satisfaction they're looking for." Emma turned to look at the men, all frozen in awkward positions. "Now, I suggest if you want to move on that you let it go. Liam has been here nearly as long as you, and you could have dealt with this any time before this. I can send you on your way if you all grow up."

Silver glared. "Why should we believe _you?"_

Hook struggled and Emma flicked her wrist, freeing him. He walked over to Milah. "She's the savior. If Emma says we can all move on, we can stay onboard and move on."

James huffed, entirely pissed off. "You never would have been good enough for Killian." He spit on the ground causing Emma to scrunch her face up in disgust. One thing she absolutely detested was spitting.

Purple smoke cleared next to Emma, an arm snaking around her waist. Regina sneered down at all the pirates. "Perfectly fine, dear, because he's not worthy of Emma."

The entire crew was at a loss for who the new witch was. They started cussing and name calling until Regina took their voices. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

For a brief moment, Emma let herself sink against Regina's side, Regina's magic flooding into her. "I'm _trying_ to send them on to the afterlife, but they're too busy fighting it out to care."

Regina raised an eyebrow, going into queen mode. "Perhaps we could just throw them all overboard instead?"

The chorus of outrage rang out and Regina nodded. "That's what I thought. Now, shut up and sit nicely while you ride out of here. Be thankful we didn't send you to Tartarus." Regina unfroze them and waited to see if they would all act decently. When they all huffed and just stood around, Regina nodded. "All yours."

"We're gonna leave. Killian, keep your crew in line." Emma moved back towards the gangplank.

Hook nodded, and pulled Emma into a hug. "Thanks, Swan."

Emma eyed Liam warily, giving a small nod. She stiffened when arms wrapped around her too tightly until she realized it was Milah. "Go. Go see Neal. He's waiting for you."

Regina could sense just how drained and weak Emma was. Maleficent hadn't been kidding when she said Emma would need all the magic she could get. She helped Emma off the gangplank. The horizon changed into a shimmery white as the boat headed off towards it before disappearing.

Emma smiled before turning round. Upon seeing her mother, the tears started as she launched herself at Mal, throwing her arms around her. She felt arms wrap securely around her and pull her in, tucking her into Mal's body. Her voice cracked as the weight of the day finally caught up to her. "Mama!"

 **A/N: this was going to be longer, but there's so much going into the next chapter that i split it up. i'll be attending the chicago con this weekend so i don't know how soon i'll update again so bear with me a little bit**


	10. Chapter 10

Maleficent's heart soared at the new title Emma had given her. She knew she'd never have the opportunity to hear either of her girls call her mommy, that time had long since passed, but the emotion behind 'mama' had the same effect. Her baby needed her, had fully accepted her as her mother. All her daughter wanted was her mom. "Shh, my sweet girl. I'm here now. It's going to be alright."

"I don't know how to do what Hades wants. All the magic…" Emma leaned back and put a hand over her belly before looking up at her mother. "Cy."

Cora stared at the scene in confusion. The girl's mother was just flung into the River of Lost Souls and sent to Tartarus. Why was she embracing the dragon? Looking around, no one else seemed to be lost though. "Someone care to explain what is going on?"

Mal pulled Emma close again, kissing the top of her head. She didn't like that Cora was here at all, let alone teaming up with her child. "I know, Em. I'll help you, we all will."

"Mother, Emma is Maleficent's daughter. We performed a spell that proved it." Regina looked around, frowning when she couldn't find the bane of her existence. "Where exactly is Snow?"

Emma sighed and rested her head on her mother's shoulder as she let her magic infuse and strengthen her. "Gone."

David glared and pointed to Hercules. " _He_ had a fling with my wife and let her just die." He turned to Emma who was securely wrapped in Maleficent's arms. The sight tore at his heart. That should be him, not the beast. "Please, Emma. There must be something we can do. I could take her place or you could use your magic. There has to be _something!"_

Hercules rolled his eyes. "Snow White has had three chances to change her ways. Her first life she started a war that decimated two entire kingdoms because she was _bored._ Her stunt killed thousands of people. We offered her a chance to redeem herself, and her second life she single-handedly poisoned and murdered an entire castle full of royals that had come together for a ball in honour of a long awaited birth of a prince. The baby lived and she trained him to be a great evil. He was known as Zoso. The man wound up killing her with the same knife she'd used to murder his parents."

Zelena looked wholly unimpressed. Murdering thousands of people was simply a family way to her. "Then why did you let her keep returning to cause more harm?"

"Because her choices were her own. She did her time in Tartarus and we offered her a chance to redeem herself." Hercules shrugged before throwing an anchor out of the way. "Besides, the woman is quite annoying."

David glared. "Hey, that's my wife!"

Emma sighed, shaking her head as she hugged Mal closer. "If she failed twice, why let her up a third time?"

Herc raised an eyebrow, his biceps bulging as he moved onto shipping crates. "I just said she was annoying. Besides, we know potential destinies. We needed _you_ to get here. Sure you could have been born to Maleficent, but you wouldn't have as great abilities without Rumplestiltskin's aide. We didn't expect her to create another monster." Herc looked pointedly at Regina and then to Cora. "Nor did we expect the casualties from both sides of the Decades War. My uncle was pleased with all the business though. We didn't expect her to shove you into a tree or for you to have such a miserable time. We gave her clear instructions on how to lead a good life so we wouldn't have to ever deal with her again, but Snow White does what she wants, not what's best." He stared Charming down. "I went to her as a teenager not to play her love interest, but to show her how to get back on the good path, how to be a powerful, benevolent queen. She's had her positive moments, but she's done a lot of evil too." He shook his head. "Too much evil to let her leave again."

David was outraged and got in his face, shoving him hard. "Snow is a hero, a good person. The only reason she ever did anything wrong was because of Regina! Because we had to save our child!"

Hercules just rolled his eyes at the man's unwavering loyalty. Love really did blind people. "As a child Snow knew what Cora was up to. She'd snuck around the castle watching Cora in Regina's private chambers. She knew there was darkness. The idea of not having a mother wasn't pleasing to her, and she purposely sought Cora out when she thought she was going to lose Regina. She knew a war against Regina was one she couldn't win, didn't have any intentions of winning. Snow just enjoyed getting close to Regina the only way she had left. Snow and Blue knew there was no pregnancy and that the dragon was going to have a human child. She knew the consequences of trying to rip darkness out of Emma and into another child. She knew Emma would never see her as a mother, or you as a father, so she pursued her and tried to wear her down much the same way the pirate had because it worked for him." Hercules gave Emma a small smile. "We protect our own down here, and Snow White forcing Emma down here was the last straw. Your wife is staying down here. You cannot trade places with her. Your soul is headed for a different path. If you jump into that river like the idiot you are, you'll only succeed in trapping yourself. You are meant to move on, be with your parents in a happy afterlife should you continue your path."

Emma could see the war going on in David's mind, the battle he was losing not to jump in after Snow still believing he could save her when one of the rulers of this hellhole just told him multiple times that Snow was gone. "Think about Neal. You're going to leave him an orphan. Do you really want him growing up in a town full of fairytale characters who are generally misguided and won't teach him about his mother…or his father?"

David had honestly forgotten about his son. How could he forget his child? He looked over at Emma sadly. How could he forget another child? All he'd wanted in life was to raise his children on the farm and watch his mother live out the rest of her life in happiness. He'd fallen in love with Snow along the way, but his reason for living was back in Storybrooke, helpless and alone. Had he even left enough money or made sure the babysitter could watch Neal this long? Who was going to raise him, teach him to ride horses or drive a car, to sword fight and be kind to animals? Who was going to carry on Snow's memory if he wasn't there to take care of his boy? Giving a weary sigh, he admitted defeat in failing to rescue his wife. Not wanting to be trapped down here in agony eternally, his only option was to keep on so he could raise his son.

Regina let out a gasp of sheer pain as agony tore through her. Tears welled in her eyes. "All this time she knew? She knew mother would do something horrible to Daniel if she found out, and she told anyways?" She gasped and tried to thrust her hands into her chest, but magic prevented her. "Daniel was an innocent, kind man who loved me. He did nothing wrong, and Snow killed him. She's used the 'I was a child' excuse for years and it truly was a lie!"

Cora walked forward and pulled Regina into her arms. "I am so sorry, Regina. I thought I was doing the right thing, doing what I had to in order for you to be queen." She hated seeing her daughter's heart breaking, but she felt a little elated that it hadn't entirely been her own fault. "You've had long enough to grieve, my child. Don't you think it's time to focus on your new love?"

Regina looked up at her mother with wariness and uncertainty as Cora nudged her, encouraged her towards Emma. Somehow this felt like the beginning of a horrible prank where her mother pretended to be happy and wanted this relationship with Emma for her only to cruelly rip it all away again once she let her heart take over. "Why are you so for this? I won't let you hurt her."

"My dear, I've been with her the entire time Emma has been here. If I wanted to hurt her, I could have." Cora didn't miss Emma flinch or Maleficent pulling her closer. "I ruined your happiness once. I won't do that again, though it helps immensely that the girl isn't related to Eva. You two really should talk."

Maleficent stroked Emma's hair and held her close. Hearing Cora say she could hurt Emma whenever she wanted wasn't anything anyone wanted to hear. She pulled her daughter closer, ready to attack if necessary. "Emma needs to recharge first. Where can we go to rest undisturbed here? I saw the mob at Granny's."

"Hades offered the version of the apartment here." David shrugged, uncomfortable with the change in Cora's personality. Girls and their mothers….he had no place in this group right now.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "I'll go talk to Hades. Mal, take Emma to the farmhouse if you can't find the version of our house down here. Regina, you'd better give Emma all your magic and not pull anything or you'll never make it out of here!"

Regina glared, pulling away from Cora. "Are you threatening me, Sis? I think you forget who exactly I am. If Emma wasn't there to save you, you'd be chasing little munchkins down the yellow brick road right now."

"If you weren't so bloody insufferable we wouldn't even be here. You have your head so far up your arse that you can see back out your mouth. You don't know how to love at all. At least _my_ children don't hate me."

Scoffing, Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Says the woman in love with the god of the dead while knowing he's using you. You conceived Leia through deception, murder, and rape. You will _never_ get a happy ending."

Emma sighed and stepped between them. "Shut up! Both of you just shut up! You're sisters! Family does not turn on one another." She turned to glare at Regina. "You turned your life around after becoming the Evil Queen so don't even start on the bullshit that people can't change." She turned to Zelena after Regina pouted at her. "You know better. Ohana is still the rule even if we're not in Storybrooke anymore. Get your shit together, both of you. We don't have time for this."

Zelena shrugged, nose turning up in indifference. "I could always just ask Hades to make sure Regina stays down here. It's not like anyone really needs her back in Storybrooke."

Regina glared and flared up a fireball. "You know what, fine. If you want to burn this place to the ground, let's go."

Zelena flared up her own fireball as Cora watched, shaking her head, fully exasperated. There was no way she could have survived a lifetime of them growing up together. The castle would have been in ruins. "Both of you, enough!" She extinguished their flames as both protested. "If you two are going to fight, blame me, but do not attack each other."

Regina sulked further, displeased she was being prevented from attacking Zelena. "This isn't about you, Mother."

Zelena's eyes went wide as she dared take in her mother, really study her for the first time. She definitely had gotten her red hair from her, but the rest lacked any commonalities. Thank the gods she'd inherited magic or that would have been a complete loss. "I don't know why you're here, but I don't need you telling me what to do. I needed a mother my entire childhood. Showing up now and telling me what to do won't work. The time for us to have been a family is long over!"

"You are right. It is too late for me to show up after all this time, but I _am_ here now. I still am your mother, and you will listen to me." Cora's gaze shifted to Regina. Her girls were absolute mirrors of petulance in that moment. "Both of you will. You _are_ sisters, and at one point you two did love each other."

"What?! Is this some kind of joke, Mother, because it's not funny." Regina's eyes widened as shock and disbelief immediately set in. She'd remember if she'd had a sister growing up or spent time with Zelena. All she'd wanted as a child was to have a sister. Definitely no way she'd have forgotten.

Cora extended a hand to each daughter and waited until they'd both latched on to begin talking. "There was a time when you both cared for each other, when Zelena lived with us at the castle. It is a chapter in our family history I had wiped from both your memories because at the time I thought love was weakness. I was wrong, so if you are going to be angry at anyone, be angry at me."

Before anyone could respond, Cora squeezed both their hands and allowed the memories to flow from her back into the girls. They deserved to know that there was a time when they had loved each other dearly, when they had played together and been happy. It was wrong of her to take that away, but now she could give that back.

' _Don't worry, Zelena! No matter what Mother does, we're sisters! And nothing can change that! I will find you! I promise!'_

Both women gasped, tears blurring their vision as the last of the memory faded out and sank back into place. Cora smiled at each of them. "You see, at one time you did love each other. You both needed each other. My darling Regina, you came down here to save your True Love, to try and reclaim your happiness. That is a strength I could never teach you. You are so much more than I ever could have hoped." She hugged Regina before turning to Zelena who still seemed hesitant and distant. "Zelena, my lovely first born, I am so sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt either of you."

Zelena sniffled, but didn't immediately fall into her mother's open arms. "I honestly didn't think you'd know who I was. If you're sorry, why did you do it? Why did you give me away? Why did you rip me away from my sister again? Why are you here forcing open old wounds when I have moved on and gotten over it?"

"You have not." Cora shook her head but offered her oldest a smile. "You shouldn't lie to your mother. I know you never got over it, much like Emma still holds onto some bitterness at the idiots for pushing her through the wardrobe and being abandoned for twenty eight years. I left a hole in your heart, and that wound has been festering for decades. Let me heal it, dear."

In a moment of childishness, Zelena stamped her foot and whined. "Then why did you give me up? What did Regina have that I didn't?"

"It was never about you, Zelena. I wanted what I thought was best, and that was becoming queen. It's why I pushed Regina so hard to become queen. I never wanted my children to know what it was like to experience the cruelty of the royals. I gave you away to have my best chance, and I have spent years down here regretting it." Cora took both their hands again. "You are sisters, and you two do love each other. Be a family. You both deserve this chance far more than me. I am just so sorry I never gave either of you the family you deserve. You both have that chance now. You both have people that love and care for you. Don't throw that away because of my mistakes. One day I just hope you can find it in both your hearts to forgive me."

"I am wicked. What if it's too late for me to not make the same mistakes?" Zelena looked positively apprehensive, and that broke both Emma and Cora's hearts.

Emma didn't want to break their bubble, but she needed to reassure her best friend. "It's never too late, Zee. It's never too late, especially when you've got family there to help."

Cora watched as Zelena flung herself on Emma, the pair wrapping each other up in a fierce hug. Emma truly was her family's savior.

Zelena leaned back after a few minutes and smiled as she wiped away some loose tears. "Ohana."

Emma smiled back and nodded. "Ohana."

Maleficent beamed in pride as she watched Emma. She truly had no idea how special she was, but every person Emma came into contact with had their lives changed. She was beyond grateful that Emma and Zelena had each other in their lives. She smirked at the jealousy raging in Regina's eyes before turning her focus onto Cora. "This is a version of limbo. If our daughters are your unfinished business, shouldn't you have moved on by now?"

The group got into a heated debate before a burst of blue flames exploded behind them. Maleficent immediately grabbed Emma and pulled her daughter behind her. She knew the man couldn't be trusted despite his promises not to hurt her. Regina saw the worry and immediately stepped in front, next to Mal, as the two prepared to fight.

Zelena rolled her eyes at the theatrics. "Hades."

He god beamed at her. "My lovely Zelena. Nice to see you again. We really need to talk, but first I need to take care of Mommy and the tiny flea of a former queen."

"Excuse you?" Regina wasn't prepared to be insulted. No one had _ever_ called her a flea, and she was ready to incinerate him in seconds.

Cora stepped in front of Regina. "Whatever you want, deal with me. You leave my children alone."

"Really, Cora? I'm surprised you care so much about either daughter considering how much you've hurt them and destroyed their lives."

Regina glared from behind her mother, feeling like an empowered five year old as her mother dealt with the maid who had been mean to her. "She apologized. We can deal with it ourselves."

Hades pulled Zelena close to him, arm wrapped securely around her waist as he gave a wicked smiled. "Now's your chance, my love. You can have everything you ever wanted. I created this place for you, so we could rule together. They can stay down here, and we can return to Storybrooke and take over. I can force your mother to the Fields of Punishment to harvest grain for the rest of her life. We can raise your daughter together. Your sister gets to suffer while you get everything she had. What do you say? Want to create chaos with me?"

Emma scrunched up her nose in disgust and made a gagging noise that had Hades glaring at her. Zelena just shook her head. "I finally have a chance at a mother, at having a sister, and you want to take that away from me?"

"Who needs them when I can give you all you've ever wanted?" Hades was shocked when Zelena wrenched free of him.

No one paid any mind to the crowd gathering to watch. Hades wasn't a liked man, but anyone who challenged him usually wound up dead or tortured for eternity. This was pure entertainment gold they never got. A few particular faces lurked in the crowd taking particular interest.

Zelena scoffed. "They're my family! You, you just want to restart your heart so you can conquer the world. That has nothing to do with me or our love."

"Lena, baby, I know things are complicated between us, but I do love you. We can sort this all out after we get out of here. It's either me or them. We can have all you ever dreamed if you pick me."

Looking around at her family, Zelena could see the apprehension and the nerves there. They were worried she honestly wouldn't pick them. Sometimes it truly sucked having walls miles high when your family doubted how much you cared for them. "I am not giving up my family for someone who doesn't actually care about me. You must think me naïve to ever think I could believe your lies. I can truly see why Zeus trapped you down here."

The crowd started an uproar. If these people could stand up to Hades then so could they. The god may have magic, but he couldn't fight all the underlings at once surely. A loud crack of thunder boomed before the citizens could fully advance on Hades.

"Enough!" The commanding deep voice echoed as the charging group froze. Zeus appeared in a bright flash of lightning. Emma's eyes widened. Now _he_ was exactly what Emma had expected in a god. Ridiculously tall and muscular, wearing sandals and a white cloth draped around his hips that ended at mid-thigh. On most men, a mini skirt would have looked ridiculous, but on him it worked. A thick leather belt with a large medallion as the buckle rested dead center. The man carried a shield and wore a crown of golden lightning bolts. "Brother, you have forgotten the purpose of the Savior being here."

Hades struggled to break the magical hold Zeus had on him. He growled. So close! He'd been so close to getting the girl to breathe life back into the Underworld and getting Zelena, the only woman to put up with him and challenge him, to go back to the real world to rule together. He'd almost had it all. "I had not."

Zeus turned to Emma who looked positively terrified and ashen. She must have just realized how far from a simple favour his brother had actually wanted. "Do not fear. You will all get out of here as soon as you get the fire going again. You have a few more hours before the time will come. Please, rest, and gather your strength. This is no easy task, and it will require a lot of magic. Your child will fight this, so both you and Regina need to work together. When the time comes, you shall be transported into the Cave of Decision."

Emma turned to look up at her mother for help. She was greeted with a warm smile and a reassuring hug. If her mother had faith she could do this, then she had to try. She needed to get them out of here as quickly as possible.

"Why haven't I moved on if I've made amends with both my girls?" Cora stared intently at the new god. He was clearly more powerful than Hades, the most powerful being she'd ever witnessed. It almost hurt to look at how true to Adonis status this man was.

Zeus merely pulled out the lightning bolt from his shield, powering it up to encase it around Hades like magical vines. Any time his brother made a false move, it would shock him as a warning. It also sucked all his magic to use against him. Hades had one mission, and that was to get the Savior to relight Phlegethon, not to be forcing hands on matters of the heart elsewhere. "You do not wish to. Your daughters do not wish you to. A second chance will be granted simply because a soul has been taken and a soul must return or anyone could manage to take its place."

Cora was nearly giddy with joy. She could return to Storybrooke and watch her daughters become far better mothers than she ever dreamed of being. She smiled at them both, unsure who to hug first.

"Make no mistake, Cora. If you abuse this opportunity, you will be sucked back down here and forced into Tartarus to live out the punishment Hades had intended for you. You will not get another chance."

Zeus took off with Hades dragging unwillingly behind him as he made his way towards the dungeon. Cerberus could guard him until Emma's tasks were complete and the group returned to their world. He barely stayed long enough for Cora to nod her acceptance. He smiled when he felt Hercules' presence behind them. It wasn't often he was allowed to see his son, but dealing with an unruly Hades gave him access to Herc. He was both thrilled and furious for completely different reasons.

Emma sighed as the gods took off. "This feels too easy. Something is going to go wrong. My life never works this smoothly."

Maleficent pulled Emma back in for a hug. "It's only easy because the gods want it that way. They need you, Emma. You are a valuable asset, who can give them what they want, who can save all worlds from potential destruction. I wasn't able to do this when I was pregnant with you and Lily because I had no one to feed me magic as I regenerated the river. You, you have us to help you. We're going to get through this and get the hell out of here. If you weren't valuable, we'd most likely all be trapped down here while Hades found a way to achieve what he wanted. There's a reason mortals don't have ready access to the Underworld."

Regina launched herself at her mother, unable to hold back her smile. She could feel Zelena joining in the hug. "You get to stay!"

"I know darlings. I promise to do better, to do right by all of you this time if you'll give me that chance. I don't deserve it, but I would like that chance. You are both worth it, and I would like to try being the mother you should both have had. I love you both so much!"

David looked around nervously uncomfortable. Everyone was crying. He barely could handle when his wife cried. A group of the most powerful women he'd ever known all huddled together in a group hug crying was beyond him. Did he comfort them? Did he join in the hug? Should he just stay back and let them have their moment? It seemed like the safest bet, but he still bounced on his heels, awkwardly out of place.

"We do need to get out of here. Let's take this some place more private." Cora flicked her wrist as smoke enveloped them all, taking them to Zelena's farmhouse.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina had asked Emma to stay out on the front porch with her once they arrived at the farmhouse. She could see the hesitation and wariness coming from the blonde. She understood, but it still hurt. Offering a small smile, she gestured to the swing.

Emma looked to Mal for help, pleaded with her to stay or not make her do this, but her mother had only smiled at her in encouragement before shooting Regina a warning look. She stuffed her hands into her back pockets and rocked on her heels. "Uh…"

"Emma, please sit." Regina patted the cushion next to her and waited until the blonde plopped down to continue. "I want to apologize, really apologize. I hurt you, I hurt our baby, and that is unforgivable."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, not bothering to argue causing Regina to sigh. Clearly she wanted her to beg for it. If Emma wanted it, she'd put aside her airs and give her what she wanted.

"I'm not good at this, Emma. I do not apologize for my actions very often. I truly am sorry for how I have treated you. You don't deserve that. Our baby didn't deserve that. If you had done that to me, I'd have murdered you by now. It proves how much stronger you are than me, how much of a better person you are. A lot of people have been encouraging me to stop being afraid and go after my heart's desire."

"Don't use Daniel again." Emma sighed and shook her head. Regina always hid behind Daniel as an excuse for her actions, and it annoyed Emma to no end.

Regina quickly grabbed for Emma's hands, pleased when they weren't ripped away. She stared into turbulent emerald eyes. Pushing magic into her, Regina tried again. "Daniel is dead. I know that, Emma. That doesn't stop me from being terrified. Everyone I love leaves, gets hurt, or dies. I thought if I gave you enough reason to hate me and pushed you away hard enough that you'd be safe."

Emma looked away from the intense eye contact. It was eerie how similar this world was to Storybrooke, all the memories of the time travel spell came flooding back. She'd give anything to have been able to pursue Regina under Leia's disguise. "You can't hurt me to protect yourself. Shit happens in life, but it sucks a bit less to have someone with you. I don't know how to love well either, but that didn't stop me from trying. Your first instinct is to lash out, and I can't keep putting myself through that. I can't keep sitting outside your door like some lost puppy waiting for scraps of attention."

"I know, Em, and I'm sorry. Like I said, a lot of people have been telling me...for lack of a better phrase, 'to get my head out of my ass' and to go after my happiness, my True Love." Regina gave a small smile, relishing Emma's gasp when she swore.

Emma eyed Regina warily. "What exactly is your happiness?"

Regina offered a full on smile, reaching out to tuck a loose curl behind Emma's ear. She knew it was a risky move, a bold one, but hopefully it said something. "It's not a what, but a who. _You,_ Emma. You are my happiness, and I don't deserve another chance, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you." She managed a chuckle. "I'd like to woo my princess."

If it had been anyone else to call her princess, Emma would have decked them and blamed the hormones, but hearing Regina call her her princess made her heart swell with glee at that very possibility. She dared not let Regina know in case she tore that from her again. Instead she quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head. " _Your_ princess? I am my own person. You are still dating your pinecone."

"Robin isn't a pinecone. I thought he was your friend?" Regina's brows furrowed. How had they gone from progress to nothing in two seconds?

Emma shrugged. "Robin is Leia's father. He's Roland's father. I tolerate him because those kids should have both parents if that's what Zelena wants. I tolerate him because he's good at giving Henry some dude time every once in awhile, but I'd never call him to go out for drinks. If you're going to sit here talking about Robin then I'm going to go."

Regina quickly scrambled to grab Emma's hand. "No! Please, I wasn't. I'm not with Robin." Emma paused, giving her a moment to continue. Regina recognized the chance and wasn't about to waste it. "He's actually been helping me help myself. He convinced me to seek out Archie. I know you don't think that's enough, but talking to him is a huge step for me. I've been trying to work on myself so that I can be the best me for you. Robin's actually been great at telling me when I'm being ridiculous."

"So long as you aren't taking your wooing advice from him. I have enough stolen gifts to last me a lifetime. Sleeping in a tent with the bugs is not my idea of a good date." Emma scrunched up her nose at the thought of sharing her sleeping space with any insect.

Emma's quip prompted a full on belly laugh from Regina. "I have a very invested teenage son to help with that if I'm struggling."

Emma sighed. They'd been through so much shit in just the past few months alone, but all she had ever wanted was to love Regina and be loved by her in return. Fuck if she'd make it easy for her, but if Regina was going to try, she'd at least let her know that a true effort would be welcome. "I like French food."

Regina beamed as Emma accepted and returned her olive branch. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. There was going to be far too much work before her to ever think about resting on her laurels, but the small olive branch let her know that her attempts wouldn't automatically be shot down in vain. She smiled and wiped at a tear that escaped. "Thank you."

"There's someone here who has been desperately trying to reach me for you. I think you need to see them before I try doing this. If I fail-"

"No. I won't let you."

Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina immediately quieted again. "If I fail, I want you to at least have some peace."

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina looked around in confusion. They were somewhere underground. Was this supposed to be the mines? "Emma, where are we?"

"The Cave of Decision. Someone here wants to talk to you."

Nervousness creeped into every inch of Regina's body. Surely it wouldn't be someone who wanted to hurt her… there were many people she'd killed here, and the possibilities were endless. They'd just made progress though, so she had to put some trust in Emma. Just as her stomach dropped as the wait for someone to appear stretched on, white smoke swirled in front of them. It cleared enough that Regina immediately started crying. "Daddy!"

"Hello Regina." Henry stepped through the smoke to hug his little girl.

"I'm so sorry." Regina held on tightly to her father, unwilling to let go. "I'm so so sorry!"

Henry rubbed Regina's back as he allowed himself a tear or two. It had been so long. "It's okay, dear. It really is okay."

Regina leaned back, face scrunched in disbelief. "Am I really? You really forgive me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I love you no matter what. It's what parents do. I understand why you did it." He paused to look behind his baby girl at the blonde woman behind her.

Regina shook her head. "How can you forgive me. I don't understand how you are so good and I'm so-"

Henry immediately cut her off. "No, Regina. You were hurt and had only been taught that revenge was the only way. Your mother and I failed you, not the other way around. I by no means am perfect. You are my little girl. You are the most special person in the world to me."

"I hope I can one day be half the parent to my child as you are to me." Regina jumped back in to hug her father. She'd missed this for thirty years

"You've set aside your need for vengeance and became a hero. You're changing, spreading hope instead of fear. I'm so proud of who you've become, Regina."

Regina sniffled and smiled, wiping her eyes and stepping back. "Thank you, Daddy. I never could have gotten here if you wouldn't have been such a moral compass."

Emma watched the tearful interaction, the love and forgiveness, the healing going on. Hook's words of pushing away anyone who loved her came back full force. She quickly turned away, wiping at tears as she realized he was right. Damn hormones for making her so emotional. She made a promise to herself to never allow her fear of rejection keep her from loving the people she cared about and letting them love her in return.

"I just want to know if you're happy. Did you get everything you hoped to achieve?" Henry peered curiously over Regina's shoulder at the woman he'd last seen through the mirror as a newborn baby.

Regina smiled and extended a hand out to Emma, willing her to come and meet the most important man in her life. "Daddy, this is Emma. She's the mother of your grandson, and my…"

Emma gave a nervous smile as she studied this Henry. She knew he was important to Regina, knew that his acceptance and permission meant the world to Regina. "I'm the woman she loves."

Henry nodded, reaching forward to shake Emma's hand. He adopted a stern look as he appraised her. He knew this woman was the reason his daughter had made it so far, and he adored her for that, but that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. "Mmm, you don't look very sure or pleased about that."

Brown eyes widened as Regina realized her father might not approve of Emma. "I treated her badly, but Emma's agreed to let me try and make amends. We're complicated right now, but I hope we can be a family together, us and our son."

Now was as good a time as any for Emma to break the news. She wasn't sure how Regina would feel about it, but it wasn't fair to keep their child to herself. She placed her hands over her lower belly and smiled as she felt the warm glow of her baby. "And our daughter."

Regina gasped as Henry smiled, honoured Emma had shared this moment with him. He pulled Emma into a hug as Regina seemed frozen to the spot, silently crying, hand over her mouth. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but he couldn't be more thrilled. "A little princess."

"We have a son. He's named after you and Daniel." Emma glanced back at Regina before leaning in and whispering her wish to the older man.

Henry smiled at Emma's request and proceeded to put his arm around the blonde and walk a bit away from Regina, telling Emma everything she wished to know. Regina had never expressed an interest in his parents, or Cora's for that matter, and it was wonderful to be able to talk about them with someone who genuinely wanted to know.

"Daddy!" Regina pouted as the two walked away from her, feeling a little jealous. She waited for them to stop before walking over to Emma. "Are we really still having our baby? She's okay?"

Emma nodded, willing her nerves away as she took Regina's hand and placed it over Cy for the first time. "Magic. She's still there."

Realization dawned on Regina as she immediately channeled all her available magic into Emma. "She's draining you. You need my magic not because you need to heal, but because our baby could kill you."

"Shh! She can hear you." Emma stepped back and rubbed soothing circles over the frantic glowing pulse. "She didn't mean that, Cy. You're okay. Mommy is fine." She turned an icy glare up at Regina. "Cy just needs more than I have. She needs both our magic to grow. Everyone else helps, but yours works the best on fueling me so I can fuel her."

"I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't know." Regina felt guilt wrack through her as she tried to process what Emma must be going through. It was exhausting enough to drain your own magic, but to have it sucked out of you...Regina shook her head. Her child had the potential to kill Emma because she needed such large amounts of powerful magic to keep growing. "If you'll let me, I can come give you as much magic as I can every day. I know your sister sends me things to channel my magic into, but direct contact is best."

Emma just nodded, sighing in relief as her baby seemed to calm down. "Cy _can_ hear you. She reacts to her environment, and being down here...I can't stay here much longer, Regina. I don't even know if I can do what the gods are asking. This place is like a vortex just sucking the magic right out of me, and Cy is trying to pull as much into herself as she can. I don't even know how to dragon out, but I know it requires a lot of magic. I just got her back. I can't lose her again."

Not caring about pretense or boundaries at the moment, Regina pulled Emma into her, wrapping her securely in a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll never physically hurt you again. I can't promise I won't lash out, but I will try to fix it from now on. We will get you home, you and our baby. It's going to be okay, Emma."

Unable to speak, Emma just nodded as she buried her face in Regina's shoulder. Henry smiled as he watched the pair. He'd gotten to see his daughter again, to see her changed and living up to her true potential. He got to see her love again, something she vowed would never happen. He was a grandfather to a prince and soon to be little princess. Everything he'd ever wanted for his family had come true.

Cora, Zelena, Maleficent, and David came rushing into the cave just as a bright light beamed from the top of the cave. White mist surrounded the vacant space between the ledge and the portal. A bridge appeared as it dissipated.

"Henry!"

The man smiled at his wife, pleased to finally see light in her eyes and in her heart. She was going to get to stay and look after their girls. He knew all would be okay. "Goodbye my loves."

Regina jumped back in panic, trying to race over to her father but Emma held her back. "Daddy!"

Henry turned back halfway up the bridge. "Wherever this leads, it feels right. It feels happy. I'm going to be okay, Regina. Take care of yourself. Take care of your family. I love you!" He paused just before crossing over. "Never forget who you really are."

Regina turned into Emma and sobbed. She was honestly happy her father had moved on to a better place, but she was heartbroken that she'd caused him to be trapped here for thirty years, that she wouldn't get anymore time with him.

Cora moved forward and reached around Emma to stroke her daughter's hair. "No time to grieve, my dear. It's time, and we need to help Emma. Magic must be done with a clear mind. Your father moved on to a better place. Now we need to focus so we can get back to one as well."

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma started hyperventilating. She'd been trying to put this off as long as possible. Not because she wanted to stay in the Underworld, but because she had no clue how to dragon out or the effects on Cy. She was terrified it would hurt her baby or worse, they wouldn't survive trying to light the stupid fire. If her mother couldn't do it, and Emma thought she was more powerful than Regina, then how could she when she was just Emma?

"Em, sweetheart" Mal could see Emma start panicking. The last thing anyone needed was for Emma to pass out and they be trapped down here indefinitely. She gripped Emma's shoulders and shook her lightly until green eyes met hers. "Emma, just breathe. I'm here. I'll help you. Don't worry, baby. I won't let anything happen to you."

Biting her bottom lip, Emma looked down at her belly, pleased at the slight bump she had. "Cy?"

Mal nodded and pulled Emma into a hug. "Cy will be perfectly fine, sweetheart. A mother's body will protect her child no matter what form. Dragons _are_ magic, so she might enjoy it a little more too."

"How?" Worry was evident all over Emma's face as her brows furrowed and her eyes dilated.

"Breathe, Emma." Mal waited until her daughter had taken a few deep breaths before stroking down her arms from her shoulders to grasp her hands. "Just concentrate, Em. Your dragon is a part of you. Clear your mind and concentrate on connecting to her. Once you find her, just let her take over. It's all instinct from there." Emma nodded, hesitation clearly there. "Do not fight it. Just let it happen. I know it's scary at first, but you can do this."

Emma closed her eyes tightly and concentrated as hard as she could for several minutes. When nothing happened, she stamped her feet in frustration and whined. "I can't do it!"

"Emma, calm down! You aren't focusing and letting your instincts take over. You're trying too hard." Mal shot Regina a warning glare when she scoffed. She transferred some of her magic into Emma, pleased when tense shoulders relaxed some. "Good, now just close your eyes and clear your mind. Trust yourself. Your dragon will come."

Emma held onto her mother's hands, feeling strengthened and empowered by her presence and her magic. Trying to clear her head in a cave that could potentially kill her in the Underworld she might never escape from surrounded by people all staring at her was more than a little challenging. It took her several minutes, but her mind finally cleared, blocked everything out. It was a trick she hadn't used since childhood. From the labyrinth of her mind, the space she had brought herself to reminded her of Limbo. "Cy?"

A low growl erupted in the vacant space and Emma's first instinct was to flee, but a more dominant one took over. Submit. It wasn't one Emma had much familiarity with. She prided herself on her independence and ability to take charge, but if she was submitting to herself, was she really letting control go at all? It helped her to relax completely and accept whatever was about to happen.

Maleficent smiled as she felt Emma relax completely. She knew how special it was to finally connect to her dragon. It should have been decades ago, but she was overjoyed she could share in this experience with both her daughters now. "When Emma shifts, everyone needs to push their magic into her so that she can focus on igniting Phlegethon. The only way this will work is if we're giving her everything we can so that she can keep going until the river decides it's at full capacity again."

"How will we know that?" Cora didn't have a problem helping the love of her daughter's life, but she didn't want to die or for her girls to die while doing this.

"You'll know, trust me. Just don't stop sending her magic. Cy is going to fight this as much as possible. Magic babies tend to be greedy, and with so much magic at once flowing into Emma, she'll try to channel it all for herself. Emma needs all we can manage." Mal looked at each Mills before kissing Emma on the forehead and stepping back.

Emma gasped when a gigantic cloudy white dragon appeared before her. Streaks of blues, reds, purples, and greens filtered through most prominently in the wings and chest. She watched in fascination as large, protruding indigo horns disappeared back into its head. Soon she was staring into emerald jade green eyes. "Wow!"

The dragon bowed its head and started sniffing Emma, circling her. Emma didn't understand what sort of test this was, but if she was supposed to submit, she had to ignore the instinct to turn with the dragon, to circle each other instead of feeling like prey standing in one spot waiting to be devoured. Liking what she smelled, the dragon appeared facing Emma again, her tail reaching up to circle around her hips as she placed a hand over Cy. "Ours."

Gasping again, Emma's eyes widened to nearly comical proportions. "You talk?"

"I can do a great many things. Talking is the one of them. I've waited many years to finally meet you."

"May I?" Emma raised her hand, pausing mid-air to wait for permission. When the dragon gave a slight nod, Emma carefully reached out and placed a hand on her body. "Wow! I, Mom's body is all hard scales and heat. How are you-"

The dragon titled her head. "Not I, we are feathery and soft because we do not need armour. I have some reinforced scales ready to protect our baby from harm, but we have been through everything; Ice, monsters, strange realms. There are no hunters here, no imminent danger. Mother has had armour her entire life. She lived in a different, far more perilous time for dragons to exist. We don't need armour. It's bulky and difficult to move or fly in. Did you want it on?"

Emma shook her head no. "If you say we don't need it, I trust you. Will Cy be alright when you…?" She continued to stroke the cashmere-like softness of the feathery body.

"I am ready for her. She will be safe with us. Trust me." The dragon leaned down and licked the top of Emma's head, grooming her hair.

"I do." Emma took a deep breath, letting the dragon do what it wanted to her. Her mother and sister shifted all the time and they were alright. Following and submitting wasn't in her nature, but if this is what she had to do in order to get home, she would.

"I won't hurt you. We are the same. What hurts you, hurts me. What pleases you, pleases me. We are one."

Emma repeated the phrase, trying to wrap her head around the fact that this very large beast and herself were one in the same. Stranger shit has happened. Being a dragon seemed pretty awesome. Shrugging, she opened her eyes as she felt her body begin to shift. It was weird, tingly and warm, but didn't hurt. Blinking a few times, Emma adjusted. She realized her dragon was allowing her some control so she could feel comfortable and acclimate.

Mal moved back when she felt Emma begin to shift. She had prepared herself for Emma being large, but she hadn't prepared for the sheer magnitude of how exquisite Emma was. She'd also never seen a dragon without its armour. Ignoring Regina and Zelena's questions, she stepped forward until Emma leaned her head down and nudged her, giving her permission to touch. "Oh, Emma, you look stunning. I, I have never seen…" She trailed off as she stroked the expanse of space from Emma's nose up to her forehead.

Emma smiled, pleased with the praise and affection being given even if she couldn't directly feel it. She watched through the dragon's eyes as her beast looked around, getting acclimated with the cave before nudging Mal's hand again.

"Yes, I know. You know what to do. You know how to fill the river. Let your instincts take over. Get angry and let go. We'll be here helping you." Mal smiled, stepping back from Emma before directing Regina to stand in front of her.

"Why me? Why in front?"

Mal rolled her eyes, not in the mood for impertinence at the moment. "Emma will shift back once her task is done. There won't be enough magic in her to stay connected to her dragon. She'll either fall forward, or fall backwards. Stop questioning me right now and move!"

Cora stood on one side of Emma, Zelena across from her. Regina stood in front and Maleficent stood behind. Regina smiled at the dragon, awed at the perfection. She was so different from Mal or Lily. When the flames licked up, different colours shot across the opaque feathers. "You can do this, Emma. We're right here with you."

Emma saw, felt, her dragon close its eyes and focus. The warmth in her belly flared, grew until Emma knew it should have scalded her, but it felt comforting, felt soothing enough that Emma allowed herself to relax fully. The dragon seemed pleased with this as it inhaled a full lungful of oxygen before expelling the blaze burning throughout her entire body. She didn't quite understand where the fire came from, but she could feel it in every fiber of her being. She could slowly see the flames in Phlegethon rising.

Mal, Regina, Zelena, and Cora all threw their magic at the dragon as they tried their best not to get scorched. Gradually the level of the river rose. The dragon was pouring every ounce of fire she had in her into the river while trying her best to soothe Cy as her baby fought to keep all the magic being funneled into her.

Zeus looked on, pleased that the river was rising. He could hear the anguished wails of the souls that were getting sucked back down into Tartarus. They were completely desperate, placing the entirety of their hope into Emma. The girl was in quite the predicament as it was, but she seemed to be accomplishing the job her mother could not. It was the only reason he had intervened and stopped his brother from tormenting the mortals.

Emma knew it had been ages since her dragon had started spewing flames. Her body was starting to drain, to feel weaker. She started to panic. No, no, no! If she drained again Cy wouldn't make it through.

' _Submit!'_

Emma tried to calm down, but her fear for her baby's safety overruled all else. Her body started draining more rapidly. With each passing agonizing minute Emma struggled and fought to stop, fought to take back control and save her baby. Every time she tried to break through an invisible barrier kept knocking her back.

' _Stop! You must submit. I won't let her get hurt! Stop!'_

Breathe, just breathe. Emma tried repeating that mantra over and over. Her anxiety was at an all-time high, but there seemed to be no stopping what she'd started. Her dragon was determined to do this whether her body actually could or not.

Regina felt Emma's struggle. Her own anxieties rose as they passed the ten minute mark. None of them could keep this up much longer. She knew Emma couldn't do this much longer either. "Maleficent!"

"Keep going!" Mal was nervous. She could feel Emma's energy rapidly dissipating. Another few minutes and none of them would be getting out of here.

Gathering herself and trying to focus her efforts, Emma closed her eyes and extended her arms, sending the magic reserve in her body out to the dragon. No one was prepared for the enormous eruption of fire that had them all stumbling to the ground. Emma could feel the dragon's control slipping away. It hadn't worked. Tears flowed freely down her face as she clenched her eyes shut. She didn't even register shifting back or collapsing into Regina's arms until plump, warm lips were against hers, deceptively strong arms ensnaring her.

Regina was overjoyed. If she hadn't have opened her eyes, she would have missed Phlegethon bubbling up before popping and sizzling all over the river. Somehow she just knew Emma had made it happen. The river was full and they were both still here. Overcome with emotion, she pulled Emma closer and kissed her.

"Regina?" Emma kissed back for a few seconds before remembering that she'd only agreed to give Regina clearance for trying to win her over, not permission to actually jump in and date her. The kiss, despite exploding her senses, shouldn't have happened.

"Sorry, I just…" Regina wrung her hands nervously, allowing Emma to step back and out of her embrace. The cold void was felt deep in her bones, but one day she hoped Emma might allow that to happen again. "You did it."

Emma shook her head no. "I didn't. I failed. I couldn't keep going."

Zelena wrapped Emma up in a hug from behind. "No, you didn't. You filled the river. Look."

Zeus appeared in front of them, beaming smile. It was only then that everyone's reassurances sunk in for Emma. She'd done it. She hadn't failed herself or them. She hadn't failed her baby. They were going to get to go home!

"You have three favours in exchange for filling Phlegethon. We all thank you highly. Keep in mind we can only allow a soul reborn if they're here in the Underworld or in Elysium and want to return. A soul in Asphodel Meadows or Tartarus will remain here."

Emma nodded at Zeus, contemplating her options. No one said her favours had to be restricted to the Underworld. "Can I move souls around?"

Zeus thought about his options. "So long as you leave Snow White to her punishment."

They ignored David's protests. Emma nodded and smirked, knowing exactly what she wanted. Her enhanced abilities allowed her to know the gods could communicate telepathically. She knew by Zeus' smile that her two favours were being granted.

 **SQSQSQ**

"Miss Swan, where are we going?"

Regina ran to keep up with Emma. The last thing she ever wanted to do was chase the blonde through the ominous looking bronze gates of Tartarus. Emma, however, seemed completely at ease. With her shoulders back, standing tall, hair blowing in the breeze from the swirling fire surrounding them she looked every bit the goddess everyone was claiming Emma was down here. Regina didn't think Emma had ever looked more gorgeous.

"We need to get someone. We won't be here long."

"Who could you possibly know down here?" Regina tried to get Emma to stop, but the blonde was intently marching towards what looked to be a bench made of fire.

Emma smiled as she approached the bench that had been constructed just for her guest. Ingrid appeared a moment later sitting on the bench looking weary and exhausted. She immediately jumped up and hugged Emma when she saw her though.

"My sweet girl, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here?" Ingrid cupped her face, examining Emma for injury.

"I'm fine, Ingrid. I've come to take you to a better place."

Ingrid's jaw dropped. She didn't think they'd left each other on a positive note. Why was Emma risking her life to save her? "I can't leave."

Emma just laced her fingers through Ingrid's hand. "You can. Unless you want to stay?"

"No! If you can get me out of here, I am so sorry for all I did to you Emma."

"Let's not talk about that now. I want to get you out of here. Come on. Regina!" Emma turned and started walking back the way they had come.

Regina stepped in line next to Emma. "Really? We're risking our lives to save the woman who almost destroyed Storybrooke, who wanted to hurt you?"

Emma let out a huff. "Sarah wouldn't hurt me. She was one of the best foster mothers I ever had. If I hadn't run away, I probably would have stayed with her and we wouldn't be here right now. I'm bringing her to Elysium because she made the time I was with her above and beyond the treatment I got in most other homes. She was going to destroy Storybrooke, never me. Never Elsa. I'm giving her what she always wanted, what she deserves."

Ingrid's eyes welled up with tears as she stopped to hug Emma tightly. "Thank you, my girl. I do love you!"

"I know." Emma smiled before realizing they were still in Tartarus and dragging them out.

Mal, Cora, Zelena, and David were waiting anxiously for their return. Mal frowned when she noticed someone with Emma. "Who is that?"

Emma's face split into a wide grin as she dragged Ingrid over to Maleficent. "Mom, this is Ingrid, the Snow Queen. She fostered me when I was a teenager. She was really good to me. Ingrid, this is my mother, Maleficent."

Ingrid frowned, absolutely confused. "I thought Snow White and idiot farm boy were your parents."

" _I_ am her mother." Mal pulled Emma close to her. She'd heard tales of the Snow Queen and wasn't thrilled Emma did this.

"It's a long story." Emma could sense the tension escalating between the two. "Mom, I'm going to take Ingrid to her sisters now. Just wait a little longer for me."

Regina didn't need to be told to follow this time, already in line with Emma as she headed towards Asphodel Meadows. This place, whatever it was, felt calm but also boring like everything was just absolutely average and middle of the road here. Regina knew she'd be lucky if she wound up here, but she still hoped for better. As they made their way through, she gasped as a familiar face wove through the crowds.

Emma laced her other free hand through Regina's knowing exactly who she'd just seen. It gave her immense satisfaction that the former king was in such a disheveled state, but that didn't stop her wishing she had gotten a good kick to the nuts in as well instead of keeping her attack solely to his face. "It's okay. He can't hurt you."

Leopold slowly and cautiously approached, aware that one false move and the blonde would attack. He had to blink several times to be certain he wasn't seeing double out of his good eye. Nope, definitely two blondes now. He gulped before stepping over.

"Leopold." Emma's eyes narrowed as she felt Regina squeeze her hand tighter.

He gave a small nod towards her, keeping his gaze locked on his former wife. "Regina, I'm sorry. You deserved better."

"This has been great. We've got to be going now."

Emma tugged Regina along when she realized the brunette was frozen in shock and wasn't about to say anything. It was entirely anticlimactic, but she hoped it helped her some. By the time they'd reached the entrance to Elysium, Leopold had been engulfed in flames and had slipped through the ground into Tartarus. Emma was thoroughly pleased with herself that the bastard would spend the rest of eternity suffering for what he did to Regina.

Ingrid stopped Emma as she tried to enter. "Emma, are you certain? I was in Tartarus for a reason."

"You were in Tartarus because of a curse the gods thought you intended to hurt me with. I couldn't let you stay and suffer, not when more deserving people took your place. All you ever wanted was to be loved and accepted. You loved me. You loved me when nobody else had bothered or ever tried. Please let me do this for you."

Tears streamed down Ingrid's face as she pulled Emma in for a tight hug, inhaling cinnamon and leather one last time. "Thank you, Emma. I love you."

Helga and Gerda materialized behind Ingrid. They were all smiles as they extended their hands and waited for their sister. Ingrid went in for one final hug before turning and walking into her sisters' embrace. Emma's heart felt a bit lighter. She truly cared for both Sarah and Ingrid. She felt ecstatic at being able to help her get her happy ending, especially if it got Leopold to Tartarus.

"You hit him."

Regina's voice snapped Emma out of her head. "What?"

Regina picked up Emma's hands in her own, examining them before bringing the abused knuckles to her lips and kissing them. "You ruined his face for me." Brown eyes looked up through dark lashes to meet green eyes. "Thank you." Carefully, Regina healed them as much as she could after using most her magic to help Emma earlier.

Emma nodded, pleased Regina wasn't mad at her. "I have one more thing for you, someone you need to talk to."

"We aren't through with the surprises? I want to go home and see my son, Miss Swan."

"Cut the Miss Swan crap. We're past that." Emma beckoned the shadow to come closer and Regina tensed with apprehension.

The man stepped fully into view causing Regina to gasp and look up at Emma in utter shock. "You still want to go even if it's me?"

"Daniel!"

Daniel moved forward to embrace Regina, and Emma moved to step back and give them their space. Regina kept a tight hold on Emma's hand. "Hello, Regina. It's lovely to see you again."

Regina swiped at tears with her free hand. "I, how are you here? Are you happy? Oh, Daniel! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, sweetheart. You tried your best to bring me back. It wasn't your fault. Your mother wasn't your fault. We just had different paths this time around." Daniel looked to Emma, smiling. He inclined his head. "Besides, it looks like you finally took my advice."

Regina snapped out of her stupor and pulled Emma closer, beaming at them both as she choke on her tears. "Yes, I, Daniel, this is Emma. Emma, this is Daniel."

"I really hope you don't have anyone else who hangs the stars in your life because I can't meet another person." Emma shook Daniel's hand before looking back at Regina. "Do you want a moment?"

"Please stay! You are important to me too, Emma. I'm not choosing between you two. You matter too!" Regina wrapped an arm tightly around Emma's waist, imploring her to stay. Anything she and Daniel talked about, Emma could stay. She didn't want any more secrets, hurt feelings, or misunderstandings.

Daniel clapped Emma on the back. "Thank you for taking care of her. She's really special."

"Always will." Emma nodded and allowed herself to sag a little into Regina. The past two days had been too taxing on her, and she really needed to go sleep in her own bed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like the idiots."

Emma made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. "I mean it."

Daniel watched the two interact, he knew this woman was it for Regina. They were True Loves, and while he was in the best place to be, he could finally go about his days with absolute content knowing Regina was happy and at peace.

The ground rumbled a bit and Emma looked to Regina. "If you have anything left to say, you should do it now. We have to go."

Regina hesitated, but Emma gently guided her forward towards Daniel. She wasn't sure the right move here, but she pulled him in for a hug. He still smelled of hay and sunshine. Leaning back, she cupped his face in her hands. "I am thrilled you're here in a good place. I am so sorry for how things turned out for you. My first love, you'll always hold a piece of my heart." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Daniel smiled before releasing her. "You have a future and a family to get to, Regina. Don't waste any more time here."

Regina stepped back, fingers intertwining with Emma's. She wiped away the last of her tears as she pulled Emma close. "Thank you!"

Emma just held Regina close, knowing that there wasn't anything left here for them until it was truly time for them to be here. They really had to get out of here _now. "_ Let's go home. Our son is waiting."

 **SQSQSQ**

Henry raced down the front steps, Roland hot on his heels as the group reached the front gate of Emma's home. The portal had deposited them outside the library, and despite the walk not being long, no one had the energy for that. Maleficent and Cora poofed them home.

"Ma! Mom! I was so worried!" Henry slammed into Emma, nearly knocking her over.

Emma was grateful for Zelena standing behind them holding her up. She turned to give the red head a smile before wrapping her arms around her son. "Careful, kid. We missed you too."

Roland tried to wriggle in between Emma and Henry, demanding to be picked up, but Zelena scooped him up instead. "Roland, Henry needs some time with his mother. I have someone I'd like you to meet though. This is your Grandma Cora."

Henry instantly froze, cautiously peeking around Emma to stare at the older brunette. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Your grandmother was given a second chance, Henry. It will be different this time. Please," Regina stared at Henry. He was eye level with her now. She couldn't believe in the short time he'd been gone from her house that he had lost the last of the boy in him. Before her was a young man, and it hurt just a little to know he soon wouldn't be her little boy anymore.

"Hello, Henry, Roland." Cora smiled at both her grandchildren. She couldn't believe she had multiple grandchildren….from both her girls. Leaning in, she pulled Zelena in for a side hug. She finally had a family, one she was ready and willing to let down her walls and love completely.

"Kid, I need to go lay down. You should spend some time with your mom."

Henry frowned up at Emma. "Does this mean you two are okay?"

Emma pushed some hair backwards off his forehead so she could see his eyes. "We really need to get you a haircut. Your mom and I are working on it. She missed you too, Henry. You really should spend some time with her."

Henry noticed the look of apprehension and hesitation on Regina's face. He didn't want his mom to feel bad. He was glad they were going to fix things though. He moved over and hugged her. "You did it, Mom!"

Mal followed Emma inside and up to her room. Lily jumped up from the couch and followed, happy that Leia was sleeping in her crib. The three stretched out and Emma scooted closer to her mother.

"I can feel your stress, Emma. What are you overthinking about?" Mal smiled, leaning over to press a kiss into Emma's temple.

Emma sighed. "I'm worried about Cy. She's not moving as much. What if going dragon hurt her? What if I changes things?"

Mal nodded, understanding Emma's worry. "Sweetheart, you're a dragon and a human. I laid an egg as a dragon, but you both were born human inside that egg. Cy won't be able to turn into a dragon for a while, but you probably will lay an egg instead of having a human birth now that you've connected to your dragon. It's safer, less uncontrolled magic."

Lily and Emma both scrunched up their faces in disgust. "Ew! I don't want to lay an egg. I'm not a bird."

Chuckling, Mal just pulled both girls closer. "It's not that bad. The shell is also a much easier thing to preserve than a placenta. I saved your egg. Most of it is still in my cave."

Emma was silent for a while, trying to process the idea of laying an egg. Would it hurt? Where would she have enough space to lay her egg to keep it safe from anyone who might harm it? Maleficent had burned an entire kingdom to the ground to try and keep them safe. It's not like she had that option here. Henry's birth had been rather difficult, involved a lot of pain and no drugs. She had been alone and terrified. She was even more terrified for this kid.

"Em. Emma, what else are you worrying about?"

Emma left thoughts of delivering an egg versus Henry's birth behind. Sighing, she turned over and curled into her mother. "The Underworld was too easy. It was to clean. Hades wanted to hurt us, and Zeus stopped him. Snow was a pest and she's now gone. I got to save Ingrid and Regina's parents. I got to send that bastard to hell where he belonged. No one really got hurt. No one faced death. It's just… "

"Too clean? I told you, Emma. Had the gods not wanted you to reignite Phlegethon, we wouldn't have made it out of there. No one would have been saved. We'd most likely be at the mercy of Hades. You nearly got hurt when James and Cruella attacked. You could have been hurt facing Cora. We all very well could have been trapped down here by Hades. Shifting is no easy feat. Neither is using your dragon untrained for the first time. We were in plenty of danger. The only reason we are back home safely is because you are the magic Savior." Mal didn't want to scare Emma, but she certainly didn't want her daughter going to look for trouble when they had faced plenty.

"Regina kissed me."

Lily screeched and Mal chuckled. Emma blushed and hid her face back in her mother's shoulder.

"This should be interesting to see, the queen courting the princess." Mal finger combed both girls' hair as they let the exhaustion take them over, the world quickly fading to black for them.

Regina sighed as Emma had left her standing outside. She looked to her mother who had one arm around Zelena and the other tickling Roland. Even surrounded by her family she felt alone. Henry noticed and offered her a smile and another hug. "Don't worry, Mom. Emma said you could try."

"I know, Henry. I just don't know where to go from here."

Cora shifted her focus at Regina's heavy sigh. "You follow through now, Regina. You woo your princess."

Henry snickered as his mother blushed. Zelena rolled her eyes as she shifted Roland to her other hip. Whatever shenanigans her sister was up to she knew Emma didn't stand a chance when Regina's face set in such determination and her smile turned positively wicked. "This should be fun to watch."

Regina felt a little lighter as she took in the support her family was giving her. Emma had an entire house full of support, and now she had her own support system. Emma had no idea what she was in for. If anyone knew how to woo someone, it was her. "Operation Falcon is on."

 **A/N: yay, my birthday gift to you is this update. hope the fourth was with you today. the con was insane. bex was an absolute delight. honestly, she was the highlight of my weekend. hope you enjoy the update. we're almost done with this story.**

 **i've got quite a few new ones working. i won't give you any summaries just yet, but based on title you're welcome to tell me which one you would like most**

 **-pandemma**

 **-pan's revenge**

 **-hold my heart**

 **-adios and vaya con dios**

 **-in boca al lupo**

 **-picking locks**

 **-high notes and brushstrokes**


	11. Chapter 11

Regina groaned for the fifth time in three minutes as she scrolled through the webpages on French food. "Ahhh!"

"Something wrong, dear?" Cora walked into the kitchen with an amused smirk on her face. She knew exactly what was troubling her daughter. Despite everyone feeling run down and miserable since returning from the Underworld, Regina had been over to Emma's every day pushing as much magic as she could generate into her. It'd taken a week, but Emma finally agreed they could spend some time together alone. Regina had been stressing herself out ever since.

"Why French food? If it's not melted cheese the dish takes hours to prepare. How the hell did Emma get into something as complicated as French food anyways?"

"That's something you'll have to ask Emma." Cora smiled as she prepared herself a glass of water at the sink before turning around to face Regina, her daughter frantically running her hands through her hair in exasperation. "A few hours cooking is worth it, is it not? You love this girl. From my understanding she has been living off toast and broth. You get a chance to provide for her and your child."

Regina sighed in defeat. "I almost miss your indifference. Of course Emma is worth it. I just don't know how to properly prepare any of this."

Cora patted the barstool next to her as she sat down and picked up the tablet. She began scrolling through the website Regina was currently on. "You don't want to overwhelm her with too much meat or something overly acidic so nothing tomato based. What about this?"

Scrunching up her nose, Regina shook her head. "A soup feels too simple. I want to wow her."

Cora couldn't help but chuckle as she continued to scroll. "Your girlfriend is a dragon."

"She's not my girlfriend yet." Regina's face twisted further in displeasure. "Besides, girlfriend sounds so….pedestrian."

"Partner doesn't sound fitting for her either. Emma grew up in this world. I think she would be pleased if you called her your girlfriend." It was Cora's turn to scrunch her nose up. "Besides, dear, you cannot call her 'baby mama'."

Regina sputtered and nearly choked on the wine she'd just swallowed. "Mother! Where in the world did you hear that phrase from?"

Cora enjoyed how red her daughter's face was. "You and Emma have been the talk of the town since we have returned and you told the peasants that Snow White wasn't as virtuous as her name suggested. Both time I visited your sister the wolf girl was over. She has quite the vocabulary."

"Ruby. I should have known. What was she doing there?" Regina felt jealousy bubbling up. Emma and Ruby were friends. It didn't mean anything that she was over there, right?

"How about this? It looks like a rustic dish that would put some weight on the girl. Emma seems very meat and potatoes. It says right here you can even leave the vegetables in too."

Regina examined what looked to be a shepherd's pie. Already she was swapping beef out for turkey and chicken with just a hint of steak, the potatoes for sweet potatoes and cauliflower. It wouldn't taste exactly the same, but a lighter fare would go over better for Emma's stomach while still easing her own mind that she was getting an overload of vegetables into Emma. "Hachis Parmentier you'd better not let me down."

Cora was elated that Regina had asked for her help in preparing the dish. She had been too preoccupied with ensuring Regina would be queen as the girl was growing up to spend any real time bonding with her. To get to do this now made her filled to the brim with gratitude for Emma. The savior truly lived up to her name, especially for her family.

 **SQSQSQ**

"Mom?"

Mal jumped and turned around, not expecting anyone to be up. The last she'd checked, both Emma and Zelena were passed out. The poisonous air from the Underworld was still filtering through their bodies, taking the most time to vacate the pair due to their babies. Zelena wasn't quite healed from Leia yet, while Cy had a knack for absorbing any and all magic in her vicinity. Henry was out with Lily at the stables for a riding lesson. Leia and Roland were both down for naps.

Emma launched herself at her mother, wrapping her arms around Mal's torso. She inhaled spiced plums that was now becoming a soothing scent as well as traces of something sharp she hadn't quite identified yet beyond it being her mother.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Hook was right." Emma had tried to deal with the revelations on her own, but part of understanding she tended to push people away and keep them at a distance meant doing the opposite to try and rectify that.

Mal frowned, not liking where this was going at all. "What could that man possibly have been right about?"

"I don't know how to love." Emma sniffled and buried her face in Mal's shoulder. "He said I won't let anyone close so I'll never have love. He was right."

Mal shook her head. "No."

"No?" Emma reared back, confusion and anxiety etched into her face.

"Emma, come with me." Mal took Emma's hand and led her to the nearest bedroom. "Whose room is this?"

"Henry's… I don't-"

Mal didn't allow Emma to finish, walking her a few doors down and opening the door slightly to peek at the sleeping boy. "And this?"

Emma sighed. "Roland's room."

"Right, Roland's room, the boy who has absolutely no connection to you or Zelena has his own bedroom here." Mal took her to the rooms Zelena occupied. "Your girlfriend's sister and her child are here because you befriended her. You took her in and helped give her a second chance. Your sister lives here. You've allowed me into your heart." Mal smoothed hair from Emma's face. "It's not that you don't know how to accept love, sweetheart. You're not an orphan or incapable of loving. You have spent your entire life knowing the shoe will drop at some point and things will change drastically from loved and safe to alone and afraid. You are waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Emma's jaw dropped as her mother provided insight she hadn't even wanted to acknowledge. She had no idea who Mal knew any of that, but she was too shocked to demand answers.

Mal smiled and pulled Emma into a hug. "Cy wouldn't be here if you didn't know how to love. Don't overthink things. Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. It's terrifying, but we are your family. Let us show you what unconditional means. We're not going to leave you or send you away. No matter what happens, we're going to be here for each other. _Always_."

Emma sighed, sinking back into her mother's arms. "You can't promise that."

"I can promise you'll never be alone again. You have a family now, Emma, one that isn't going to let you go without a fight. Is this about you or are you scared about your date with Regina?"

"It's not a date." Emma shook her head vehemently. Nope, they still had to get to know one another first.

Mal quirked a brow. "It's a date, sweetheart. You two are getting to know one another more intimately…" Mal scrunched up her face and changed her wording, not wanting to think about that. "More personally, but that's what dating is, getting to know one another."

Emma sighed in defeat. "Is it fair?"

"Is what fair, darling?"

"Is it fair to just jump into dating instead of making her work for the dates?"

Mal chuckled. "Oh, Emma. If I still know Regina, she's never attempted this before, and as a perfectionist, she's trying to pull out all the stops so that everything blows you away. Who cares what anyone else thinks or expects? This is your life, your relationship. Regina is going to court you with everything in her being. If you don't want that, you should be honest. If you want a future where you're together, it's okay to let things happen as they will. I may pull the overprotective mom card, but what do _you_ want?"

Dropping her head on Mal's shoulder, she shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me wants to see how far she's willing to go to make it up to us, how much she truly wants _me._ The Underworld terrified me into realizing how valuable time is, how much I would waste time being a family if I punish her indefinitely. We acknowledged it. We agreed to try again, and Regina's making the effort. I don't want her to know we can move forward because she should work for us, but I do want to be with her. I have always wanted a family with her."

"Then you should let Regina court you. Let her do most of the work, but don't second guess things if you want more than just talking together."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. "I really could have used you growing up."

Mal squeezed Emma in a tight hug. "I know, Em. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. We're all here now."

They both allowed themselves a few minutes to relish in the comfort before Emma pulled back slightly. "Help me get ready?"

"For your date?" Mal couldn't help but tease. She would have loved getting to have these moments with her girls when they were growing up, but having them now was beyond anything she could have ever imagined. She was going to milk every moment possible.

Emma blushed a deep crimson. "Yes, for my date."

Henry came barreling up the stairs, grin plastered on his face as he charged into Emma for a hug. "My moms are dating!"

"Shh, Henry!" The three waited in tense silence for a few minutes. Thankfully only a few grunts from Roland came before all was silent again. "Kid, your mom and I still have a lot to figure out. I'm still mad at her for everything that happened."

"Mmhm, you should be, but you're Emma. You're going to give Mom a chance to prove to you she's sorry and wants you and the baby, right?"

Emma couldn't deny his hopefully pleading eyes. "Yes, I'm going to try. But look, your mom and I are still us. We challenge each other. We're still going to fight and have disagreements, but I think, I hope, we both want our family to come together."

Henry nodded, wrapping his ma up in a hug again. "She does!" He paused and adopted a serious look. "It's okay to be mad and hurt, but you're going to give her a fair shot right?"

Lily came up the stairs and smirked at Emma. "Of course she will. Em forgave me. She forgave Mom. She got over Aurora being a weirdo. Zelena is here after cursing everyone and killing Marian. Em is like the champion of giving another chance."

Emma glared. "She's still going to be the one trying. Why do you make a big deal about me wanting my family?"

"You'd better make her majesty work for it." Lily looped her arm through Emma's. "Let's go see what you have that will knock her fancy pencil skirt right off."

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina was surprised when the door to Emma's house opened and Roland was standing there. She smiled at him, but was quickly shocked at his scowl.

"What do _you_ want?" Roland crossed his arms over his chest and stared Regina down.

"I am here for Emma." Regina didn't understand why this once sweet little boy was acting so cold and rude. "May I come in?"

Roland shook his head no, not moving out of the doorway.

Regina frowned. Had Emma changed her mind? She wasn't as far in her plan as she'd hoped or liked, but surely Emma would have texted. They'd talked nonstop during her short trips over every day to give her magic. Had something happened? Panic flooded through her as she peered around the seemingly empty first floor. "Would you tell Emma I'm here then?"

"My Mama!"

Zelena came quickly walking down the stairs to scoop up Roland. She appraised Regina's deep purple dress and heels with a pleased smile. "Sorry about Roland. We've been working on sharing Emma and he's not pleased with that. Emma will be down shortly."

Regina gave a nod of understanding. Henry had gone through a selfish phase when he had started realizing Graham was around so much. "I brought flowers, but I left them in the car. I wasn't sure if Emma would like them. Would she like them?"

"Relax, Regina. It's just a date. We have had a hard enough time wrangling Emma into calming down. The last thing we need is for you both to panic and do something that will land you in the hospital."

"Date? Did Emma say this was a date?" Regina's jaw dropped. Emma never ceased to amaze her. Elation flooded through her, but it was quickly replaced with a stronger resolve to prove that much more to Emma that she wanted her and was more than capable of taking care of her and their family. "Flowers, right."

Emma walked down the stairs just as Regina conjured the bouquet of purple hyacinths into her hand. She smiled as she took them, hiding her blush and perusal of Regina behind the guise of sniffing the rather fragrant flowers. "Thank you. They're lovely."

They both could feel all the eyes on them and were struggling not to make things awkward. Zelena offered to take the flowers and put them in water as Emma grabbed a light sweater from the closet before walking outside and shutting the door to prying ears and eyes.

"You look exquisite, Emma." Regina noticed how Emma's curls fell in perfect tendrils down her back. The sheer red tank top and blank pants showed off the baby without making the bump look unflattering. Her makeup was subtle, but there just enough to bring out the green in her eyes which were more hazy blue today than anything. She truly looked wonderful.

Blushing, Emma accepted the compliment as they made their way to the car. "Thank you. Are we going somewhere?"

Regina saw the apprehension coming front and center and wanted to nip that right away. "No, unless you wanted to? I set up the backyard for us. I cooked."

Emma's face paled. She wasn't sure she could stomach something as dense and heavy as lasagna, but she didn't want to seem rude. They were supposed to be trying here. "Something light?"

"It's comfort food. I found a recipe online. Hopefully you'll like it. If not, I can make something or order Granny's. I cou-"

"I'm sure it will be fine, Regina. This won't work if we are both freaking out. We're supposed to be getting to know one another." Emma gave a small smile before looking out the window. If they both didn't get it together then they were going to ruin the evening for sure.

Regina drove to her house and rushed around to open the door for Emma who blushed profusely, unused to being on the receiving end of chivalry instead of giving it. Emma was surprised to find the entire first floor and the backyard set up for their date. Regina had really gone all out.

"We can either sit and talk in here or outside or we can have dinner anywhere you'd like. I have apple juice, water, sparkling grape juice, um…"

Emma just shook her head and smiled at the mayor's uncharacteristic nervous rambling. "Regina, you set up this evening with a specific way in mind. Show me."

Regina nodded, squaring her shoulders. "What would you like to drink? I'll bring it outside to you? There's a swing you can sit on while I get things ready."

The pair sat outside in silence for nearly ten minutes once Regina brought out the drinks. They stared around the immaculately decorated yard and the vast expanse of sky above them. It was nice to finally see stars and the moon again instead of some eerie orange haze.

"I'm still hurt."

"I know, Emma. I'm sorry."

Emma nodded and dared to look over at Regina who was staring intently at her, fingers twirling the stem of her wine glass as teeth worried her bottom lip. "I have no idea what we're doing, but everyone is certain that moving forward doesn't have to mean we ignore what happened." Regina nodded, contemplating that. "Except I don't know how to both move forward and keep the past with me."

Regina's brows furrowed. "What are you saying, Miss Swan?"

"It's Emma." Emma shook her head and downed half her glass of apple juice. "I'm saying that I don't understand how we move forward while making sure what happened doesn't just get swept under the rug. I want everything with you, Regina. I've always wanted it all with you. You know you've always just been Regina to me, but I did nearly die twice. I don't know how to move forward without it being our albatross, but I don't just want to dismiss it like it never happened."

"Ah. Perhaps we just go slowly? I have a plan, and I haven't even begun unleashing my courting skills. I promise I will blow all your expectations out of the water if you allow me the chance?" Regina reached over and grabbed onto a curl, loosely threading her fingers through it. "I know you don't like being a princess, but I would like to show you 'the princess treatment' as Henry has named it."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "You told Henry about everything? You're going to scar the kid!"

Regina rolled her eyes, pleased they could still have an ease about them sometimes, like old times. "Absolutely not, Mis-Emma. He just went over my date ideas to make sure they were good enough for you. Henry was very insistent that I don't cut any corners. He approved them so I didn't do a horrid job."

"It's awesome actually." Emma looked around at all the white twinkling Christmas lights strung around the yard, the large pile of pillows strewn on the floor on top of a blanket. Emma could see the projection screen set up. There was a small table with candles on it under a pergola. Regina had certainly pulled out all the stops for tonight.

Emma's stomach rumbled and Regina jumped up. "I'll grab dinner. Please, have a seat." Regina quickly scurried inside to grab the dish being kept warm in the oven.

Emma's jaw dropped then the lid was removed from the pie dish. "You made hachis parmentier?!"

"I tried. I put a few twists on it I hope you'll still enjoy." Regina cut a piece and placed it on Emma's place before serving herself and sitting down.

"I, wow, thank you! I haven't had this in years." Emma picked up her fork, licking her lips before diving in.

Regina watched in amusement as Emma ate with abandon. The piece she had given her wasn't too large, but it wasn't small either. She was pleased that even with all the vegetables added and the changes she'd made that Emma seemed to thoroughly enjoy it. It was the first time in weeks she'd seen Emma eat real food. Now to wait and hope she kept it down.

"How did you do this? This dish takes like three hours." Emma scraped the last of the potato topping into her mouth before licking her fork clean.

Regina ignored the arousal that spiked from watching Emma's tongue wrap around the tines of the fork. "I followed a recipe I found. Mother helped a little. I wanted to feed you more than a twenty minute soup."

Emma's eyes widened before she smiled and stared down at her plate. She wanted more, wanted the whole thing, but knew she was pushing her luck as it was. Any more food and this date was going to end on a gross note that she didn't want.

"Why French food?"

Regina's question broke Emma's trance and brought her back into the date. Emma shrugged. "Two families before Ingrid I was staying with this older couple. They liked to travel and cook, stay outdoors and all that. Real hippies. Paulie, the mom, had an obsession with French food. Sebastian loved her, so as often as we could, we spent most nights and weekends in the kitchen cooking up different dishes. I made Henry all sorts of soufflés when we were in New York."

"You can cook?" Regina's jaw dropped before she quickly snapped it shut at Emma's rich laugh.

"I'm a grown woman who survived on the streets and on my own for twenty eight years. Of course I know how to cook. I just didn't want Mar-Snow to know that because I didn't want to waste time cooking for everyone after a ten hour day patrolling."

Regina nodded, the silence enveloping them once again for a while. It was nice, but the entire point of this was to get to know each other. "I didn't know how to cook at all when I came here."

"Really? The curse didn't give you Julia Child skills the moment you landed?" Emma smiled widely, enjoying teasing Regina.

"I spent a lot of time reading and watching PBS foods. It took me a few years to figure everything in this world out to my satisfaction. By the time I decided I wanted a child, I was mostly bored with the options here. I was lonely and wanted to share my life with someone."

Emma wanted to get up and hug Regina, but she didn't know if they were there yet. "Kid got lucky with you. He never got sent back or had to fight for clothes and food. He got to go to a great school. Henry might not realize it, but you were all I hoped for when I gave him up." Emma placed a protective hand over her belly.

Regina reached across the table to squeeze the hand Emma had next to her drink. "You're going to be great with our daughter."

"You think? I'm scared shitless."

"Language!" Regina just shook her head. "I know so. Henry hasn't died yet." Regina gave a sly smile at Emma's protest. "You're no longer alone or in the same place. I don't have any clue how to raise a magical baby, but we will learn together."

Emma smiled and looked down at her belly, her little girl. She was excited at the prospect of getting to raise her child, of not being alone or broke as she did so. This was a chance for all of them to have a family and to be their own little unit instead of going through everything alone. Henry and Cy would have two parents. Regina was going to be there to help. They were really going to do this. Cy seemed to be pleased with this as she gave a small kick to her belly.

"Believe it or not, parenting didn't come easily to me." Emma snapped her head up in shock. Regina looked away to reveal her secrets so she wouldn't chicken out or become wrapped up in Emma's emotions. "I struggled a lot. I still do. Everything is trial and error. I _want_ to be the best mother possible, but I don't think there's such a thing as best mother."

"There's certainly shitty moms, but you did awesome with the kid. You gave me all your memories. I just hope I don't screw her up too bad." Emma leaned back in her chair and stretched, rubbing small circles over Cy, her little glowing light just visible under the tank top.

"Will you tell me about New York? Henry told me a bit, but…" Regina hoped Emma would share. There was an entire year she missed of Henry's life. An entire year where Henry and Emma were completely different people that she desperately wanted to know.

They moved back to the swing after putting the dishes back inside. Emma told her as much as she could about their time in New York. Regina shared some more personal stuff from Henry's early years and from some time before he came into her life. They spent hours talking, long forgetting about the time or the people waiting on them.

"Regina, dear." Cora carefully broke the little bubble the pair seemed to have created for themselves. Both heads whipped around to look at her and she felt guilty for interrupting but also gleeful as they both blushed and shifted subtly apart. "It's after midnight. Henry has been calling the house nonstop."

Emma quickly stood up, grabbing onto the swing for support as the room spun a little. "I should get home. Kid won't calm down until he sees we both survived."

"Of course, let me drive you."

The ride home was in tense silence. Neither was sure what to say to the other. Both were worrying what should happen when they reached Emma's house. Did they kiss or hug? Did they just go their separate ways and wait for the other to initiate another date?

Emma sighed when her front door became visible. She knew any longer and something she said or did was bound to completely undo all the positive they'd done tonight.

Regina rushed to open Emma's door again. She grabbed Emma's wrist as the blonde made her way towards the walk. "Wait, Emma. I, would two days be too soon to do this again?"

"Nope." Emma's face split into a beaming grin, pleased it wasn't up to her to make the next move. She knew everyone was peering out from behind curtains at them though. She sighed sadly, knowing it was too soon to move into the physical affection. Instead she squeezed Regina's hand before moving back. "Call me or just show up. I'm usually here."

Regina released a sigh of her own as Emma walked up the path to her front door. She had such a calm, tranquil date that she honestly had trouble believing it was real. Something almost always happened that shattered their peace. It was such an outlier not to have something happen that she wasn't sure this date was really over without it. They had talked, a lot about their mixed feelings about where they were and where they wanted to be. Regina made the effort, pleased Emma had tried to as well. It totally counted as a success.

"Hey Regina?"

Regina snapped her gaze up from staring at the sidewalk to find Emma at her front door smiling at her.

"Thanks for tonight."

Totally a success. Regina waited until Emma was safely inside before getting back in her car and driving home to face her mother. She knew Cora had been watching them all night, but the inquisition was sure to come anyways.

"How do you think it went?" Cora didn't even allow Regina time to get fully inside the front door before pouncing.

A grin split Regina's face, one similar to Emma's as she faced her own inquisition. "It went well. Emma and I have decided to see other people."

Cora's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Regina couldn't help teasing her mother. She burst out laughing, earning a shrewd glare. "I'm sorry, but you should see your face." She laughed so hard at her mother's shock that she had to wipe a few tears away. "We just talked. Emma is worried about moving too fast, even though we both would like to. I've just got to keep showing her that I can love and support her much better than I was able to destroy her." She collapsed onto the couch in the study. "I want my family more than anything."

"You'll get there, Regina, so long as you don't ever pull such a stunt on me like that again." Cora scolded her daughter as she sat beside her. She was thrilled for them both. Tonight had been a monumental deal for them both, and the fact they both got through it with smile even while discussing difficult, emotional things told her the exact depth they both cared for each other. They'd be a family in no time.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina made leaps and bounds with Emma in the month since they'd started dating. Emma still had yet to allow a kiss, but they talked and hugged. Emma allowed her once in awhile to kiss her cheek. Twice a week she still saw Archie. Geppetto had agreed to help her create a special project for Emma. She had to admire Emma's persistence in keeping things more on a friendship level until they really got to know more about each other. She hoped one day soon they would get to take things up a notch. Regina was dying to kiss her, but she could wait. The current bane of her existence though was fully testing her patience.

Zelena had no idea why she agreed to spend the day with Regina. They really didn't get on despite the fact they loved each other. It was like putting oil and water together.

"The diaper is backwards, Sis." Regina looked around Zelena as she was changing Leia and noticed the tabs in front.

Blue eyes narrowed. She was exhausted and doing her best. It's not like her perfect sister got everything right the first time. "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DIAPER MY OWN CHILD!"

Regina raised an eyebrow at the shouting. "Yell all you want, you still have to do it _right."_

"I _will_ kill you, Regina! Keep it up and the first time you really get to bond with your niece will be your last." Zelena huffed as she carefully pulled the diaper off her baby. "I love you little sweet pea." Zelena's tone dropped to barely a whisper. "And you too Regina."

"What was that?" Regina's face split into a grin as the words made it to her ears.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Shut up and hand me a new diaper." She held out her hand impatiently as Regina dug into the bin underneath the coffee table to hand her one.

Once Leia was in a fresh diaper and redressed Zelena handed her over to Regina. Regina cooed at the precious little girl, her strawberry blonde wispy curls beginning to cover her head. Her bright blue eyes stared up at her as she gummed her fist.

"This will be your own little one soon. Are you ready?"

Regina looked over at Zelena, noticing the concern and pride in her face. "We're getting there. Emma says she has a few names picked out, and I've tried to suggest some, but I don't think I'll be included in her name."

Zelena gave a sympathetic smile. "If it helps, Emma is really good at names. She picked our last name. You'll just have to trust her. Did you two decide on a last name?"

Regina shook her head no, turning her attention back to Leia. In truth, Emma had made most the decisions regarding the baby. She let her feel when the baby kicked, but that was about it. The last time Emma had tried to go to an OB appointment, the baby nearly killed Whale when he got near so Emma decided to let their baby cook in peace. It saddened her that she really had no part in her baby's life yet, but that hopefully wouldn't be that way forever.

"She's painting the nursery green."

"What? Don't you bring enough of that into the house already?" Regina's nose scrunched up. Green was not a colour for a little princess, especially not _her_ princess.

Zelena wrapped an arm around her waist as she laughed. "You should have seen your face. You'd think green was the plague or something."

"What's the plague?"

Both sisters turned to look at Lily as she plopped down in an armchair across from them in the living room. For once the house was quiet. Roland was spending the day with Robin. Henry was out with Emma, and Maleficent was working on something she wouldn't tell anyone about. The quiet had been nice.

"Regina thinks green is the plague." Zelena gave a teasing smile at her sister as she nudged her with her shoulder.

Regina huffed and nudged right back. "Do not! I just don't want the baby to have a green room."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. Despite them still having their tiffs, you could see the affection and love clearly between the Mills sisters. "As opposed to the cold stone of the castles you two are used to? Don't worry about Cy's room. Emma is figuring it out. She said when she does that you both can help me paint."

"Darling, I don't paint. We have magic. Why would I want to get dirty?" Zelena shook her head. It amazed her that Lily and Emma possessed some of the strongest magic around when they both forgot more often than not that they even possessed it.

"Nope, you're doing this the human way. Emma doesn't want to use magic in Cy's room. She's scared something bad will happen." Lily shrugged and picked up a magazine and began flipping through it.

Regina understood where Emma was coming from. Magic always had a price, and she was refusing to have Cy pay for anything else. "My sister fancies herself a delicate flower. I'll help whenever Emma is ready."

Zelena stuck her tongue out at Regina which began a play fight between them while Lily just rolled her eyes and watched them over the top of her magazine. Covertly pulling out her cellphone, she videoed them so she could send it to Emma later. It would also come in handy for some blackmail later no doubt. The two most fearsome witches in this town sticking their tongues out at each other and acting like five year olds.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma knew Regina was spending time with Zelena so she took Henry out to have a day with just the kid.

"Ma?"

"Yeah, Kid?" Emma threw an arm around Henry's shoulders as they walked. There was no specific destination in mind, but it was nice just to be out and feel decent enough to want to walk.

"Are you feeling better?" Henry was worried about Emma. Everyone else had recovered from the Underworld, but Emma was still exhausted all the time, easily queasy, and achy. He had no idea if it was the baby or if something was really wrong.

Emma sighed. "Henry, you don't have to worry about me. This pregnancy is just a bit rough. I'm going to be fine. Cy is going to be fine."

Henry gave a meek smile as he let out a breath. "I know, but you're my mom, and I love you. I just want you to be okay again."

"I know, Hen. Once she's here it will be easier." Emma pulled him in to mess up his hair knowing it'd earn her a deep blush as he groaned half-heartedly and looked around to see if his friends saw. "Do you want to go somewhere? We can go anywhere you want today."

Henry's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? Anywhere?"

"Anywhere in Storybrooke. Your mother would kill me if I took you out of town without permission." Emma paused to place a hand on her belly. "I don't think now is the best time to go without magic either."

Henry's shoulders slumped a little. He was hoping they could go to New York, but he was still getting a day with his mom. "Comic books, Granny's and the castle?"

Emma beamed a smile at him. "You got it."

The pair spent an hour in the hobby shop pouring through their comics. Henry seemed pleased with the bursting bag he carried out with him. Emma had bought a dreamcatcher kit to make an elaborate, beautiful piece for Cy's room. Ruby was overly excited to serve them and catch up as their to-go orders were placed.

"How's my favourite godchild?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm your only godchild." Henry snickered and they both rolled their eyes at him. "I'm okay, having a day with Hen."

Ruby smiled at the teen. "Excited to become a big brother?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I can really do. I don't have magic like my moms so…" Henry shrugged and scuffed his shoes on the floor.

Emma frowned and grasped Henry's chin to look him in the eye. "Henry, just because you don't have magic doesn't mean you're not special. There's more to life than magic, and Cy is going to learn that. _You_ brought me here. You brought your mom and I together. None of this would have ever happened without you. If you really think you need magic I can teach you some more, but your heart makes you special, not fancy parlour tricks."

Henry wasn't convinced. He'd been learning as much magic as he could from Emma, but their lessons had been nonexistent since the Underworld. Everyone in the house had magic but him. He felt he had no place with them without it regardless of what his moms said.

Emma's frown deepened as she watched Henry. "Ruby, the orders please." She quickly grabbed the bag from Ruby while Henry took the drink holder with their milkshakes.

Henry followed Emma to the castle as they sat down on the bridge of the jungle gym.

"I'm never gonna get up again." Emma groaned and grunted as she adjusted herself on the hard, flat surface until she found something remotely comfortable. She noticed Henry had already dug into his burger and fries. "Henry."

"Sorry." Henry mumbled through a mouthful as he accepted the napkin to wipe his face.

Emma sighed and realized she wouldn't be able to eat knowing Henry was upset. "Henry, you know you don't need magic, right?"

Henry shrugged and shoved more burger into his mouth.

"Kid, please." Emma waited until he put down his burger and swallowed. "I lived twenty eight years without magic. You know I forget I even have it all the time. Regina doesn't use magic for most things either. You have the heart of the truest believer. Since I've met you, you've grown so much. The world is no longer black and white to you. You no longer lash out and hurt your mom. You gave Zelena another chance. When your heart is kind, magic is useless. No one can ever have too much love, and I know you can give that to her more than anyone."

Sighing, Henry rocked backwards with a groan. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. I can't protect her. I can't do anything like everyone else can. Why would she want me around when the rest of the house has magic?"

Emma scooted closer to Henry. "You don't need magic to be a hero, kid. David doesn't have magic. The dwarves don't have magic. You've seen how badly I can mess up using magic. I get that being in a house full of magic is hard, but you are still special. You're my son."

Henry felt a little better. He leaned his head down on Emma's shoulder as they sat in silence for a minute. "Can we still work on our magic lessons?"

"I may have your mother or mine work on them with you until I can, but we will eventually, yes."

"Cool." Henry fell silent again as they watched the sky as time passed, their food getting cold.

Emma wriggled and turned to face Henry. They'd never really gotten to talk about everything yet, and it was worrying her. "Are you really excited about being a big brother? You spent so long being the only child."

Henry laughed before realizing that only made Emma frown and immediately stopped. "I can't wait, Ma. So long as I don't have to do poopy diapers, we're good. I already have to share you with Roland and Leia. At least Cy is worth sharing you both."

"Are you mad at Roland for wanting to be around me?"

"No, Ma." Henry shook his head and sat up fully. "I get it. He's so confused because one minute his mother was Marian, and then it was Zelena, and now they live with you. Who wouldn't want you as their mom?"

Emma blushed and shoved him with her shoulder. "Stop."

Henry picked up his burger and resumed eating, eyeing Emma's food to encourage her to eat too. Emma picked at the steak salad. Granny had been making it especially for her. Once she'd started listening to her instincts, the pregnancy had gotten a little easier. Her body would tell her more often what it was needing, what she could eat and how much at that moment. It helped if her beach ball belly was anything to go by.

"When are you going to let Mom kiss you?"

"What?!" Emma sputtered, choking on a piece of spinach as the question completely threw her off.

Henry just laughed. "It's been a month, Ma. I can tell you want to. Why don't you just kiss her?"

Emma shook her head in disbelief as she took a sip of her milkshake, really wishing she had water right then. "Kid, you don't need to pay attention to that."

"Yes, I do." Henry pulled the quill from his pants pocket. "Author, remember. Besides, you're my moms. I want you together. What's wrong? Do you not want to be with her anymore?"

"It's not, no. I love her." Emma rubbed her hands over her face, disbelief filtering through her that she was discussing this with her teenage son.

Henry handed her a fry. "You are still mad? You want her to work for it more?"

Emma shrugged, popping the fry in her mouth. "We talk. We date, and it's been good getting to know Regina under all the layers. Your mom is really cool, kid. I'm just worried that if we take it past our new friendship that it'll mess everything up."

Henry nodded in understanding. He was at this crossroads with Paige too. He liked her a lot, but was worried if he did make a move that they wouldn't even be friends anymore if she didn't like him that way. "Is Mom not worth it? You did technically die to become the Dark One for her. You don't think it could work?"

"Kid, your mom is worth the entire universe in every realm. I'm just, just Emma. If things don't go well, _you_ are caught in the middle. Cy is caught in the middle. I'm scared, but your mom is worth everything."

Smiling, Henry leaned across the small space and hugged Emma. "It's been a month. I think you can let her kiss you if you want now."

A blonde brow quirked as Emma released Henry from the hug. "Mmm, like you want to do with Paige? What happened to Violet? I thought you were getting back on track?"

"Ma!" Henry's face turned bright crimson. "How'd you even know about that?"

Emma just chuckled and shook her head, making a lock and key motion with her fingers over her mouth. "A mother never reveals her secrets."

Henry groaned, but was glad it wasn't awkward or weird talking to Emma about these things. He knew he'd feel uncomfortable if it were his other mother. Relaxing, both leaned back against the beams of the bridge as they ate and talked. They'd both missed time where they could just bond and hang out without a house full of crazy people. Emma hoped one day she could take Cy and Regina there and let Henry show them everything they'd missed out on.

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma sighed as she tried to arch and stretch her back out. She wished she could just stay in bed all day, but Henry had pleaded for a family get together. He'd gone so far as to invite David and Neal over to make sure they were doing okay without Snow.

"Want a heating pad?"

"What?" Emma nearly jumped out of her skin as Lily appeared next to her in her room, gold smoke quickly dissipating.

Lily just shrugged and started rummaging through Emma's drawers. "Can feel you're in pain. Kid is finally starting to grow in there. You're only halfway through. I can totally wear these, right? Thanks."

Emma stared dumbfounded as her sister grabbed some of her clothes and poofed out of the room. What the hell just happened? By the time she took a shower and changed, Regina and Cora were already downstairs.

Mal smiled brightly as Emma walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Emma. How are you today?"

"My spine is apparently a good launching pad. She's been bouncing off it all night." Emma accepted the juice and plate of food as everyone in the kitchen turned to study her.

"Should we cancel the cookout?" Regina was really looking forward to spending time as an entire family together, but if Emma wasn't feeling well maybe they shouldn't.

Emma just shrugged. "M'fine. Better than kicking or sitting on my bladder. I never had to pee this much with Henry."

Zelena scrunched up her nose, still not accustomed to Emma just blurting out such personal bits of information. "Yes, darling, well finish up eating. Henry set up games in the backyard that I've never seen before."

It was well after eleven before David and Neal showed up. Lily had intended to grill, but Emma could see the man was in desperate need of doing anything that didn't involve little ones. She sent Neal chasing off after Roland before approaching.

"You okay?"

David shrugged before shaking his head no. "Kathryn's been trying to help out, but Snow mostly took care of him. I have no idea what I'm doing. I still think there has to be a way to bring her back."

Emma sighed and moved to hand him the different plates to load up the grill. "There's not. We were all sick for weeks afterwards. Even if you somehow managed to get Charon to take you down again, you'd never get back up. Snow is gone. They made a special level just for her, David. Neal needs you. Broken hearts suck, but he deserves more than being orphaned by a selfish man."

"I know you're right, but I can't do this without her."

"You can and you have to. What other option do you think you have? When you created Neal, you signed on for a lifetime of putting his needs and happiness about your own." Emma looked over at David as she gathered the empty plates to go rinse off. "I put Henry first when I gave him up into an adoption instead of foster care. I made sure he was going to a family. Neal has you. You can take care of him. That's the only piece of Snow you have left. We're all trying to figure out this parenting thing. You're not alone."

Regina cornered Emma in the kitchen and grabbed her wrist, pushing magic into her.

"Regina? What are you doing? I need to get these washed." Emma tried to free her wrist to no avail. "Regina!"

Regina pushed as much magic as she could into Emma before taking the dishes from her and started to wash them herself. "I haven't gotten to give you magic in a few days. Henry wanted a family day, and that includes you participating. We can't have you passing out at cornhole."

Emma nervously rubbed at the back of her neck. Henry's demand that she let Regina kiss her was ever present, shouting loudly in her ears right now which turned her entire face beet red. Not able to muster the courage, she went outside to join Zelena and Lily.

"You look like the mouse about to be devoured by the cat. Spill."

Emma plopped down in a chair beside Zelena and reached for Leia. Holding a baby was safe, a lot safer than attempting to jump Regina's bones.

Henry ran over and smirked. "Ma is too chicken to kiss Mom."

"What?" Emma's jaw dropped. "Henry, that's not true!"

The three giggled at Emma's expense and the blonde adopted a deep pout and tried to focus on Leia.

Zelena smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the back of the chair. "It's been over a month, Swan. How much longer do you expect her to wait? She's taken you on dates I didn't even know were possible here."

"She's not Neal, Ems. Regina isn't about to send you to prison and snatch your baby from you. She makes you happy, so why wait?" Lily was tired of watching them dance awkwardly around each other. Sure the mayor was on a fine line, but a month was a little ridiculous to hold out a simple kiss on someone you loved.

Emma sighed. "I know. I want to. I think I'm ready, but it's supposed to mean something. I can't just grab her and do it."

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ems, you've kissed her before. There's no perfect time or place to do it. Before we all die of old age would be nice."

"I don't know why I came over here to you two if all you are gonna do is bother me. I'm going to find mom."

The pair watched Emma stomp off towards Maleficent, Leia securely nestled in one arm. Lily wondered how Emma would react if she found out everyone in the house had a bet on when they would finally kiss, even their mothers.

Cora came up behind Regina as her daughter watched the blonde through the kitchen window. "The pregnancy is finally taking to her."

Regina jumped at the sudden intrusion but soon relaxed as she realized it was just her mother. She nodded in agreement. The greatest thrill in getting to see Emma most days was getting to watch her body finally change and grow to accommodate their child. What she wouldn't give to be touching the bump as Emma was doing right now. With a heavy sigh, she turned away from watching Emma.

"Dear girl, if you want to be with her, go out there and be with her. Take her some water and go play those silly games your son set up. Go be a family. Show her that the three of you still have that bond." Cora urged Regina towards the door.

"But-"

"No buts. Go." Cora placed a water bottle in Regina's hands and pushed her out the door. She gave a smirk and waved as Regina pouted at her before trudging over to Emma.

Emma watched Regina approach and her smile grew. Leia cooed and drew both their attention to her. It made them both beam. One day soon that would be their daughter. Regina watching Emma take care of her niece both aroused her and made her heart throb. Even if Emma doubted her ability to mother, the proof was clear as day she'd excel at it.

"Sorry, did you want to hold her?"

Regina shook her head no. "You look good...err, I mean you look good holding her, like a natural."

Emm gave a nervous chuckle at the sudden awkwardness. "Henry set up some games. Did you want to go see what the boys were up to?"

"Yes! Moms, come on!" Henry excitedly ran over and took each of their hands, dragging them over to play cornhole until David called for lunch. Emma, despite her belly getting in the way, or so she claimed, was the best at the game. She won three of four games which had Regina huff and pout petulantly declaring that Emma had cheated.

"Mommy, Mama beated Regina at bag toss." Roland wasn't happy that Regina and Henry occupied both sides of Emma, but that left his mommy's lap open to climb into.

Zelena chuckled as she pulled him up. "She did? Good thing our safety doesn't reply on Regina playing cornhole then." She gave her sister a smirk before winking at Emma, causing the woman to roll her eyes and blush.

Regina watched Emma stick mostly to the fruits, vegetables, and rice. It took all her effort not to protest or load her plate up. She was so pleased when Emma ate half a large barbeque chicken breast that she didn't even complain that it was from her plate. Emma even managed a few pieces of steak that Maleficent had offered.

"Ma, you've got to try the archery stand. Roland is amazing at it." Henry incessant tugged at Emma's hand until she was pulled from her chair with a squeak and a frantic grab for Regina's hand.

Cora and Mal shared a laugh as both women were forcibly dragged across the yard to the row of targets taped to the trees. Zelena thought they looked cute all together around the basket full of arrows. Lily, however, was focused on something else.

"Twenty says they kiss by the night is over."

"Forty says it happens in the next ten minutes." Cora pulled out her wallet and put two crisp bills on the table.

David frowned as the women all pulled out their wallets and made bets. Despite knowing Emma wasn't his daughter, he still felt connected to her. Emma texted and called him often to check in. Betting on her relationship with the Evil Queen bothered him. Shaking his head, he did his best to ignore them and focus on trying to feed his son.

Emma noticed everyone pulling money out. One look at Regina told her that the mayor was equally as confused. They allowed Henry shove a bow in each of their hands.

"Make sure no one is in your way and then fire. You get five arrows. The one who has more arrows near the bullseye wins."

The women watched Henry set up Roland before grabbing his own and stringing up an arrow. "Okay, 1-2-3 shoot."

Regina just shook her head. "It's called release, not shoot. It's not a gun."

Roland released his arrow before quickly whipping his attention to her. "Cool, can we play with those?"

"No!" Emma dropped her bow to the ground as she turned to the boys. She shot Regina a glare before trying to squat down to Roland's level. She quickly gave up and settled for looking down at him. "Guns are not toys, Roland. They can hurt people badly. We don't play with them."

"You used to." Large brown eyes blinked up at her and Emma cursed silently.

"I know bud, but I had one for my job. I don't have one right now, but even if I did, I know how to use one. They're not toys. Understand?" Emma waited for Roland to nod before looking at Henry who sighed and nodded. Emma knew she didn't have to worry about Henry playing with them, but it just made her grateful she wasn't sheriff anymore. Kids got into everything. With two, soon to be three, little ones around, Emma knew they could manage to find and hurt themselves if she'd brought a gun home. So much to think about now that she had actual small people to worry about.

Henry handed Emma her bow. "You never took your turn."

Emma tried twice to draw the bow and release the arrow, but both times ended disastrously. The first arrow just dropped right out of her bow. The second went a few feet before dying. Regina snickered as her third arrow hit the red ring. She wasn't an expert in archery, but she wasn't a novice either.

"No fair! How do you even do this? Can we go back to cornhole?" Pouting, Emma glared at her bow, contemplating how mad Henry would be if she snapped it in half.

Regina stepped up behind Emma and took the bow from her. "Don't have a tantrum, Princess. It's not that hard." She adjusted Emma's stance and posture before placing Emma's hands on the bow. "Draw back the string just past your ear. Get a feel for it."

Emma tried to focus on what Regina was saying, but the warmth of the brunette pressed flush against her back drew her entire focus. She knew the boys were watching them after Henry cleared his throat. Blushing, Emma picked up an arrow.

"Good. Make sure the notch is set before drawing back." Regina kept her arms guiding Emma as she drew back the arrow. Once it was just past the blonde's ear, Regina stopped her from pulling any further.

"Hey, I can keep going." Emma tried to turn her head to look at Regina, but she was effectively trapped where she was.

Regina smirked and leaned forward, thoroughly pleased that barefoot Emma put them nearly at the same height so she could whisper in her ear. "Trust me." She beamed when Emma immediately stilled. "Good, now look over the tip of your arrow. Find your centerline. Once you have it aimed at the bullseye, release."

"That's what she said." Emma muttered, trying her best to focus. Archery definitely wasn't her thing, but if it meant Regina would be a hands on teacher, she'd try just about anything. Once she finally managed to hold the arrow against the bow and lined the tip to thee yellow circle, she let the thing go.

"Yay, Ma! You did it!" Henry ran to the bullseye to examine the arrow stuck in it up close. Roland was hot on his heels.

Emma beamed and spun to face Regina. The unfiltered joy on Emma's face brought Regina the half inch closer, leaving no space between them. Emma trailed her gaze from plump red lips up to darkened espresso coloured eyes. Breath hitched as Emma tilted her head and leaned forward just a little.

David's eyes bugged out of his head as he realized why Lily and Zelena had squealed. Cora and Mal looked at each other, knowing they both were torn between feeling uncomfortable watching their children engage in physical affection but also wanting to celebrate the new milestone in their relationship.

Regina was frozen in place. She wanted this so badly, but felt that Emma had to make the move. Emma was the one who wanted to hold off, and she was trying her damndest to respect Emma's wishes, but it was beyond difficult when they were now sharing each breath.

Sighing, Emma closed her eyes and relished being this close to Regina again for just a second. Gliding her tongue over her lips, she leaned that last millimeter intending for their lips to finally meet.

"Emma! Regina! I need help!" Belle rushed through the backyard at a sprint, nearly bowling over both women in her haste to make it to them.

The entire table groaned as Emma and Regina jumped apart. Everyone had been rooting for them, and Belle was entirely oblivious to what she'd just ruined.

Emma went to pull away, but Regina drew her back in, securing an arm around her waist as she turned her head to face and assess Belle. Silently both women cursed her as they knew the moment was destroyed. Both felt devastated and neither wanted to deal with the librarian at the moment.

Belle looked between them, noticing identical glares and pursed lips. Clearly she wasn't wanted as their displeased looks matched everyone else in the backyard. "I'm sorry, but I need your help."

"What is it?" Regina's eyes narrowed further as her assessment came up free of injury. Nobody else was tearing through their yard in a screaming panic. There were no obvious sights or sounds of the town in peril. That only meant one thing, and she really didn't want to deal with him right now. Their family time had been too perfect to ruin with….

"It's Rumple."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma sighed, both hands moving to protectively cover her belly. She and Regina had been pouring over spellbooks for weeks after Belle had announced she was pregnant and had left Rumple after hearing him talk to Hades through his crystal ball about the deal he had made for his second born child to the healer he'd known centuries ago.

"I won't let anything happen to you or our child, Emma. Whatever Rumple is planning, we _will_ stop him." Regina walked over to Emma and placed a hand against her upper back as she reached around Emma and closed the book she was currently examining.

"Your mom can't even figure out what he wants, and he _loves_ her." Emma was terrified. Rumple would never give up his child. Whatever he was planning, Emma knew it would involve her child. "I can't lose her again. I just can't."

Regina pulled Emma into her and held her tightly. Crying Emma was more frequent lately, but it still wasn't something she ever expected or was used to.

"Moms?"

Both women turned to face Henry as he came charging into the room. Henry had been trying so hard to get the three of them to spend quality time as a family lately, but between worrying about Rumple, Regina having to still be mayor, and their crazy home there hadn't been much opportunity. They both felt horrible about lack of time with their son.

"Can you stop looking through books for a while please?"

Regina walked over to Henry and pulled him in for a hug while searching simultaneously for injury. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Emma nodded in agreement, spinning in her chair to face them. "What's up, kid?"

"I got us these. I thought we could go together." Henry handed Emma the coupons for the spa treatments.

Emma looked them over before handing them to Regina. The mayor looked over the package Henry had gotten them.

"Kid, you want to go to the spa with us? There's three tickets there." Emma wasn't sure how comfortable Henry was in himself to actually want to go to a spa, let alone a spa with his mothers.

Henry stared between them. "Is that okay?"

"Absolutely, Henry, but your mother can't use her massage right now." Regina smile at Henry as she helped Emma up.

Instantly Emma pouted. Her back killed. Her feet ached and were swollen. The best part of the entire thing was going to be the massage. "Why not?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she guided them out the door before scooping up her purse and keys. "Because you're pregnant and none of peasants is a trained pregnancy masseuse. Oh don't pout at me. If you behave, I'll draw you a bath after."

"And a massage?" Emma gave her best puppy dog face hoping to add on to her pampering. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had time for a bath. That alone would have been plenty, but the idea of Regina rubbing the ache out of her back and shoulders was too appealing not to ask.

"We'll see. Let's go."

Emma wasn't normally a spa person, but having someone pamper her a little was nice. Henry didn't get colour on his nails, but after the massage he did join in the mani-pedi. Emma was impressed with him, but Regina didn't seem shocked at all which made her think they must have done this before.

Regina watched the way Emma shifted in her seat, trying to hide her discomfort. Henry's intent had been such a good one, but the tranquility of the massage was rapidly giving way to guilt at causing Emma more pain. "Maybe we skip the facial."

"What? No! Why?" Henry shot up from his chair to look over at his mom.

Henry followed her gaze over to Emma and immediately backed down. Emma, however, sat up and shook her head no. "I was offered a spa treatment and if you take away my massage then I'm getting that facial."

Emma stubbournly sat through the chocolate facial despite the deep ache in her lower back. She knew how important this was to Henry, to them all. Trying to get family time with just the three of them had been next to impossible. She wanted to spend time with just Regina and Henry even if it was only for an hour or two.

"Can we go to Granny's after and get some cocoa?"

Regina and Emma looked at each other and then at Henry. Both knew while he probably did really want cocoa, he didn't want this time to end as much as they didn't. "A small one, and no dessert."

"Awe, Regina. Granny is trying out sweet potato pie. Please!"

Emma and Henry adopted the same puppy dog face and Regina found herself caving. "Fine, but one slice, and we're sharing."

Smiling, Emma stretched back in her chair as she waited for the facial to finish. Henry watched his blonde mother squint one eye open as she reached out and laced her fingers with his brunette mothers. Smirking, he sank back into his own chair and relished in the success of Operation Falcon.

"Thanks, kid. That was…something. We should do this again." Emma looped an arm around Henry's shoulders as they made their way out of the building. She looked over at Regina with a beaming grin before reaching for her hand again.

People stared and whispered as they walked down the street together, but they were busy listening to Henry talk about the comic book series he was creating. They grabbed a booth towards the front counter.

Ruby noticed the smell immediately and charged out of the kitchen to wrap Emma in a hug. "Hey, Ems! How are ya?"

"Can't breathe!" Emma gasped and tried to get the air back into her lungs as Ruby released her. "I'm fine, Rubes. Cy enjoys letting me know how much she enjoys swimming in her pond all night long. You?"

Ruby hugged Emma again, more careful this time of the baby between them. "I've been spending more time with Mulan. I think it's going good."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "I'm glad. You both deserve happiness."

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon and coffee for the mayor?" Ruby looked at the three of them and her smile grew wider.

Regina shook her head. "I'll have some hot tea. Henry would like a small hot chocolate."

"Do you have that weird thing Granny gave me last time?" Emma hoped that whatever drink Granny had insisted she drink last time was still available.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she wrote it down. She knew Granny purposely didn't tell Emma what was in it, but it still made her sick to her stomach and thank the gods _she_ wasn't pregnant because wolves and dragons required similar nutrients when carrying their young.

"And a slice of sweet potato pie for the table, three forks." Regina added.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Ooh, and some French fries and sriracha sauce and chili oil."

"Ew, Ma! Don't eat that!" Henry scrunched up his face at the thought of the heartburn and then having to listen to his ma throw up all night. No one wanted that.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she studied Emma. "If you insist on such a disgusting combination, why don't you try the spicy sausage poutine? At least you'd be getting _some_ nutrients then."

Emma smirked, pleased with her victory and the idea that posh Regina Mills would ever eat French fries doused in gravy and cheese curds. "Only if you share with me."

Ruby just shook her head. "Okay, Henry did you want your usual?" The boy nodded and Ruby disappeared quickly to put in their order. Despite her love for them all, they were sometimes just too much for her to take.

They were in the middle of sharing their large slice of pie when Robin burst in. Emma gave him a brief nod before returning to her family, still not having the warmest feelings for the man. She had gotten pics and video of the illustrious mayor eating poutine and she was with her family. The last thing she wanted to do was sour the good day with forest boy, but it seemed Robin had other ideas as he stormed over.

"You made my boy cry! Despicable, no good demon!" Spit flew from Robin's mouth in fury as he stared Emma down. His rage for her taking over all they had overcome.

Henry slid out of the booth and wedged himself between Robin and his mother. "Back up!"

Robin glared at him. "This doesn't concern you, boy. I'm talking to your mother."

"Yeah, well they're both here, and they did nothing wrong so" Henry pushed Robin slightly. "Back!" He pushed a little further until there was a few feet between Robin and his mothers. "Up! You will not storm at either of them. You want to talk to them, you approach them with respect and some control."

Regina was trapped between Emma and the wall so she poofed herself in front of Henry. Smoothing hair from his forehead, she gently nudged him towards the booth. Her boy was so grown up it made her heart swell and ache a little. "Robin, what is the problem?"

"Roland told me that Emma yelled at him and made him cry! No one makes my boy cry! He's just a lad. What could you possibly have to yell at him about?" Red faced, the man curled his hands into fists as the image of his teary eyed boy filled his mind.

Emma just sighed and set her fork down. "Children need discipline occasionally. Roland was having a particularly rough day and refused to listen. He's confused right now, and we are working on it. You live in the forest. Roland lives with _me,_ in _my_ house of his own free will."

Robin scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. "My boy isn't confused, and he's perfectly behaved. What right do you have to yell at him? He's _not_ your son."

"I know he's not, but he does call me mama. Roland is having some issues adjusting to living in a house with structure and rules. He is confused to just who his primary parental figure is. We are working on it, and sometimes he has meltdowns. Zelena and I established a simple set of guidelines and are sticking by them. As much as I'm not his mother, he views me as such. Whether you like it or not, Zelena and I _are_ co-parenting him. There are times he will be yelled at, times he gets put in time out to calm down and think about his actions. There are times he has tantrums and we deal with them. _You_ aren't there. _You_ chose selective parenting."

Regina noticed the hard set determined glare in Emma's eyes, the increasing speed in which their baby was glowing. Robin's anger was only rising too. She needed to get control of this situation fast before they both snapped. "Emma is doing a fantastic job taking care of Roland. Children cry and think the world is ending when they get yelled at. Roland still stays with her. He doesn't seem affected by being disciplined. You cannot come charging at anyone else for raising your son when you chose not to. The entire household is adjusting, and that includes Roland. This is an entirely inappropriate way to handle the situation."

"He's _my_ son!" Robin dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. "If Henry came to you saying Emma made him cry, you're telling me you wouldn't be angry?"

"I'd be furious." Regina turned to Emma, reaching out to grab Emma's hand. "I'd talk to her first. Henry is a special boy. If Emma yelled at him then there would be some extreme situation happening. Roland is four. It's natural he tests his boundaries. You cannot tell them to raise your son and then be furious with how they raise him."

Robin slammed his fists onto the edge of the table causing anyone not already paying attention to jump and zero in on the source of the crashing ruckus. "You cannot yell at my boy. He already lost his mother-"

"No!" Emma gently pushed Regina out of the way as she struggled to get up out of the booth. "Roland has been without Marian for thirty years. Four year olds barely have brain development enough for concrete, permanent memories. He would have zero recollection of who Marian was. Zelena didn't _have_ to mother your son. She certainly didn't have to keep caring for him once she revealed herself, but she loves him. He has a loving mother caring for him. It may not be the one he started with, but that loss is not fresh. What is fresh is living in a home full of women and rules. He's terrified we will leave him one day to fight some monster and never come back. Running around the forest with a small child sounds fun, but he longs for a bed and stability, love and consistency. You don't provide that. You don't spend your days with him. You don't get up with him in the middle of the night because he got scared you weren't there and insists on sleeping in your bed. We are doing our best to make this transition as smooth as possible for him, but he's a _child._ Children need discipline and structure. For a boy never used to those things, that's difficult for everyone involved, but we are trying. It's normal for kids to hate being told what to do. Hell, even Henry has issues once in awhile and he's a teenager. You don't get to yell at me when you've NO clue what goes on. You haven't even visited in almost two months. We have to deliver Roland to you on the days _he_ asks to see you."

Regina could see this wasn't going to sink in for Robin that Emma and Zelena were raising Roland properly. She pulled Emma behind her slightly and into Henry, creating a buffer zone. "Roland wants to live with Emma and Zelena. He loves everyone in that house. They're all doing their best, so whatever has gotten into you today, you need to return to your tent and calm down."

"Regina!"

"No, Robin! I know you love your son, but Emma and Zelena are raising him. They pay for his clothes, his food, his doctor's bills. They have graciously agreed to your selective fatherhood for both children. You have no right to attack either one for giving your son rules and sticking by them when you don't offer child support or even come see them. Do you even know how to soothe Leia or what Roland's favourite bedtime story is?"

Robin shrugged sheepishly. "I am still their father."

Henry growled. "No. You created them. That doesn't make you a father. I learned that difference when Neal came here. He spent time with me and taught me things, but my parents are my moms. They love me. They take care of me. A father doesn't take off and do whatever he wants and make his kids fit in whenever _he_ wants. Ma and Aunt Zelena take care of Roland and Leia. Lily takes care of Leia. Grandma Cora has seen more of Leia since returning than you have. You're not a father, but everyone at home is raising your kids. You smell like that mead Little John makes from tree bark. Go home!"

Emma pulled Henry into her arms as he began to cry. "It's alright, Henry. This is why you never drink irresponsibly. You do stupid shit that destroys and damages relationships with people you care about. Understand?" She felt Henry nod against her shoulder as she stared over at Regina. "Ready to get out of here?"

Regina nodded and Robin's brows furrowed as his face scrunched up. "Regina, wait!"

"I can't. You were doing so well making progress at being a decent father, a better man. Whatever possessed you to do this…" Regina shook her head and put an arm around Emma's waist. "You should be more grateful and appreciative that your children have so many people loving and caring for them."

Regina guided her family out of the diner before poofing them to Emma's front porch. She quickly grabbed Emma and held her upright as her knees sagged and gave out.

"Sorry. I just need to go lay down. I had fun up until you know." Emma swished her wrist through the air before leaning over and kissing Regina on the cheek. "Thank you for defending me, our family."

"I love you, Emma. You _are_ my family. Robin is my friend, but what he did just now is inexcusable."

Roland raced out of the front door and latched onto Emma's pant leg. Emma bent down and scooped him up, Regina fretting and bending and moving with her just in case Emma couldn't quite manage.

"Buddy, we need to have a talk."

 **SQSQSQ**

Zelena was grateful her mother was in her life, even if they had a lot of feelings to work through, a lot of awkward moments trying to figure out their relationship. Even if Maleficent and Lily were going to be around if Cora needed, her children and her mother were getting to bond. It allowed Emma and Zelena a much needed break from mothering. At six months the most she had to do was put up with being force fed broccoli all day and being bored. Emma was six months pregnant now and was helping her with her kids, cooking most their meals, keeping an eye on her teenage son as his hormones kicked in, and trying to build a relationship with Regina.

"Robin suggested we go to some Pino and Painting class, but I can't drink, and we can paint at home with the kids. Any idea what you want to do with a whole day of freedom?" Emma stretched her arms over her head before rubbing her belly. She tickled the little foot that was trying to poke out, pleased that her baby was growing. The stretch marks were completely worth seeing and feeling her little miracle grow stronger every day.

Robin had apologized a few days after his outburst in the diner. Emma wasn't ready to forgive him, but he _was_ Roland and Leia's father. She and Zelena had discussed the rules and consequences they had come up, how to give Roland the structure and guidance he needed without crushing his little soul. They were on barely civil terms, but Emma doubted they would ever become friends. Zelena tolerated him, but she hated having to justify and defend her parenting to a man who frolicked among the leaves every day.

"Sleep, honestly I didn't know mothering was so exhausting. Did you want to do anything special?"

Emma shrugged. "I'd kill for a pancake special at iHop. Regina's been on me to be more active while I'm feeling better. Hike?"

Zelena scrunched up her nose but nodded in agreement. Hiking through the woods was a much more appealing idea than walking through town and having everyone stare and gossip as if this town only got their kicks from the drama in their weird little….rather large hodgepodge of a family.

Poofing some water bottles and hiking boots, the pair set off through Emma's backyard into the woods.

"Do you think Roland understands the difference between you being his mother and me being there for him?"

"Probably not, Swan, but you are his mother too. His reasoning on why he comes to you was fair. You did provide a home for us. You feed us. Without you, I probably wouldn't have my daughter. I definitely wouldn't have Roland. Knowing Robin and Regina, I'd still be in my jail cell." Zelena paused to sip her water as she took in their surroundings. She hoped Emma knew where she was going, because all the greenery looked the same to her.

Emma scoffed. "If they didn't let you have your chance at redemption then none of us would have ever made it out of the Underworld. Henry would be an orphan. I'd murder someone before I allowed that to happen. Regina's been such a great mother to him. I'd never let anything happen where they couldn't still be a family."

Zelena gave a small smirk as she quirked a brow. "Because life is that easy in Storybrooke."

"Whatever." Emma smiled as she nudged Zelena with her shoulder before they resumed walking. "No kids means we should talk about something else. Read any good books lately?"

Laughing, Zelena shook her head. "Don't read. I really like the telly though."

Emma looked at her in shock. "Really? How'd you get so good at magic if you don't read?"

"I read when I have to, but I much prefer not to. Thankfully this world has the telly. The noise keeps Leia occupied and I can catch up on my shows. Whoever recorded Skin Wars was a genius."

Emma frowned in concentration as she tried to remember who had started recording that. "I think that was Henry. Kid enjoys all those shows. You should ask to see his latest comic series. It's really-"

Zelena laughed. "We're supposed to be talking about things other than the kids."

"Right." Emma's brows furrowed as she wracked her brain for conversation. Shrugging, she glanced at Zelena as the trekked over some fallen trees. "How are things coming with Cora?"

"Slow, but we're getting there. Cora is a lot different than the woman in the memories she returned to be, but she-"

Emma nodded, completely understanding where Zelena was at. "She's still the woman who abandoned you as a newborn for her own selfish reasons. I get it. I'm still nervous when she's around. I had several encounters with her evil side. I nearly passed out when she summoned me in the Underworld, but if we're supposed to be about second chances then she deserves to prove herself changed too."

Zelena studied Emma a moment, a little disconcerted at hwo well the blonde always knew what she was thinking. "What of Snow White then? Shouldn't she be here getting a second chance."

"I can only do so much, Zee. I didn't decide her life was over. The gods did. There is no way to get her back without losing ourselves in the process. Hercules said they gave her three chances at leading a good life, were there at pivotal moments to guide her, and she chose not to follow that. Snow played a major hand in turning Regina evil. She stole me from my mother and took away two unborn children's' freewill. She manipulated Henry with that storybook. I'm honestly not sure if she were here what her redemption would even look like."

"She's an insipid symbol of heroism and purity, but she does have Neal. If I'm allowed my chance with Leia and Roland,-" Zelena sussed out Emma further. It was good to know that even Savior Emma had just some things and people she couldn't forgive and move on.

"Neal is better off not being raised to believe that any and all actions are noble and justified just because _you_ believe they are. David has been influenced to act a certain way since Rumple forced him to become James. He has it in him to be the hero he wants to be, be who his reputation says. Neal is going to be just fine being raised by David. Kathryn and Fred are helping him. We talk a lot. The town seems just fine without her."

Zelena threw an arm around Emma, stopping their hike to give her a hug. "So, how are things between you and my sister?"

Emma immediately blushed. "Good, they're going. We've torn apart every spellbook in this town trying to figure out what Rumple is up to. So many damn spells involving baby parts. Henry and I have been helping Regina expand the town and what jobs to give to which people. It's been good for Henry to feel he's got a voice in this since our magic lessons are on hold."

"Not what I meant but that's so sweet it's almost sickening."

The pair stopped hiking to rest a minute and drink some water. Emma was the first to push off the tree she was resting on. "What exactly do you want to know?"

Zelena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Have you kissed her, Swan?" Emma's eyebrows skyrocketed as she bit her bottom lip and began fiddling with the hem of her tee shirt. "Emma! It's been months!"

"I know! I want to kiss her. God do I want to, but it's never the right moment." Emma dragged a hand through her hair before marching on. More than anything she wanted to kiss Regina. She dreamed of it, but she wanted their first real kiss to mean something, for it to be the right moment. So far that moment hadn't come yet.

"You're going to both turn into nuns if you keep this up." Zelena huffed in frustration and trailed after her.

The pair had no idea where they were going until they were a few feet from the well and heard shouting. Emma quickly shoved Zelena behind a tree. She knew the crunch of the twig snapping probably alerted them that there was someone out there, but she hoped once nothing came of it that he'd let it go.

"Belle, please. You're my wife. I love you. You're carrying _my_ child!"

"I don't care, Rumple. I've stuck by you for decades hoping you'd change. It's never about me. It was always about power, about darkness. I won't live with that. I won't let our child live with that."

"You have always known the beast dwelled inside the man. You fell in love with both the man and the beast. Why are you doing this?"

Emma looked over at Zelena as they hid behind separate trees. Neither had dared to look out so far, but it was clear the fight between Belle and Rumple was a huge one.

"I won't put our child through this. I won't have them know their father cared more about being evil than them. You wouldn't give up your powers for Baelfire, so I _know_ you won't give them up for our child. Just leave me alone. My father was right all along."

Belle stormed past Emma and Zelena, never once looking back. Worried green eyes met blue as they both nodded. Poofing themselves out of the forest, they collapsed together onto Regina's living room couch. Neither wanted to be on the receiving end of pissed off Dark One magic.

"Bloody hell. Who knew the bookworm had that in her!"

Emma sighed and shook her head. "It's time she stood up for herself, but she just potentially doomed us all."

Regina walked into her living room expecting to sit down with the plans she, Henry, and Emma had drawn up to expand Storybrooke. Examining her phone, she completely missed the two women on her couch. With no plans for company today, she'd dressed in a pair of Emma's old sweatpants and a Bruce Springsteen shirt.

"Hey, Sis." Zelena smirked and barely hid her amused giggle as she looked over at Emma.

The sandwich and the phone went flying as Regina screamed and nearly fell over. "What the hell are you doing here?"

 **SQSQSQ**

"I think this should be the site of the community center. The lot is large enough and if we clear some of the woods directly behind it there's room for a fenced in pool."

Emma looked at the vacant lot Regina had taken her to, trying to imagine coming here to work out, to bring their baby here to swim during the summers when she got older. She took the blueprints from Regina and held them in front of her. Something just didn't feel right. She flipped the paper until the layout made better sense. "Do it this way."

Regina frowned as she noticed the pool was now flipped to the side of the building rather than behind it. "Why?"

"Easier access if an emergency happens. Easier access for the sheriff on patrol to see if anyone breaks in." Emma directed her to the tree line. "You also only need about three trees down this way compared to twenty or so with the original spacing. Less trees down means less labour cost. It means less angry animals displaced. No one wants to come work out or have fun and be attacked by a pissed off squirrel because he lost his tree."

Regina sighed and agreed that this would be much better. The dwarves and a handful of townspeople were building he structures and it would be finished by magic and filled with necessary supplies.

They covered about eight different projects before Emma's stomach rumbling reminded them both they should probably eat.

"What do you say we go back to my house and I make you something?"

Emma threaded her fingers through Regina's as she beamed a smile at her. "I'd love that."

Regina didn't even try to hide her own smile as they walked back to her house. Cora wasn't anywhere around which meant she was probably over seeing Leia and Zelena. It allowed them to have lunch alone for a change. That hadn't happened in two weeks.

"How about I teach you how to make something?"

"Be my guest."

Emma busted out laughing. "Wrong fairytale. May I?" She paused at the fridge door and waited for the confirmation she could go in before pulling out parmesan cheese, milk, unsalted butter, and eggs. She conjured the cheese they needed but Regina didn't have. She pulled out flour, paprika, nutmeg, and salt.

"Are you planning on destroying my kitchen?" Regina watched Emma move about the kitchen with an ease she'd never seen before.

Emma frowned as she studied the multitude of dishware in Regina's cupboards but coming up empty on the ones she needed. She conjured her ownsoufflé dishes before turning on the oven. "Cheese soufflés. Pretty simple and fast." Regina watched Emma prepare the first dish before trying her own. Coating the thing in cheese was the easy part. Cooking the flour only up to a certain point without browning it was more challenging. Emma instructed her when to add milk, seasoning, and eggs without actually doing the work. It felt right to learn new skills from someone she loves, not at all awkward or embarrassing like she thought it was going to be. "Let that cool while you but the egg whites into the mixer and beat them until they're stiff. Once they're ready, take a quarter of the mixture and fold in some lukewarm water. Normally I use the batter, but it's too hot right now." Emma nodded and instructed, watching Regina's every move to make sure it was right. "Good, now add in half of the remaining egg whites then put some gruyère in. Add the rest of the egg whites and the rest of the cheese."They waited for the batter to cool before Emma put it in the dishes and reduced the oven temp. "Good, now those go for about twenty five minutes."

"Emma, did you have more than just the one good family with the French hippies?" Regina didn't want to look at Emma when she answered, afraid her fears that she'd ruined Emma's childhood would be confirmed.

Emma took her hands and waited for Regina to look at her. "Hey, my childhood wasn't your fault." Regina quirked a brow and pursed her lips. "It wasn't _only_ your fault. I had a few good families, my fair share of horrible ones, and a lot of middle of the road ones. Shit happens, and dwelling on the past and letting it fester doesn't do anyone good. I have a family now, one I love with all that I am. I have a mother who loves and accepts me fully. I have a sister. I have friends. I have you and Henry. You have your mother. Leia and Roland…. We have people that love and care for us now. Let's just focus on that."

Regina nodded, biting her bottom lip and hanging her head a moment before staring into sea green eyes. "Will you tell me about them all one day?"

"One day." Emma gave a small smile and pulled Regina in for a hug. "Let's heat up some soup to go with the soufflés."

They worked in comfortable silence, side by side. Regina prepared a salad while Emma opened a box of beef broth and threw a bunch of vegetables in. Emma enjoyed watching all the emotions play out on Regina's face as she ate the soufflé **.**

"I have to say, Miss Swan, that I never expected this. This is really good!" Regina had a hand over her mouth as she finished chewing. She'd never had asoufflé before, but after tasting it she hoped there would be more in her future.

Emma smirked, incredibly pleased with herself for impressing the mayor. "Just wait until I make you the chocolate version."

Regina's eyes widened. "There's a chocolate soufflé?"

"There's a soufflé for just about anything you can imagine." Emma winked as she gathered the dishes and walked them to the sink.

"I'll do them. Did you want to finish looking at the sites or do something else?" Regina desperately hoped Emma would choose to stay and continue the day with her. It'd been ages since she'd gotten to be alone with Emma, and she didn't want her time to come to an end already.

Emma rubbed at the back of her neck and gave a sheepish smile as she shuffled her feet. "Would you mind if I, uh, took a nap? I'm exhausted and finally kid free….well mostly." Her hands came up to protectively rub over the faint glow of her child.

Regina smiled and reached over to place a hand over Cy to grab Emma's attention. "Of course. Mother has the first guestroom off the stairs, but you can take the other guestroom or… my room has the best bed if you'd like."

"Thanks." Emma pressed Regina's hand against their child for a few seconds before turning and going upstairs. She debated outside the closed doors for a few minutes before pushing one open and climbing into the bed. Sighing, Emma stretched out and relished the cool, crisp sheets and the luxurious softness of the mattress and the firm pillow she finally didn't need two or three in a pile to get the right fit. Sleep was going to be so good!

Regina got some paperwork done, went over the projects she and Emma had finalized today, and set aside the ones still needing approval. Compiling a list of willing volunteers and workers, she divided them among the projects. After two hours, she lost patience with paperwork and crept upstairs to check on Emma. The guestroom and Henry's room were empty. With an ear splitting grin, she quietly pushed open the door to her own room to find the blonde sprawled out across her bed.

"Gina."

Regina marveled at Emma's ability to know she was near, even in sleep. The blonde shifted but didn't wake. She dared go sit on the side of Emma where the woman had unknowingly made room for her. She studied how serene Emma was in sleep. The way her hair fanned out looked like rays of sun across her pillows. Her mouth was slightly curled into a smile. Feeling bold, Regina gently traced her fingertip down Emma's face from her temple down across her jawline to her chin. "You're stunning."

The words were barely above a whisper, but Emma shifted closer, turning into the touch. Regina smiled before continuing her appraisal. A few inches of exposed flesh between the waistband of Emma's yoga pants and her shirt caught her attention. Her child was _right there_. Regina focused her gaze on Emma's face as she lifted the shirt slowly above the swell of Emma's belly.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm your other mommy."

Cy responded, glowing just a little brighter with a visible ripple across Emma's belly.

"Yes, I'm your other mommy. I can't wait to meet you. I've been working very hard on a special surprise for you and your mommy that I hope you'll both like."

Regina cooed at her baby for a while, paying close attention to Emma's face in case the blonde woke up. Cy was glowing brightly, kicking her little feet out at Regina.

"You have so much love, little one. You have a big brother named Henry. You've got two grandmas who love you very very much, and two aunts named Lily and Zelena. Roland and Leia are your cousins. You've got the best mommy. She's been trying so hard to keep you safe and healthy." Regina sighed and traced the outline of her little foot. "I'm so so sorry for hurting you, my little princess. If I could change it, I would. I would have made sure your mother never wanted for anything. I would have talked to her and made sure she knew how much I loved her instead of pushing her away and hurting her.

A little fist rippled Emma's belly and Regina wiped her eyes and gave a soft chuckle. "Yes I know. It's my fault. I wasted so much time and nearly destroyed our chance at a family. Your mommy has such a pure heart, so forgiving and brave. I don't know if I could have given another chance if she hurt me the way I hurt her. I love her so much! I can't wait to prove that to her for the rest of my life."

Emma stirred, finally moving to sit up and wipe at her own tears causing Regina to jump back in shock and horror, jaw dropped and eyes wide in fear. "The rest of your life?"

Regina leaned forward and brushed Emma's tears with her thumbs. "Yes, Emma. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. It steals my breath just to look at you and know you're the mother of my children, my true love. Every day I wake up amazed you're letting me into your life again. I want you, I want us and our family more than I've wanted anything in my life."

"Love isn't weakness?" Emma wanted so badly to cave and kiss her in that moment, but she just had to be sure.

"Love is strength. It is joy and happiness. Love is everything. Loving _you_ is everything. What you get back when you love someone far outweighs the risk." Regina searched watery green eyes trying to decipher what Emma was thinking, but her face was unreadable.

Emma wrapped her arms around her belly and laughed. "Did you just quote Snow?"

Regina shrugged as her face split into a smile. "Perhaps, but just because she was an idiot doesn't mean that it's not true."

Surging forward, Emma cupped Regina's face and pressed her lips to full red ones. There were no angels singing or bells ringing, but the kiss felt like heaven. It felt like Emma had finally come home. With a breathy sigh, Emma closed her eyes and pulled Regina closer, pressing her lips more firmly against Regina's.

Worry shifted into Emma's face when Regina turned her head and leaned back a bit. Regina just smiled and moved a lock of hair behind Emma's ear. "I want to be more involved with the baby. I want a say in what happens with our child. I want to be on her birth certificate. I want to be her mother."

Emma nodded and scooted over so Regina could lay next to her. "We were in a very different place when I started this pregnancy. Of course I'm going to put you on Cy's birth certificate. I wouldn't have if we were still fighting, but no matter what happens with us, you're a fantastic mom. Cy deserves all the love she can get. I wasn't sure all those months ago if you would even acknowledge her let alone capable of loving her. We're not in that place anymore."

"What about her last name?" Regina felt a weight lifted from her that she'd have a legal claim to her daughter, but she was still nervous over some things.

"I know Henry is a Mills, but you were alone when you adopted him. I'm not alone either, so I've been playing with options. I like Swan-Mills best."

Regina peered over at Emma as the blonde stared down at her belly, rubbing a pattern into it with her fingertip. "Why not Mills-Swan?"

Emma shrugged. "Doesn't flow as nicely, and I'm the one giving birth. If I'm doing the hard work then my name should go first."

Regina couldn't find fault in that logic, feeling lucky her name was included at all. One day she hoped to make Emma legally hers, but for now they were just dating, and Emma could have shut her out completely on that front. "Do you have any ideas on her name yet?"

"Somewhat. I know her middle name." Emma closed her eyes and smirked, waiting to see how long it would be before Regina cracked under the suspense and asked what it was.

It took Regina all of ten seconds. "Well, what is it?"

Emma blinked open one eye, her grin getting wider. "Nope. You've got to work for it."

"Miss Swan!"

"One hint, it's a family name."

Regina pouted. "Which family? Snow, David, Mal, yours or mine?"

Emma's shit-eating grin spread across her whole face now. "Guess."

Honestly, Regina had no clue. If she never viewed Snow and David as family odds are it wasn't them. Did Maleficent have family to pull a name from? Emma wouldn't talk much about her childhood, but it was possible that it was from one of her foster homes. She loved her mother, but she hoped it wasn't any version of Cora. "Ingrid?"

"Nope."

"Shit." Regina scrambled to remember names she knew from Emma's past. "Sarah? Paulie? I hope you're not considering naming our daughter Sebastian."

Emma doubled over laughing. "I don't even know how to get a girl's name from that, but no to all."

Regina wracked her brain but came up empty on any further possibilities. "Emma, please!"

The whine just made Emma laugh harder. It also saddened her that Regina really didn't know her own family history at all. "It starts with a J. That's all I'm telling you. You're going to have to discover it on your own."

When Regina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted. She looked so endearing that Emma couldn't help lean over and kiss her. Now that she started, she couldn't seem to stop kissing her girlfriend. Regina pressed back up and brought a hand to cup one cheek as her tongue snuck out to trace across Emma's bottom lip.

Emma pulled back a little and smiled at Regina. "I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma smiled down at Roland. She was having a day with him while Regina took Henry to cross country practice. Being seven months pregnant, she couldn't spend hours outside in the blistering sun waiting for practice to be over. Henry had asked her not to come just in case he didn't make the team, but Emma had no doubt that if the kid wanted to, he could do anything.

"We get toys next?" Roland put on his best smile, letting his dimples pop as he fluttered his lashes a little.

"Sure, kid. We need to get you some supplies for school too. It starts at the end of the month. Are you excited?"

Roland jutted out his bottom lip. "No. Why I gotta go?"

Emma laughed and ruffled his hair. "Because you've got to grow up smart. You said you wanna be like Henry, and he goes to school and is ridiculously smart. Besides, kindergarten is fun. You get to play games with kids your own age all day. Fingerpaints and cars and story time. You get to learn your numbers and letters. I'm jealous you get to go, and your mommy and I will be waiting when you come home every day."

The idea of fun with other kids intrigued Roland, but he was still nervous. "You promise?"

"Yup, someone will bring you to school every day and be there when you're done. Sometimes Henry will take you or bring you home, but someone will always be here for you." Emma brought him down the linen aisles of the store, checking a few of the blankets for comfort.

"Mama, toys!" Roland didn't know why they needed a cart full of blankets and pillows, but this was boring. He wanted to play with all the toys.

"Okay, bud. We're going." Emma pulled a few more plump floor cushions into the bottom of her cart before taking Roland to the toy aisle. "One toys, and then we are going to get your school stuff."

Roland ran up and down the aisles looking at all the toys. His mommy and Emma had gotten him lots of toys since he started living with them, but they were always exciting to look at. He'd never really had toys before. It took him ten minutes to decide on a train set. One day he hoped to ride in a real one.

Emma smiled at his choice. She knew the toys were for the kids, but she enjoyed playing with them too. The train track set looked amazing. She was just as excited to play with it as Roland. "Ready to get some school supplies now?"

"Can we get Leia and Cy a toy too?" Roland pleaded, looking towards the stuffed animal section.

"Of course." Emma's heart melted into a puddle that Roland was such a sweet boy. Not even Henry had offered a gift for his sister yet. She hoped that this was a turning point in Roland's hesitant relationship with his own sister.

Roland grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her down the aisle excitedly throwing the stuffed animals around until he found ones he liked. "This for Leia." He proudly held up a Yoda doll. He scrambled through the rest of the toys before beaming further as he emerged from the pile with a panda. "This for Cy."

Emma hugged him and deposited the toys into the cart. "They're perfect, Roland. Thank you."

The pair rifled through all the school supplies until Roland had a collection school supplies that fulfilled his entire class list and then some. Emma threw in some stuff for Henry before going to the checkout.

"Mama." Roland followed Emma into the kitchen after she'd put away everything and went to make them some lunch. "Baby Cy is coming soon, right?"

Emma pulled out the cheddar cauliflower soup she'd made yesterday to reheat and the bread to make some toast. "In a few months she'll be here. Why?"

Roland sidled up to Emma's leg, latching onto her. "We should clean the house so it's nice for her to come home."

"It's going to be a little bit, but that's a very good idea. What should we clean first?" Emma had been itching for a month and a half to start cleaning, but it's incredibly difficult to do in a house full of people.

Tapping his finger on his chin and thinking a few minutes, Roland smiled. "Living room. It's the messiest."

They were both elbow deep in dirt and cleaning products when Regina, Henry, and Mal walked in the front door.

Regina frowned deeply, brows furrowing as her ire rose. Emma and Roland both had on thick rubber gloves and face masks, cleaning products, the vacuum, and garbage bags all over the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?"

Emma pulled down her facemask a little to breathe. "Cleaning. This room is filthy."

"We cleaning for Cy." Roland walked over and handed Regina a duster. "You can help."

Henry scrunched up his nose but he walked over and took stock of the living room from his ma's point of view. This was the room most used, the one that really didn't deep cleaned like the kitchen or the bathrooms. "What do you need me to do?"

"No! You shouldn't be doing this, Emma. The cleaning products are harmful, and your back. Why didn't you ask someone else?"

Green eyes narrowed as Emma leaned back on her heels. "Pregnant, not an invalid, and we have Honest Company cleaning products because I'm terrified the smalls will get into them and hurt themselves. Just grab a rag and start cleaning out the bookcases."

Regina glared right back and pulled Emma to her feet. "You want to clean the house, fine, but direct us instead of putting yourself at risk."

"Emma, you made good progress, but maybe it's time for you to take a break. We can finish in here. We will clean whatever you want us to." Mal knew Regina wasn't about to get anywhere with her approach, but it was adorable to see Emma beginning to get things ready for Cy.

"Whatever. I'm going to get a drink." Emma stomped off to the kitchen, leaving everyone to stare after her.

Roland pouted and threw his rag at Regina. "Why you do that? We cleaning for Cy to come."

Regina stared down at the dirty rag before looking at Roland. "Cy won't be here for months. There's plenty of time to clean. Emma will be fine."

Mal chuckled as she set about clearing off the shelves to the bookcase to the right of the TV. "She's starting to nest. It's not like Em can burn down the town to ensure a safe place for Cy. The human equivalent apparently is to start cleaning everything, preparing the house to come home and have a clean space for the baby. Without the house clean, Emma can't make her nest. It's going to take time. Let her clean."

"Nesting? Emma isn't going to give birth in the hospital?" Regina's brows furrowed, baffled at that possibility. Did that mean Emma was going to deliver at home? Was Zelena going to be her midwife? What about pain medicine? She didn't want Emma to go through labour without having some pain relief. What options were there for home birth? So many questions filtered in that Regina started to panic.

"Emma is a dragon, Regina." Mal raised a brow, entirely amused, but after a few minutes it was clear Regina didn't understand. "She connected to her dragon in the Underworld. Those instincts will take over when it's time. I wouldn't be surprised if Emma holed up somewhere in private until after Cy was born. Dragons don't appreciate when anyone disturbs their nest, not even their mates."

Regina was in utter shock and disbelief at the idea Emma would go dragon on her and not allow her near for the birth, but the boys thought it was awesome. Roland's eyes were wide as he waited to hear more about dragons while Henry's jaw dropped.

"Cool, Ma's gonna dragon!"

 **A/N: this is entirely unedited so i apologize for any mistakes. one more chapter and an epilogue is all we have left. who's excited to meet cy and learn her name?**


	13. Chapter 13

Emma stood examining the space she'd cleared out at the entrance to the caves in her basement. It wasn't ideal. There was more than once entrance to pay attention to, a harder task to make the nest comfortable since no way was she sleeping on twigs and hay. With a growl, she thrust her arm outwards, flicking her wrist and letting her magic clean the space.

"Emma?" Regina paused at the top of the stairs. Emma had been spending a lot of time hiding away in the basement, but the magical barrier screamed to let her be. "I'm taking Henry, your mother, and Lily out to examine the progress on the expansions. Did you want to come?"

Her lover's voice registered, but her focus was on perfecting her nest. No time for caring about the town. With a grunt, Emma started unpacking all the bags she'd brought down.

Regina gave a puzzled frown when she didn't get a response and was about to break the enchantment when Lily grabbed her and waltzed out of the kitchen.

"Don't. Em's not... herself right now. Surprise her with the expansions _after_ Cy has arrived." Lily was thrilled to be included in something that provided minimal drama finally. She didn't mind being a glorified babysitter when shit went down, but she wanted to help and be useful too. She knew exactly how Henry felt when he had insisted on magic lessons.

Regina wanted to question Lily further on what she meant, but Henry was already pulling her along to the car. There'd be plenty of time to check on Emma later. She just had to trust the blonde would remember to listen out for Roland to return from seeing Robin.

Mal was impressed with the work the peasants had managed to accomplish in just a few weeks' time. A lot of it would have to truly wait until after Emma had recovered from having Cy or until next spring, but the kids' amusement center, Fun World, was nearly ready to magic complete. The community center was half constructed. The pool was spray painted and staked to outline so that next spring it would be ready to go. When these people were excited about something that benefitted them they really moved.

"I've created more space for there to be more restaurants in town, more jobs for the kids that will soon be done with school." Regina walked them down Main Street and pointed out different buildings that were going to change and evolve to make this town more modern. Henry was most excited about the movie theatre and Fun World. Laser tag, mini golf, arcade games, and a ferris wheel….every kid's dream.

Lily observed the people fastidiously at work and nodded. "They care about making this town better as much as you do. Look at how much attention they're paying to the details."

Regina arched a brow and waited for further explanation. "And?"

"And these are blue collar people who need blue collar jobs. Plumbing, mechanic, construction, waiters, bartenders, landscapers…. These are bakers and chefs, farmers and craftsmen. They don't want sales jobs stuck behind registers all day. Those are jobs for the teenagers. All these people had specific roles in your fairytale land. Bring some of that back. You can have both a modern town and…" Lily snapped her fingers as she scrambled for the words. "Artisan town… no one comes here anyways, but they'd be a lot happier if they could do what they truly know."

Mal beamed with pride. Lily may not have ever set foot in Fairytale Land, but she would have made an excellent queen.

Henry jumped up and down in excitement at bringing some of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. "Just ask them, Mom. I think some of them would love it. A lot like their lives now, but people would be happier if you at least asked them."

"I'll think about it. Thank you." Regina reached the very end of Main Street and pointed to a dilapidated empty lot. "I won't bring in a zoo because any mishap and things would go badly wrong, but a museum would be nice to put here. I've already talked to Belle about updating the library to include an internet section and an upper level just for those who wish to do online university. Some schools are slowly getting back to me, but we'll have to wait and see on that."

"Pace yourself, Regina. Not everything needs to go up immediately. You'll kill them trying to get it all done. I'm sure Emma would like to help once she can again. Just do a few projects at a time." Mal shook her head as Regina pulled a mile long list from her purse.

Regina pouted and frowned. "I want it all done before Emma has…" She stopped abruptly when she caught sight of Emma walking down Main Street with Roland on her heels. "What is she doing?"

"It's impossible to get it all done in just a month and some." Lily sighed and watched Regina and Henry running off after Emma. She could feel Emma was on a mission. They weren't going to be received well.

Mal just chuckled and pulled Lily in for a hug. "We should go save them before mama dragon tears through them."

Emma felt someone pulling on her arm, but she was on a mission. She was sorely lacking enough pillows and blankets. She needed some more fillers and to figure out how to raise the edges so her egg wouldn't roll out.

"Emma, stop!" Regina spun Emma around and noticed her eyes were glowing the same neon green as Maleficent's when she dragoned out. "Emma?"

Roland shook his head. He could sense something going on with his Emma, but even he knew better than to stop her.

Emma growled and struggled to get free.

Henry saw Emma's eyes and knew to back up. "Mom, maybe you should let her go."

Regina frantically searched Emma's eyes, looking for any sign of Emma in there. Emma struggled against her hold for a few minutes before her top lip curled up in a snarl. "Emma, I know you're in there. Please come back."

Mal gently approached and placed a hand on Emma's arm, pushing a bit of magic into her. "You're alright, Em. Go finish what you started. We'll be home later." She made sure to keep her eyes averted as she removed Regina's hands from Emma.

The blonde quickly spun around and continued on her quest. She couldn't rest until her nest was absolutely perfect. Regina sighed deeply as she watched Emma run off, heartbroken that Emma wouldn't even talk to her.

"I said she's not herself. Until she has Cy she's going to be reverting to her natural instincts more and more. They're subconscious. Emma has no idea what she's doing, she just knows she needs to do it." Lily offered a sympathetic smile and a shrug. Regina should be a part of the pregnancy, but Lily doubted if Emma would even let their mother near to help once her dragon fully kicked in.

"Roland!"

The little boy jumped and turned towards Emma as he addressed Regina. "Don't be sad. We're getting pillows. It's okay." He scurried off after making sure Regina wasn't going to start crying, excited he was being allowed to help.

 **SQSQSQ**

"There has to be a way. I can't believe we've spent months trying not to have any answers."

Cora watched in amusement as Zelena threw herself down on Regina's couch with a sigh. They had tried everything imaginable to unearth Rumple's plan to avoid his deal with the healer in the Underworld, but so far their efforts had been fruitless.

Zelena sat up suddenly, excitement on her face. "What if we...oh no, that won't work." She flopped back against the couch looking devastated again.

"Sometimes the most complicated problem has a simple answer."

Both women turned to find Regina entering the living room, flipping through a book.

"Something wrong with Emma? I thought you were spending the day together?" Cora seated herself more gracefully on the couch next to Zelena and studied her youngest daughter.

Regina sighed and flopped down in the armchair. "Emma's busy locked in the basement doing god knows what. All I know is that she's bought out the department store of pillows and blankets three times. The only one allowed down there with her is Roland when he's home from school. It's not fair! What else do I have to do to be included?!"

Cora just smiled and shook her head. "She's nesting, dear. You chose to be with a dragon, and that's what dragons do. Emma isn't doing this to hurt you. She's just getting ready to bring your child into the world."

"I know, but why can't I be included? I didn't get to be there for Henry's birth. I want to see my child born!" Regina pouted and slapped her book closed with a resounding crack.

Zelena snickered at her sister's childish antics. "It's not about you. It's about Emma. She'd have never allowed a room full of people to witness the birth anyways."

"Because you know _sooo_ much about Emma." Regina rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Cora watched her children behaving much like they had when they were children. "Girls, that is no way to treat each other. We need to focus on Rumple's plan."

Regina turned her head, cracking her neck twice before smiling. "Already taken care of."

Zelena's eyes widened as her pout grew. "We've been trying for months. How did you get it so quickly?"

"Belle." Regina smirked, pleased she could show her sister who was truly superior. "I had her place my mirror in the shop. I've been listening for weeks.

Cora and Zelena looked at each other. All the time they'd wasted pouring over spellbooks and trying everything they could conceive of, yet Regina swooped in with her mirror and it was as easy as that.

"Well then, what is he planning?" Zelena raised a brow, waiting to hear.

Regina waved her hand at the wall, swirling purple magic revealing a mirror. Rumple's image came into focus at the shop. "I came home because he finally found the ingredients to talk to Hades again."

They all watched Rumple gather his pile of supplies close and start the fire. Since Belle had broken his only crystal ball, the only way to establish temporary communication with the Underworld was by cauldron fire with some flame from Phlegethon.

"How did he manage to get the fire if he never went down?" Zelena leaned forward and watched intently as the imp went about mixing the ingredients into the fire.

Cora didn't tear her eyes away from the mirror, both mesmerized and horrified that the man honestly hadn't changed in the last century. "Hades probably gave it to him, dear. Quiet now."

Rumple dropped all the ingredients in carefully, mumbling something they couldn't make out. When the fire bubbled up and exploded, Hades' image was there and he looked entirely too pleased.

' _Excellent, I see you've decided to agree to my deal after all. Shall we discuss how you care to get me to Storybrooke?"_

' _The Savior's baby of course. I kidnap her and turn her dark. You can take her heart then and take over Storybrooke.' Rumple giggled with glee, excited he'd finally figured out how to save his own child while taking care of the child that could potentially be his true undoing. If the child was gone, both mothers would break and he wouldn't have to worry about being the most powerful._

 _Hades nodded, thinking it over. 'How do you plan to get the child? The Savior is more protective of her baby than Cerberus with bodies to torture.'_

 _Rumple giggled again and wagged his pointer finger. "Ahh, but her dragon will not allow her to have a human birth. She'll need to use all her magic to shift and lay her egg. Once she's done that, Miss Swan will be too weak to defend it.'_

' _Weak? The woman who filled a nearly drained Phlegethon River to full capacity to run for eternity while managing not to lose her child or die in the Underworld you think is going to be weak enough not to protect her child?' Hades scoffed, not believing the man for a second_

' _Miss Swan had four powerful sorceresses feeding her their power. They all nearly didn't make it. She'll be weak enough I can take that egg without a problem.'_

 _Hades produced a contract. 'If you fail, you'll never see the light of day again, and I'll have your child.'_

Regina and Zelena gasped, drawing attention to themselves. Cora severed the connection before Rumple could fully make out who was watching him. This was so much worse than they'd imagined, but Emma had told them she _knew_ Rumple would come for Cy. She had told them and they didn't listen.

"We need to tell Emma." Regina didn't wait for her family to follow. She poofed herself to Emma's house and stormed through the living room.

"Mom?" Henry jumped up and followed after his mother. The excitement had Roland following along as Regina broke the enchantment and rushed downstairs.

Roland's eyes widened as he rushed to keep up. "Gina, you not supposed to be down here. You make Emma mad."

Henry paused on the bottom of the steps when a loud growl erupted. Much of the basement was dark, the lighting too low to see much. The growl didn't sound friendly though. "Mom, maybe we shouldn't be down here."

"Emma Swan!" Regina blinked several times trying to adjust to the lack of light, but it wasn't going over well. Sighing, she flared up a fireball and stared around the vacant basement short of an oversized mountain of pillows and blankets.

"Cool! She finished it." Roland ran right over and started climbing all over the nest.

Henry ran over and jumped right in, careful not to squish Roland. "This is so neat. Can we do this upstairs for movie night?"

Regina watched the boys quickly destroy whatever the monstrosity was supposed to be.

Green eyes lit up from somewhere down the tunnels as a growl tore through the basement, frightening both boys.

"You destroyed her nest!"

Both boys scrambled over to Regina as they all turned to find Lily standing at the bottom of the stairs, jaw dropped in horror. "She's gonna kill you."

Fire licked through the tunnel as the pounding thud of something large approaching filled the room. Emma emerged covered head to toe in dirt. She looked from the nest to the group of people and back several times, her breathing rapidly becoming labored.

"Em, they didn't mean it." Lily grabbed for Henry and pulled him back up on the steps. Roland was safe. If Emma shifted, she wouldn't harm him, but Henry and Regina faced the very real possibility of being burned to a crisp.

Emma's hands curled into fists as she examined the ruins of all her hard work. Getting the shape and comfort just right had taken weeks. Weeks! Now it was covered in dirt, nothing where it was supposed to be. Letting out the loudest growl yet, Emma turned to face them, eyes ablaze as she shifted.

"Oh shit! MOM!" Lily pulled Regina back, but the mayor fought her, spellbound by Emma's dragon. "MOM!"

Maleficent appeared in a cloud of green smoke as she took in the scene. She sighed, shoulders slumping as she turned to face the group huddled on the stairs. "You do _not_ destroy a dragon's nest. She could have incinerated all of you. What's' wrong with you?"

The dragon snarled as she moved closer, fire ready to be released.

"No!" Mal spun and held her hands up, keeping her head bowed and risking small glances up through her lashes. "We will fix your nest. You know you don't want to hurt them."

Emma made a noise of protest, glaring at the group before turning back to her nest and made what sounded like a whine to Regina as the dragon began shaking the dirt off the pieces strewn about.

When Maleficent thought Emma was done fretting, calm enough, she stepped forward and started picking up pillows and blankets. Roland darted forward and grabbed a pillow, pleased he could help. He hadn't meant to ruin Cy's bed.

Henry stared at the gigantic dragon. He knew his mother. Despite never seeing this form before, he could tell she was utterly devastated and pissed at what they'd done. "Sorry, Ma."

"Em, stop. We'll wash everything for you and then bring it back." Mal handed Lily some blankets but Emma growled and grabbed for them, looking towards the nest.

Regina watched the two communicate, amazed that the grunts and growls coming from the dragon were able to be understood by Mal, but in the next instant, Mal flicked her wrist and the dirt casing everything was gone. She stood in awe as Emma rebuilt her nest for the next fifteen minutes with Roland's help.

"Regina, Emma wants you to enchant the nest with magic so that Cy feels less afraid being separated from Emma while in her egg." Maleficent frowned as Regina remained motionless, staring at Emma. "Regina."

"Right, magic." Regina walked forward and focused on threading her magic into the blankets covering the pillow nest. She hadn't had much time with Emma's dragon in the Underworld as time was of the essence, but up close, she could see the opaque colour and all the shades of blue and red in the fur. Emma wasn't as large as Maleficent, but she was still quite gigantic. The size of the nest now made sense.

Henry burst forth and started examining Emma, circling her and touching her wings. "What kind of dragon are you?"

"Both girls were born in the middle of the night, twins, so they're both moonstone dragons. Because of what happened, Lily is black moonstone whereas Emma is more white or clear. I've never seen any others like them, but they're gorgeous." Mal beamed with pride, looking between both her girls. She couldn't wait to see what little Cy looked like as a dragon.

Lily tilted her head and studied Emma before looking at her mother. "We have hard plates. Why is she soft bodied?"

Mal nodded and took a deep breath. "Emma took off her armour. She has a point that there's no hunters here, but I...I can't. I didn't grow up in a place where it was safe to be who I am. If you want to remove yours, it's not hard."

Lily didn't give any warning before she shifted. It took her a few moments to retract her armour, but she found it quite nice, freer and lighter, without the dense protective scales. At Emma's playful growl, she turned and circled her sister.

Regina watched the sisters circle each other. She quickly grabbed Henry and Roland when they spread their wings. She thought they were going to fight with all the growling, but the pair just wrestled each other to the floor. As magnificent as Emma was with the shimmery blue and red hues, Lily was equally as striking with her blues and greens reflected so wonderfully on the black...fur?

Emma froze when Regina reached out to stroke down her side. Her distraction allowed her sister to pin her to the ground and trap her there. She glared at both Lily and Regina as Lily gloated and shot an entirely too smug look to their mother. With a growl, Emma bit Lily hard. The struggle resumed, but Emma finally sat on Lily and bowed her head at Regina.

"Lovely, dear, but if you could shift back now, we need to talk."

The words dropped into the pit of Emma's stomach like a lead balloon. Without breaking eye contact, Emma shifted and double checked she was in her loose basketball shorts and tank top so she didn't scar the boys. "What's up?"

Regina searched Emma's face as she delivered the news. "You were right about Rumple. We need to make a plan."

Emma nodded with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. She had just known for months Rumple would come after her child. Her instincts told her she was in danger, but she hoped by having magic infused in the nest it would help both her and Cy. "I've been discussing my third favour with Zeus." Emma pushed her lower back forward, thrusting her stomach out as she rolled her neck. "I'd kill for a shot right now."

Henry smiled at his mother. Now was a good time to reveal their surprise. "No, but Mom has something to show you."

"Uh…" Emma's nerves rose at that. She really couldn't handle any more surprises right now.

Lily looped an arm around Emma and guided her up the stairs once her sister had put a protection spell around her nest. When everyone was up again, the enchantment was recreated with an added glare at Regina that caused Lily to snicker.

Regina paused outside the room Henry had told her was going to be Cy's room. "We've all been working really hard on this room. I hope you like it."

Emma didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't a fully done nursery. The walls were painted a very pale lavender with the little safari animal border up on the wall with the small animal pictures. The windows had the jungle valance and white blinds. The dressers and closet were overflowing with clothes. A comfortable looking glider and footstool were in the corner next to a stocked bookcase. The biggest shock was the crib/changing table combo. "Did you _make_ this?"

"I searched online for handmade baby cribs. I wanted our baby to have something no one else did." Regina beamed proudly as Emma's jaw dropped as she went and traced her hard labour with reverence.

"You made a train crib with a changing table. How did you do this?" Emma couldn't get over how cool this crib was, how lucky Cy was going to be to sleep in here. With the purple safari bedding she and Lily had picked out, her baby definitely had the coolest room imaginable.

Regina blushed, suddenly shy, but Henry had no problems bragging about his mother. "She started working on it as soon she knew she wanted our family. Geppetto helped some, but Mom mostly did it on her own."

Emma couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. If she didn't know Regina wanted her before, the evidence was staring her in the face.

"Em? Emma, are you okay? If you don't like-"

Regina was cut of by Emma pressing into her as much as possible with her belly before pulling her face forward and crushing their lips together.

"I love it! I love _you!_ Thank you. Our little girl is going to be the luckiest little girl ever. _"_

 **SQSQSQ**

Henry sighed as he checked the final computer. "Okay, Grandma….err Belle. Sorry, slips sometimes. All the computers are up and running. Chipped-In Corner is going to be a real hit."

Belle frowned, still unconvinced _this_ was the direction the library needed to take to get more visitors. "I still don't understand the name."

"There are microchips in a computer. I thought you'd like the connection to your story." Belle's blank face made him sigh as she stood up. "The cup that Grandpa keeps locked away in the cabinet so it can't get broken again."

"Rumple and I…. he's…"

Henry save a sympathetic smile and offered a hug that Belle didn't turn down. "I know. We all hoped he would change, but nothing matters more to him than power, than having the strongest magic and hurting people with it to get what he wants."

"Magic is horrid. I wish there was a way to get rid of it. I know if I could just have some time with him where he didn't have magic that I could-"

"No!" Henry shook his head, trying hard not to lose his patience. If this is how his mothers felt trying to help him understand that magic and people aren't good or evil, black and white, then he really needed to hug them when he got home. "Magic just is. What it is changes depending on who uses it."

Belle tilted her head, frowning as her lips pursed in thought. "Magic has never been good. The cost eventually comes, and it's always high."

Henry sank back into a beanbag chair and waited until Belle sat across from him. "I know it seems that way, but magic _can_ be good. My moms are living proof. You know my mom used magic to cast a curse and kill lots of people, but look at her now. She heals people if they're hurt. She protects this town from danger. My ma uses magic to save people, to help this town. Magic can be awesome. It just took me a while to learn that."

"Emma was the Dark One. She was _evil!"_

"She was, but she never once used her magic to hurt anyone. That's the difference between _people,_ Belle. Each person wielding magic decides how it's used. Alone magic is just a powerful entity. It can create entire towns, save people, heal them. It burn everything to the ground. It can cause extensive damage, ruin lives and places. It's all in how someone uses it. Magic isn't good or evil. It just is. What it is is what we make of it."

Belle sat there and pondered for several minutes. "Regina always said evil wasn't born, that it was made. But I _know_ Rumple is only evil because of the magic."

Henry raked a hand through his hair. This was going to be harder than he thought. "No! Grandpa chooses the power. He feels he needs it otherwise he'll just be a coward. He _is_ a coward. When he didn't have magic and Hook was after him he ran away and called my Ma for help instead of facing the demons _he_ created. He enchanted Excalibur to get the darkness back. Grandpa doesn't know how to be without it, because without it he is just another one of the masses too scared to own his life and take responsibility. He destroyed thousands of lives over centuries to find my father, and when he finally did, it still wasn't enough. Grandpa can't change because he doesn't _want_ to, Belle. He wants the darkness. He wants to be cruel and manipulative. He enjoys the fear and disdain people have for him. If he can't take by force and fear, he would have nothing, and he knows it."

"I know he'd want to change if there was no magic. You're the author. Can't you make that happen?" Belle's bottom lip jutted out slightly as she placed a hand over her belly. Her baby was barely even there, but she knew how perilous it being there was. All she wanted to do was save her family, save her child _and_ her love.

"I won't." Henry leaned forward and pointed to her stomach. "Your baby, my sister, my family, this whole town needs magic. The Enchanted Forest, all of Fairytale Land, it was built on magic. Magic created it, and magic ruined it. There's nothing left there because the magic is here. We would all be dead by now if there was no magic. _I_ would be dead, because I was so desperate to prove my mom was the worst villain to ever exist. I was a kid who didn't know the world was grey instead of either black or white. Look at my mom now, both of them. Look at their love, how much happier everyone has been since True Love has come to the former Evil Queen. Grump is happier. Ruby is happier. Even King George is happier."

Henry pulled out the storybook and flipped it to their Neverland history. "I never would have been saved from Pan. _You_ helped save everyone, Belle. Magic helped then." He flipped to the Snow Queen's chapter. His heart gave a pang for his blonde mother. Ingrid, Sarah, she'd really made a loving impact on her heart. He knew she still grieved sometimes over that loss. "Magic started off horribly, but it also brought us closer. My mom and Snow truly repaired some of their damaged past here. We reunited a family and helped a woman heal her heart. Magic is what each person makes of it. I won't destroy magic just because you believe a good man lies behind the darkness. The goodness you seek isn't there."

Belle started crying as Henry's words sank in. "I just want to keep my baby, for him to be a father."

"Rumplestiltskin will never be the man you want him to be. You'll get to keep your baby because _my moms_ will make sure of it, not because of him. He made a deal with Hades to kidnap my sister once she is born to give to Hades so that he can take her heart and return to the land of the living and bring eternal darkness upon everyone."

Gasping, Belle grabbed the nearest trash can and lost her lunch. Everyone's warnings and advice swam through her at once, crushing any hope she had that the man she loved could be saved.

' _The truth hurts.'_

' _The man is a monster, Belle. He's incapable of love.'_

' _Save yourself. You're better than him.'_

' _One day you'll see the truth.'_

' _Love, no matter how strong, cannot change a person who doesn't want to change.'_

She'd been trying for decades and was still in the same place with him, just a different setting. He was still ruled by the beast, ruled by the power instead of his heart….his black, cracked heart she'd once held in the palm of her hand. The minuscule glowing dot of red hope wasn't for her. She wasn't ever going to be enough for him. Their _child_ was never going to be enough for him.

Henry watched the woman break down, slowly moving to wrap his grandmother in a hug. He knew she needed this clarity to start rebuilding who _she_ was, not who she made herself to be because of anyone else. Belle was strong, a goodhearted person who just needed help finding her path again. He smiled as Emma's words filtered through his head. He didn't need magic to be a hero or do good. He just needed to be himself, who his moms helped him to be.

"It's your choice who you want to be. Nothing is black and white. I took a long time to learn it's all shades of grey. You just have to decide what is best for you to be the person you want to be. I promise you'll never be alone, though. We're all going to be here to help."

Once Belle had cried herself out, a mountain of Kleenex and stomach contents in the trash, Henry pulled the original storybook out from his bag. Maybe Belle needed to be shown her story, be reminded who she was before his grandpa got involved.

Belle was grateful Henry was with her, showing her this. She reverently traced the image of herself on the hill with Anna talking to Grand Pabbie. Oh how she longed to return to those days when her biggest concern was going on a hero's quest and trying to remember her mother. She placed a hand over her belly. She was going to be a mother now and she'd never longed for hers more than she did right now.

The book suddenly felt odd and lumpy. Henry frowned as he flipped the pages until he found the problem. A page and a necklace with a large coin on it fell out.

"What's this?" Belle picked up a page with her back in her leather pants and vest. She was sitting next to Henry on the old wagon with her book on monsters. This was when she'd been determined to prove herself a hero. How was Henry with her though?

Henry bent and picked up the medallion. Clarity suddenly clicked in and he beamed. "We are going to save the babies."

"We're going to be heroes." Belle studied the medallion in Henry's hand and suddenly knew what the fates wanted them to do. A new fire lit in her eyes as she pulled out a blank sketchbook and devising a plan with Henry on how to accomplish their task.

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina sighed in content as Emma gave a small moan of appreciation, sinking back against her as she sank into the bubble bath. She'd promised Emma a bath and a massage months ago, and knowing Emma was in such pain right now she hadn't taken no for an answer. She'd been pleasantly shocked when Emma asked her to join in the bath.

"A girl could get used to this." Emma pressed herself further back into Regina and rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Every princess deserves to be spoiled somehow." Regina tilted her head so she could smile down at Emma. " _Some._ We can't have you turning into a whiny brat now."

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, your majesty. Seems you're spoiling yourself as much as you are me."

Regina's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Of course, Princess. I _am_ the queen."

"You are, but you're also the mayor. You're the mother of my children." Emma turned so that she was sitting up on her knees facing Regina and staring deeply into darkening brown eyes. "You are Regina. You are the woman I love more than life itself." Emma stared into espresso coloured eyes for a few seconds more, relishing in the arousal she saw there before letting her gaze drop to full red lips. Ghosting the tip of her tongue over her own lips, she enjoyed the shared breath for a second before pressing herself fully against Regina, putting all her emotions into the kiss.

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's lower back, offering support and trying to pull her even closer. When she felt Emma's tongue against her lips, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and let her lover take what she wanted. Nothing beat the feeling of having a naked Emma pressed against her. This was beyond anything she'd expected or hoped for, and she never wanted this moment to end.

"God you're gorgeous!" Emma panted and pulled back to take in a lungful of air. Dark emerald eyes scanned Regina's body, taking in their fill before she brought her hands up and palmed Regina's breasts. "I've dreamed of doing this for months." Lowering her head, she reattached their lips.

They both got carried away, lost in feeling each other, in loving one another. Neither noticed the water sloshing over the tub and flooding the floor. Steam wasn't the only thing filling the room. A steady glow of pulsing magic engulfed the room, but both were so lost in each other that it was easily ignored. It wasn't until Cy kicked out hard, causing Regina to gasp and break their kiss, that sense came back a little.

"Mmm." Regina stared up at Emma with utter devotion and reverence. She gently brushed a wet curl that had escaped her bun behind her ear. "I want to, more than words can express, but we should wait."

Emma followed her gaze down to her belly and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She went to pull away and Regina quickly stopped her, tilting her chin up so she could kiss the blonde again. "Don't ever be sorry, not for that. After the baby is born we'll have the rest of our lives."

Pouting, Emma nodded as her shoulders slumped in defeat. Carefully she turned around again so that her back was pressed against Regina's front. "I can still get that massage later, right?"

Regina chuckled and kissed Emma's temple as they both placed their hands on Emma's belly. "Anything for my princess."

Once their bath was over, Regina helped Emma up and to the bedroom. Her body was thrumming with desire, begging to give in and get release, but she knew it wasn't the right time for either of them. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy continuing to touch a very naked Emma.

"You know massages have happy endings right?" Emma twisted her head around to wag her eyebrows at Regina, hoping the mayor would crack.

"Emma, you're almost due. It's-"

Emma turned fully, immediately missing the warmth of Regina's magic touch kneading the sore muscles of her lower back. "It's perfectly fine." She batted her eyelashes a little. "You said anything."

Regina's eyes narrowed a little at having that come back to bite her so quickly. She worried her bottom lip a little too harshly as she intensely studied Emma's face for any hint that they shouldn't. "Are you sure?"

"Please."

Emma leaned forward and grabbed the back of Regina's head, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss to help further her cause.

"On your back, Princess."

Regina gave a predatory smirk as Emma quickly complied, spreading herself out on the bed and looking up at her coyly. She drank her fill of the naked body before her as Emma ghosted her own fingertips over her flushed skin. She tried to ignore the glow from Emma's belly, but couldn't. It brought her desire down a little. "Are you sure it's safe for Cy?"

Emma growled and wrapped her fingers around Regina's right wrist, yanking with a force Regina didn't expect. She gave a pleased smile as Regina yelped before falling over her, arms braced by her head so she didn't crush the baby. "She's got her own little pond. Trust me. Cy is fine."

Grabbing Emma's wrists gently, she pressed them down next to the fanned halo Emma's hair had created. "Don't move them. Understand?" At Emma's nod, Regina smirked and brought her hand to Emma's neck. "Such a good girl." Slowly she let her hand wander and caress wherever it desired.

Bringing Emma pleasure was all that mattered to Regina. She hoped Emma knew that, whether in bed or out, all she wanted to do was love the blonde, wanted to make up for her own heinous actions and lost time. Before her was a goddess, a true queen, and Regina wanted to show Emma that every day. When Emma released a long moan, throwing her head back and shifting her hips, Regina focused in on her breasts. They had grown at least a cup size as her pregnancy came to an end. Regina hoped she'd get the privilege of watching Emma breastfeed. When Emma yanked hard on her hair, pulling her off dusky nipples to try and push her lower, Regina just smiled and moved her hands back into the pillows by her head.

Emma fidgeted, the mood turning from overwhelming desire to embarrassment and uncomfortable at the homage Regina was paying to every single stretchmark with her fingertips and tongue. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, ready to stop her.

"Stunning." Regina traced one of the deepest lines with the tip of her tongue before looking up at Emma, noticing apprehension swirling in darkened eyes. "These are a true testament to your strength, of your heart. They're testament to carrying our love inside you, our children's lives. I love you so much!" Regina surged back up Emma's body to claim swollen lips in another searing kiss. "I love you."

Blinking back tears, Emma allowed herself to relax again, fingers threading through onyx locks to keep her there while her other arm pulled Regina's hips down onto her own. She pouted when she wasn't met with warm flesh. "Why'd you get dressed?"

Regina leaned back and smiled at her. "Because this is about _you."_ She restarted the trail down Emma's body, not withholding anything, showing Emma she was worshipped and loved. She paused when she came to the small blue lion cub tattoo. This, this symbol for Henry, was the true testament to Emma's strength. Emma had the wherewithal at seventeen to know her child could have a better life with someone else, and she'd done the most difficult thing in the world and gave up her son, their son. "Thank you, thank you for our children."

Emma sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position before pulling Regina into her side as the woman cried. They clearly weren't going to finish, and that was okay. Arousal was temporary, it could be picked up again at any point. What Regina was giving her, bearing her emotions and laying all her emotions on the table was something far beyond any sex they could ever have. "Kid got so lucky to have you as a mother. I meant that, still do."

"How did you do it? I couldn't have." Regina looked up at Emma, hoping they could finally talk about it.

"I knew Henry was never mine to begin with. I don't even remember that night with Neal." Emma shook her head, shaking the hazy memories of that night and the next morning from her mind. She'd moved on from that. "I was a high school dropout who had no home, no money or way to support him. I hated the idea of him in the system, but I didn't have any options so I worked with the prison to ensure he would go to a loving family. I combed so many files looking for the perfect one. I picked wrong." Emma gave Regina a smile as she wiped away the mayor's tears. "Turns out the perfect mother was waiting for him anyways."

Regina scoffed as she looked down, tracing the outline of the tattoo before placing a hand over Cy. Her eyes softened and she buried her head in Emma's neck. "I am sorry for my part in your childhood, for all I've done."

Emma shook her head no. "I'm not." Regina sat up in shock and disbelief which caused Emma's face to split into a grin as she placed Regina's hand back on her belly. "There's a reason I put the quote 'remember who you are' on me. It goes with the movie, but I had lost myself with Neal, with Lily. I allowed so many people to change me, to cause me to do things that weren't who I wanted to be. All that I went through made me who I am. It brought me Henry and Cy. It brought me you. It brought us a family, more family than either of us dreamed of. It happened, and some shit wasn't the greatest, but we wouldn't be us, we wouldn't be where we are right now if it had happened any different."

"But-"

"No buts. It's time to let the past go. We're about to be parents again. We've come so far. It's time to leave it all where it lies and enjoy the present. Just be in the moment. Be Regina."

Regina sighed before smiling. So much for Emma playing the idiot card. Her love was never going to get away with playing dumb again if she continued to deliver revelations and advice like that. "I can do that."

Emma returned the smile easily as she leaned closer, lips millimeters from Regina's. "Yeah?"

Giggling, Regina nodded and tapped her on the nose with her finger. "Yes, but now we should nap."

Emma's eyes narrowed at being denied her kiss, but the mayor being playful was something she'd never tire of. "You owe me."

"For the rest of my life I shall make it up to you, Emma."

 **SQSQSQ**

Emma woke up from her nap to find Regina fast asleep next to her, arm protectively thrown over her belly. The house seemed quiet, so she was confused why she woke up until her bladder kindly reminded her it was on a consistent two minute schedule. Carefully she extracted herself from Regina, grinning at how adorable the mayor was when she searched for her even in sleep. Not wanting to wake Regina up, she crept down the hall to use the bathroom.

"Mama!" Roland ran at Emma, attaching himself to her leg.

"Roland, please. Not now!" Emma bounced and shuffled her weight frantically as the boy refused to release her so she could escape into the bathroom.

Roland wrapped on tighter and peered up at Emma, overly excited to share with her. "Guess what Mommy and me did today!"

"Buddy, I really have to pee. Can it wait?" Emma eyed the bathroom door just a foot away. So close and yet so far.

"I come too. I can tell you there."

Emma frantically scanned the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief when Zelena emerged from Leia's nursery. "Please, take him. I have _got_ to go!"

Roland pouted and started crying as his mommy pulled him off Emma. He just wanted to tell her about he presents they'd gotten for Cy. He didn't get why he couldn't go with her. The Merry Men all talked when they went to the bathroom.

"Sorry, kid. Give me two minutes. I'll be right back." Emma felt bad for crushing his excitement, but if she didn't go now she was going to go all over herself and the floor. That was embarrassment she definitely didn't need or want.

Roland was waiting right outside the door when Emma finished washing her hands. She nearly fell over him, not expecting him to be there. He raised his hands to be picked up and Emma knew she shouldn't, but she'd done enough damage for one day. When her back sent out shooting pain, she had to place him on the floor again. "Mama's back can't do it today. How about we go cuddle in the nest and I'll read you a story?"

Roland nodded frantically, taking Emma's hand and practically dragging her down the two floors and into the nest. "Sam, I am."

Emma carefully climbed into her nest, adjusting herself to try and get comfortable. For some reason she just couldn't manage it, but she didn't want to upset Roland again so she settled back into a wall of pillows and did her best to relax and breathe. "Okay, we can read _Green Eggs and Ham."_

When the pair finished the book, Roland leaned up and pressed himself against Emma's belly. "Can we have green eggs and ham?"

"Why don't you go ask your mommy if that can be dinner? If you see Grammy Mal up there, tell her I need her." Emma could tell something was wrong. She'd never felt this restless, this uncomfortable before. She needed her mother.

Roland nodded and raced up the stairs. When he didn't come back after ten minutes, Emma went to stand up. She got knocked back to her knees with a sharp pain rippling across her stomach and rendering her immobile. "No! No, no, no. Not now. Mommy isn't ready." Emma's eyes filled with tears as she stared up the dark staircase willing her mother to come help.

It was another hour before Regina woke to an empty bed and cold sheets. Panic shot through her. Her instincts told her something was wrong. She raced out of the room and searched the entire upper level for Emma. She went downstairs to a surprisingly empty home. The sound of laughter took her to the backyard where Zelena was playing with Roland, Leia in a bassinet beside them. "Have you seen Emma?"

"Sorry, darling. She went to the bathroom hours ago but I haven't seen her since."

Roland stopped, eyeing Regina as he prepared to throw the ball to his mommy. "She busy."

Regina's brows furrowed as she walked over and knelt down to be eye level with the boy. "Busy doing what? Do you know where she is?"

"Cy coming." Roland shrugged before launching the ball at Zelena. He frowned when the ball hit her in the chest instead of being caught. "Mommy, we play."

Regina cupped Roland's chin and directed his focus back to her. "Roland, what do you mean she's having Cy?"

Huffing, Roland put his hands on his hips. "We was reading and then her belly moved. She asked for Grammy Mal, but she not here."

"Shit!" Regina turned to look at her sister for help. Zelena looked equally as worried. "We have to get to her before Rumple does."

Zelena grabbed Leia out of her bassinet and rushed Roland inside after Regina. "Roland, I need you to be a big boy and watch Leia for mommy." She made sure Leia was still sleeping contentedly and Roland had the TV on before rushing back to the basement door. Regina was blasting fireballs at the enchantment over the entrance to the basement.

"Emma! Miss Swan I swear-" Regina paused to collect herself a bit. "Emma, please let me in."

Both Zelena and Regina tried to break the enchantment when a loud growl erupted and shook the foundation, causing them both to scramble to stay upright. It tore through both their hearts as the pain was clearly evident in whatever was happening to Emma. They were suddenly pushed backwards and the door slammed shut. No matter how much they tried to force the handle or use magic, the door wasn't budging.

Regina summoned Mal, not knowing what else to do. Blue eyes blinked rapidly a few times as the purple smoke cleared. Lily appeared next to her mother and looked around at the group.

"Why are we crowded around the basement door?"

The pained growl shook the house again and Regina quirked a brow. " _That's_ why."

Mal tried the door but found herself equally as unsuccessful at opening it. From the way Emma sounded, things were not going easily in delivering her egg. She needed to get down there and help. "Zelena, watch your children. Keep Roland from coming down here. Lily, we're going to need lots of warm towels, both wet heat and dry. Regina, focus with me on getting past this enchantment."

It took a half hour and the help of Cora and Lily for Mal and Regina to get the enchantment down. Whatever Emma was going through, she really hadn't wanted _anyone_ to enter the basement. Mal knew the risks she'd just opened up, but Emma clearly needed help. That took precedence over everything else.

Regina rushed down the stairs and through the basement only to be greeted with a very exhausted looking dragon halfway through delivering a deep violet coloured egg. "Emma!"

Mal pulled Regina back as fire and a warning growl shot out towards them all. She blocked the flames with a small shield before pushing Regina back towards the others. "You're going to get yourself killed. Don't move until I tell you it's okay."

"But-"

"I mean it, Regina. Emma's dragon doesn't care who you are. You go charging at her right now and she _will_ roast you alive." Maleficent shot Lily a look to keep watch on Regina as she slowly crept over to her daughter.

The dragon eyed the blonde warily. She couldn't be entirely certain the woman was her mother, her body too overcharged right now to seek out the spiced plum scent that would for certain calm her nerves. The woman kept both hands visible and her eyes averted as she approached. One false move though, and she was going to obliterate them all. Panting as another wave of excruciating pain shot through her, she let out a whine and tried not to follow the instinct to push until she addressed the possible threat.

"Don't fight it, Emma. I know it hurts, but your baby is almost here. Focus on your baby. You're okay."

The dragon snorted, eyeing them all with trepidation. Nothing good came from groups of people coming at her. She could feel her human's discomfort at everyone in the room staring at her as she gave birth, the worry for what they opened her up to with the broken enchantment. She shook her head and roared, willing them all to leave as she denied another contraction.

Regina's heart tore to pieces at the pain etched so clearly in the dragon's face. All she wanted to do was rush over and help. She'd never felt more useless than having to stand helplessly on the sidelines and watch yet another person go through so much pain because of her.

Cora nudged Regina's shoulder to get her attention and waited for her daughter to lean back so she could whisper the spell to her. "You can help her pain, make it easier for her to focus." She nodded in Emma's direction, her eyes never leaving Regina's.

Taking a deep breath, Regina squared her shoulders and focused on the dragon. She wanted to close her eyes, needed to in order to fully concentrate, but she didn't want to miss a single moment of her child's birth. Flexing her palms so they were facing upwards down by her sides, she concentrated on the spell, studying Emma's face to make sure it was working.

The dragon roared again as she felt the magic pulling at her. In panic, she snarled and gnashed her teeth together. No way was she going to finish laying this damn egg if no one left her alone.

"What are you doing?" Mal spun to face Regina, eyes ablaze. "You're frightening her. Stop it!"

Regina ignored her, raising her hands higher, more desperate to erase Emma's pain. Tears started forming as the burning, overwhelming agony started weaving through her own body. She wouldn't stop though, couldn't stop.

Cora placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, providing support and encouragement. "Relax. Regina is just sharing the pain to make it easier."

Maleficent wasn't sure she should believe the woman but she turned back to her daughter. The dragon was panting too hard, worry still clouding over. "You're okay. Don't fight the next one. Breathe into it and let go. We would never hurt Cy. You know that. Emma knows that."

When the next contraction ripped through her, the pain seemed less intense. She closed her eyes and focused on her egg. Her baby was in a desperate hurry to make her arrival. She needed to be helping her along instead of hindering her.

"Good, that's it. Breathe into it. You can do this, Emma." Mal praised and encouraged Emma to keep going until the enormous egg was laying beside Emma in the nest.

The dragon panted, ready to collapse from effort. She knew the battle wasn't over yet so she couldn't shift back. Forcing herself up, she moved to curl around the egg and lay down.

Lily just watched in awe. That was so marvelously disgusting that she was glad it wasn't her, but she was amazed at her sister's strength. Now they just had to wait for little Cy to hatch. She wondered if the baby would be human or dragon.

Regina collapsed onto the ground, the searing pain still flowing through her. Tears streamed down her face both from the pain and from the abundance of joy at being able to watch her child come into the world. She allowed her mother to thread fingers through her hair, pleased at being comforted for a change.

Mal stepped forward and carefully approached the nest. She knew better than to touch the egg. It was still wet, vulnerable to breaking open before Cy was ready. The low grumbles Emma was letting out weren't a warning or threats so she took that as a positive sign to reach out and stroke the dragon's nose. "You did good, Emma. I'm proud of you."

The magic infused in the nest slowly trickled into the dragon and the egg. Maleficent pushed her magic into her daughter as slowly as she could manage since Emma didn't seem to like or appreciate magic right now. If she hadn't shifted back, she didn't feel safe enough yet.

"Did I miss it?" Henry barreled through the house like bat out of hell, bypassing Zelena and ignoring her shouts to get to his mothers. He was sweaty and out of breath, but he and Belle managed to be successful in their plan. Now he just hoped they had done it in time.

"Henry, no!" Regina came to just enough to stop Henry from barging into Emma's nest.

Roland came clamoring down after Henry, protesting as Cora scooped up the little one. "Hey, let me go! Mama!"

Zelena followed down the stairs holding Leia. If everyone else was going to be down here, so was she. Emma was there for her when she had Leia. It was only right she support her friend now. "Bollocks, I missed it."

"Mommy, do you see? Mama laid a egg!" Roland pointed to the egg that was lightening up slightly as it dried in the drafty basement.

The dragon raised its head and roared, anxious and unhappy at how many people were around her nest. She let out a snort of fire at them to create at least some distance between her baby and everyone else.

"Okay, Emma. We'll back up. No one meant to crowd you." Maleficent backed up until they were all huddled on the stairs waiting on Cy to break free of her egg.

Just as the egg started to move, the air in the room changed, shifted to something cooler, something darker. The dragon growled and struggled to get up. She felt what was coming. The plan with Zeus wasn't finalized yet, but Emma couldn't do nothing. Calling on all the magic left in her, she released thunderous roar, blasting the nearby wall with fire.

"Looks like I'm just in time for the family reunion." Rumple giggled with impish glee as his smoke cleared, eyes zeroed in on the wriggling egg.

Regina panicked. What the hell were they supposed to do? She looked to her mother and sister only to find them struggling against the magical hold Rumple had placed on them. Why did he leave her free then?

"Simple, dearie. You get to have the knowledge that the end of this realm as you know it, and your family, will be entirely your fault."

The dragon whipped her head around and drove the imp back a bit from her baby, completely oblivious to the fire still swirling in the middle of the wall, flames starting to pour and leak out of it. The lights in the stairwell flickered before strong wind came from the end of the tunnel to the mines. Torn between dealing with the beast she knew and one she didn't, Emma chose to keep fighting Rumple.

Henry jumped up, fist pumping in the air. It had worked. "It's over, Grandpa."

Rumple's attention turned towards the tunnel, eyes wide. "If you do this you'll be tarnished forever. Your heart will start to blacken."

"If it protects my family then I don't care!" Henry watched in eager anticipation as the gust of wind got closer and closer.

The wraith wailed as it approached, eager to complete this particular job. Rumple knew he was about to die, but if he could just grab the damn egg then he might have a chance of survival in the Underworld. He surged forward feeling his skin rapidly being incinerated off. He was so close that another millimeter and he'd be able to touch the egg, but the wraith surged forward and grabbed the lapels of his shirt before disappearing through the portal to Tartarus that Emma had made.

Once the hold was free, Regina burst forward, bypassing Mal and running straight to Emma. When the portal closed, Emma had collapsed and shifted back to human form, completely exhausted. Regina jumped into the nest and pulled Emma into her, pushing all the magic she could into the blonde.

"My baby."

The words were barely a raspy whisper, but Regina heard. She smiled as she cradled Emma to her. She adjusted slightly so they could watched the egg bounce and wriggle. "She's safe. You did amazing, Emma." She leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to pale lips. "I love you."

Emma slumped against Regina, a blissfully exhausted smile gracing her lips as they watched her egg.

"Ma, are you okay?" Henry took a few steps forward, uncertain if things were copacetic now.

Regina's eyes narrowed on her son. "Were you responsible for that demon?" Uncertainty and nervousness crept into Henry's face as he nodded. Her face split into a grin. "Thank you."

"Don't ever do that shit to me again, kid. I nearly had a coronary trying to figure out what threats were coming."

Henry looked between his moms. Both were smiling so he didn't think they were too angry at him. He hoped he never had to call on the wraith again, but he would do anything to protect his family.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud crack as the egg jumped. The crowd at the stairs moved forward a bit, still staying beyond that charred boundary line to respect their privacy. Emma pushed herself into a sitting position with Regina's help and leaned forward, carefully tapping down the length of the crack.

A piercing cry emerged from the egg as a little leg shot through the shell. "That's my girl. Come on Cy. You can do it." Emma tickled the bottom of the little foot until it disappeared back inside the shell. When both legs and feet emerged this time, Emma pulled some of the shell loose to help her baby.

"Sweetheart, you can follow the breaks and pop it in half so she doesn't tire herself out. The sooner she's in your arms the sooner Cy will settle." Maleficent leaned against Lily, so proud of her family and excited to see her grandbaby. "Lil, the towels now."

Cora handed aa squirming Roland to Henry, ready to rush over and get to hold the baby first. Zelena used her free arm to latch onto her mother's belt loop. "The parents get to hold her first."

Emma looked over at her family all standing thirty feet away all itching to move forward. "Mama, if you sanitize everyone's hands you can all move a little closer. A little, not too close." She eyed them all knowing if she wasn't clear on not getting too close they'd all be inside her nest.

Once given permission they all rushed forward until they were just a few feet from the nest. Maleficent and Cora used magic to clean everyone's hands. Zelena did Roland's a second time just to be sure. She knew how unbelievably dirty her son got every day without even trying. Regina held up a hand when they were close enough to see but still far enough away not to interfere.

"I know. Mommy's here. Hold on my love." Emma forgot all about her discomfort at being in blue scrubs. She'd never worn them in her life, but her baby needed her. She leaned forward and broke the crack a bit further to get both hands inside to pry the shell open. She scrunched her nose in disgust as some sort of goop sloshed all over. Reaching down amidst the muck, Emma pulled her baby free of the egg.

Regina instantly sat up and helped Emma. Their baby was incredibly slippery due to whatever liquid was in the egg. Lily thankfully had the warm wet towels for them to clean her off. Knowing she'd get her turn to hold Cy later, she encouraged Emma to hold their baby close while she rubbed Cy clean.

Henry struggled to hold a wriggling Roland as they both peered over the nest wall to see the baby. She was so tiny. He was sure Cy wasn't more than five pounds. The loud wailing told him he wasn't going to be sleeping well for a long time, but she was just so cute. "Roland, you be very careful! Cy is a lot smaller than Leia."

Emma helped Regina clean Cy off before bringing her into her chest. Frustrated with the stupid scrub top, she magicked herself into a black cami top. The skin to skin seemed to calm Cy as much as it did Emma. The blonde sighed, both in relief and in happiness. She leaned into Regina as they both stared down at their daughter.

"She's perfect. _You_ are perfect. I love you." Regina kissed the top of Emma's head before leaning down and kissing the top of her baby's head.

"You ready to hold her?" Emma shifted so that she could turn to face Regina. She cooed at her precious baby before placing Cy in her arms and adjusting her so that her head was right.

Henry didn't mean to whine, but he was growing impatient trying to let his moms have a moment. He immediately drew Emma's attention causing him to blush with embarrassment.

Emma just shook her head, smile permanently planted on her face. "Take off your shoes and come here kid."

"Me too!" Roland wasn't about to be left out. He didn't get to be there for Leia being born. He wanted to be with Emma for Cy.

Henry took off Roland's shoes before dropping him next to Emma. When both mothers glared at being so rudely jostled he muttered an apology, toeing off his shoes, and climbing in. They all made it just over an hour before Cy curled her tiny hands into fists and started shrieking.

Maleficent handed her granddaughter back to Emma. "I know you want to feed her, but start with bottle of the plasma that was in the egg. It'll help keep her healthy."

"The goo?" Emma's nose scrunched up at the idea of feeding that to her baby. She really wanted to try breastfeeding. Even though she had Henry, in a lot of ways this was her first baby. Reality delivered a quick slap in the face how parallel this was to Snow and Neal when she didn't know she wasn't a Charming. She shoved the guilt away, refusing to let this day be ruined.

"Could I?" Regina wasn't sure how Emma would feel about not being the one to feed their daughter, but if breastfeeding worked for Emma then she wouldn't get a chance to feed Cy again possibly for months. She hadn't been able to be very involved in the pregnancy, her own fault, but she wanted to be involved as much as possible, as much as Emma let her...to remind Emma she wasn't alone. She could already see Emma trying to be superwoman and do everything herself as a way to prove she could mother, but no one needed any more proof than just watching her with their family for five minutes.

Emma had Mal help her prepare the disgusting looking goo into a bottle as Regina tried to soothe Cy. Her wails were growing in frustration and unhappiness the longer she went without food. With a little fire help from magic, the goo was heated. Emma handed Regina the bottle and watched in contented awe as her love fed their child. She threw an arm around Henry's shoulders and brought his head in to rest against hers.

Zelena watched a few seconds before getting bored. She looked down at her own daughter and remembered they hadn't been told a vital piece of information. "What's her name?"

"Her is Cy." Roland rolled his eyes. Clearly his mommy wasn't listening this whole time. Everyone knew Cy was Cy.

Lily enjoyed this little one's sass, but she wanted to know too. "What is my niece's name?"

Emma looked up at Regina and smiled. She'd had the name picked out for months, but had only just told Regina last week. "Do you want to tell them, my queen?"

Regina leaned down, careful not to squish or disturb her daughter as she pressed a kiss to Emma's lips. She knew everyone's attention was on them, but the Evil Queen in her enjoyed making eye contact with everyone individually before sharing. "Adaline Jacelia Swan-Mills."

Zelena and Lily looked at each other confused, but Cora immediately gasped as tears welled up. "Your father would be so honored."

"I asked his permission before he moved on." Emma reached up and squeezed Cora's hand. "I can't believe you never told Regina anything about her family history."

Cora shrugged. "She never asked."

Emma had done such extensive research through all the books in Regina's possession and then scoured the library to compile a family tree complete with photos and as much detailed description as she could find as a gift for Regina. Knowing how the mayor felt about her father, she knew their daughter needed to be tied to him in some way. It provided a nice link to a wonderful man, and for her children to share. Emma thanked the higher powers that Henry's mother didn't have some obscure or ugly name. When Regina had first found out she'd hassled and harassed Emma about it incessantly until she'd cracked and revealed why she'd chosen what she did.

"Does Ja...juh… juh-see-leah have a meaning?" Lily frowned, pissed she was struggling over the pronunciation.

"May I?" Cora looked at Emma for permission to take over explaining. She received a nod so she continued. "Mariella, Henry's grandmother...err my husband's grandmother-" Cora cast a glance over to her grandson nestled against his blonde mother as Roland sat in his lap. "Mariella once said it was a combination of Jacinta and Celia. Both are Spanish names, and despite them typically using the h sound for j, they kept the phonetic pronunciation because it sounded prettier. I never spent much time with the woman, but she was a benevolent queen."

Regina looked up from her daughter in shock. "You paid that much attention to Daddy's family?"

"I knew one day it would be important to you, to ruling." Cora had the decency to look ashamed. "A good queen knew her history, the history of her kingdom going in to make her own mark and not repeat the past mistakes."

Emma wasn't going to allow the past to creep into their moment. "Whatever the reason, thank you."

Mal could see they were overstaying their welcome. Even if the basement was public space, it was Emma's right now and it was more than time they give the parents some time to just be with their baby. "Why don't we go upstairs and start dinner? Anything in particular you'd like, Emma?"

"Is it dinnertime? Um I'm not very hungry….Regina?"

Regina shook her head no. "Whatever you make is fine. We'll come up later. I think we're just going to rest for awhile." Emma nodded her agreement and stroked a fingertip down her baby's cheek. Light blonde lashes fluttered before closing again, little fingers flexing and tightening around the bottle as her feeding resumed.

Lily had to fight with Roland to get him out of the nest, but once they'd cleared out of the basement, Emma sighed and collapsed against the back wall of the nest. Regina leaned across the drained blonde to transfer Cy into Henry's arms once she was done feeding and had been burped. Even with her eyes closed, Emma flicked her wrist and diapered her baby so she didn't go on Henry.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina took in the sight of the three people she loved most in this life. Swiping at tears flowing too quickly down her face, she bent down to kiss Emma until they both needed fresh oxygen. "I never imagined I could ever have a happy ending. You've given me so much more than I ever dreamed possible."

Emma pulled Regina down next to her as they both watched their children bond. "Our family."

Overwhelming love filled both their hearts as their daughter let out a mewl and settled into Henry's arms. Their little family. It was more than either of them had ever dreamed or hoped for. Emma rested her head against Regina's, eyes slipping closed in peaceful contentment as lips pressed against her temple. Everything felt so right, so perfect. After everything they'd all been through, Adaline included, having them all together and relaxed was more than deserved. Regina wanted this, wanted her family with her every single day. Taking a deep breath, she wished and hoped more than anything that Emma wanted the same.

"Marry me."

 **A/N: Jacelia is a real name. Sadly I did not create it, but I did apply my own meaning to the name. I've loved it since I first herd it and was really excited to bring one of my favourites out for one of my favourite new little munchkins. Hope you enjoyed. All we have left on this one is the epilogue and it'll be over :'(**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE:** ** _7 months later_**

"Ma, are you up? We tried keeping Cy busy, but-"

Emma sighed and pulled herself away from her bedroom window. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, a nervous wreck about today. "Bring her in here, kid."

Henry gave a sheepish smile as he handed his sister over. "Sorry, we tried to wait as long as possible.." He looked around at the rumpled covers and then at the dark circles threatening to emerge on his mom's face. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A few hours." Emma bounced and swayed, breathing a sigh of relief that at least there were still some things guaranteed to work today as her baby calmed down and plopped her head onto her shoulder. With any luck she'd get Adaline to sleep another hour or two before the wedding.

Roland raced into the room with a megawatt smile on his face. "Mama, it wedding day! So essited! You essited? Henry, we in the wedding!"

Cy jumped and started crying at her peace being disturbed. Emma rubbed her back and smiled down at the boy. "I know it is. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Grandma made pancakes." Henry offered a small smirk as he used magic to make his mother's bed. "You're supposed to come have some."

"Which one?"

Henry's face split into a grin and he couldn't help but laughing. This is what he loved about his ma. They'd both gone from no family to more than they could handle. Sometimes it was a bit overwhelming, and the only one who seemed to really understand was Emma. "They're all in the kitchen waiting. Want to sneak out to Granny's?"

Emma shared Henry's smile and pulled him in for a hug. "There's my kid." She looked down at Roland. "Are you coming too?"

"I helpin' Mommy with a s'prise for later." Roland watched them disappear in a cloud of white smoke. If Emma left for a while then he and his mommy could finish their surprise without her seeing. Smiling, he raced downstairs to get back to decorating.

Emma's peace didn't last long. When she, Cy, and Henry returned from the diner Lily and Zelena quickly ushered her upstairs back to her room. It was slightly awkward to have her sister rifle through her underwear drawer, but they left her no room to even get a word in. As soon as she had her lingerie on, they were arguing with each other as they curled Emma's hair and did her makeup. Emma was basically just stuck for an hour and a half until her baby let out a deafening shriek.

"We've got to get your dress on and get to the water if you want to make it on time." Zelena sighed as Emma managed to wriggle away from her instead of stepping into the dress.

"If I don't feed her then she won't stop. Nothing comes before the kids, not even making it on time. Hell, when is the last time we were actually on time for anything?" Emma scooped up Adaline and ushered Zelena out of her room. "Get Roland and Henry ready while you're waiting. Oh, and tell Mom to pack the diaper bag and-"

Lily shut the door and raised an eyebrow. "If you don't calm down and feed her no one will get anything else done today."

Emma sighed and arranged the pillows against her headboard so she could lean against it comfortably as she fed her baby. She didn't mind her sister in the room with her, but some things she still got embarrassed to do around Zelena. Watching her daughter latch on earnestly, she thought back to her first few attempts. It hadn't gone as smoothly as she'd hoped or expected. She nearly gave up, but Regina had been terrific.

' _Ugh! Why isn't this working?' Emma was frustrated. It was one in the morning the second day Adaline was actually with them and no matter what she tried, nothing worked to get her baby to latch onto her nipple. She had no problems with the bottle, but they just weren't getting the hang of breastfeeding. She was exhausted. Her newborn was screaming and desperately trying to root, but her efforts was turning up empty. Both were past their breaking point._

 _Regina woke up to find both her girls crying. Immediately she sat up, wide awake. 'What's wrong, Emma?' She reached over and stroked the soft tufts of light blonde hair on their baby's head._

 _Emma handed Cy to her before dropping her face into her hands and sobbing. 'I can't do it! She's trying so hard and I don't know how to help. I'm failing already.'_

 _It took Regina a few seconds to process before noticing Emma's naked upper body in the dim glow from the light on the staircase. Adaline was frantically turning her head from side to side, the crying growing louder the longer she went without. 'Emma, you're not failing. Everything I've read said that breastfeeding isn't easy. It takes some time.'_

' _She's hungry and I can't feed her! I'm failing.' Emma watched in desperation as Regina rocked their daughter, getting her to calm slightly._

 _Regina patted the spot next to her with her free hand, encouraging Emma to return to her side in the nest. 'Come here. You've got to relax. Feeding our baby isn't going to always be perfect. I went through seven different formulas before I found one that worked for Henry.'_

 _Shock filled Emma before creating a little hope. 'You did?' She settled against the wall next to Regina and quickly moved to support Cy when she was placed back in her arms._

' _Yes, I did. Mothering, parenting, is a lot of trial and error. If breastfeeding is something you really want to do then we keep at it until you feel comfortable. I don't want you feeling guilty if this doesn't work. There is nothing wrong with bottle feeding.'_

 _Emma pouted before focusing on trying to help her daughter latch on again. Her breasts ached and she knew that having empty belly ache wasn't much fun either. She just wanted to do everything she could for her baby. She wanted to be super mom, and that included breastfeeding. She just wanted it all to work. Right now she just felt like she was failing before she even got started. Breastfeeding was natural, so why wasn't she getting it right?_

 _Regina could see Emma's spiral and she refused to allow that to continue. 'May I?' Despite what happened earlier in the day, she felt she should have permission before touching Emma so intimately. When she received a nod, she carefully adjusted Emma's breast while Emma adjusted Cy until the desperate attempts at rooting finally found home._

 _Sighing in relief as her baby finally quieted and began feeding, Emma looked over at Regina. 'Thank you.'_

' _We're a team, Emma. You don't have to do anything alone. We are going to have a lot of things not work out, but that does NOT mean we failed. That just means we go back to the drawing board and try again. Got it?' Emma nodded and she smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss on Emma's lips before moving up to kiss the tip of her nose and then her forehead. 'I love you.' Leaning back she watched Emma and their daughter. This was her new favourite sight in the world. 'I will never tire of seeing you two like this.'_

 _Emma had chuckled and leaned over to kiss Regina again before they both sat back and watched their baby finally contently feeding._

Emma gently stroked Cy's cheek. Since that first successful feeding Regina had rarely missed a feeding. It felt a little weird not to have Regina with her right now, but that was all the more incentive to get to her wedding, to reunite with her love. As their love grew it caused a physical ache to be away from each other. Her mother had explained that was one of the effects of True Love, to ensure that magic kept growing, kept connected.

"You doing okay?" Lily waited for Emma to burp Cy and adjust herself before pulling the strapless ball gown from its hanger.

"Aside from wanting to throw up…" Emma turned away to look out the window. "I still wait for something to happen, for someone to say this isn't my life. Every time something good happens it gets taken from me. This all seems too good to be true."

Lily knew that feeling well, the inevitable shoe drop where things finally felt right only to have someone come along and take it away, to tell you that you didn't deserve it, to send you back or have disasters happen. She'd lost a good family because she had been so insistent they hadn't loved her, but Emma had been bounced around her whole life. It still felt surreal to her that she finally had a family, and such a large, crazy one at that. She couldn't imagine the magnitude that Emma felt this. "You deserve this, Emma. You deserve your happy ending. No one is going to take it away from you."

"I hope you're right. This town has been nothing but bat shit crazy since I arrived."

"You're marrying the mayor of crazy town." Lily couldn't help but laugh at that realization. She applauded herself for pulling Emma out of her dark mood. "Get in this dress before the queen has my head and yours for showing up naked."

Emma stepped into the gown with Lily's help. "I still can't believe this is real." She exhaled sharply and waited while the zipper got done up.

Lily nudged her shoulder into Emma's. "You're making me look bad. The kid, marriage, I'm supposed to be the older sister. Tomorrow I'm gonna noogie you for good measure."

"Good luck with that. I would totally win and sit on you again if you tried." The pair burst out laughing as Emma turned to her daughter who was sitting on the bed watching them, a big grin on her face.

Zelena came in with Roland just as Emma had gotten Cy into her matching cream coloured dress with the peach lace ribbon and her peach and mint flowered headband. Hopefully her baby left it alone long enough to get through the wedding. "About time you were ready. I just need to get my dress on and we can go."

Lily raised an eyebrow when the woman reached for the mint dress. "No way! That's mine."

Emma could only handle them fighting so much. Without even looking she grabbed one of the hangers and thrust it at Lily. "Yours and yours." She handed the other one to Zelena before setting about fixing her makeup and placing a few loose strands from the braid behind her ear. She felt a little odd having her hair done this way, the braid across the top of her head almost like a crown while the rest hung down in loose curls.

"You look pretty, Mama."

"Thank you, Roland. You look very handsome in your suit. You ready to go?" Emma smiled at the boy. His mint shirt jumped out against the white suit. She could only imagine how Kat and Henry were looking in their suits. After all the struggle planning the wedding, she had to admit the colour scheme looked fantastic.

Zelena pouted at being stuck in the peach dress, but at least it didn't clash terribly with her hair. Peach also meant Henry got to be _her_ escort. If Henry was her escort that technically put her as maid of honour while Lily would just be a bridesmaid. She smirked at Lily as the dress fell to her ankles.

"Finally, let's go before her majesty smites us." Lily double checked they had everything with them before waiting for the others to join her.

Emma scrunched up her nose as her dress fanned out before her, doubt creeping into her mind again. "You sure Regina wanted _this_ type of dress? It's very-" Blue eyes widened at the realization.

Smirking, Zelena looped an arm through Emma's. "Let's go…. _Princess."_

 **SQSQSQ**

Regina paced the length of her living room repeatedly, wringing her hands and listing things off she needed for today. She'd called Kathryn over at four in the morning because she'd been so anxious. They ran through all the what ifs and all her doubts, but Regina couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve the goddess who had agreed to marry her. Villains never got happy endings, and no matter how much she'd changed, she would always be the Evil Queen.

"Mom, stop it! You're as bad as Ma."

At the mention of Emma Regina snapped to attention. "Emma, is she okay? Maybe I should-"

Henry sighed and shook his head, forcing his mom on to sit on the couch. "Calm down! It's like you both have forgotten you're badass witches."

Brown eyes widened. "Language!"

"Please, I'm almost fifteen. I think I can swear when it calls for it. This calls for it. You're going to pass out if you don't pull it together." Henry pulled out his phone and texted his aunts that they needed to get this show on the road before both his mothers passed out from having panic attacks.

"Henry, give us a minute."

Henry's head snapped up quickly to find his grandma in the room. She didn't exactly look pleased and he knew better than to stick around for whatever was going to happen. "I'll be at the beach. Don't make Ma wait."

Maleficent watched the boy scamper out the door before she turned her attention to Regina, eyes narrowing. The pair silently studied each other for a few minutes.

Regina smiled to herself. Despite everything else, the peach and mint combination had been the right choice. The mint shirt Mal was sporting with the cream tuxedo looked amazing. She couldn't wait to get down to the beach and see Adaline, to see everyone, but mostly to see how radiant Emma looked. She had Zelena promise that whatever Emma picked out she would look like a true princess, and her sister had assured they'd picked out a fitting dress. Just wait until Emma realized. She chuckled to herself, getting lost in her head.

"I know what you're planning."

"Wha?" Brown eyes snapped up to look at Maleficent only to find a deep frown and a shrewd, assessing gaze that made her shift slightly as she became uncomfortable.

Mal stalked forward stare down at the woman. "I know what you're planning, why you insisted the wedding be in May."

Regina flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I've no idea what you're referring to."

"Don't lie to me!" Mal moved so she could lean down and be nose to nose with her friend. "Emma doesn't know. You will not use this month to put her through that again without talking to her first!"

Regina scoffed and pursed her lips. She knew well enough that May was for celebrating fertility. Back in the Enchanted Forest enough peasants had ceremonies praising Ostara, many hoping their praise would convince the goddess to take pity on them and bless them with a child. Adaline had brought out the baby fever in her, and now that her daughter was getting older she really hoped Emma would consider having another child. "I think that's for Emma and I to discuss."

Mal's eyes narrowed further, her breathing heavier. It took all her effort not to choke Regina out. Emma would hate it if she did. "I swear, you tell her or I will. You won't put my girl through that agony again unless _she_ wants to."

Cora walked in the room to find Maleficent in a standoff with her daughter. Both were already dressed. Shit, she really had to get on that. Right now she just hoped the dragon wasn't about to roast her daughter alive in order to have a wedding in the first place. "What's going on here?"

"Your daughter plans on using this month as incentive to get Emma pregnant without telling her."

Regina cowered a little as both women stared at her, arms crossed over their chests looking entirely unhappy. She scrunched up her nose as her eyebrows rose while looking anywhere but at the two of them.

Cora shook her head, knowing how much pain both her daughter and Emma were in when her granddaughter made her way into the world. "Don't you dare do that to that poor girl. If you want another baby you talk to Emma first. I think you have your hands full enough right now with the menagerie occupying Emma's house as it is."

"But Zelena is moving in here with Roland and Leia. Emma redesigned the basement for Lily." Regina pouted as they continued to glare in disapproval at her. "You really think Emma wouldn't want another baby?" The thought that Emma wouldn't want another child with her hurt much more than she realized was possible.

"No. I'm pretty sure Emma would give you whatever you wished, but a child is not something you force someone into. You know how difficult it was for Emma to have Cy. You cannot put my daughter through that without discussing it with her first." Mal shook her head before checking her watch. "You've twenty minutes to get to the beach to be on time."

Regina watched Maleficent disappear in a cloud of green smoke before sighing and sinking back against the couch cushions. She knew it was soon to have another child, but she hoped Emma would be receptive to the idea in the near future. Adaline had reminded her just how much she missed and loved small children. It wasn't that Henry was any less great, but he was at that age where his mothers embarrassed him, and he was growing more confident in being independent, running off and doing his own thing. He no longer needed either of them to really step in and take care of him. Little Cy needed her, needed them, and she wanted that for as long as possible.

"Just talk to your wife, Regina. I doubt that Adaline will be the only child you two have together." Cora magicked herself ready before pulling her daughter to her feet. She gave a small hug before poofing them to the beach that they'd all been working on like crazy this morning to set up according to specifications.

 **SQSQSQ**

"You're sure everyone is out there? Did Regina arrive yet?" Emma's nerves were running on overdrive the longer she waited to walk down the aisle to her love. Panic had a hold on her throat and was slowly suffocating her.

Lily peered out the curtain of their tent again just to the left of the aisle. "She just got here. Henry's already up there and here comes Kathryn. You've got to relax, Em. It's gonna be fine. Another few minutes and you're gonna be Mrs. Regina Mills."

Emma exhaled heavily. "Swan-Mills." She went about adjusting Roland's suit before ensuring the rings were securely tied to the pillow. The last thing she needed was them falling into the sand or her daughter swallowing them and choking.

Zelena pulled Emma upright before she could obsess and nitpick at anything else. "I promise it's going to be perfect. Just think about Regina. It's time to go."

"Regina." Emma nodded and took a few deep breaths as she squared her shoulders. "Right, does she look happy? Is she wearing a dress too? Maybe-"

"Maybe you need to line up so we can go." Zelena cut off any further comments by forcibly placing Emma next to her mother.

The procession was completely adorable. The handful of guests they'd allowed were all oohing and seemed delighted. First out of the gate were Leia and tiny Snow throwing flowers along the lined aisle.

Apparently not even Tartarus could tolerate Snow so in exchange for Rumple he'd allowed Snow one final chance. David couldn't handle taking care of the three year old he'd once loved so Red had taken her in. Both Emma and Regina took an active role in helping Ruby ensure that she'd stay the right path. The toddler shrieked and giggled when Leia, almost to Regina, looked at the handful of flower petals and decided to shove them in her mouth instead of dropping them into the sand.

Cora leaned into the aisle and scooped up her granddaughter before wiping the remaining petals off her face. She just shot Regina an amused look before turning her attention to Roland, dashing in his little suit. He was pulling Adaline in a little red wagon as she babbled and smiled, waving at people. Once he made it up to Henry, Roland handed him the pillow with the rings on it.

Zelena and Lily took their places before everyone shifted and watched Emma glide down the aisle on her mother's arm.

Emma gave Mal a nervous smile before turning to focus solely on Regina. She hadn't expected Regina to be in a suit. Her eyes raked over her love, from her fitted cream dress pants up to her satin cream coloured shirt and suit vest to the mint hankie in the pocket with the peach and mint rose boutonniere to match her bouquet. Even her cream tie had similar crystals to her dress. Regina was positively stunning, and Emma just wanted to get to her so she could kiss her.

"Soon enough, sweetheart." Mal whispered and beamed down at her daughter. She knew Emma just wanted this over with, but everyone looked too gorgeous to simply barrel through it.

Regina glowed as her focused zeroed in on how gorgeous her love was. Emma had no desire to return to the Enchanted Forest, but she hoped including some of the traditions helped truly make Emma feel like a princess, to truly feel how magical a celebration their union would have been inside a castle. The nervous smile Emma sported reminded her so much of the night she'd proposed.

' _Marry me.'_

 _Emma's eyes widened as her attention snapped from her precious newborn to the love of her life. 'Seriously?'_

 _Regina nodded. 'Unless you don't want to. We never discussed your views on marriage.'_

' _I thought since your first one…' Emma felt guilty for assuming and for bringing up Leopold. Neither of them ever wanted to discuss the vile creature again if possible._

' _I know.' Regina picked up Emma's hand and kissed the knuckles that had taken care of him for her. 'But that wasn't my choice. I never wanted to marry him. I want to marry you. I want to be with you every day, to have our children every day. I'm tired of the sidelines, tired of returning to an empty home and an empty bed. I want people to see us walking down the street and know we belong to each other.'_

 _Emma moved closer to Regina, vulnerable green eyes staring into brown. 'I don't know how to do this, Regina. I've never had anyone to depend on or count on before. It's always just been me.' She looked down at their baby and took a deep breath before looking up at Regina once again. 'I'm scared.'_

 _The admission was a true testament to how far they'd both come. The trust between them had grown immensely. Both were taking huge risks in being vulnerable and being open to rejection, trying to show how much the other meant to them._

' _You're not alone, Emma. True love takes constant work just like any other relationship. I've never done this either, been in a relationship I wanted to work more than anything. I'm scared too, but I want to marry you.'_

 _There was only one answer ringing through Emma's head, but after the movie they'd watched last week, she couldn't miss this opportunity. Grinning wildly, Emma tilted her head. 'What do you wanna marry me for anyways?'_

 _Regina returned the smile and lowered her head until their noses were touching. 'So I can kiss you anytime I want.'_

Once Maleficent had kissed Emma on the cheek and taken her chair, Regina leaned in quickly and pulled Emma in for a kiss.

"Save that for a minute."

Both Emma and Regina blushed as they separated, turning to face the man who had stepped up to the minister's spot. They were expecting Archie, but to their surprise Geppetto stood there.

Regina tilted her head in confusion, looking around for the tall ginger. She easily spotted him in the crowd. "What's going on? I thought Archie was officiating."

Geppetto nodded. "He a was, but this is my gift ta you and Emma for all you've done for me and my boy. We are together again, and that wouldn't have happened without you both. Working witha you these past months I have seen you as Emma does, as Regina, and I want to givea you dis gift, so please."

"Of course. I don't know what to say. Thank you." Regina swiped at her tears as she laughed. "You're going to make me ruin my makeup and we haven't even started."

"None of that unless it'sa over how beautiful you and your bride look." Geppetto smile and waited for Regina to get herself together.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand and leaned over to give her a peck. "Just Regina."

Geppetto cleared his throat. "No more of that until I say so." He gave a beautiful opening speech about how far they had both come, how far everyone gathered here had all come because of them. He knew by the majority of the audience and the wedding party in tears that he'd succeeded at officiating.

"Is this over yet? I'm hungry." Roland pouted and dragged his bare feet through the sand.

The group burst out laughing. It was just the levity everyone needed. Cora still shushed him and tried to keep Adaline occupied.

"Yes, my boy." Geppetto turned his focus back to the couple. "I wasa asked not to drag this out too long, but we all know how mucha these two women have been through to get to thisa point. We would like to wisha you well in your married life and thank you for all you havea done and will do for us. To a happy life."

Emma beamed as she reached over and pulled Regina into her for a searing kiss. The pair got lost in each other for a minute too long.

"Ew, okay moms. My corneas are burning off." Henry shook his head, smile gracing his face as he stared at the sand. He was happy his moms were at this point, but there was still only so much a kid could take.

"Mrs. and Mrs. everybody."

The people cheered and Geppetto looked towards Roland. "Anda now we eat. Mangia."

Cy began happily cooing and raised her arms for her mothers. Emma scooped her up and tickled her belly. "You too. Mommy could never forget about you."

Regina wrapped an arm around Emma's waist and pulled them close, overjoyed that Emma leaned in for another kiss. "Pictures and then food."

It was a slight struggle to get Roland into shoes and to stand still for pictures, but an hour of standing around Regina's apple tree and they finally agreed that was plenty. Emma anticipated a packed reception, but Regina wasn't. Sure, free food drew the masses, but everyone who approached her to congratulate her seemed truly happy for them. The toasts took nearly two hours, many people just randomly standing up and speaking from the heart. Emma thanked the fates that she had magic because waterproof mascara was a lie.

Emma wasn't excited about doing anything with the whole town stuffed into a room watching her, but there was no way in hell she was backing out of dancing with her wife, of being wrapped up in her arms.

"Having fun my love?" Regina spun Emma around the floor in a traditional wedding waltz from the Enchanted Forest.

"I love you." Emma angled her head up and sealed their lips together. With their heels on, Regina was slightly taller. She loved everything about this day. It went beyond all her expectations, but she couldn't wait to go home and just be with her wife without hundreds of people staring down their every move.

They each danced with Henry and their respective mothers. The final dance was just Emma and Regina having one arm around Henry, Emma holding Adaline in her free arm, and Regina's other arm securely around Emma's waist. The four just swayed, their foreheads all bent together as the band played their final song.

Mal went to take Cy as the room emptied, but the baby whined and jerked away, snuggling back into her mommy.

"It's fine. She can stay with us. She's going to scream all night and find a way to us regardless." Emma rubbed her daughter's back and looked over at Regina. "Could you poof the pack and play over?"

"Are you sure? It's your wedding night. Adaline will be fine if she spends one night away from you." Maleficent had really been looking forward to a night with her granddaughter. The little girl refused to be anywhere without direct sightline to at least one of her mothers. She had been excited for uninterrupted bonding time.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. For someone so adamant about them not having sex, Maleficent sure was eager to get them alone. "Unless you _want_ to lose your hearing." A dark brow raised in amusement as she smirked.

Emma knew her mother had been looking forward to watching her baby, but it would have to be on a day quite so much excitement wasn't going on. "Did she eat?"

"Zelena fed her some mashed sweet potatoes and her cereal." Mal handed the diaper bag over to Regina. "You'll be needing that soon."

"Mama, me and Henry are gonna stay up all night and play videogames." Roland ran over, cookie half hanging out of his mouth.

"You are?" Emma chuckled lightly at his enthusiastic nod. "You make sure to tell him to play fair. When I come back you can show me your Mario Kart skills."

Roland pouted, eyes getting wide as he looked up at Emma. "You coming back right?"

Emma handed Cy off to Regina to bend down and wrap him in a fierce hug. "Of course I'm coming home. Regina and I just want some time to ourselves. You play with Henry and Leia while I'm gone. When I come back we can have a Roland day okay?"

"You think Mommy will let me sleep in her bed tonight?"

"Why don't you go ask Mommy? She's right over there." Emma turned him towards Zelena and smiled as she watched him run off. He'd gotten so much better at directing his parenting needs to Zelena, but there were still times Roland only wanted Emma. She hoped moving and the honeymoon really helped him realize Zelena was more than capable and willing to give him everything he needed.

"Ready to go home? I know someone who is ready for bed." Regina rubbed Cy's back as her daughter rested her head on her shoulder. The day was extremely long, especially for someone who only took an hour nap all day.

Emma hugged Mal before telling Henry to behave and not let Roland stay up too late. She was grateful Regina poofed them home because walking in the ridiculous heels she had on didn't sound like fun. While they were gorgeous, they were also incredibly painful.

Regina laughed as Emma immediately began pulling her shoes off once they were inside her home. "Do you want me to put her down for bed?"

"Bath first. I don't know when the last time she ate was exactly, so I'm sure a middle of the night feeding will be happening. Did you want to take a bath with us?" Leaving the heels where she dropped them in the living room, Emma took Cy from Regina. "Wanna take a bath with Mommy?"

Pulling out the lavender bath oil, Regina adjusted the temperature until it was perfect. She helped Emma out of her clothes while she got their baby undressed. A relaxing bath wore Cy right out, the little one passed out tummy to tummy on top of Emma, head on top of one breast while a tiny hand possessively laid claim on top the other.

"Those were mine first I'll have you know." Regina shifted to let Emma lean a bit farther back, neither in a hurry to move. They were both looking forward to spending the night together, but moments like these reminded them both what relationships and family were truly about.

Laughing, Emma rubbed her daughter's back, passing water over her to keep her warm. "Most our moments happen in the bath."

The water quickly ran cold causing them to have to get out. With a cuddle and a kiss goodnight to her baby Emma let Regina get Cy into a new diaper and pajamas while she snuck downstairs for a snack. To her surprise the backyard was decorated in the twinkling white Christmas lights again. Under the apple tree was a small table with a clear cake dome. Inside were chocolate covered strawberries. Champagne and two flute glasses were next to it.

"Regina, did you do this?" Emma heard the sliding glass door open behind her. She could feel Regina approach without turning around.

Humming, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, pleased to be able to fully hold her without the frills of the ball gown in the way. "No, but I think the green bow on the bottle says my sister had a hand in it."

The pair sank down to the ground with their treats after opening the bottle. Emma knew she wouldn't be able to feed Cy tomorrow, but hopefully there were still frozen drop-ins left at home. They leaned back against the tree and stared up at the stars.

"Thank you for today. You made me feel like an actual princess without overdoing it." Emma dropped her head to Regina's shoulder as she offered her wife a bite of a strawberry.

Regina just smiled, too pleased with herself about having a wife, about how successful this day was.

"Mom told me about May and Ostara." Emma didn't have to look at Regina to feel her tense. "It's okay. I would like another baby with you."

Exhaling in relief, Regina shifted to lift Emma's chin to stare into green eyes. "But?"

Emma shook her head no. "No buts. I would like to give it a little time, be able to spend a bit more just enjoying Adaline, but I would like another child with you. Maybe get control of my dragon some more so that I can stay human and you can help me?"

Noticing the vulnerability in her wife's eyes, Regina surged forward and delivered a passionate kiss to pink lips. "I'd love that. If you need to dragon too that's fine. Whatever you need to do. I can't wait to have another. Adaline is so perfect!"

The next instant a bolt of silver charged at their legs. Regina recoiled ready to fireball whatever it was, but Emma leaned down and scooped up the tiny ball of scales and wings. The baby dragon gave shrill cry before nuzzling into Emma.

"I'm sorry, baby mine. Mommy and Mama didn't leave you. We're here."

Regina's eyes went wide as she realized the little silver bullet as their daughter. She had the same blues and reds reflected in her, but where Emma was cloudy white, Cy was a solid silver. There were tiny nubs on her head where the horns would grow. Her wings looked a little too frail and flimsy to quite fly yet but man could she run.

Emma smiled up at Regina. "Guess that answers our question on the dragon front. We forgot the baby monitor."

The pair sat quietly for a bit just observing the tiny dragon as she gummed the collar of Emma's shirt and settled in, eyes blinking heavily as she fought a losing battle with sleep.

"I can't wait to take her to New York. Henry and I have so much to show you two. I've wanted to go back and see it for a long time. I can't wait to go as a family." Emma beamed with happiness as she leaned against Regina as they stared at their daughter.

Regina was looking forward to going too. She was excited to do anything with Emma, but it thrilled her to finally be able to share in their memories for the missing year, to be able to see and hear places they had made memories and to hopefully make new ones. She kissed the side of Emma's head and held them both close.

"Our family."

 **A/N: i can't believe it's over. this is the first multichapter i've completed. HUGE shoutout to Artistia for all her help. she's a terrific beta and puts up with my incessant questions, especially in helping pull this wedding together in my head so i could write it out for y'all.**

 **to anyone who reviewed as their URL, if i didn't respond to your review it's probably due to the fact this website has been messing up. it won't send out my emails on updates. it won't let me directly reply to reviews. i like to personally respond to every review i can so please don't think i ignored you.**

 **for everyone who has read and/or reviewed, i cannot express how much i appreciate you. i hope you'll stick around and keep on this writing journey with me. if not, i wholeheartedly thank you for your support.**

 **all the love, ducklings. all the love**


End file.
